Phoebe Artemis, Vampire Huntress
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: The true tale of the moon goddess Artemis not depicted by the records of Homer or the writers. But the Hunters remember. The story of the goddess that started with vengeance and ending with something she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

...

...

...

Many have told already different versions of her life, the life of the Greek goddess Phoebe Artemis. Yes, she's real, at least at this version she is though many people don't believe it these days thinking of the gods as nothing more than myth. But she's real, she's very real and her story portrayed by the ancient Greek writers of course was the truth or if to be more honest, at least half the truth like everything in history is. The Hunters never forgot her story, it served as an inspiration for them all.

A moment, we're not talking about the Hunters of , those girl scouts have absolutely no idea who their mistress really is and how she stood alongside two of the most bravest hunters the world had the luck to see. And as I said before, we're not talking about the Hunters of Artemis, we're talking about Vampire hunters, the bulwark of man against the creatures of the night.

Yes, yes vampires are a myth and a legend. But aren't gods legends and stories too? Vampire hunters are real, they are even portrayed at video games and stories. One would easily forget that games and legends like that always have a basis of truth. And their abilities? Don't even get started on that. How about we stop all this and start examining the memories shall we? This is a record of the modern day hunters about what happened long ago, the full truth unlike the novels that the writers wrote.

Of course it all started as our wannabe ex-vampire hunter Homer had written in his novels. It all started on Delos.

...

...

...

Artemis shivered feeling the eyes of men eyeing her up and her mother. She can't understand what mortals found so fascinating about her and her mother. Every time they traveled from one Greek city state to another, it is always the same. Men would leer and gawk at them sending tingling sensations of worry at the godling's spine. She was thankful though that her younger brother was at her side glaring at the men with such intensity and fingering his ever present bow that the men backed off without much trouble.

"Are you ready to go Artemis?" a voice asked beside her and Artemis smiled at Leto who is holding a small basket with their supplies for their next journey and she smiled as she took her mother's hand.

"Yes mom," chirped the godling happily as she glided on the Titaness side followed by her brother Apollo who is making a lookout at anything or anyone. Artemis can't blame him, their lives are in peril after all. Python may come any moment and he would attack to kill. It won't care even if they are surrounded by mortals.

Artemis looked up to the sky in distaste as she remembered her father. Leto made it as a strict rule on their little family already that they won't lie to one another. It was no secret anymore to her and her brother that their father is the ever loving king of the skies that ruled the heavens with an iron fist. And that is sarcastically speaking. Artemis hated her father with a passion that he abandoned them at Hera's mercy since he can't keep it on his pants and he was to skittish and fearful to offend her wife even more.

The young godling scowled even more as she remembered Hermes, who had taken pity on their little dysfunctional family being hunted and have opened his shops all over Greece to give them as much supplies as possible that would not attract the queen of the god's attention that they desperately needed to survive. Somehow despite the meager resources they have, Leto succeeded on raising Artemis and Apollo to healthy godlings even as they are hunted by the relentless hunter. That is the reason why Leto and them had to risk venturing to the Greek cities since Hermes' shops are only open at the city states and not at the wilderness where hiding and cover is much more prominent. Artemis knew that city states are filled with Olympus' spies and many would be more than happy to tell them on Hera to curry favor with the queen of the gods. Once discovered, it would not be long of course before Python, Hera's pet would come and hunt them down again.

Artemis gripped the small knife she had on her belt as she closed her eyes and remembered the reason why Python was sent. Hera after finding about the birth of Artemis and Apollo have been furious obviously and Zeus to avoid seating on a couch for years have agreed to allow her free reign to hunt them down. Artemis made a mental note to get her father for that. How dare he exchange them for such trivial matters as sleeping in the couch. He would trade his own children for comfort.

Artemis' was broken out of her reverie as she felt her mother squeeze her hands a little tighter than usual and she blinked her silver eyes as their eyes met.

"Something bothering you my little moon?" asked Leto with concern, Artemis knew her mother enough that she was an expert at fishing out their moods.

"Nothing mom, just thinking about dad," said Artemis focusing her gaze on their path to avoid any landmines left by passing animals.

"Don't worry Artemis. Your father would come and claim you one day and you will be Olympians. You don't have to suffer this kind of lifestyle anymore. You would have a palace, servants and you would be part of the ruling body of the gods," Leto said squeezing her daughter's hands tighter. "You only have to be patient,"

"I'm not thinking about that mom," replied Artemis. She had heard enough from her mother already about this ruling thing. Artemis had no intention to rule. She wanted a family, a proper one where she could go home and rest and smile without having ever to worry about politics and stuff like that.

"And what are you thinking about Artemis?" asked Leto blinking her eyes at her.

"I'm thinking about why Dad allowed us to be left alone and be hunted by that bitch," thunder growled at the sky and Leto shifted uneasily at Artemis' side. "Aren't we his children? Aren't you his lover? Why is he allowing us to be hunted like common animals?"

Artemis tried hard not to sniffle but failed miserably and she barely felt Leto hold her close. "You had to understand Artemis that your father is in a very compromising position as king of the gods. He can't just do anything he wants and such things he does always affects everything that's why he's delaying everything as much as possible," Leto smiled weakly at her. "Do not worry, you and your brother would be safe with him soon. That I can assure you,"

Artemis scowled heavily. "But what about you mum? You always said that Apollo and I would be allowed to Olympus to take our places. What about you? You're coming with us right?"

Leto seemed to grimace and forced a smile at her before answering weakly. "I'll be just fine Artemis, do not worry. I love it here and traveling and doing these. I do not belong to Olympus but you are. You are a god Artemis and I am a Titan. You know enough about our history to know that I can never set foot there,"

"Then I'm not going there. I'm staying with you mom. Who would carry the baskets if I am not there?" pouted Artemis and Leto laughed, combing Artemis' silver hair gently.

"Of course you can stay with me all you like. But now we need to go home,"

"You're funny mome. We don't have a home," reminded Apollo at the back and the three laughed as they followed the dirt road near the docks.

"But seriously mome, where are we staying tonight?" chirped Artemis walking side by side with her mother.

"I believe we'll stay at the ruins outside Delos tonight," replied Leto. "It would be raining soon and the water would wash any trace of our passing,"

"Uggh, we're going to be wet again?" grumbled Apollo. "Why don't we kill that snake so we can be finally free?"

Artemis giggled as their mother's eyes narrowed and nailed her brother. "You're too young and it's too dangerous Apollo! Don't you ever do that!"

Apollo grumbled a bit at the stern words but he nodded in agreement, kicking a small stone away in the process.

"It's no fun here at all," he mumbled and Artemis glided at her brother's side.

"Don't worry Apollo, you know as well as I do that mom's right,"

"Or you're just too afraid to fight him," countered the future sun god making Artemis frown. "I believe I can do it. I've been practicing my archery from dawn to dusk. All it takes was a single shot to the head and we would finally stop running and settle down at least until Dad comes for us,"

"But-," protested Artemis weakly only to be cutted off by Apollo.

"I swear to you Artemis, I would kill Python. Mark my words, I will kill him and prove to everyone that we are not something to be just kicked around," and with that parting note he stepped a few steps ahead of them making Leto flash a sad smile at her.

"Don't worry too much Artemis. He's still young, he'll understand my reason soon," Artemis only nodded as she followed beside her mother before following the tall form of her brother in front of them.

It was Artemis' twentieth year as a godling and she like her brother looked exactly that age although much of their maturity is still unavailable and their brains still retained most of their childhood instincts. Artemis and Leto are dressed in the regular Greek chiton while Triton is garbed with a hunter's apparel to scare off anyone coming to disturb the two women. For any passerby, they just looked like the regular family. An older brother defending his two sisters. Leto isn't looking that far from Artemis after all and could pass as her sister. The perks of being a goddess.

The remainder of their journey, Artemis along with her little family trailed along the city's main road and the femal godling spent most of her time oggling the people that passed by with them. Their are farmers with their crops being pushed in wagons, hunters with their stalls selling fresh meat, potters, fishermen, armorers, occasional civilians and the ever abundance of soldiers. Artemis isn't surprised. Thebes is a regular Greek city and one of the most prosperous ones, A favorite place for gods and demigods to visit with an occasional quest. Artemis had seen worse places, like Sparta for example when the men sneer at every visitors that isn't a spartan. Artemis had her fair share with her mother being groped on their rump every time they visited there and even Apollo quailed under their soldiers' gazes. Normally it would be easy to turn them to animals or shrubs but Sparta is Ares' city and the three immortals doesn't need more enemies these time.

Artemis was broken out of her reverie when a wailing sound came out of nowhere and like everyone around her, she glanced at the source. A slave ship pulling two people a middle aged woman and a stout man to the ships by slavers and their little girl is trying to hold on to them while they are being separated. Artemis had seen things like this before. Slavery is common to Greece and almost every city state practiced it with the exemption of Athens which is becoming idealistic every year.

However something within Artemis snapped when she saw the girl pushed to the ground beside the docks crying before launching herself back at the slaver and bit at the slaver's arm. People winced as the slaver cried out in pain before she pulled the little girl away from his bleeding arm and slapped her hard enough to draw blood sending her back to the dunes again. Artemis clenched her knuckles as the girl's parents tried to start over to her when the other slavers stopped them chuckling as the one the girl bit took his staff and started beating every inch of the girl with the thing that Artemis snapped when she heard the girl scream and cower in pain as the staff hit her nose.

In three steps, Artemis busted off the crowd and immediately strode to the slaver and pulled him off the girl with her inhuman strength. However Artemis didn't expect him to turn and punch her gut sending the godling to a crouched position at the sudden pain in her stomach. She's not exactly used to pain and Artemis' tolerance to pain isn't that high. She was sent eating dirt when the slaver kicked her beside the girl and she felt relief when there is no sign of wound on her body, however that immediately changed when the slaver started beating both of them and Artemis screamed with the girl at the sudden pain that rained all over her striking her body left and right. Unlike Apollo, she is not prone to violence and are less than stellar about fighting. She screamed again as the slaver succeeding a peek at the loose dress she had, whacked her chest hard that sent Artemis screaming to the air. She watched with teary eyes as the slaver raised his staff again to beat her when a hand gripped his wrist tightly and Artemis breathed a sigh of relief seeing her mother glaring at the slaver.

"Leave it! That's my sister you are beating," she growled at the slaver. Artemis never saw her mother this angry.

"That's my property she's interfering with," protested the slaver pointing at the little bloody girl who clung to her parents and are embraced in their hug. She gave a little "thank you" to Artemis silently and the godling nodded in acceptance at her gratitude.

Leto's eyes flashed. "I know but that's my sister you are beating and she isn't your property. Now I suggest you stop you beating and I could collect my sister and we could be on out own merry way," too add more stress at the situation. Apollo appeared holding his bow leveled at the slaver.

Artemis was as silent as the crowd when the slaver spit and glared at her. "Fine! You're not worth the trouble anyway kid. Get up and Get out!" he hissed at her and Artemis needed no more conviction as she glided beside her brother looking tearfully as her mother let go of the stick.

"Good, since our busines is done now. Now we'll be off," she grunted turning to them. However she was stopped when a voice suddenly called out among the gloom.

"Waiit!" a silky voice called out and Artemis watched as a man in black robes appeared from the warehouse where the slaves are being kept wearing enough gold to let everyone know that he is extremely rich and enjoy a luxurious life. He is extremely pale like he had not went out for many years and his face looked like a very sickly mouse. A sporting grin are etched into his thin lips as he sauntered to the little family with his walking stick. However under no pretense did Artemis feel at ease with this man. Her godly senses are screaming at her to run and run fast at the opposite direction. It feels like ice is creeping down her spine and she avoided the beady black eyes that seem to bore into her.

"What do you want?" Leto growled at him and Artemis can't help but cling to her mother's hand as the stranger sniffed the air in front of them.

"Aaaahhh. Never smelled a woman that sweet before," he licked his lips making the two cringe a bit. "Name's Boagrius, owner of this fine...establishment and well, I'm here for payment from you two,"

"Payment for what?" asked Apollo incredulously his hand not yet leaving his bow. "We don't owe you anything,"

"That's where you are wrong boy," stated Boagrius silkily. "You...disturbed my establishment and wasted my time. Time is gold after all so I expect something in return. Maybe twelve denarii perhaps or if you can't afford that, maybe that sister of yours can work off the debt,"

"You're crazy!" hissed Leto. "We're not paying you and you're essentially not taking my sister anywhere,"

Artemis pressed to her mother closer as the man's face darkened at her statement. "You don't want to make an enemy of me girl. You don't know who I am. So either you pay me now or else there'll be...accidents,"

"We're free people here. You can't do anything about it. And you must be made if you're thinking we'll pay you willingly. Come Artemis!" snapped Leto and Artemis needed no further urging as she padded after her mother and Apollo back to the dirt road. She was halfway away when she heard the man call out again to them.

"Freedom is an illusion my friends. You better not be afraid of the dark," he chuckled loudly and Artemis shivered at the threat as she went with her family.

"He's not serious is he mum?" asked Artemis walking beside her mother, helping her with the basket they have with the supplies.

"No," said Leto stiffly striding much harsher than normal. "People like that is the reason why many people suffer. Never associate with those kind of people alright you two?"

"Yes mother," replied Artemis and Apollo in unison.

...

...

...

It was dark when Artemis awoke. Outside the thunderstorm rolled in a fury as it threw trees and stones in a whirlwind. Her family just barely arrived here at the temple ruins when the storm started to fall and Artemis can't help but enjoy the cold rain air that came from outside. It barely rains after all at this time of the year. But what awoke Artemis was not the rain but rather the sound of something stepping on stone. For some reason it scared her and she glimpsed at the empty bed roll of her brother. Apollo had went out to do some hunting and Artemis was left alone to sleep at the second level of the temple. Her mother was at the first level below sleeping there to keep an eye on things and that is where the sound came.

Gulping softly, Artemis pulled her chiton securely before padding silently downward as she heard another stone rolling as if disturbed by feet. She felt the cold floor on her soft soles as she followed the large steps barely making any sound as she went down. She was halfway down the steps when she saw the last thing she expected to see and she froze with a small gasp that caught the intruder's attention.

There crouching beside her mother who was fast asleep was Boagrius and she can barely see him unless at the occasional lightning flash outside. Artemis trembled as he looked at her direction and she forced her body not to move and alert the man to her presence. Slowly backing away, she held her breath as the man returned his attention to the sleeping Titanness. Artemis was nearly back at her sleeping pallet when she heard her mother scream in pain.

Fear erupted like volcanoes at the godling's mind and she pulled the blankets over her as she trembled. She wanted to go down and help but she's afraid, so afraid that her limbs are still as glass. Artemis hated herself for being so helpless and she hated the man much more. And she hated that she is here doing nothing as her mother's screams died down. A single silver tear fell down her face for her cowardice. However she froze when the presence of someone standing beside her pallet became known.

She was lying facedown over her chin on the feather pillow when a slight sound came at her side and she forced her eyes closed feigning sleep though her heart beat erratically as she felt the person sniff her hair. Being a godling, her power is not that much yet and Artemis was less than stellar about fighting, preffering to let her brother do the heavy duty on their family. Now she wanted to bite herself for being so lazy.

She tried not to move and flinch when she felt someone pull the covers on her lower body and she shivered a bit as she felt the chiton covering her legs pulled up to her waist and the cold air pulsed over her skin. She had no idea what the person is doing. She peeked a bit at the marble glass that designed a pillar for any sign of a reflection and she saw none except herself that made her confused.

A heavy weight was suddenly draped over her back and Artemis wondered what in the world the person is doing as feigning sleep became even much much more harder. Lightning flashed again and Artemis felt his cold hands roam over her shoulders as if looking for support. Then without warning, a blinding pain erupted in her rear as if someone had pushed something hard and long into her ass and she screamed soundlessly at her pillow as the pain erupted again and again. She could hear the man above chuckling as he used his hands holding her shoulder like a leverage as the pains intensified and the last thing that Artemis remembered was fainting from the pain as someone kissed her ear and the blinding pain continued erupting in her rear.

...

...

...

1818 AD

Artemis was sitting at one of the local bars at United States drinking herself to oblivion. It has been many years since her mother died that night. She never forget and she never forgave. Of course she had been crowned the moon goddess now by her father but no one knew what happened that night except her. Even Apollo believed that their mother died in her sleep. What he didn't know was the fact that someone murdered her. Leto never reformed. Artemis never told anyone what happened that night. How she was ass-raped, she was too innocent then about what he did to her. However she had been searching for the person that defiled her for many years never finding him again, except now. His name was Boagrius Barts.

Right now the pantheon of the Greek gods sat at England and it is a time of peace and plenty for them. The world had no great wars to deal with and the gods roam around not caring and minding their fellow immortals as they pursuit their interests. However for Artemis it is the perfect time for her to pursue her vengeance. She left her Hunt back there for the meantime as she travelled here at the United States, or as it is right now. The Union. Word from her spies has brought her here that Boagrus Barts is alive and present here still a slave trader. Something is off of that man and Artemis believed that he is a monster in disguise as a man. And if there's one thing that Artemis loved doing, it is hunting monsters.

And here she is right now at a bar far away from the power of the Greek gods preparing herself for a confrontation that will happen tonight. She had been preparing for this duel for many centuries, training and hunting that she would not be so helpless next time. It would be based on her skill tonight to kill the murderer. No flashing, no godly power would be included. She was both excited and extremely nervous at what she is going to do. This is her first time to hunt alone and without her powers. Not to mention that she would be hunting down the one she had been so afraid until now. And that is the reason why she is preparing.

At least drinking liquor after liquor calculates as preparing. Artemis grimaced at the strong drink and she wondered how boys managed to down such bad tasting liquor. It didn't compare at all to the wines of Olympus. However it did the trick, she felt her resolve grew deep and her mind clouding the fear and it also did the convincing act that she is a boy and not a girl. She is in her eighteen year old form and she is glad that her body is lithe enough to convince anyone that she is a young male, especially with the little fact that she is wearing pant and shirt which females in this time area never do. Her silver hair was hidden in a small cap and it ends in a french braid behind her back.

Artemis was on fifteenth glass when a stranger suddenly sat beside her on the bar sporting a drink. The moon goddess tried not to sniff at disdain on the male as he sipped his own drink. He is tall and had a fair face with a tanned complexion which isn't normal for this state. Black messy hair protruded from his head giving him a handsome but messy look. He's not exactly a big person but his physique showed how healthy he is despite the black jacket. However what caught Artemis' attention was his eyes. He had sea green eyes and a flaming iris adorned his eyes. A scar that looked like it was mauled by sharp teeth marred his face going from his right eye to his ear showing that he's no stranger to fights.

"You do know that it's rude to stare yes?" he suddenly said making Artemis blink as she realized that she had been oggling him for a time now and she recoiled as she realized that she had been oggling a male. Shaking the disturbing thoughts off, Artemis took the glass in front of her and downed it in one gulp, taking pleasure at how it burned inside of her and dulling her senses.

"I've been watching you for some time now," said the person beside her again making Artemis look at him. He is not looking at her as he downed his own drink before continuing, his green eyes blazing. "A boy only drinks that much if he wants to kiss a girl or kill a man. So...which is it?"

And before Artemis could answer, he smacked Artemis' leg and the moon goddess eyes' widened in surprise both at the bold action for touching her legs and exposing the small hand crossbow containing the bronze arrow she had brought along the way from England fell to the floor as it was dislodged from her belt.

"Or should I say girl?" he added as her cap fell a bit showing her fair face to the stranger.

"This is none of your business boy!" snapped or to be more precise, Artemis slurred as she wobbled up standing and picking up the small crossbow and tucked it back on her belt.

Zigzaging towards the exit throwing one more stiff glance at the stranger that bothered her who was drinking at his glass peacefully as if he had just touched her was a day to day occurence in his life. Wishing that she had power to transform him to a jackelope, Artemis wobbled to the docks preparing to fulfill her vengeance. She never noticed the boy smirk as he observed her stumbling form at one of the glass panes.

"You're way in over your head goddess," he smiled through his drink before ordering another one.

...

...

...

Artemis checked the pocket watch on her coat as she watched the rat-faced murderer of her mother talking to five more people. Right now she is hiding beneath a tarpaulin trying to be as silent as possible. Being the goddess of the Hunt made her perfect for this job. Four men and one female. She knew she had to wait for them to leave before she started her assassination. Who knows that maybe they are monsters too and without her usual bow and weapons, she knew she had to be patient. She only had one shot at this. If she botched this up, she would be in big trouble, both at the mortals and the immortals where she would obviously be reprimanded. As it was she merely listened to their conversation to spend the time as she glared at Boagrius who was wearing black coat over and dark glasses despite the night.

"You need to hurry with those shipments Boagrius. But cancel them unless they are under risk being detected. Remember, our greatest is our secrecy and it won't do if the mortals know what we are doing," muttered the man who is wearing the hat and looks like to be the one in charge judging by the nod and bow that Boagrius did. He looked like a military general judging by his clean cut.

"Of course, I'll get to it straight away. Do not worry, nobody ever suspected me or any of my people,"

 _"So he's a smuggler too,"_ Artemis grinned to herself thinking that she would be killing two birds with one stone. Killing him would fulfill her need for vengeance and at the same time do the world a favor by killing a lawbreaker.

"Make sure it stays that way or there will be...consequences. Understood?" asked mr. general.

"Understood,"

"Good, and sent a fresh crop south," added the tall man with a knowing smirk as he and his companions entered a boat. "We have a lot of mouths to feed,"

"It will be done right away," bowed Boagrius and Artemis shivered feeling her time coming up as the man and his companions rowed away leaving Boagrius standing there alone watching them disappear to the mist before walking back to his warehouse.

Artemis pulled the tarp away immediately feeling a bit woozy as she regained her feet swaying at the alcohol that pervaded her system. Padding softly behind the man who is still murmuring and grumbling to himself, Artemis pulled the hand crossbow and targeted it point blank at the man's head who stiffened as he obviously heard her. Artemis bit her lip as he slowly turned and it was obvious he was surprised seeing her face as she pulled her cap off staring straight at the crossbow she had.

"For my mother!" hissed Artemis and pulled the trigger.

There was an elastic sound that came smacking the hard leather string as the crossbow failed to unload the sharp projectile. Artemis stared in horror at her broken crossbow. The steady stasis it had while waiting must have dislodged the trigger from the end of the arrow. She watched in horror as Boagrius smiled and slowly approached forward making her back away slowly. She is in the docks and she had nowhere to run unless of course she jumped unto the water which she had no plan whatsoever.

Boagrius started to laugh as he advanced. "Well that was unlucky. Might have put me out of my misery if you succeeded,"

Artemis started to run feeling her heart pound within her. The fear that the liquor kept at bay started thrumming again within her that nearly sent her paralyzed. It too all her will to continue moving. There is only one house other than the warehouse. A small shanty at the end of the docks. That is where Artemis is running towards at. At least there would be a door between her and him.

"Where the hell are you running to?" mocked Boagrius as Artemis zigzagged to the shanty laughing as he strode after her lithe form. "Don't like much chasing chickens. Little girl all grown up, coming to avenge her mommy,"

Artemis hurried opening the door and locking it in place with a slam. She reached for the lever of the lock but she was hurried seeing that it was broken and won't fit at all. She nearly screamed as she saw the black eyes poring over her at the other side through the cracks.

"There are two kinds of people little goddess. Those who have the guts to pull the trigger and those who do not,"

Artemis trembling all over leaned her back on the door pulling the hand crossbow pulling the lever. Her trembling did not help as Boagrius punched the door with a force that nearly sent her to the floor. As it was, she just dropped the bronze arrow.

"You weren't asleep that night as I fucked you didn't you goddess? You had the best ass I had ever penetrated," muttered the man behind the door and Artemis whimpered as he laughed sending shivers of fear in her spine as she fruitlessly tried to reach for the arrow with her feet. If she moved, he would enter and she doesn't want to think what he would do to her if he entered. He expressed his wants clearly before already.

"Your mommy's blood is delicious-" Artemis closed her eyes and made a split decision as she jumped towards the arrow and pulling it to its lever just in time as the door burst open revealing a smiling Boagrius.

"-hope yours taste better," his laugh died and Artemis smirked as she clicked the lever aimed at his right eye.

There was a squelching sound as the arrow hit him right where she wanted and he fell down on the planks immediately like a sack of potatoes unmoving and dead. Artemis blinked, breathing in and out as adrenaline coursed her body. She was nearly killed and she stumbled a bit as she walked over the dead body taking comfort that it was really dead judging by the arrow bolt driven in its eye towards its brain. walking back towards the warehouse where there was a bit more light. Artemis took a deep breath as her ponytail dropped to her side then she laughed out loud.

She did it, she killed the person who murdered her mother and raped her. Still laughing, she pulled the crossbow and threw it to the waters, watching it sink. This is so unreal, after many years, she had finally done it. Still laughing and smiling she looked to where Boagrius, body was and her laughter vanished noticing that there is no body. She is a second away to check for golden dust to see if it was a monster she killed when someone tapped her at the back.

Artemis screamed as a man who was obviously Boagrius but with sharp large teeth and bleeding eye where the arrow still protruded roared in front of her. His nails have elongated to claws and his mouth is twice its size as it attempted to bite her. Artemis barely moved her head to the side to avoid being bitten but Boagrius sudden appearance startled her that she fell to the planked floor.

Saliva dripping from his mouth, Artemis was stunned and horrified as the man or monster seized her right breast and Artemis screamed in pain as she was pulled by her chest and made a three sixty in the air as the grip left her breast and went to her neck. Next thing Artemis knew, her head was smashed hard to the planks and she coughed feeling her golden blood spill from a head wound by the move. Dizzy, Artemis barely felt being pulled in a prone position as she was forced to look up at the monster who was still growling and she weakly tried to fend off its attempts on ripping the front part of her clothes with her arms as she coughed up ichor. She felt cold wind touch her skin and she shivered as the monster lunged at her now exposed smooth neck for a bite tugging at her revealed chest with a force that is obviously inhuman.

But Artemis noticed that the two of them are not alone. There behind the monster was the scar-faced green eyed stranger she had seen at the pub who touched her leg. She watched as if in slow motion as the stranger grabbed Boagrius' curly hair and twisting him like he did at Artemis five seconds before, she watched in fascination as the stranger smashed him to the planks with such force that the entire dock shivered. Then for finals, he simply threw the monster through the warehouse side skidding through wood, stone and steel as it roared in pain towards the moon.

The last thing that the moon goddess saw before she fainted again was the face of the green-eyed stranger looking at her and covering her naked top with his jacket.

...

...

...

 **SOOOO HOW'S THAT FOR PART ONE? HIHIHI I PROMISED I WOULD WRITE NO? HOPE YOU LIKE THE STARTING CHAPTER. THIS STORY WOULD NOT BE AS LONG AS SON OF THE SEA DAUGHTER OF ROME. TEN CHAPTERS AT MOST, I HAVE MANY IDEAS I STILL WANT TO WRITE. FOR THE RECORD READERS. MY STORIES WOULD BE UNIQUE UNLIKE THE SUPER POWERFUL PERCY AND GUARDIAN OF THE HUNT TYPE STORIES. I BELIEVE I ADD ANOTHER SPICE TO PERTEMIS SO MOST OF MY STORIES WOULD BE LIKE THAT AS YOU CAN SEE IN MY FIRST ONE. MANY PEOPLE WANT ME TO WRITE GUARDIAN STORIES BUT SORRY, I PREFER THIS UNIQUE TYPES. HOPE YOU DONT FLAME ME.**

 **ANYWAY PLEASEE REVIEW. IT WOULD BE A GOOD START IF SOMEONE TELLS ME HOW IT IS HIHIHI TRA-LA**

 **PS: TELL ME WHAT KIND OF RATING THIS SHOULD BE? WILL IT BE M OR T? ADVISE PLEASE, I HAD NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

...

...

...

Bright light greeted Artemis the moment she opened her eyes and she blinked. Her silver eyes a bit unaccustomed to the sudden influx of the rays made her squint and out of pure reflux, she pulled the covers of the bed over her to cover her head from the blinding view of the window.

Satisfied that her eyes is as comfortable as the rest of her now, Artemis sighed in content as she snuggled deep into the mattress and her head shifted on the soft pillow. Something soft though was in her right arm and Artemis cuddled it even more taking pleasure at how soft her cuddle pillow is. She could stay like this for days and Artemis felt lazy, unwilling to move from the bed and that is saying something since Artemis was never one for laziness and sloth.

Her eyes snapped open in alarm and she sat up all thoughts of sleeping even more forgotten on her mind. Her brain whirred as she looked around her surroundings. It looked like someone's mansion judging from the large but comfy room she is in. There are paintings of different things ranging from a ship sailing at sea to a baby panda. However what intrigued her was the large painted portrait hanging in the wall. Even as she sat on the bed, she could identify the two people with their arms around each other's shoulders as they smiled for the painter. One was a girl with honey blonde hair with a heart shaped face and a cute nose that could attract any male while the boy who looked a tad older than the girl looked like a younger version of the man who saved her last night. Black hair, sea green eyes but no scar yet. He is holding a small kite in his left hand while his right is entangled also on the shoulders of his companion. He had none of the seriousness and the scars though as he waved at the picture. Despite herself, Artemis smiled. The two in the painting are either lovers or very good friends.

Artemis squinted as she felt the sudden pain in her head. Reaching out with her hand, she massaged softly the healing scars that marred her forehead. She knew it would heal soon, gods tend not to carry the scars they have for battle. Artemis giggled imagining what would Ares look like right now if scars do tend to remain for gods. Aphrodite would never come within five miles of him then.

Speaking of the pain in her head. Artemis drew her thoughts about it last night. She sighed inside, she knew she was almost screwed last night and are a few seconds away from getting her throat ripped off if not for the fact that that person from the cafe didn't show up. She wondered who he is, she felt no aura from him and he is no god from another pantheon. That intrigued Artemis a lot.

She didn't understand much of what happened last night. She was pretty sure she nailed Boagrius good and well. Artemis was not considered a formidable force in Olympus due to rumors only. That hand crossbow was designed to pierce even the toughest armor and she was sure that she aimed straight at her prey's head. She was no slouch but having an enemy revive after being killed would certainly tick any warrior off. Not to mention that the said enemy suddenly evolved from a simple human to a thing with claws, teeth, mouth wide enough to swallow her entire neck whole and inhuman strength that can rival the gods.

Artemis winced as she straightened up sitting. Looking down at her body, she blushed seeing that she is wearing nothing on her top but soft bandages covered her chest where the thing grabbed her last night before smacking her silly to the planks. She was glad though despite miffed seeing herself wearing yellow pajamas. She can't help but wonder who put her in here. If that guy was the one who changed her, Artemis would challenge him to an honor duel for ruining her modesty debt or no debt.

She was still mulling these things over her head when she heard the door open and the girl on the picture only a tad older emerged. She's beautiful of course with a simple white dress that shone in the morning though her poise and the way she walked depicts strength and grace at the same time. She is holding a tray with food and she smiled at Artemis. The moon goddess was reminded of a whipcord while watching her. Dangerous and elegant at the same time.

"Good morning lady Artemis. I'm glad to see you're awake now," smiled the girl as she sat beside Artemis' bed putting the tray beside the silent moon goddess who was struck dumb by her greeting. She never believed anyone would knew her here. The girl must have noticed her reaction for her smile broadened showing bright pearly teeth.

"Oh don't be surprised my lady. We knew who you are the moment Percy brought you down here. Mind you, I was surprised he didn't faint seeing you are not so modest when he carried you,"

Artemis blinked at her words. She isn't sure if she is grateful or not. One part of her who hated being indebted to males wanted her to go out and strangle whoever this Percy male is, powers or no powers. But the part of her that still retained the gentle part of her and the teachings of her mother egged her to the simple fact that she must be grateful and it would be interesting to meet her saviour especially since he beat that thing senseless without effort and not to mention that he's not bad looking either. Artemis had to shake her head at the sudden mistake of thoughts that came out of nowhere.

"I see," Artemis smiled seeing that the girl in front of her expected a reply. "I'm grateful for your hospitality and for saving me miss...?"

"Cassandra," finished the girl with a small grin of her own. "And think nothing of it my lady. It was a pleasure having you in our house,"

Artemis returned the gesture with a nod as she looked at the food she had been brought. A sizzled egg with certain brown things she didn't recognize and sausages with cream on it. Rich mashed with potatoes and butter finished the main course. A banana laid at the side as an desert. Looking at her host who waved her hand at the food indicating for her to eat, Artemis took the utensils and slowly began to eat the weird food.

To say that Artemis was surprised was an understatement. It was the best breakfast she had eaten in her entire life. Even the constant ambrosia and nectar can't oppose to this food this tasty. At the Hunt, most of the food are usually bland since Artemis can't cook to save her life. The girl beside her was obviously madly trying to tone down her smirk as the moon goddess lost all reservation when eating.

"Are you the one that dressed me?" Artemis nimbly asked five minutes later as she observed the beautiful girl arrange the empty plates now.

"Of course," nodded Cassandra laying out a comfortable household dress beside the moon goddess' bed. "I'm sorry if it's not much. But I believe that it is the only one that I have that will fit to you my lady,"

Artemis just gave off a faint smile as she took the the brown dress admiring its simple nature. Unlike most of her peers, the moon goddess doesn't have much inhibitions about wearing simple attires unlike a certain love goddess she utmostly loathed.

"So what now?" she faintly asked propping herself comfortably on the bed sighing at its softness. Cassandra merely shrugged at her.

"Well, Percy wanted you to meet you if you feel like it," Artemis cocked an eye open at the girl.

"Does it have to be now?"

"Not really, he wanted you well rested and ready before you meet him,"

Artemis let out a long breath at the consideration. Being the goddess of the Hunt, she isn't exactly well suited to seating at one place too long, much less sleeping. And the prospect of lying here at the bed for an hour without nothing to do, Artemis was sure she would be fidgeting and rolling. Better get this over with before anything else comes up. Meeting a male as distasteful as it is, Artemis believed it would be more interesting than lying her doing nothing. Besides she needed information on the thing that had just beat her senseless a couple of nights ago.

"I'll meet him now," Artemis flatly stated surprising the girl beside her.

"Now?" she blinked as if she had misheard.

Artemis grinned at her showing her teeth which is a bit in the sharp side on the canines. "Yes now,"

"Okay," the girl stammered a bit. "Well you need to get dressed my lady,"

Wincing slightly as she pulled herself up from the bed, Artemis nearly fell if not for Cassandra holding her arm for support. She cursed her helplessness a bit glaring at her legs who looked like it was cursed with jelly on the knees before looking gratefully at her host.

"Thank you," said Artemis beaming a bit feeling her wobbly legs shudder at the pressure. She scowled inwardly as she just realized that she won't be able to stand on her own at all, much less put the dress on.

"Would you mind helping me change please?"

Cassandra merely smiled gently at her as she led her to the bathroom. "But we need to change your bandages again to make sure you are er...presentable,"

"Presentable?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow up staring at the blushing girl who looked like she just regretted what she said.

"It's Percy my lady. He's not exactly a normal person and he's uhh... a bit of practical when it came to formality,"

"Never heard of a male that worried about formality before," Artemis said out loud as she sat on the stool at the simple bathroom she was led into. An old but beautiful mirror with gems and rubies adorned its side and one look at it gave the moon goddess the impression that the mirror was worth more than the entire bathroom.

"As I said before my lady. He's not exactly what you would call normal,"said Cassandra as she gently pulled Artemis' bandages at the back where Artemis recalled a few splinters had damaged last night.

"Really? Why would you say that so?" Artemis asked as she felt the girl's hands rub some kind of salve at her fading scars.

"I believe you'll know it when you see it my lady," Cassandra stated putting a fresh patch of white soft covers at the scars. Artemis was not worried about her blemished skin, she is a bit vain but not that vain. For her, scars are trophies and a reminder of an accomplishment for a person. However right now her focus was on the lord of this house. Somehow for a lot of reasons known and unknown, she is interested on getting to know this Percy.''

"I see. This meeting would be interesting then. Let's see how...different your friend is," Artemis said more to herself as she grinned predatorly a plan to beat the lord of this house on formality on his own ground. It was a challenger for her to prove that women are better than men on this field.

She ultimately missed the girl behind her smack her hand on her face at the accidental challenge she had accidentally created.

...

...

...

Artemis hated dresses, even simple ones for a reason. She almost tripped three times along the hallway even with Cassandra holding her steady. Artemis was sure the girl was trying to hold down her laughter judging from the number of coughs that left her lips when Artemis for the third time stepped on the hem of her dress. Sure it was just a household dress but it was still a dress.

"Good morning," a stern voice greeted them and Artemis stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that she had just entered the dining room without even noticing it as she was too buys staring at her feet to make sure that her tripping doesn't extend from three to four.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Artemis stared at the person sitting at the chair over a small table overlooking at the window. Artemis barely recognized the messy person she met at the pub at all. Gone are the messy look on his hair and his face was well washed giving it a youthful look. By Artemis' standard he is no older than twenty-four by his looks. He is wearing a white shirt beneath a red corvat that British royalty used during ceremonies and despite herself Artemis can't help but glance at the gold studs of the corvat. White clean gloves covered his hand and hanging from his white trousers were a slender sword of silver gleaming at the morning light that trailed from the window.

However what caught the moon goddess' complete attention was his eyes. When she first met him, the green there had been bright but dull like embers of a shard of fire. However right now those green burned with an intensity that held the moon goddess was only one word that could describe him right now.

Gorgeous. Where did that thought even came from? Artemis saw now what Cassandra meant. At the norm of the world today, no person ever dressed like that at their own home much less outside where it is obviously outdated but classical in a very formal way at the same time.

"My lady?" his voice, stern but gentle drew the moon goddess from her daydream and she kicked herself mentally as she noticed him standing there with a hand extended of welcome there. She was horrified to know that she had been standing dumbly there mouth open staring at him as he held a hand out in welcome. She blushed hard when she closed her mouth and she noticed the small amount of drool that fell. Judging from the snorts behind her, she blushed harder as she realized that Cassandra was laughing her heart out. However the man in front of her remained stoic as ever.

"Hello," Artemis returned the greeting and she went red as she just realized that her reply sounded very dumb. However it seemed that the man in front of her understood as he put down his hand which Artemis didn't shake and led her to the study table pulling a chair to let her seat.

Such a gentleman, thought Artemis to herself as she sat timidly. She was a bit horrified by her actions though. A part of her was screaming to be a bitch and to put as much possible space between her and the man who sat at the table opposite her. However the majority part of her for some reason really wanted to play nice and Artemis felt something different emanating from the person who is staring silently at her.

Artemis was silent as the two of them remained silent. She squirmed on her seat at the lack of noise. Percy was leaning at his chair looking at her with those green eyes as if evaluating her very soul. She looked back a bit and she noticed Cassandra merely standing there as still as a statue beside her chair. A minute passed, another minute. Then it was five minutes, and sooner Artemis realized that it was twenty minutes already and she can't stand it anymore.

"Are you a god?" she blurted out softly but for her it felt unnaturally loud due to the silence that had just pervaded. For some reason, she saw approval on the man's eyes as a small smile graced his features.

"Very good Artemis. You have learned the art of patience, that is...remarkable," he simply stated.

"One cannot stalk a deer if she is unable to hold her ground," said Artemis proudly and she saw him nod again in agreement. However Artemis can't help it, but her bitchy attitude thanks to the long wait began to get over her polite one.

"And aren't you supposed to call me my lady?" she frankly pronounced. "I'm a goddess after all,"

"Not my goddess or anyone else's in this place," he replied with a small smirk at her than ticked her off a lot. No male ever talked to her that way and lived. She had been lenient enough to him since he saved her but what his disrespect sent her blood boiling. By instinct, Artemis pulled the small knife at the table and with speed that a goddess can only have, hurled it at the person who dared to mock her.

She heard Cassandra gasp at surprise at her sudden attack and she expected to hear a squelching sound in front of her as the knife embedded itself on the male's flesh. However her jaw dropped as Percy still looking over the window caught the knife between his pointing finger and his middle one easily.

"The name's Percy Jackson, stepson of King Arcturus Jackson of Italy," he introduced as he laid the knife gently at the table. "This is my home moon goddess and I suggest that you curb that attitude of yours as long as you stay here yes?"

"Yes," nodded Artemis vigorously without hesitation. She just realized thanks to that performance that she is ver badly outmatched to him. Even she can't catch a knife with a projectile that fast. Maybe if she had powers she could overcome him but based on skills alone. Artemis don't even want to think about it.

"Good, now that we have put that unpleasantness behind us. To answer your question moon goddess is no, I am not a god. There are gods and there are men but there are those of us who are in between. Now how are you now? You're in pretty bad shape when I first brought you here,"

"Fine," Artemis replied softly. She is trembling inside though. She is in a stranger's house that is superior to her physically and could outmatch her skills. If he wanted, he could have his way with her. Artemis never stated it to anyone but what Boagrius' did to her when she was young scarred her deeply although her chastity is still secure.

"I had to say I am amazed at how you gods heal," Percy said simply looking at her. "I had expected more than three days before you get up and start walking. To see you sitting here awake and even having the guts to attack me, that is truly saying something,"

Artemis blushed at his reprimand as she looked at her knees unwilling to look at those green eyes. She felt like melting them into them every time for reasons she cannot fathom.

"So do you have questions?" Percy asked after the statement.

"Actually there is one and it is very important to me," said Artemis looking up at him remembering her thirst for vengeance. "Is Boagrius Barts dead?"

Percy's eyes gleamed a bit before he answered simply. "No, he's not,"

"What?! Why didn't you kill him? I saw you kill him as you throw him off the roof. I was there!" Artemis half screamed, half wailed standing up as Percy raised a hand to stop her tirade.

"Sit Artemis," he commanded softly.

"You can't just...,"

"I said sit!" he repeated the command and this time Artemis flopped at the chair without question at the authority behind the command though he simply stated the words and didn't shout it.

"Now," he sighed leaning forward clasping his hands in front of him before, his green eyes boring into her like darts. "Before I tell you anything. I believe you are worried and confused about what happened a few days before. You think that it is some kind of monster you haven't seen before last time. And now you are dead set confused about what to do about it yes?"

Artemis nodded blinking a bit at the green eyes that is staring intently. She is stumped, he had narrated everything almost correctly. It is true, Artemis is no slouch when it comes to fighting. Even Ares would think twice on going toe to toe her. Even with no powers, she is a force to be reckoned with and having her ass handed to her easily by that monster hurt both her pride and self-esteem deeply. She may not have said it much, but she had been wracking her brains ever since how to deal with that monster. She had never seen anything like it before and it was very alive and kicking even after Celestial Bronze embedded on its brain. She had never seen a monster like it before.

Percy must have noticed her worried look for a small smirk appeared in his face as he spoke again. "And lucky for you Lady Artemis. Hunting them was something of a specialty of mine,"

"What?!" Artemis nearly jumped out of her chair as she leaned forward almost ripping Percy's formal coat in front of her as she pulled him so close that she could hear the fabric ripping a bit. "You can kill him?! How much? I can pay you to kill him?! How much?!" she shrieked.

"My coat...please," whined Percy trying to pull back but Artemis had enough of playing nice. She pulled even harder that she nearly choked the surprised person. "Kill him! Please, kill him!" she begged and she didn't feel Cassandra's hand easily plucking her off by grabbing her waist and pushing her back to her chair forcing her to let go of Percy as she landed on her backside.

"Calm yourself my lady!" the girl's voice echoed in her mind but Artemis finally passed her limit emotionally. Here is someone who could kill the murderer of her mother. Here is someone who could wrought the vengeance that she herself failed to do. Here is someone who could bring justice to her and the mother who was stolen from her.

"You don't understand, he must die. He took my mother away from me. Please you must kill him," the moon goddess begged losing all sense of reservation as she cried letting silver tears fall on her face in front of the two silent owners of the house. "Can't you see? I had to avenge my mom. She never reformed. She never returned, she faded in front of me. I must avenge her. What do you want? Money? Gold? Silver? I...I could be your slave if you want to but please, you must kill him,"

Silence stretched a bit before Percy finally spoke. "I'm sorry my lady but my services are not for sale,"

Artemis whimpered refusing to lift her head. She knew deep inside that alone, she isn't experienced or strong enough to take down the monster that killed her mother. However she was surprised by Percy's next words.

"But I could teach you the how to,"

Artemis stiffened as she felt calloused hands pull her up from the floor and lead her to the sofa. She never let anyone touch her, especially males but from this person, she felt something different. Something soothing that calmed her spirit down and drove off her fear about males. Something new, something gentle. Something trustworthy. And she relished the feeling of it.

"I will teach you how my lady," Artemis noticed the "my lady" part and she smiled inwardly finally at the recognition. "But before we go to the practical part, first I need to clarify some things from you,"

"What do you mean?" Artemis blinked. To her confusion, Percy turned towards the blonde girl beside her.

"Cassie, would you mind getting us a cup of tea?" he asked. The girl left leaving the two alone. Artemis then stiffened as Percy looked at her and there was plain disapproval on his face.

"Now first of all Artemis I had to admit I'm not there by coincidence at the pub when I met you. I was very curious to know why a moon goddess and an Olympian to boot would come all the way down here to the States. Now we need to discuss your actions. You plan to kill a monster who supposedly managed to make a Titan fade mind you, drunk I might add. No support, no backup plan and might I add that you only had one ammunition on that crossbow you had,"

"Hey I was afraid you know," Artemis can't help but blurt as Percy's eyebrow rose and she immediately covered her mouth at her slip.

"Why?"

"Nothing,"

"Again, why?"

"It's private okay?" Artemis admitted with a small hiss. She didn't want to think about what happened at the temple many millennia ago.

"Fine, it's not as if you had slept with the monster no?" Artemis bit her tongue from answering again. His guess was awfully close and she wondered if he was a stalker of hers.

"Now my lady. Do you have any idea that what you are dealing with is a vampire?"

"Va-vampire?"

"Yes, immortal night blood sucking fiends,"

Artemis can't help but scoff a bit. "Vampire's aren't real,"

"Of course they aren't. After all, one just beat you senseless a few nights ago after you put an arrow on its head,"

"But they're just legends," Artemis pointed out.

"And so are the Olympian gods. Trust me Lady Artemis, vampires are real enough. They're in every country and every state that doesn't cover your realm. Thank you Cassie," he smiled at the girl who handed him a cup of tea before offering one to Artemis.

"Thank you," Cassandra just gave her a soft smile before sitting at one of the chairs to listen to the conversation.

"Are they really that powerful?" asked Artemis taking a sip on her tea feeling envy at its taste. She never had tea this good before.

"Yes," Percy nodded. "The older they get, the powerful they become. That vampire you tracked down by the way is one of the older ones. That is why you are beaten senseless not to mention drunk,"

"So why didn't you kill him?" asked Artemis. Percy gave her again one of his trademark glares that sent Artemis the feeling as if he's reading her mind.

"Cause that kill belongs to you my lady. If I put an end to him. You would never find peace in your heart. But first let me ask you something," he leaned forward and Artemis blushed at how close their faces are.

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"For my mother of course!" said Artemis indignantly glaring at .

"Really?" he sneered a bit and Artemis took all her willpower not to slap the lights out of him. "And what would that benefit the next person whose mother was killed? It would be a never ending cycle of killing and revenge without end. You need another reason Artemis and we will take that up on your training,"

"You know I'm a trained goddess you know. I can fight," Artemis reminded with a small glare of her own.

"I know. But your skill was based on how to kill mortals and even gods. You are not trained to kill vampires,"

"Is that really different?" A small smile crept Percy's face as he leaned back on his chair taking a sip on the tea.

"It makes all difference. Now here's the deal my lady. Take it or leave it. I will teach you how to become a huntress of those things but you need to exactly do what you are told exactly how you are told, understood?"

"I-,"

"Understood?!"

Artemis sighed putting her tea down. "Yes, I understand,"

"Good," Percy smiled standing up. "You have the rest of the day off today. Feel free to explore the house and the forests outside. Tomorrow we train and Artemis...," he stared at her sharply.

"Do not disappoint me,"

"Okay," Artemis nodded as Percy stood up and walked back toward the exit of the room with Cassandra cleaning up the glassware he left behind at the table. It was just then that Artemis remembered something she had forgotten to ask.

"Percy?" she called out to his back making the man look back at her.

"Yes my lady,"

"I need to know? What are you? Are you human?" she asked and she can't help but notice him grimace at her question.

"As I said before my lady. There are gods and there are men, but there are those of us that are in between,"

"I see,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes...thank you for agreeing to me," Artemis mumbled. She may be a bitch at the outside but Artemis can't help but be gentle and kind to this two people she had just met.

"Don't thank me yet. You're in for the beating of your life," he replied before leaving through the door like any noble would do without a backward glance leaving Cassandra and Artemis alone at the room.

"Don't mind him so much. It's not as bad as he says," Cassandra comforted patting Artemis at the shoulder before taking the empty glasses to the kitchen.

"I hope so," muttered Artemis softly as she sat on the sofa sighing deeply to contemplate of the things she had learned. "I really hope so,"

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X GUYS COME ONE IM CONFUSED. SOME SAY THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE M WHILE OTHERS SAY ITS T. IM SORRY ABOUT THE UHMMM...GRAPHIC PART ON PART 1. IT WOULD BE THE ONLY ONE I SWEAR. IT WOULD AFFECT THE ROMANCE LATER. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT PART WOULD BE ARTY'S TRAINING. DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS AND TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE THIS STORY. IM NOT PERFECT AND I WOULD REPLY AS BEST AS I CAN.**

 **CORTAX: Yes, I know that Artemis and Apollo "was born" on Delos, but they are constantly on the run with their mother since Python is chasing them. That's why they are moving around the city states. And Leto of course would be in her human form. It would be waving a red flag at Hera saying "here i am zap me" if she is on her titan form. And the vampires in this story is strong.**

 **PECULIAR MATCHMAKER: yes, sparta respects their women but not their slave girls.**

 **RULER OF ASSASINS: Its a secret :P hihihi**

 **TYLER: No, I dont play that game**

 **PRINCESS OF THE SEAS: Anyone would panic if the guy you just killed wakes up after you nailed his brain hihihihi. And remember, Artemis was scared of this guy remember? :)**

 **PS: I love burgers'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

...

...

...

Artemis awakened a little early in the morning feeling a euphoria of excitement she barely felt on her entire immortal life. The only times she felt this excited was Calydian Boar Hunts which is extremely rare or hunting down males who pose enough challenge on evading her and her hunters. However today is a bit different though she felt the same. She is starting her training today on vampire killing and she is anxious to learn it. Artemis may not look like it but she is as curious as a cat when it pertains about learning new things.

Putting on the pair of jeans and loose shirt that Cassandra obviously left at her bedside much to her relief. She didn't feel right at all wearing dresses like yesterday no matter how simple they are. Artemis hurried downstairs stomping a little on the wooden floor as she arrived at the dining room where she found the girl as elegant as ever preparing the dishes on the table. Artemis however was surprised seeing that the table was only set for two.

Cassandra must have heard her for she beamed at the moon goddess who approached the table slowly. "Good morning my lady. How's your sleep?" she asked helping Artemis to one of the seats.

"It's nice thank you," Artemis nodded at her before an idea suddenly popped on her mind. "And call me Artemis by the way and none of that formal my lady thing,"

Artemis giggled at the surprised look of the girl. Artemis may not know it but her reputation as the virgin bitch is well known to anyone who are aware of the greek gods presence in the world. Her words may be simple to her but for the girl, it changed her opinion on the goddess in spades. And for Artemis' defense and reasoning. She merely wanted to be comfortable on the house of her hosts during her time here. Calling her "My lady" always made her feel like an outsider.

"Of course...Artemis," bowed the girl a little as Artemis smiled at her before focusing on the tea in front of her.

"You cook nice," the moon goddess can't help but compliment as she drank the sweet tea. Cassandra merely blushed.

"Thank you. Which would you prefer Artemis? Toast, uhmm bacon or scrambled eggs," she asked pointing at the dishes at the kitchen that sat idly.

"Just a little of all would be nice," said Artemis watching her as she seemed to glide more than walk to the dishes before returning them to the table in front of Artemis.

Artemis as usual take pleasure on how tasty the food are. This girl really knows her stuff when it comes to cooking, she thought. She wished she can cook as good as the bacon she is nibbling right now. Its neither too hard nor too soft and she greatly enjoyed watching the girl blush red as she complimented her cooking. However after Artemis finished her last bit of toast she was surprised seeing Cassandra take a part of her own at the last setting on the table chewing softly on the remaining bread. She had assumed that the last setting on the table was for Percy and not for the girl.

"Percy's not coming?" Artemis asked looking at the girl who looked at her with wide eyes and hurried her chewing before swallowing.

"He already ate breakfast. He told me to tell you that he will be meeting you outside at the back of the house the moment you find yourself convenient,"

"Oh, I never met a male that is an early riser before," muttered Artemis leaning on her chair eating the last bit of her toast as she remembered the male gods and mortals she knew. Even Orion who is as dedicated as her hunters are before he betrayed her loved sleeping over a little bit late than anyone else.

"There's a lot more about Percy that you don't know Artemis," said Cassandra who had now stood up and are pulling the empty plates with her to be brought at the sink. "You're not meeting him yet?" she blinked.

"No, maybe ten minutes more. Need to let all that nice food settle at my stomach you know," Artemis patted her belly which is a tad fatter than usual eliciting a round of giggles from the two of them.

Artemis took the time as she recuperated to lazily look around the house while Cassandra went outside to wash the dishes. She may not be an expert at architectural design like her sister Athena but she was honest enough that this place despite being a little big like a small mansion was considerably clean and neat. It was made in gothic wood and there is no presence of jars and miscellaneous stuff like that that littered the house. For something this spacious she expected more people hanging around. However all she found was portraits hanging on the walls. It was mostly depicting Cassandra and Percy's younger selves doing various things like sitting on the lakeside or playing together. There was even one that shows Percy piggybacking a sleeping Cassandra who looked peaceful as she drooled on Percy's shoulder. There was one picture that is different from the others though and Artemis was attracted to it.

It was a large one standing out from the rest. It portrays twelve people including an older percy all in green capes covering chain armor standing. At their hands are swords pushed to the ground with different gems adorning each sword. A banner was flying behind them stuck at the earth. Its design was a yellow cross over a gray background with an eagle at the middle. Artemis recognized the symbol immediately. It was the Order of the Teutonic Knights and Percy obviously was one of them and that baffled her.

The Teutonic Order had been mysteriously decimated more than six centuries ago so why was Percy with them?

...

...

...

"Sorry I'm-,"

"You're late," Percy's accusing voice echoed making Artemis stiffen as she felt herself blushing to the roots of her hair from the reprimand. No one ever reprimanded her that way before. Taking calming breaths she forced a smile to appear at her lips before glaring slightly at the person in front of her. She can't afford to be bitchy about him, he may abandon his plan on training her otherwise and she can't have that. At least not until Boagrius Barts is dead at her feet. Then she can get back for the disrespect.

Sure he looked the same as yesterday, though a bit dirtier. He is dressed now in simply a dirty white shirt and brown pants and boots. A (1810) sunglass covered his emerald eyes and he was frowning at her as he leaned on the workshop pillar.

"I'm sorry. I enjoyed eating and talking too much," said Artemis truthfully. It was true, she had spent another hour at the house learning in fascination how to cook eggs from an enthusiastic Cassandra who was only to happy on sharing her knowledge on cooking.

Percy only grunted as he beckoned to her to follow him. Keeping her temper in check, Artemis followed him padding softly as they entered the workshop. Ever the curious one, Artemis can't help but ask immediately.

"So how do I kill them?"

"Well that's a fascinating question my lady. You see the term you are looking when fighting vampires is destroy. For you can't simply kill what is already dead,"

"Huh?"

"Don't be dumb, its very simple," Percy said with a nudge of his shoulders not seeing Artemis fume at the blatant disrespect. Taking a moment to calm her head again, Artemis tried to keep control of not smacking the guy when she was led to what seemed to be an array of weapons hanging on the racks. Most of them are guns much to the moon goddess' dismay. She don't do guns.

Percy immediately went to the racks removing and placing gun after gun of different design in front of the small table in front of her declaring their reload rates, the number of ammunition, how to reload and fire them, how to fix them, how to clear their jams not noticing that the one he is speaking to looked like she just ate vegetables in the morning. Artemis didn't have the heart to tell the man in front of her who looked like having the time of his life as he cocked annoyingly a rifle at her direction that she doesn't have the simplest idea on how to use a gun much less fight with it. Artemis hated guns, for her it was crude though efficient and never could compare with her beloved short bow. It took five minutes for Percy's introduction about the buckshot weapons before looking at her sternly while he leaned on the table where the infernal weapons are lain.

"So my lady, which one of these attract your fancy?"

"Uhmmm...can't I just use a bow instead of a gun?" Artemis reasoned in a soft voice and she cringed seeing Percy's eyebrow twitch above his glasses in what obviously says "What the hell?!" clearly. "I never have the luck on shooting lead materials,"

"My lady, those fiends you are fighting have mastered to avoid pointy weapons like staves, spears, javelins and yes...arrows," he finished cutting off Artemis who opened her mouth to protest. I tell you, even with these modern weapons, they are still a piece of work and I just spent the entire...five minutes explaining them to you. So again, which of these do catch your fancy?"

"Can't I just use hunting knives?" asked Artemis pulling off a nearby hunting knife that she spotted hanging on the many utensils scattered on the workshop and twirled it easily on her fingers. "I'm quite used to this,"

Percy looked for a moment to be thinking before he nodded. "You may but you need a longer weapon than that. Vampire bites tend to incapacitate a knight in a chain armor. I don't want to imagine what would happen if one happened to bite you,"

"Well I...," Artemis blinked looking around promptly ignoring Percy's hopeful look at the gun set before her eyes landed on a shaggy scabbard with a sword on it that looked like it was hidden below the group of weapons to be forgotten forever. Artemis pulled the sheath from the cobwebs and she coughed at the dust on it. Pulling the scabbard off with her hand, Artemis felt her eyes widen at the beautiful blade. It was sharp and looked like water is running through its metal. Its angular a bit that promptly says that the blade is designed for slashing attacks and not piercing ones. It was the most beautiful blade she had ever seen. It was the opposite of the dirty scabbard and Artemis wondered why it was placed to be forgotten.

She can't help but look at Percy who had a nostalgic look on his eyes as he eyed her and the sword. Seeing her looking, he regained his composure and asked.

"So, I believe that is the one you choose?"

Artemis only nodded.

"Good choice, now put that back, take this and follow me," Artemis nearly dropped the sword as Percy threw her a simple wooden-axe used for chopping down wood and strode out briskly outside not waiting for her leaving a flustered moon goddess behind.

"What's his problem?" Artemis can't help but ask aloud to herself as she sheathed the sword again and followed the footsteps of her teacher.

...

...

...

Percy actually led her to the woods and Artemis for the first time admired the countryside. The small manor she is staying is actually a kilometer or two away from the town beside the river sitting at the edge of the forest. It was far enough to not attract any undue attention and dissuade visitors from visiting but near enough that Percy and Cassandra could get supplies whenever they ran out.

Padding softly after her teacher who went with long strides, Artemis was actually despite her stamina was panting when they finally arrived in what to be a small clearing at which they stopped. Artemis glared at her teacher who smirked at her panting breaths. He doesn't even looked like he had been winded.

"This will do the trick," said Percy the moment Artemis regained her breath using the axe as a lean-to and he pointed at the tree in front of Artemis. "First lesson you'll learn is power. I want you to chop down this tree in a single blow,"

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Artemis looking with disbelief at the man who is folding his arms in his chest waiting expectantly. She is a goddess and stronger than a mortal or a demigod but what he was asking her to do was nearly impossible. "This tree looked like half a meter across, it won't come down in one blow," she reasoned.

"But its not a tree my lady," said Percy sternly still with arms folded. "It's the thing you hate the most in the world. So tell me my lady," he approached her a little. "What do you hate?"

"I hate Boagrius Barts," Artemis replied feeling the usual tightening in her chest at the name.

"Then strike him down," he gestured to the tree.

Glaring a bit at Percy making sure he is not making fun of her. Artemis swung the axe as hard as she could and she felt her arms vibrate at the impact when the sharp end hit the trunk. Her jaw dropped. It didn't even pierce up to five feet. She glared as Percy scoffed at her bad result.

"Well clearly you don't hate him enough," he gestured to the tree damage. "So what do you hate Lady Artemis?"

Artemis glared. The fact that she's not strong enough to even dent the tree or strike it down ate her from inside. What does she really hate? Yes, she hated him but it's not enough. What really hurt her was...

"I hate that my mother was taken away from me," Artemis whispered and swung the axe again hearing it crack a little louder than her first swing when it hit the tree trunk.

"Inadequate,"

"I hate that I am afraid," Artemis swung again hearing the blade smash the wood deeper than the last. She was slowly being pulled back in her memories on that terrible night. The rain again was falling around them and she could feel his cold hands holding her shoulder as he traced the contours of her skin.

"And...,"

"I hate that me, my mother and brother lived in fear!" she didn't feel the vibration as she swung again.

"Pathetic," the scornful voice of Percy echoed in her brain.

"I hate that I am too small," Artemis was lost now in the haze of her memory as she became lost in them.

"That you failed!"

"Yes!" she felt tears on her silver eyes as she remembered the blinding pain.

"To protect her!"

"Yes!" the ugly feeling in her stomach as he moved again and again in her while she cried silently.

"That you failed!"

"Yes!" the screams she made in her pillow to cover the facade that she's sleeping while the blinding pain continued.

"That you let her die!"

"YES!" Artemis screamed as the same time in her memories and all she heard as she regained her sight was the sight of the tree falling down with a loud crash on the hillside. Artemis can't believe her eyes. She did it, she cut down the tree with a single blow. A faint chuckle despite the tears fell from her eyes as she landed on her knees watching the stump on which the axe had cut through.

She shivered when she felt Percy's hand clasping her shoulders. Weakly she looked at the pair of emerald eyes that soothed her spirit. She isn't sure but a faint flicker of acknowledgement seemed to be shining there as Percy knelt in front of her sobbing form. Immediately she tried to sniffle her tears at the memory's recall but failed.

"Power Artemis, true power comes not from hate but from truth. Remember that," he patted her shoulder before walking away with the axe. "I'll be waiting at the workshop. Be there in fifteen minutes,"

Artemis only nodded weakly as she remained kneeled there looking at the ground. She had a light feeling on her heart. All her life she had blamed the man for killing her mother. Now she understood. If only she was brave enough to fight, to stand awake and fight him off. Things might have different now. She would have never have suffered the humiliation of being raped that night as she feigned sleep. She's a goddess, she should have fought back and she might have won. Artemis slowly stood, the fire of confidence burning in her veins. She will fight to avenge herself and her mother. She would become a vampire huntress.

...

...

...

To say that Artemis' confidence lasted long was not much. She was met by Percy at the workshop and he didn't waste time as he indicated for her to go in the workshop. It looked like a storage inside with crates and sacks and it was pitch black except for the light coming from the door. She saw Cassandra looking at her with a mournful expression as she fed a couple of chickens in a coop at the side of the house though and that baffled her.

"Your jacket please," Percy requested extending his hand as he stood looming over the door, his shadow blocking even more of the sunlight.

"Why?" Artemis can't help but ask suspiciously. Beneath her jacket was only the loose shirt she had that Cassandra lent her and beneath that was nothing more.

"Jacket, now!" Percy repeated and Artemis gave the man again one of her signature glares as she grumbled a bit before unbuttoning the jacket and handing it to the man who much to her dismay threw it to the side before appraising her. Artemis shivered at the stare as she tried to cover her body. The shirt is a bit loose and covered her completely but she didn't feel right to be without the second cover of her jacket.

"Vampires have the power to turn themselves invisible. You must embrace darkness, learn from it, study it. To fight what you cannot see, you must learn to see without seeing, hear without hearing," and Artemis watched in no amount of anxiety as the door closed behind plunging everything around her in darkness.

And the blows started to rain everywhere nearly incapacitating her at the first stroke as a solid punch got her in the temple. Another after another attack blackened the moon goddess and she can barely get her feet under her when another one would render her dizzy. The best she could do was raised her hands over her face to prevent the knees,the boots and the punches to reach her face.

"Fight back, anticipate the attacks, listen to your instincts," Percy's voice echoed and Artemis in what she guessed was the right destination threw a solid hook at her right. She felt someone duck under her outstretched arm and before Artemis could register why she felt air on her attack, a solid uppercut caught her chin sending a blackout image in her brain as she was thrown in the air and crashed right through the door letting morning light illuminate through.

"Your enemy will not hold back. If I was a vampire, you would be dead by now Artemis," said Percy sitting at the crate on the room watching the moon goddess as she coughed ichor.

Artemis groaned. Everything on her hurts. Even against the giant war, she was not as bruised as this. This is a training she didn't expect. When she was still young, her training would usually include drills and sparring matches from the teachers chosen by Zeus to educate her. She was not bruised or battered but she learned thanks to her natural gift at Archery. And during her career as the goddess of the hunt. She was usually the one hunting down such monsters there is with her girls getting nothing worse than a few scratches mostly. She felt helpless against Percy in the darkness. Is this how strong vampires really are? Percy, she knew was toning down his strokes despite how painful they are. If she was as weak as this, no wonder Boagrius easily took her down.

"Do you wish to proceed?" Percy asked stoic as ever as Artemis stumbled to her feet, her face a bloody mess.

"Again," Artemis growled closing the door and engulfing the room in darkness.

"Remember my lady," Percy's voice echoed. "Your enemy knows no mercy, no decency. Vampires would be aware if they are hunted or hunting. They would use everything around them and in their power to kill you and worse play with you before draining you dry. You must learn to keep your head level and not to let your emotions get to you. Temper is a liability in the dark,"

"I understand," Artemis whispered, her voice unnaturally loud to her ears as it echoed on the workshop.

"No you do not," Percy's voice echoed again.

It was followed by a stinging pain in Artemis' rump and she squealed in alarm and pain as Percy's voice laughed like a bloody maniac on the room sending the hair on her arms standing. She was still coming to grips that her butt just got slapped when a sudden pain at her exposed neck made her scream as she felt teeth there. It was followed by hands suddenly squeezing her rear again and Artemis made a failed roundhouse kick feeling nothing but air in the dark. Tears streamed her eyes at the intrusion on her body.

"You never said it would be anything like this! Stop it now!" Artemis demanded pushing her back to the wall to avoid any more groping.

"When you fight vampires, they would be like this. Even worse," Percy's voice echoed again and Artemis with a heave, threw the barrel her hands had come into contact with, into the source of the voice in which she hoped was the right direction. It crashed to the wall and Artemis knew she missed.

"They would be without mercy," Artemis screamed again as she felt hands suddenly touch her chest and she was still halfway to the slap when she felt feet kick her legs under her, sending her again to the ground facedown.

"Without decency," Artemis went hysterical as she felt the loose top she is wearing being pulled off her and her hands went automatically to cover her exposed chest though it was pressed to the ground. A body suddenly lay above her and Artemis closed her eyes as she recalled that it was the same position before Boagrius took her last time.

"And they do not hesitate on taking women before they bled you dry," Percy's voice was no more than a whisper in her ear but Artemis didn't care. She was reminded again of her ordeal even more.

"P-pervert," she spoke the first thing in her head.

"What?"

"Get off me you pervert! You're using this training scheme to take advantage of me," Artemis wailed before pressing her face to the ground crying. "You plan to touch me in the beginning didn't you? You must be planning to boasting to your friends now how you managed to grope the ever bitchy virgin goddess. Somewhere inside you pea brain, you must be imagining on how to make me scream in the bed don't you? You're despicable boy! What a bonus it must be for you to have me so helpless and afraid in the floor as you undressed me. You're the same as them. You're all perverted! Go away and leave me boy! " Artemis knew she is being unreasonable but she is afraid and her mind is racing a zillion miles an hour. Relief flooded her system when he left and she felt her removed shirt cover her back again as he placed it gently on her.

A sudden light entered the room and Artemis looked weakly at his back who stand silhouetted at the door. He is not looking at her and he seemed to be struggling judging by his clenched fists though his face remained stoic as ever.

"Being a vampire hunter is not easy my lady. It's a hazardous occupation with no benefits to yourself. You must learn how to control your emotions Artemis, it can save you one day. If you plan to back out now, just say so. I will give you a day to think about it. We are done for today. If you still wish to train tomorrow, meet me at the workshop at eight in the morning,"

...

...

...

Artemis knew she may as well have signed her own resignation papers as she watched him walk away. Closing her eyes she bumped her head on the ground. So much for keeping her cool. She will never kill Boagrius Barts at this rate. Her sorry attitude was disturbed though when she felt a pair of smooth hands gently pull her up.

"Now now Artemis, get up. I'll make you something to eat inside. Come on, up you go girl," Cassandra's voice chided and Artemis sniffled as she allowed the girl to get her up and put her shirt back on.

"I'm sorry," Artemis can't help but murmur as she was led to the manor back again.

"I'm not the one you are supposed to say sorry to,"

"I know. Still I'm sorry for hurting your master. I just panicked. No one ever has touched me yet," Artemis lied a bit. Boagrius had defiled her already, on that there is no recovery. But no one knew that yet though,

"It's alright," Cassandra replied after a moment as she sat Artemis at the front of the fireplace in a comfortable chair. "I'll be back okay? I had some fruitcake left in the morning. I'll go get you some and towels to clean you up. You're dirty,"

Artemis only chuckled as she leaned on the chair. She winced as she touched her face though. She must be black and blue right now thanks to the bruises. She knew she had failed miserably though. It was exactly what Percy had warned her about. She did not only lose her temper, she lost her common sense. In a way she was thankful that she had experienced it now than in a fight. Percy was right, it would really have gotten her killed. If she had fought a vampire and if it would have done what Percy just did to her, Artemis was honest enough to her own self to admit that she would be easily defeated and killed, or worse, being the vampire's sex toy before being killed.

She was confused about Percy though, sure he had touched her but he never took advantage of her. If he really was as perverted like other males. Artemis knew and recalled the fight clearly. He touched her butt but he never squeezed, he touched her chest but only passing as if to indicate that it would be a target. He managed to undress her and pin her to the ground immobile. Artemis was sure that if it were any other male, she would still be on the ground crying today. Artemis sighed letting her body go limp. The guy was a good person and she knew it deep inside her. And not to mention that she just busted her vampire training on the first day by being a harpy to her teacher.

"Way to go Artemis. Being a bitch in your first day," she cheered unhappily as she slumped even more at the chair.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up too much," Cassandra's melodious voice joined in and Artemis glanced at the graceful person that sat on the stool beside her holding a small plate of fruitcake and fresh bandages and linen on her shoulder while on her left hand is a bowl of steaming hot water.

"Even I would have freaked out if it was my first time being touched by a man," said the girl faintly as she dipped a towel at the hot water before leaning in and wiped the dirt, grime and ichor off Artemis' face gently.

"Ow! it stings," hissed the moon goddess as the towel touched a rather large scrape. "Don't you have ambrosia and nectar here?"

Cassandra only giggled before returning to wiping her clean. "We're not gods Artemis. We had to do it the mundane way,"

"And I still don't know what you two really are," pouted the moon goddess. "Why all the secrecy? Nobody would know even if you would tell me,"

"It's not a secret because we are in danger Artemis. It's a secret because it's private," replied Cassandra. "In other words it's personal okay?"

"Fine but at least tell me if you are mortal or immortal?" Artemis asked the girl who frowned at her. "Pleaaaasseee," the moon goddess beamed even more doing her best cute eyes at the girl who sighed.

"Alright, yes the two of us are immortal. Happy now?"

"Of course," Artemis laughed. "One for Artemis, Zero for Cassandra,"

The girl merely rolled her eyes at her childishness as she finished cleaning her up. "There, the scratches would heal themselves. Eat now Artemis,"

"I would go fat if you continue to be this way my friend,"

"You're welcome," Cassandra replied simply as usual with her soft smile.

The next sounds that came after was simply the spoon clanking at Artemis' plate and the vigorous scrubbing of Cassandra as she washed the bloodstained towels on the bowl. Artemis grimaced a bit as she watched the girl work and clean the ichor off the white apparels. No small amount of guilt went into her and if not for the fact that she hurts every time she moved, Artemis would have gladly volunteered on helping her out. As it was, she merely remembered the many paintings in the house and that triggered her curiosity.

"Cassie?"

"Hmm...,"

"What is your relationship with Percy?" Artemis asked watching the girl wash the towels off. "Are you his wife?"

A small laugh erupted left the girl's lips surprising the moon goddess. "No, I'm not his wife. I am well...his friend if you really want to know,"

"Friend? Then why do you act like a servant around the house?"

"I do this of my own free will Artemis," Cassandra looked at her and Artemis was surprised seeing her blue eyes red rimmed. "Percy saved me from my horrible fate and had been so kind to me. Housework and cooking was the least I can do to repay him,"

"But you said you are friends," Artemis reminded her. "Friends don't allow their friends to clean the house,"

"Yes," Cassandra nodded. "And many years before it was just like that. Do you want to hear my story Artemis?"

"Of course," Artemis can't help but beam happily. Finally some information to the person she genuinely liked ever since she got here.

"I won't tell you how I got the immortality business part but I will tell you about myself," Cassandra sat at the sofa beside Artemis.

"I was born at a small village outside Jerusalem. It was the time during the war between Muslims and Christians and it was the Christians that time under King Baldwin II who is controlling the holy city. My family is a poor one and I never knew my father since he and my mother never essentially married. I was the only child and I'm not what you may exactly call loved. My mother sold me to be a concubine of a local lord and yes Artemis, I lost my virginity at the age of fifteen," Artemis gasped and her hand went automatically to clasp Cassandra's.

"It was a nightmare for me of course. The lord's original wife beat me regularly and I'm a servant in all but name. My buyer view me nothing more as a bed warmer and it was not a life for any sane being,"

"So how did you meet Percy?" Artemis can't help but ask.

Cassandra smiled a bit. "It's quite funny actually. As you recall, Percy Jackson was the son of Arcturus Jackson, the baron of Telwyn' one of the larger fiefs outside Jerusalem. It was a normal day for me that time. I was picking up some jars for my master when I was nearly run down by some arrogant Templars with their horses. I thought I was a goner then but he saved me," Artemis noticed that Cassandra's eyes turned a little dreamy. "He came riding out of nowhere wearing the badge of the Order of the Teutonic Knights. He was so handsome that day as he saved me from being turned to a part of the road. You might not understand it Artemis but a knight saving a peasant is unheard of and against the norm. Most knights would ignore us but he didn't," she leaned back on the chair looking at the fire with nostalgic eyes.

"He was my first friend. I was seventeen then and he is twenty though he acts like a ten year old sometimes. He's not like the person you meet today Artemis. He always laughs, he tends to prank almost everyone he can reach and he always smiles. I was happy then. I finally have someone who treated me as a person rather than a thing to be sold or something that must be used. My former buyer allowed our friendship despite me being his concubine because no one would dare get to a Teuton's bad side," she then sighed. "But as every story goes there is always a bad ending. It was not long before the old king Baldwin died from leprosy and the new one was an idiot. Long story short Artemis he marched against an enemy he cannot win leaving the city unprotected. That is the last time I've seen Percy since he and the other Teutons marched with the king. It was also the first time I'm worried for someone other than myself,"

"So you stayed with your buyer?" Artemis asked intrigued as she remembered the paintings she had seen in the house.

Cassandra shook her head, her blonde hair shaking. "It was the worst time of my life. I was sold again to a whore house since the new king was taking the minor lords possession to pay for his campaign. When Jerusalem was besieged, I and the other females were released for free to be used by the soldiers that defended the city for morale. I was young, afraid and alone. Percy didn't return from that campaign or the other Teutons whom I got to know. I was twenty when the city fell and I along with the other harlots are given freely then to the muslims since we cannot pay the fine to be freed along with the rest of the refugees. We are escorted to Damascus along with the other prisoners when a group of men attacked the caravan and grabbed only me. I recognized him at once despite his bloody armor, my friend had rescued me after all this time. Me who is soiled, dirty and used goods. Out of the ten knights that rescued me, three remained alive yet none of them blamed me for their comrades death. I'm indebted to them,"

She smiled sadly then. "Percy though has changed. He was no longer the outgoing person I've come to know. He is silent, reigning his emotions in an iron grip and even I can no longer make him smile. Ten years later he and the rest of the remaining members of the Order discovered the vampire menace and began the line of Hunters to right the balance between the monsters and man. I served him in anyway I can except for the bed. He never slept with me for all the time we are together. I believe that he looked to me more as a sister than a potential lover,"

"So you love him?" Artemis can't help but ask. Cassandra merely smiled sadly at her.

"For all the years I've lived. I've never met a person as kind and caring as Percy is. I've fallen for him when we were young...and I still love him now,"

...

...

...

Artemis laid her head on the pillow looking at the ceiling in confusion. She had learned a lot from today, both from Percy and Cassandra. She wondered how the girl could ever love a cold person like that. She glanced again at one of the portraits where the two of them are smiling shoulder to shoulder.

It was impossible for her to imagine how the cold calculating person that is the vampire hunter was once that happy going knight.

"How could she love someone that long?" Artemis can't help but ask aloud as she glanced at the silver moon that showed on her window mirroring the shine of her hair. Tomorrow she would be training again and this time she would not botch it up, ruined modesty or not.

...

...

...

 **FINALLY IT'S DONE. SO HOWS CASSANDRA'S TALE. HOPE YOURE SATISFIED NOW READERS. HIHIHIHI ANYWAY. NOT A LOT TO SAY. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD STILL BE MAYBE ARTEMIS' TRAINING BEFORE THE REAL DEAL. I CANT FINISH THIS IN TEN CHAPTERS ONLY. MAYBE FIFTEEN IF I CAN. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND CLICK FAV! HIHIHI**

 **HYREPURU: No, Cassandra's not related to Annabeth,**

 **PS: Keep in tune to know if Percy is a vampire or not.**

 **PPS: Yes, Percy and Cassandra are immortals.**

 **PPPS: Ive based the timeline in history to be as accurate as possible.**

 **PPPPS: If youve got questions just PM me or review it and Ill post the answers next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

...

...

...

"Where are you taking me?" Artemis whined for the tenth time as she strode after the swift steps of her mentor who did not even budge at least once no more how high pitch she made her voice to be. He had simply strode emotionlessly and he did not even react when Artemis recited the heartfelt speech of forgiveness she had composed the night before for her bitchy actions.

"Percyyyyyy," Artemis called out again hoping to catch his attention and she nearly slammed to him as he stopped without warning all of a sudden.

"Here we are," he stated simply and Artemis frowned as she gazed at another one of the small shacks like the workshop and the armory that she had already witnessed. However this one she noticed had a large circular forge that compromises most of the space. A dozen tools that can be found in a blacksmith's house are lined neatly on the racks and Artemis had a hunch that Cassandra must have a hand on this again. The placing was too neatly and in order for a male to have been the one to arrange it.

"What are we doing here? Don't tell you're planning to teach me how to make weapons since for your information. I can't even craft a simple filleting knife," said Artemis.

"And I don't expect you to make one," replied Percy with a slight mocking on his tone. "I know enough about you to understand that you just don't have the patience or the artistry for such a task,"

"Hmmf! I'll take that as a compliment," Artemis huffed at the teasing. "So if you're not here to teach me how to smith, then why are we here?"

"Patience moon goddess. Give me your sword,"

Artemis rose an eyebrow in suspicion. She had been lugging the beautiful blade in her back ever since they left the house and she got the suspicion that some damage would be inflicted it if she handed it over. For the record, she really liked the blade.

"And your knife too," Percy commanded as he held out his hands in front of her.

"Don't tell me you're planning to break them," Artemis commented as she unslung the scabbard containing the slender sword from her back and handed it to the man in front of her. She then easily twirled the knife from its sheath before handing it more elegantly than the larger blade.

"Show off," she heard Percy mutter taking the blades with him to the center of the forge. By unspoken consent, Artemis padded after him.

"This is a lesson that I want you to remember my lady," Percy said the moment he unlocked a cupboard and pulled out a large earthen jar that contained some boiling liquid, placing it gently at one of the tables with a small thump. He then looked straight at Artemis. "Have you ever wondered why Boagrius was still alive after you nailed him in the eye?"

"Many times," Artemis shrugged. "Maybe I've missed or maybe I should have stabbed him in the heart. Judging by the lack of knowledge I have on vampires, its not my place to make a hypothetical guess,"

"Good answers," Percy nodded in approval. "Finally you're learning, tell me Artemis, what is the greatest weapon in the world?"

Artemis frowned a bit at that as she wracked her brain for answers. This philosophical talk is making her light-headed. This is Athena's venue, not hers. Artemis preffered the practical way being the goddess of the hunt and the wilderness rather than the theoretical ones.

"Power?" Artemis half-heartedly answered and she cringed at the disapproving frown that erupted at Percy's face.

"No, power is a means to an end Artemis. Power unguided is a wild force that destroys everything in its path. The more you get it, the harder it is to control and tame. No, what I am talking about is information,"

"Really?" Artemis asked incredulously. She can't help the disbelief that laced her voice.

Percy nodded again as he heated the jar making the gray liquid bubble. "Information is the greatest weapon any warrior who uses his or her brain could ever have. With the right information, you could bring down a country without firing a shot by digging the dirt of its leaders and forcing them to submission. With information you can direct armies at will without worrying what they would be facing. With the correct information on your opponent, you can study how moves, learn his styles and even though you are weaker. You can bring them down.

"What does it have to do with vampire hunting?"

"Everything. You cannot destroy something if you had no idea how to destroy it," Pery explained. "For example, remember your...failure at the docks?"

Artemis bristled but made no comment on it as she simply nodded in confirmation.

"You brought Celestial Bronze which might I add was wise thinking judging that you expected a monster. However your information was made by guesswork and it nearly cost you your life. A true vampire hunter never jumps without knowing what is waiting for him or her at the end. Before we strike to kill, we learn about our enemies' capabilities. Some vampires are wiser than the others and not only rely only on their natural gifts but also on their unnatural ones. For instance, are you familiar with Napoleon Bonaparte my lady?"

"Yes, demigod son of Athena that never trained with the rest of the demigods. Great emperor of France. Why?"

"Do you know how he died?" Percy asked and Artemis shivered at the predatory smile that appeared at his face. Every god of course remembered how the Great conqueror died. Stomach Ulcer without warning that surprised everyone.

"Don't tell me you had a hand there?" Artemis gawked.

"Indeed I did. What you gods don't know is that the emperor was a vampire in secret. Have you ever wondered what happened to the prisoners that kept on disappearing at the French dungeons that time?"

"No, I'm not," answered Artemis before she realized she being pulled off track. "But you said you had a hand that killed the emperor,"

"That is lightly putting it," Percy replied. "It was impossible to assassinate him using swords or axes...or arrows," he added as an afterthought with a smirk at Artemis as she scowled at the insult on her favorite weapon. "I had to use other non-conventional weapons. A few milligrams of silver nitrate at his morning tea and voila. Emperor vampire have a stomach cancer,"

"Athena is still mad until now you know. You better pray she never finds out," Artemis pointed out with a shake of her head unable to believe that the person in front of her was responsible for killing one of the greatest men in history which is "supposed" to be a vampire in disguise.

"Don't worry about me," Percy waved her off. "No one would believe you anyway even if you tell them," he sneered at her making Artemis shot him a glare.

"Just teach me how to destroy them already," huffed Artemis crossing her arms in front of her and leaning to one of the wooden posts of the shack.

"My, my getting impatient now are we?" he chuckled a bit and Artemis felt her jaw drop in disbelief. Cassandra had stressed that the guy never laughed anymore. To hear him chuckling at her sent tendrils of confusion at her brain.

"Do you know what this is?" he pointed to the now bubbling grayish mass that smelled from the earthen jar. One look at it made Artemis grimaced a the foul smell. Still she recognized it without problem. She uses its solid form almost every day after all.

"Silver,"

Percy nodded at her correct answer pulling the slender sword from the scabbard and twirling it easily on his hand much faster than Artemis thought possible the flat of the sword shining on the morning light. Placing it on the table along with the knife, Percy took a large spoon from the rack and scooped a generous amount of liquid silver before gesturing it to Artemis.

"Drink," he ordered briefly catching Artemis by surprise. She can't believe her ears. He wanted her to drink that glob. Looking at his eyes, she can't detect any source of mischief.

"You want me to d-d-drink that?" she asked nervously looking at the bubbly mess. She was sure that if it would go anywhere near her throat, she would be unable to eat anything for the rest of her life.

"Yes," Percy merely replied curtly.

Artemis sighed in defeat, extending her hands. If this is what she needed to defeat Boagrius, she would do it. However she was surprised as a broad grin appeared suddenly appeared at Percy's face and his chuckles are a bit louder than normal.

"Seriously, you're going to drink it?" he chuckled and Artemis went red that she had been pranked. Percy must have seen the explosion that is about to happen for he dropped the teasing immediately and turned stern as he inlaid the sword's blade with the liquid silver.

His voice somber like usual he explained as he worked. "When Judas betrayed Jesus, it was thirty pieces of silver. At that time then, silver then became a curse...to the cursed," he finished by adding another line at the knife. "That's the reason why nearly every creature born from the darkness are afraid of silver. It is lethal to them. You'll never see a vampire with silver on his coat or jacket. They hate it simply,"

"So we can kill them only with silver?" Artemis asked as she glanced at the now shining sword.

"Not really. They still die if you burn them or cut their head off, or poison them with silver," his face then got a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure if a vampire would still live if you cut it in half. Never tried that before. I won't be surprised if it would still be crawling still towards you. These bastards are hard to kill after all,"

"So...what now?" asked Artemis as she viewed her now anti-vampire weapons.

A preadatory grin appeared at Percy's face that seemed out of place as he looked at her. "We wait for it to dry. Then we start training to make sure you don't die at a fight and I might say I am looking forward on beating you black and blue,"

...

...

...

Artemis was impressed and that is saying something as she was seldom impressed, much less by the opposite sex. After drying her sword from the silver, Artemis now watch in awe as Percy partaked a lifetime of vampire hunting to her. They started of course with her main weapon, the sword.

It was the first time the moon goddess saw someone almost do it as simple as dancing as she watched silently while Percy demonstrated to her different poses and different attack styles that would maim, kill or incapacitate at maximum efficiency with her blade. Artemis now understood why Percy insisted that she got a longer weapon than a knife. Vampires won't die with a single thrust unless one is capable of breaking bone and meat that will render helpless and it would be easy to kill them then.

"Do I have to be twirling the sword like that?" Artemis asked as she watched Percy form different poses whirling the sword like dancing as he dismembered imaginary enemies.

"Yes, the key on fighting vampires is to anticipate their move. Remember what I told you?" He looked at her. "Vampires disappear and attack at all directions. You must be moving all the time, your weapon ready to block any angle...of any attack!" Percy suddenly threw the sword at Artemis and the moon goddess' eyes widened as she saw the sword go "whoomp-whoomp" in the air before she managed to catch it just in time just a handsbreath before she is cleaved to two parts.

"Are you crazy?!" Artemis can't help but shriek at the man in front of her. "You could have killed me!"

Percy only shrugged. "Nothing like facing death would teach you the needed to experience. As much as nice it is to face vampires head on, its easier to kill them while they are still at the distance,"

Artemis growled but Percy merely waved it off. "Now you try it,"

"Excuse me?"

"Do what I just did," he stated simply with another wave.

"The dancing part or the throw part?"

"Dance first then throw,"

"You've gotta be kidding me. I don't even know if I would be able to do that," said Artemis exasperatedly as she held the curved sword. "I'm no good at sword fighting," Percy rolled his eyes simply.

"And you would never get any better on it unless you move...NOW!" he finished the last part with a shout.

Artemis galvanized by the command squeaked and slowly but doubtfully began to twirl the blade in her fingers in no small amount of nervousness. She was thankful that the sword was light, the more she twirled it, the more she felt that it was a part of her body than a weapon. It felt right and she felt complete.

"Now shift it while still moving to your left arm," Percy commanded softly and Artemis gulped but obeyed as she shifted it in her other arm. It took her longer than her right to get it right but soon it was spinning as if she had been born to do it. Artemis can't help but laugh at her success.

"Very good, now shift it again to your right and left repeatedly but slowly and make sure you don't drop it," ordered Percy stressing the word "slowly"

A bit now confident and sure than five minutes before, Artemis did it as commanded and in a mere five minutes of repeating. Artemis now was twirling the sword back and forth a lot faster as her hands got accustomed to the repeating movement. Artemis can't help but feel the warm glow in her stomach increase as Percy's praises made her tingle. She shook her head at that. Since when did she want Percy's approval anyway.

The two proceeded now to the part where Artemis was now moving the blade with her body and Artemis found that part hard. Her focus distracted by the movement of her arm and her body at the same time, she lost control of the twirling sword and she lost the grip during one of her passes to her other arm and she watched in horror as it twirled at Percy's direction.

"Percy look out?!" Artemis can't help but yell in alarm as she watched the speeding object flew to her teacher. Her jaw dropped however when Percy merely caught it in midair, stopping the twirling it did by grabbing the hilt of the sword on its last twirl before it hit him. He approached her then and handed the sword to her shocked arms.

"Good work Artemis. You've progressed faster than I believed and in fact I would be surprised if you got that part of the training on the first try. Come, leave your sword and follow me," he gestured and began to walk in the forest.

"How, how did you that?" Artemis gasped as she ran after her mentor. "Not even Ares can catch a sword midswing. What are you?"

Percy merely gave her the ghost of a smile. "Another thing Artemis, its not polite to pry into people's pasts no matter how close you believe you are to him or her. As for the catching part, all it needs was a lot of repetition and perseverance which I hope you will apply to your training,"

"Of course," Artemis nodded as they entered the woods again. "Where are we going?"

"The stance I'm teaching you is called the dance of the sword. It's a Teutonic style of fighting and one of the best defenses that had ever been developed when fighting against vampires. However all it needed now I judge after seeing your performance just now as repetition and repetition. You'll get the hang of it don't worry. However I've brought you here so that I can train your legs and your arms. Put this on," they had now reached the part of the woods where a dozen logs are crisscrossed with one another.

Artemis barely caught things he threw at her and she blushed deep and red when she noticed that its a shirt with no sleeves and shorts that are extremely short that it only went down a few centimeters from her outer thigh.

"Is-is this a joke?" Artemis can't help but screech as she held the new apparels shaking them as if they are the worst things she ever had the bad luck to hold. Percy's glare was her only answer.

"There's a covered clearing behind the spring. Go and change moon goddess. Your present clothes will not allow you your full potential. Better wear that where you can move all you want without problem,"

"Or maybe you just want to seem my legs and arms," Artemis grumbled under her breath. She maybe respecting Percy since he is her teacher and a good person to Cassandra but he's still a male and Artemis was doubtful that he won't take any advantage of her while she's under his tutelage.

"What was that?" Percy's voice broke Artemis' thoughts clearly.

"Nothing," chirped the moon goddess innocently as she went to the screen indicated by the vampire hunter.

...

...

...

"Be gentle..be gentle...be gentle...be gentle...owwww!" Artemis can't help but wail out loud, her voice echoing on the bathroom.

Cassandra only scowled at her. It has been three weeks ever since Artemis stayed here at Jackson Manor and the girl had slowly relaxed to Artemis' presence and have been quite relaxed on having her around. "Honestly Artemis, you're the Olympian goddess of the moon but you're acting like a five year old baby,"

"I hate splinters," pouted Artemis splashing her hands on the bathtub water as Cassandra pulled another one at her legs followed by a whimper under the water as the moon goddess drowned her wails at the water before surfacing again, her silver hair dripping wet. "I've always hated splinters ever since I was a child," she and Percy had been training again on the logs and some of the wooden splinters managed to roach on her leg.

Cassandra just rolled her eyes at her as she took the gauze drenched with antiseptic before rubbing it at the legs of the goddess that is followed by many a hiss and more blubbering from the moon goddess.

It had been three weeks ever since Artemis started her training with Percy. She had gone from fighting in an orderly style to a style that is completely unpredictable that could rival even tha of her sister, Athena. The once unwieldy but elegant sword that she is using is now a deadly tool designed for vampire killing and Artemis was well versed at how she can use it. From slicing moves, to gutting, chopping, piercing and even the part where she usually throws it. Her knife throwing was as excellent as ever and Percy didn't drill her much on that part. Her emotions are also steadily being temperized by the vampire hunter and Artemis during their find-or-else-you'll-get-groped sessions do not react that badly when Percy would try to ruin her modesty during training. Artemis smiled as she remembered their sessions. The last one earned Percy a slap of strength from her that his right face swelled and he had to admit it to very embarassed Cassandra that he had been aiming at Artemis' breast when she managed to nail her.

The usual workout also on running and jumping logs while fighting made the moon goddess' body a working machine with much endurance to bear. For the first time, Artemis met the physical limit of a goddess and she was glad at the strength and the speed she now possessed. Her body had transformed from the soft girl she is to a weapon of whipcord, lean and graceful though much to her embarrasment, her curves got even more pronounced and her legs grew even more graceful that even Percy who is the very epitome of stoic, she caught once or twice looking and appreciating her as she donned the shorts he "lent" her looking away as quick as he looked.

Also her feelings for the handsome vampire hunter against her wishes are starting to bloom. She started to appreciate little things about him. His stern countenance, his laughs which is rare and between. His hands lingering a bit on her longer than necessary sometimes. Artemis was confused with her feelings and despite her misgivings, she wondered if she had done the right thing for swearing the oath of being an eternal maiden.

"Penny for your thoughts Artemis?" Cassandra's voice asked and Artemis snapped out of her reverie as she had been staring at the roof thinking about a certain green-eyed man.

"Nothing," Artemis sighed. "I'm just wondering if Percy would be eating with us for later,"

"No," Cassandra shook her head, her beautiful face saddened as she laid Artemis' leg back at the tub now clean again. "He is visiting the village tonight. Apparently some vampires are arriving tomorrow and Percy wanted to kill them all while they are still in the boat before they land here,"

"I see," Artemis leaned on the edge of the tub thinking. Percy never joined them during mealtimes ever even though Cassandra set a table for him every time. He always reasoned that he is on missions or visiting other vampire hunters then he would pop up an hour later to pick up Artemis.

Artemis felt for her friend. Cassandra may not say it but she could see it on her eyes as she cleaned their mealtimes every time. She wanted Percy to eat with them even once. She had once awakened in the middle of the night seeing the beautiful girl waiting for the master of the house at the fireplace, a plate held waiting for him to return during a nightly incursion. Her heart broke as she saw Percy enter and smile at the girl who helped him with his coat before offering him the food. She saw Percy smile and kiss her brow before refusing and going to his study leaving her behind. Artemis almost jumped in to comfort her as she saw a silver tear fall from her face, her blonde hair shining as she stood rooted alone. Next day she was smiling as if nothing is wrong as she awoke Artemis.

"I'm proud of you Artemis," Cassandra's voice softly said making the moon goddess look at her friend who are rearranging the medical kit on a box, the lower hem of her gown wet due to Artemis' splashing.

"For what?" Artemis asked confused.

"You made Percy laugh and chuckle," she said softly and Artemis could see the tears being held in by a will of iron. "I've tried everything I knew to make her laugh like that again. I even climbed into his bed once. He never did. But you, in the matter of a week, I've never seen him so relaxed as this,"

"I guess you're welcome," Artemis nervously replied burying her head halfway to the bubbles, her silver eyes blinking to her friend.

"Maybe...maybe it's time," Cassandra murmured more to herself as she stood up.

"What are you implying at Cass?" Artemis blinked.

"It's time for me to leave maybe soon," she replied with a sad chuckle. "Percy no longer needed me and I feel useless. He has you now," she said softly before walking away leaving a stunned and confused moon goddess behind.

...

...

...

"What are we doing here Perce?" Artemis can't help but ask as she glanced uneasily at the dock tavern where most of the dock workers and sailors take their time off to buy their drinks and food. It is also here that many of the slaves are traded and bought off. All in all it is a venue for smugglers and thieves, rapists and many more that Artemis could list off in her brain. Somewhere that no sane girl would enter into willingly. Normally Artemis would rather find herself Aphrodite's test project before entering here but she had changed now thanks to Percy's training and she felt only mild discomfort as she went in after her teacher.

"Taking a drink of course," Percy replied curtly as he waved at the barman to order a glass of whiskey before looking questioningly at her.

"No thank you," Artemis replied with a smile and wave of her hand. She is wearing a dress of gray that made her look like a local. It had been two days since her talk with Cassandra and the shy girl had promptly ignored her, their conversations strained and awkward.

"Percy what are we here for?" Artemis asked again just in time as the barman returned with Percy's drink. She may bear entering this place but staying too long being stared at made her skin tingle and she resisted the urge to skin these men alive. It would be easy and not a problem, she would be eliminating some of the world's problems after all.

"Your next lesson," Percy replied curtly as he took a drink. "You'll never see a vampire reflected in mirrors. The one thing God put as an evidence that they will never have. For the dead cannot be seen for they are already dead,"

Artemis turned just in time to see Boagrius talking at the doorway to a person handing out a couple of gold coins before walking off. Liquid fire of fury burned to Artemis' chest and she instinctively reached to the knife hidden in her belt. Today was her day of vengeance, her day of reckoning. Finally she would be able to avenge her mother.

"Percy its Barts! Its Boagrius Barts-," Artemis was halfway through her stool when suddenly Percy grabbed her neck and slammed her head to the counter eliciting laughter from the other drinkers at her state as Percy whispered harshly on her ear.

"I give you the targets. That was our deal!"

Artemis was still huffing in anger as Percy dragged her back to the manor a few hours after with a slight curt nod at Cassandra who took their jackets. Artemis resisted the urge to cuss the man though as he strode through the study dragging her, his still muddy boots leaving mud tracks behind him on the floor. Didn't he know that he's causing his friend more work?

"Sorry," Artemis muttered to Cassandra as she gave a faint smile dropping on her knees as she began scrubbing the mud off the pavement, courtesy of Percy.

Artemis found herself seated on what is supposed to be a projector of some sorts showing off a picture of Boagrius Barts. Around her was Percy's study littered with scrolls and maps and hundreds of notes littering the ground that she made great care on stepping her feet in fear of damaging something important.

"This was not only about Boagrius Barts Artemis," he flicked the next picture and Artemis recognized her immediately. She had blonde hair and looks that could kill with high cheekbones and slightly thin mouth. "Vadoma, a ruthless enforcer," he flicked again the projector and now Artemis remembered where she had seen her and him as the picture showed a person with glasses and heavy jaw with slightly bald head.

"They call him Adam," Percy explained. "He, who from others are made,"

"I recognized him and her," Artemis said finally. "They were at the docks before I tried to kill Boagrius Barts ordering a fresh crop of food,"

"Not food, slaves," Percy corrected looking at Artemis' questioning face. He then flicked the projector again.

"Vampires have been in the new world for centuries. Slaughtering early settlers and tribes. However when the Europeans came with their slaves. The dead saw a new opportunity and an endless supply of food," the picture flicked now to a continent of America divided by red and blue that marked the Confederate and the Union.

"They've built an empire in the south and are slowly moving north leaving murder and death at their wake," the projector turned off and Percy slumped back with a sigh.

"It is up to us Artemis, the hunters to ensure that this part of the world remain a nation of men and not monsters. What we do, we do not for ourselves but for the good of all mankind. Remember that always,"

...

...

...

Late that night, Artemis lay at her bed trying to absorb everything she had learned. This was bigger than her. This was bigger than anything she had ever imagined. As a goddess and an Olympian, Artemis never exactly cared for humanity. But now upon seeing the horror behind the shadows that threaten the mortals. Artemins knew that deep inside her heart, she must fight to preserve the world as it was, as thankless as the job would be.

"What we do, we do not for ourselves but for the good of all mankind," Artemis repeated softly and found herself drifting off to Hypnos' realm.

Tomorrow, she would begin the Hunt and she prayed that she won't do it alone.

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HOPE YA LIKE IT. NEXT ONE WE'LL MEET MR. ABRAHAM LINCOLN. HIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW AT LEAST TO REACH 40 HAHA THANK YOU FOR THE EVER SUPPORT. DONT BE ASHAMED TO POINT OUT QUESTIONS IF YOURE CONFUSED.**

 **PS: DO YOU GUYS WANT CASSANDRA TO BE PART OF THE HUNTING TEAM OR NO?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

...

...

]'...

Springfield 1813

Artemis can't help but gawk at the different buildings around them. She and Cassandra have just entered the town through the main road and she can't help but compare it to the port village that she had spent weeks with while training under Percy. The roads are clean and well kept and the houses of wood and stone are much more stylish and well kept, not to mention taller and stylish with a few designs here and there. The people are even well kept. While the villagers at the port wore normal dresses and fisherman's tunics as their daily apparel, here at Springfield, most of the people are in suits or in fashionable dresses. Even though it would not be like Olympus. It was admirable for mortal eyes, with that there is no doubt.

"Enjoying the view so far?" Cassandra asked with a smile beside her. Artemis only nodded trying hard not to give in to the urge to pull the silver hunting knife tucked in her belt and start cutting heads. She began the breathing exercises that Percy had taught her to calm down.

"It's not exactly to my tastes Cassie but it is clean enough I guess," Artemis answered looking to one of the shops selling toys where a few children are oggling at while their parents scold them for leaving their sides.

"Oh," the girl blushed a bit and stared forward. Artemis can't help but sigh at this.

Percy had changed his mind a day after telling Artemis that instead of going alone, she would be going taking the beautiful blonde with her. His reason is the simple fact that even though Artemis is a bit adept now at controlling her prejudices and emotions. Percy was still worried that she might blow up if her buttons are pushed in the wrong direction that would result to a random flirt having his bits cut off. Another is that the moon goddess is an extrovert and need the help of a mortal on dealing with her surroundings. Both ladies protested at this for different reasons. For Cassandra, it was more practical. Apparently she doesn't want to leave Percy's side(though she didn't say it), saying that without her the house would be broken down left to Percy's cleaning habits. This earned her a raised eyebrow at the vampire hunter. As for Artemis, she didn't want to include the girl on a dangerous environment where there are enough vampires in hiding. Cassandra was beautiful and if based on Percy's account to a vampire's preference for its next meal. The girl was definitely high on the list. Artemis shivered as she imagined Cassandra being subjected to what Boagrius did to her when she was still a godling. Artemis had grown very fond of the girl, even going to say that they are now best friends thus she had been teaching the girl basic knife work on the road for emergencies but it was not enough, not close to hurting, much less killing one. Hell Artemis as trained as she was is still nervous of facing one up close.

"We're here," Cassandra's voice brought Artemis out of her premonition and she blinked as she realized that they are now at the center of the town. She glared at the people that looked at them and more than one look of desire had been thrown at her and her companion as they simply sat there at their cart.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Artemis asked eyeing the small grocery or merchant shop at their side. It is rather unimpressive. Just a door and a glass wall protected by bars that showed the products that are being bought inside. Percy had recommended that he knew the father of the worker inside the store and it would be a good place for them to stay while here in Springfield.

"It fits Percy's description," Cassandra replied disembarking from their cart followed by Artemis. As usual Cassandra was wearing her white slender dress and Artemis to avoid attracting attention had donned a male's clothes though she left her head uncovered as a proof that she was a girl.

She promptly ignored the people giving her shifty looks and more than one comment had been thrown at her ass that is hugged tightly by her pants and it took all of the moon goddess' will not to draw her knife and start skinning their bits. She was still walking with Cassandra towards the shop when there was a scuffling sound that came from inside their destination and it was followed by a man falling on the dust while a shopkeeper came rushing out shouting at him while carrying a bat.

"Get out of here you thief! Next time I found you here stealing again. I will have your balls as a coin purse!"

The thief made a wild dash at their direction and the goddess' eyes narrowed as she observed him for a moment glance at her companion with first recognition then lust. She didn't miss to notice that his hands going to the unsuspecting chest of her friend. Artemis normally would have raged and pummeled him to the ground. However Percy's training of her made her realize that it doesn't exactly have to be that. Extending her feet, Artemis smirked as the thief intent on grabbing the girl's breast didn't see the trap and with a surprised yelp, he tripped and landed soundly on the sand road. Artemis promptly put a foot on his back to stop him from rising up.

"Not so brave now are we?" Artemis commented, planting him firmly on the ground as he tried to get up.

"You-you bitch!" he hissed that caused him to taste more sand as Artemis increased the pressure on his back.

"Don't think I didn't see you plan to grab my friend's chest...pervert. Be lucky for this, I normally kill people like you," whispered Artemis bending low over him.

"You'll pay for this,"

Artemis made a fake shudder. "And I'm so trembling in fear,"

"We'll take care of this miss," two sherrifs in their uniform interjected followed by the shop keeper who had probably called them "Thank you for your help,"

"Always happy to serve the law," Artemis chimed happily letting the thief go and the sherrifs didn't waste any more time cuffing him with some leather rope and dragged him with them protesting and whining.

"Well that certainly is a good welcome to Springfield," smiled Artemis looking at her companion who is staring at her something akin to awe.

"Y-you saved me from being m-molested," she pointed out. Artemis merely rolled her eyes as she grab her by the wrist and started walking. The girl really lacked confidence.

"Yes I did. Now come on. I want a bed and a hot meal,"

...

...

...

The door of the store clinked as Artemis opened and she blinked at how clean the store is. The glass covers are well polished and the wood are varnished that despite the age, she could practically see the care lavished at it by whoever is in charge here judging by how new it look. In other words, the store looked very welcoming and open.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Artemis and Cassandra turned both their heads to the source of the voice. It belonged to a tall man about twenty-five. He is wearing a black shirt beneath a white apron. His black hair is clean as if he is groomed by a stylist and its style was like that of those who had money to pay for their needs. He is exceptionally tall about a head taller than the rest of the men they had noticed before and very lanky. Beside him was another person who is shorter than Artemis and have a weasley kind of look. He had straw hair that can be compared to the color of wheat and he had shifty eyes that can only be found on those who practiced the trade of merchants.

"I'll handle this," Cassandra whispered to Artemis and the moon goddess watched her as she approached the two with a friendly smile.

"Hello I'm Cassandra Haile and that is my best friend Phoebe Artemis," Artemis' right eyebrow twitched at the hated surname. "If I may, I need help on something,"

"Of course," replied the apron wearing dude with a smile of his own as he shook Cassandra's hand. "Abraham Lincoln at your service. I'm the assistant on this shop and this is Joshua Speed," he indicated at the shorter man who smiled at Cassandra as he shook her outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you two miss. How can I help you? A friend in need is a friend of Speed,"

"That's great cause I'm looking for information," replied Cassandra with a small pout that for Artemis looked terribly cute judging by the way the two stared at her. "My cousin and I are new at town and we want to ask if there are any rooms here at Springfield that we can stay at.

"Well what are the rooms you are looking for Miss Haile?" Speed asked munching on a sweet he took from his pocket.

"A cheap one I suppose since I spent nearly all our money hiring a couple of sherrifs to guard us on the road,"

"I don't know what you are saying about cheap but I believe what you have is rather close to none. And no inn here at Springfield would rather have a tenant that only offers credit,"

"I-I see," Cassandra mumbled looking down and looking very close to tears. Artemis tried not to laugh at how the two males looked alarmed at the girl in front of them. Cassandra really are putting her act very well and if Artemis believed that if she is the one being confronted by Cassandra's crying act, she would fell for it hook, line and sinker. The moon goddess still amused watched closely as the two men began to whisper urgently to one another before after a first tear, they finally made a decision.

"Alright Miss Haile," sighed Speed in defeat. "We have been needing more help for the shop and as much as a worker my associate Mr. Lincoln is, he cannot cook. There's a room upstairs, it's not much but its better than nothing. I suppose you and your friend can have it on credit of course and I would consider it paid if you work here of course,"

"Really?" Cassandra beamed and the two nodded. "Thank you, you don't know how grateful we are,"

"Well we are good people here despite the fact that Mr. Speed here sometimes can be a bit of a pain in the ass when he is invited to balls," chuckled Abraham.

"I'm not!" protested the smaller man. "And for the record Abe, I'm the one being invited along since Mrs. Todd loved spending time with you,"

"Excuse me, who is this Mrs. Todd?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Just the daughter of a well known politician that my Abraham here seemed to really like," Speed pointed out earning him a punch on the shoulder from Abraham.

"Oh don't mind Mr. Speed. He is getting old and he loves his small jokes," waved Abraham off.

"Mrs. Haile you never introduced your companion to us," said Speed and Artemis stiffened a bit as Cassandra waved her closer. She felt their eyes wander to her exotic silver hair and male clothes when she got nearer though.

"Phoebe Artemis at your service," introduced Artemis holding her hand out. "But Artemis is fine," she cringed though as the two kissed the knuckles of her hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Artemis,"

The room apparently was dusty and looked like no one had lived here in decades. There are a couple of empty boxes and barrels at the sides but it had a few windows that can be opened. A nightstand is at the side for cloaks and clothes and there is a study table beside a single bed. Artemis was relieved that the bed looked new. Abraham must have cleaned it recently. There was a lamp beside the table for the night and a chair that definitely needs fixing finished the furniture.

Artemis sighed as she looked at the single bed.

"I guess I'll be sharing with you Cassie then,"

"Don't forget," reminded Cassandra with a small chime as she set their bags at the table. "Percy told us to write to him,"

"Alright, alright," Artemis sighed as she took a small slip of paper and began to write.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Life here at Springfield is less than desirable. Wish you had sent with us money. We have stayed here at the store of Jonathan Speed and Abraham Lincoln who are kind enough to give us a room. Don't worry. We'll keep a level head and keep our original work low. Cassandra's doing fine_

 _Artemis,_

"Hey Cass, you're going to deliver this at the post office tomorrow okay?" Artemis called out to the blonde girl who is now making herself comfortable at the bed.

"Sure,"

...

...

...

Artemis always felt content being a goddess of Olympus. Her daily life before she began her career as the moon goddess while she got the crash course on how to be a goddess mostly resembled around sleep, eat and being lazy. When she gained the Hunt, the three priorities are improved to five. It was now then sleep, eat, being lazy, kill some males, and recruit new volunteers for her little group of girl scouts. Artemis never did the mundane, she never cook, she never cleaned her arrows, she never fix her own bed. She never expected that one day she would be doing all those things.

For the hundredth time, Artemis cursed Percy silently in her brain as she sat at the back of the shop sorting mangoes into dried, cooked and not to eat into different sacks. She felt like a damned servant. Normally it was a simple job. However that simple turned irritating when the delivery man arrived and flirted with her for an hour making light touches at her derriere. He now regretted it as he was placed inside a sack courtesy of hers truly of course. Percy may have made her forgiving a bit but he is asking for it with all the pinching he made.

Artemis sighed as she placed the last mango on the cooked sack before leaning tiredly at an apple barrel. Her hands ached and her wrists felt overworked. She never imagined housework to be this hard. Normally she would just flick her fingers and the thing she would want would appear in front of her. When she is at Percy's mansion, most of the work Cassandra did and the two things which she did as work was mostly arranging her bed and chopping wood which she even consider irritating. She never imagined that work such as this are tiring. Cassandra usually glided through these kinds of things easily that she now envied her friend. But at the same time she was humbled. Even with things like these that require steady maintenance, mortals continued to go one and live. Her views are slowly changing on them. However that kind feeling was squashed when Artemis rested her hand and she groaned at their puffy look. She had been helping Abraham butchering the meat since she is good at it. However it was done in a way that she was unaware of. It ended with her humiliated as the two males laughed at her sorry expression being covered in bits and bits of raw meat at her hair. Even Cassandra who seemed shy have her lips smiling at her.

Sighing, Artemis pulled herself up dusting the dust of course and mango peelings that stuck at her apron. Her next list of work today would be helping Abraham watch the store since Speed is going out and Cassandra would be cooking lunch for later. The two had been impressed so far with the blonde's cooking skill. Pushing herself up, Artemis went inside the store.

"Hello, done with the mangoes?" Abraham asked looking at her from the counter as Artemis replaced her work apron with the simple one over her dress. Speed had asked her to wear one since dressing as a man would will hurt the shop's reputation. Artemis was not surprised and much to Cassandra's surprise she had agreed.

"Yes," nodded Artemis as she went beside the counter to replace Abraham as he took the small portions of flour and placed them on the stacks above. "And I'm sorry about the delivery man but I can't bear it anymore after the fifth time he tried it,"

"Nah, its alright. He's asking for it anyway," he shrugged. "A man who doesn't know how to respect a woman deserves more ass kicking than you just did,"

"Really?" Artemis can't help but ask in surprise. "Most boys aren't like that. They believed that they are more superior to women and we should bow to them and their demands,"

"Well I'm not like those males you're talking about Mrs. Haile," grunted Abraham as he placed the portions neatly. "I've grown in a place where it is extremely prejudiced and you should have seen my father talk about justice and freedom. Don't judge all of us in the actions of those idiotic ones,"

"You are an interesting man Mr. Lincoln," Abraham only laughed.

"I know, Mrs. Todds always remind me of that so,"

Just then the door opened revealing a beautiful girl with curly hair and obviously a very rich gown. She had soft gloves covering her hands and her lips are red with lipstick. She is daintily holding a basket and have the bearing of a person that knows her place in society. Any person at first sight would recognize that this girl came from a wealthy family. Behind her was a man wearing a suit and a hat. He is one of the politicians running for senator, Artemis recalled with the way his arrogant nose is puffed up.

"Good morning Abe," the girl called out cheerfully. "May I have this please," she handed a piece of paper with a list to what Artemis noticed was a blushing Abraham. She can't help the catlike grin that appeared on her lips.

"Well well Abe, I believe this the famous Mrs. Todds I am hearing then," Artemis smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Abraham denied, his voice pitching higher than normal not looking at her eyes much to the amusement of two women.

"Phoebe Artemis at your service miss," Artemis smiled at the girl who took her hand.

"Mary Todds," she replied politely. "And this is Senator Landry," she pointed at the man beside her who is glaring at Abraham.

"Are you a voting person Mrs. Artemis," he asked not even bothering to be polite. Artemis disliked him immediately.

"I want to like to think myself of one, so yes," Artemis replied politely. Mary tried to stop him but he waved her off.

"What is your opinion then on slavery Mrs. Artemis? Do you reckon that it is an essential part on our society here in the states and we should be allowing this resource to be available on our people," he said pompously.

Artemis scowled. She hated slavery with a passion. "I couldn't disagree more Senator," she was then faced by a frosty glare that would make any commoner change their mind. But Artemis isn't a commoner and just no one. She is a goddess and she faced even worse during her training under Percy. Abraham and Mary at her side was silent as if waiting for a bomb to go off. They are saved however by the bell as the door opened revealing a flustered Speed.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Todds. Good afternoon Senator," he greeted with a small inclination of his head before turning to Artemis who had cut her glance now at Senator Landry. "This came for you at the post office," he handed her a small slip of paper. Artemis' eyes widened immediately as she recognized Percy's seal.

"Excuse me," she bowed once at Mary and gave Landry one more glare before leaving the front shop as she fumbled for the letter.

 _Dear Artemis,_

 _Your prescription waits for you at the local Pharmacy Dervish and Boggs three blocks from where you are. Look for Aaron Stibble Junior. Be wary and Good luck._

 _PS: Whatever you do. Don't get cocky._

 _Percy_

Artemis gulped as she read the words, this would be her first ever mission as a vampire hunter. As ready as she think she will be, she can't help the doubts that entered her mind. Artemis might not have said it but Percy's warning about vampires taking beautiful women unnerved her. She took a deep breath as she burned the paper on a nearby candle before hurrying to find Casssandra.

...

...

...

Five hours later 10pm

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" asked Cassandra as Artemis readied herself for her first hunt. They are right now at the second floor on their room.

"Yes, I don't want you there in case something bad happens," reasoned Artemis pushing her silver knife at her belt. Percy had stressed not to put a sheath on it. Who knows when she needed it in an instant.

"But Artemis-,"

"No Cassandra!" Artemis snapped as she finally tucked the sheathed sword on her cloak. She sighed as she saw the blonde girl tearing up. In her nervousness she forgot that Cassandra never reacted well with loud sounds since it reminded her of the men's grunts in bed during her time as a prostitute before.

"I'm sorry," whispered Artemis pulling her close and planting a kiss on the blonde girl's head. "I need you here to keep Abraham and Speed from knowing my secret. Can you do that for me?"

The girl only nodded and Artemis forced a smile before ruffling her soft hair. "Then you have nothing to fear. I will be back in a jiffy. Make sure to cook something for me okay?"

"Okay, but Artemis," she squeaked making Artemis look at her. "What do I do if you are captured?"

"Well," Artemis stepped towards the door with the smile still latched to her face. "It will be your job to call Percy to rescue me then," she said though the unsaid words of: "If I am still alive," was added silently behind.

"Okay," she nodded as Artemis stepped towards the door.

"Artemis," she softly called out making the moon goddess look back one more time. Cassandra looked beautiful and fragile as a lily as she stood there beside the study. Artemis can't help but wonder why in the world Percy never loved someone as good as her.

"Good luck,"

"Thank you,"

Artemis wasted no more time walking...or sprinting to the exit. She felt extremely nervous, much more nervous than fighting during the Giant War. For her, she knew that the only way that her nerves would be lifted is if she managed to get the job done and done it fast.

"Leaving now are we?" Speed's voice asked and Artemis smiled at him. The short guy was cleaning the store with a broom. She had warmed up to him and Abraham nicely though she'll never admit it. He pays them well and he refused to let them clean the store preferring to do it himself while Cassandra and her retire while Abraham studied his law books to pursue his career as a lawyer.

"Yes ," Artemis inclined with a small bob of her head that is covered by a hat. "I plan to walk around and enjoy the sights if you know what I mean. Springfield is nice and I want to wander around a bit,"

"Cassandra's not going with you?"

Artemis laughed as she opened the door. "No sir, she's too tired cooking food. Maybe tomorrow,"

"Alright, but be back at ten. I'm closing the shop then. By the way, be careful," he reminded. "There are a couple of deaths around Springfield. Be wary of your surroundings and keep at the main highway where the civil guards are patrolling. I don't want to find you pregnant tomorrow,"

"Yes Mr. Speed," Artemis went off with a laugh as the man returned to his dusting.

The moon goddess' mirthly attitude disappeared however immediately as she surveyed the main road. According to Percy's letter, the pharmacy was not far from where she is and Artemis walked down the road taking pleasure as the few men that is drunk or planning to rob someone avoided her. She is wearing a hat and a dark cloak that covered her petite form. She knew she must be disguised as a man else she would be pressed to a wall now and fighting to keep her clothes on.

It took fifteen minutes for Artemis to reach the Pharmacy store and she smiled seeing it. For any competent Vampire Hunter or huntress, it was like a flare that showed the vampire's location. Black velvet curtains covered the front door and it was silent...too silent. Walking forward, Artemis was glad that the door says open. It would be easier than trying to sneak inside. Pushing it open, Artemis began looking around. It was just a regular store for any mortal. Medicine and herbs lined the sides encased in jars and a small counter to where the Pharmacist would take the money are at the side. A soft grinding sound came from the back and Artemis padded softly as she for the first time started her first hunt.

The moon goddess was nervous as a tree as she kept a firm hand on her sword inside her coat as she stepped towards the glass covering the back. She had been expecting a person with claws and fangs ready to lunge at her. What she didn't expect was seeing a respected looking old man with glasses and jumpsuit pounding medicine on a mortar. His head is gray and he is halfway to being bald judging by his receding hair. For a moment he didn't look at her despite Artemis standing there for five minutes adding fuel to Artemis' doubt that this would be a normal person and not a vampire.

Artemis finally steeled her nerves and took a step forward. "Aaron Stibble Junior?" she asked and the man looked at her in surprise.

"Yes?" he replied and Artemis had the proof she needs. His voice doesn't match his age.

With a scream the moon goddess lunged her silver sword leaving her jacket raised but she didn't expect him to transform immediately with a roar. She expected him to be stunned for a second or two but he simply grew teeth and claws in an instant and stepped backwards. Before Artemis knew it, white powder puffed from nowhere and a stinging pain hit her eyes as it clouded her head. Swinging back and forth as she tried to wipe the powder off her eyes, Artemis grunted as she felt a sudden pain in her ribs as the vampire taking advantage of her blindness kicked her.

Unbalanced and blind the moon goddess lost her balance and she found herself falling to the floor. She immediately braced for impact expecting to hit solid wood. However she was surprised as she felt nothing but air as she heard a trap door open. Next thing she knew, a rope was wrapped through her ankles dangling her upside down. Fear erupted into her as she felt her sword dislodge with the jacket landing briefly to the floor. Able to see a bit now, Artemis can't help but look around. She looked like in what to be a storeroom. However it is filled with people dangling upside down either dead or fainted as they have slash marks on their throats. She was horrified seeing that their blood is constantly dripping on bowls below them. It took the moon goddess a second that she is in the same position as them. She had fallen for the vampire's trap hook, line and sinker. Looking below, she grunted as she tried to reach for her sword fruitlessly.

"What have we here?" a silky voice suddenly asked and Artemis grunted even more as she saw feet kick the sword away and was replaced by a bowl like all the rest. The vampire's face came into view. She reached out ready to poke its eyes with her hands but the vampire expected it and with speed that only their kind have, grabbed Artemis' wrists and pulled it behind her with a rope, tying it securely.

"Can't have you taking my eyes off while I have fun with you no?" it laughed as it returned in front of her.

"I'll kill you for this monster!" hissed Artemis as she struggled. The vampire promptly ignored her.

"Never had someone as beautiful as you dropping here before. I like to take my time, or no," he added

Artemis screamed as he felt his hands grab her left breast through her padded shirt as she squirmed terribly. What the vampire didn't know as he manhandled her soft chest was that the moon goddess' struggle had the desire effect. Too busy playing with the softness of her chest, he never saw the silver knife falling down from the pants of the moon goddess and with a well versed move, Artemis caught it on her teeth.

Glaring angrily at the vampire who is leaning over to kiss her breast, Artemis swiped with her head and the vampire hissed and choked as his throat was ripped open by the knife, dark blood spurting from the ghastly wound as it roared and spluttered running around like a zombie. The moon goddess taking advantage of the screaming pulled up with all her strength and with another knife swipe, cut the ropes holding her ankles. She grunted a bit as she felt hard ground at her shoulders. She was sure it would leave a mark tomorrow. Wasting no more time, Artemis untangled the knots in her hands and picking up her silver sword she stabbed at the vampire still thrashing on the ground. The silver cut through his body easily like knife on butter. However It was another ten seconds before it completely remained still despite being stabbed in the heart.

Artemis slumped on the floor tired. She was glad now that she had trained to keep her emotions under control with Percy. She was sure that if she had not, she would still be shouting insults and death threats at the vampire while hanging upside down rather than be doing something about it. As far as first missions go, it went surprisingly well. However another problem arose as she looked at the dead corpse of the blood sucking fiend.

"Now, how in the world am I suppose to bury you?" she asked the dead corpse who is lying on a pool of his own blood as she took her breath. Of course it didn't answer. Its dead after all.

...

...

...

 **HOPE YA LIKE IT READERS. THANKS FOR THE NEVER ENDING CONTINUING SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. HOPE NO ONE'S FLAMING ME TOO MUCH. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE WORDS OF INSPIRATION. IM SORRY I UPDATED LATE. BEEN BUSY A WHILE LATELY. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO MAKE CASSANDRA ALSO A HUNTRESS HAHA YES, PRESIDENT LINCOLN WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE STORY AND HE WILL BE SHARED WITH THE SECRET FOR LATER. PLEASE REVIEW AND CLICK THE FAV BUTTON.**

 **PS: NO NOTES SO NOTHING TO WRITE HERE EXCEPT FRIES TASTE GOOD.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis groaned as she stretched like a cat on her bed. She felt one of her hands hit something soft and her brain snapped alarmed as she heard a surprised yelp that is followed by a resounding thud. Cocking an eye open as she shifted to her side, she smirked seeing Cassandra pulling herself up from the floor, her nightgown almost transparent in the ray of light that illuminated from their window.

"Hello beautiful," greeted Artemis mumbling as the girl sat again on the bed and immediately wrinkled her nose.

"Next time you go to bed, make sure that you change your clothes Artemis," she chided poking the attire that Artemis used last night when she went on her first hunt. "Get up now and take a bath. You stink," she ordered pulling the covers off the grumbling moon goddess who snored.

"Five more minutes mom,"

"No, you need to take a bath now," urged Cassanda as she successfully pulled the coat off the person in the bed. "It's almost six and we need to be ready to open the store soon,"

"But I'm so tired," whined Artemis plopping her bed deeper on the pillow. She had been out so long last night that the soft feathery pillow felt like heaven on her face.

"Oh no you don't. Go to sleep after you've bathed," ordered Cassandra curtly behind her and Artemis can't help the surprised yelp that left her as she felt the pillow beneath her being pulled out. Her face went straight of course to the hard part of the bed. Unfortunately it was her nose that took the large impact.

"Ow! What you did do that for?" moaned Artemis as she clutched her red nose. She was sure it would add another to her set of bruises.

"Oh don't be a baby," sighed Artemis throwing a towel at Artemis' head. The moon goddess just sighed as she took the towel off and watched Cassandra bustle over their bedroom like an ant putting everything in order in a manner of seconds. Artemis guessed that left alone, she would be taking an hour on ordering her own room. She's not tidy after all.

As it was Artemis sighed taking time to admire Cassandra's body. The girl was beautiful and her blonde hair in a French braid made her look like an angel. Even as a girl, Artemis can't help but appreciate the girl's butt and hips as she worked. Don't get her wrong, Artemis preferred boys and don't play for the other team. But she can't help being jealous for her friend. With a body and face like that. She could get anyone she wanted. Her not flirting with anyone is one of the main reasons why Artemis admired her and her soft shy character. However the girl when working is never shy at all.

Artemis' premonition was broken as Cassandra looked back at her, her hands holding her hips with a frown. Artemis shivered, it was like staring down an angry mother. "Well? What are you waiting for, bath already so I can take my bath too. No offense Artemis but you really stink so get a move on and wash it off,"

"Yes ma'am," the thought to disobey never occured as Artemis went to the bathroom and she missed Cassandra's tinkling laugh at her fleeing figure.

Yes, showers are thankfully available at this time period and the moon goddess wasted no more time turning it on and let the hot water soothe her body as she sighed in relief at the comfort it brings. Touching the soft part of her shoulder which is bruised, courtesy by the vampire last night, Artemis can't help but wince. She knew it would fade in a day or two but she also needed to find a good reason to anyone in case they find out. A few ones also adorned her face thanks to the scuffle last night and she made a mental note to ask Cassandra for help on it.

Humming a small tune that she once heard that the Muses play at Olympus, Artemis cleaned herself up before wrapping the towel around her body. Today was another uninteresting today of watching the shop and cleaning. She may have been nervous on her first hunt but at least she had something to look forward for activities like that. Artemis didn't like sitting still after all, the wild was her domain and moving was her basic instinct. However Percy's training helped her curb those instincts. To be a true hunter of such creatures, she needed to be more than herself.

Artemis sighed and pulled the door open finding their room spotless and the clothes she used last night gone from the chair she had put it on. In its place was a soft dress of green with yellow trimmings and a chest shift to cover her breasts and of course her underwear. She knew for a fact that it was handmade by her friend the moment she touched it. The woman was a skilled sewer after all. Cassandra had successfully went through again. Artemis mentally thanked Percy for sending the girl with her. Who knows what would have happened if she went alone. Artemis had no idea how to wash her clothes if she really would be truthful to herself.

Pulling the clothes on over her. She was glad at how comfortable it is as it hugged her skin. It looked like Cassandra's normal white one but with the green color and the few designs. Taking the powder, Artemis patted the bruise on her back to cover it. It would be difficult enough to explain what happened to her face, she didn't want them to know she was battered to.

Combing her silver hair straight, Artemis looked at her reflection with a satisfied smirk. She's ready now to start the day.

Walking down the stairs, Artemis noticed that Abraham and Cassandra are now at the kitchen. The former was at the frying pans trying to cook while Abraham was taking a bite on an apple as he waited for breakfast. Noticing her, he grinned.

"Good morning Artemis. How's your trip last night?"

"Completely unsatisfactory if you count tripping on the sidewalk but thanks for asking," Artemis sighed as she flopped down on a chair and immediately a plate of bacon strips and eggs are placed in front of her.

"Wow, it looks delicious! Thank you Cassie," nodded Artemis to her friend who smiled at the compliment before walking back to her pan.

"I never met anyone who can cook as good as her," commented Abraham as he took a bite on his breakfast, smacking his lips appreciatively at the taste. "Oh by the way, Mr. Speed said he'll be out for a while and he had left us the store to manage,"

"Isn't he worried that we'll steal from him while he's away?" asked Cassandra who sat down beside Artemis nursing a mug of coffee on her hand.

Abraham merely chuckled. "What you girls don't know is that the owner of these store is worse than a leprechaun when it comes to identifying his things. He literally knows this shop upside down and records everything that goes in and gets out. I remembered once when I tried to steal some dough as a prank. Heard the worst yelling in my life,"

"What's a leprechaun?" Artemis asked looking at the two of them.

"What! You don't know?" Abraham squinted. "It's in every tale of children's books here in America. Geez girl, what part of the country did you come from? Didn't your mother tell you stories about it?"

He meant it as a joke but Artemis' blood boiled. It was a sore topic to her about her mother. How dare did this male insult her mother. Leto was kind, beautiful and did her best to accomodate and keep Apollo and her safe despite the problem Hera hurled on them. She was the best mom any girl can ask for and this guy was just insulting. Artemis was furious.

Cassandra must have noticed Artemis going from purple to red in anger and immediately interjected before the future president of the Unites States got himself killed or worse by his dumb words. She held Artemis' hands for support and answered for her with a forced smile.

"Artemis was not born here in the US. That's why she never heard of a leprechaun," Artemis watched her turn towards her. "And a leprechaun dearie is a small person, dwarf size with chubby looks and hoards gold like a dragon. It is a child's favorite and looks terribly cute. Can you picture it now?"

"I believe so," Artemis huffed still pissed at him though her initial burst of anger softened a bit as she imagined a leprechaun as a small man with dragon scales and tail with an extra wings breathing fire on people as it laughed. Behind it was a treasure trove that it sat, piles and piles of gold and jewels beyond measure.

Artemis wondered how such a demon looking monster would be told at children stories. Why would anyone consider it cute? Isn't parents supposed to keep their children away from being inspired by such bloodthirsty monsters? As aware as she is of the mortal world due to her time spent here long enough, Artemis still can't understand mortals fully.

"We better clean up now," sighed Abraham as he picked the last piece of his egg on the plate standing up. "Artemis would you mind watching the store while I managed the inventory at the back? No offense but your dress isn't exactly designed to be doing heavy lifting anytime soon,"

"Sure," nodded Artemis cleansing also the last of her bacon straight to her gullet before looking at their last member. "Cassie?"

"I'll just stay here, since someone really need to wash the dishes. I can't trust you two rascals on it. Goodness only knows how many will you break if I handed them to you," she finished with a teasing smile that earned her rolled eyes both from Abraham and Artemis.

"Awww, don't you trust us Cassie?" Abraham smirked as he pulled on his apron. "That really hurts my feelings,"

"In other things yes, I do trust you. But the dishes? Not in the slightest," replied Cassandra with a final wave of her hand.

Artemis helped Cassandra put the dishes on the sink before the girl shooed her off reasoning that nobody is watching the front of the store. That sent the moon goddess padding fast in case any thief with a good eye and any sign of courage took the opportunity to loot the now unguarded store. She sighed in relief when she saw that it looks the same as ever. Pulling her apron on with the store's logo, Artemis settled behind the counter and began cleaning some of the bruises on her face with powder that Cassandra gave her (the blonde girl admitted its her own invention). The powder is supposed to help her clean up the black patches so no one would suspect her being a vigilante killing vampires and blow her cover. She hissed though as she touched the first one. It stings a lot like being bitten by ants, but a few minutes later she wa glad seeing that the bruise was no gone leaving unblemished skin.

Artemis was still busy applying the powder when Speed came in and the moon goddess nearly jumped in fright at the sudden entrance.

"Jesus! Artemis, what happened to your face?" asked the man who began peeling his coat looking over her remaining bruises.

"Nothing much," Artemis lied patting the powder on her cheek again and hissing softly at the stings that followed. "You know, same as usual...work,"

Speed for the meantime doesn't look like he would believe her but he sighed and threw at her a parcel that is covered in plastic before walking off to the cashier drawer and began signing some parchments.

Pulling the parcel to her, Artemis blinked as her fingers felt something soft and yielding on her fingers. Peering at it, Artemis immediately groaned at what she saw and pulled it out. "What the hell is this Speed?" she asked with no small amount of irritation.

"What do you think?" asked the man as if she's stupid. "It's a dress of course. Someone mailed it to me with your name on it,"

"But what it is for?" asked Artemis looking over the beautiful dress incredulously.

"For occasions of course like tonight for example," said Speed returning to his scripting on parchments. "Senator Nolan had invited me and Abraham to come along and we are allowed visitors. So I choose you and Cassandra to go with us,"

"But the work-," Artemis protested.

"To hell with work. We got invited to a ball," he muttered before closing the drawer with the invitations he signed. Artemis sighed as he immediately began to assess her dress.

One look say that its very slender and appealing at the same time. Its colored flesh and there are flower nettled designs on its side woven in steel colored thread. Pearls of silver dotted it around giving it an ethereal look. It only had one thin strap on the left shoulder while it left her arms, upper chest, shoulders and neck exposed. Overall it was a very beautiful and none to revealing design. Just the dresses that Artemis liked when she was a teenager before. The moon goddess blushed as a note fell to the floor. Picking it up with a dainty hand, she began to read.

 _"Dear Artemis,"_

 _I hope you like the gift. I really felt you deserve it after everything you have done. Wear it and I'll see you tonight,"_

 _VH_

"Who the heck is VH?" Cassandra piped up from nowhere and nearly sent Artemis to the air at the sudden appearance of the smirking girl and Abraham beside her who looked sweaty from all the heavy lifting he had done.

"So, it is true that our dear little Arty got a new dress from her secret boyfriend and an admirer," teased the tall man wiggling his eyebrows at Artemis who fumed for two different reasons.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" shrieked the moon goddess and if not for the simple fact that the shop was soundproof, her shout would have been heard three blocks away. As it was, Speed who was snoring upstairs was thrown off his bed.

"And don't call me Arty!" she finished with a last spat before clinging again to her dress admiring how soft it is, ignoring the two who are giggling like perverted badgers.

"Awwww, that's a shame cause Arty sounds really cute," sighed Cassandra making Artemis freeze at the teasing.

"I agree. Arty's such a cool name for a cool person, though I admit Cassandra is right. It's really cute like that of a teddy bear,"

Metaphorical smoke came out of the moon goddess ears' not noticed by the two as they continued their monologue.

"Arty is much better than Artemis, its easy to memorize," added Cassandra who is smirking as she saw that her friend is now as stiff as a board at their words. "Men would want to meet a girl named Arty. Don't you agree Abe?" she looked at Abraham who smirked. Cassandra giggled at the tick growing at Artemis' head.

"Yes I completely agree," he nodded like the President of Congress about to deliver a speech. "If I am a man and my friend told me a girl about Arty, I would imagine her beautiful, smart, pretty and have the most sexy body I have ever hear-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Even the soundproof shop didn't stop the echo of the scream and every male vampire in the area looked up in the air at the painful sound. It sounded very male doing something and saying something he should not. They all shivered hoping that whatever is damaging that male won't damage them. Judging from that shout, it really sounded in extremely, unbearable, agonizing pain.

"God, my nuts," whined Abraham Lincoln in a squeaky voice as he rolled on the floor like a three year old moaning as he clutched his manhood. Cassandra who was ever stoic and having the softest giggle and smile any girl can have was laughing her heart out madly at the side holding her stomach as Abraham moaned and growled in pain at the same time. Artemis despite herself had a smile of her own.

"What in the world is going on here?" asked a flustered Speed who popped from his bedroom with a pair of pink earmuffs. He had been busy scavenging for any covering for his ear as Abraham began screaming after a couple of really loud crunches that can only be heard when an egg is broken. Much to his horror, the only earmuffs he did found was the old ones left by the old lady who runs this place before him. And it was colored pink. Well, it was an emergency, either that or he go deaf.

"She made me unable to bear any children anymore," squeaked Abraham who much to Speed's amusement was at the floor writhing.

"Mr. Speed I had a question for you," Cassandra suddenly asked with a sweet smile that can be compared only to wine laced with poison that promised a lot of pain. Speed gulped.

"Yes?" he immediately regretted it as the smile turned feral like a wolf showing its teeth to its prey.

"Do you think that the name Arty gives off the impression of a sexy lady?" she asked, still with that sweet voice of doom.

Speed thought about it before answering. "Yes, why?"

"Oh Artemis...," called out Casandra and Speed paled as Artemis came out from the shadows with an iron poker at her hands and a ticked off smile of her own.

...

...

...

Another scream sounded in the air and the remaining vampires shuddered, seriously considering on leaving Springfield and taking a long vacation. Whatever or whoever is causing that much pain was a monster beyond them. Staying on this town is getting more dangerous by the second. To say the least that Percy's spies was baffled as the number of vampires immediately declined from a hundred percent to mere twenty by a sudden made them alert to what cause this sudden decrease.

...

...

...

8:00 pm. 3 miles from Senator Nolan's Mansion

"I'm not sure I can do this,"

"Yes, you can,"

"I never should have agreed,"

"No, it'd be fun,"

"I hate males,"

"But you're having a date tonight,"

Artemis shivered. She is now sitting at a black carriage wearing the dress she had been sent, a violet scarf covering her exposed shoulders and upper chest. She had adamantly refused to not cover herself unlike Cassandra who is wearing a slender gown which is all white. Artemis had to give it to her, she looked like a fallen angel from heaven. Her blonde hair is neatly combed and her pale skin shone in the moonlight. Artemis had braided her silver hair in a ponytail for tonight and though she may never admit it both to herself and to anyone else. She looked exotically gorgeous, especially with her dress.

"Can't I just go home?" Artemis whined for the final time. "Hunting vampires is much more nicer than this,"

"Don't be frightened Artemis, its just a dance, talk and good company," waved Cassandra off as she fixed Artemis' hair which had fallen off her braid. "Besides aren't you excited you'll meet your prince charming here?"

Artemis scowled. "I'm not interested in dating boys," she harrumphed. She was quite confused as Cassandra suddenly leaned in and Artemis went red as their bodies are basically touching each other as the blonde lay above her.

"Then, you're telling me that you're interested in girls?" Cassandra asked huskily and Artemis nearly jumped off her skin as Cassandra's smooth finger traced her leg. "I never pegged that you played for the other team, Artemis," she finished with a husky voice by flicking Artemis' outer thigh. She then blinked looking at the moon goddess' red face who looked like fainting.

"It was called a joke then no?" she asked innocently.

Artemis boiled over and against her better judgement tackled the girl and tickled her sides without mercy. She was soon a writhing puddle of laughter in the carriage and her dress was now a bit unkempt as Artemis continued to tickle her.

"I like boys, not girls!" shrilled Artemis as she poked at Cassandra's side.

"See? You admitted it after all," reasoned Cassandra before the tickling hands of Artemis began again.

The carriage stopped too fast for Artemis' liking. She barely managed to get her dress cleaned up again and she donned her scarf before it was pulled back by Cassandra with a frown leaving the moon goddess shivering as the cold air met her skin. She glared at Cassandra who gave her a small smile as she threw the scarf back to the carriage before joining her.

"Trust me Artemis. Go out there as a grown woman. You're many centuries old for pity's sake,"

Artemis pouted but allowed herself to be dragged. They soon stood in front of a mansion who looked impressive with its gothic design. Two guards dressed in outfits of regal black guarded the gates and are checking the visitors for their invitations. Artemis and Cassandra waited since Speed was the one who had their invitations.

"I look ridiculous," they soon heard a familiar voice drone.

"No you're not. But that hat makes you look ridiculous. Fix it up," Speed's voice countered in an irritating tone. "Here you are ready to save Mary Todd from a life of boredom and you are chickening out.

The two soon appeared wearing tuxedos and Artemis grinned as they did a double take the moment they set her eyes on her. Either it was fear or surprise or a bit of lust, she isn't sure. As it was, she just took warmth that they are...intrigued by her. After all she had damaged them pretty severely this morning.

"Come here Mr. Lincoln and I'll fix you up," smiled Cassandra gliding over to Abraham who fidgeting with his suit. "Can't have Mary seeing a negative part of you no?" she added as she straightened his clothes for her.

"Thank you Cassie," he responded with a bow which of course, Cassandra waved off.

"It was nothing,"

Speed only took a moment on talking with the guards and handing their invitations and now Artemis was engulfed in a gold light as she entered the mansion. It was nothing new. It looked like weather beaten than Percy's but only filled with people and chatter. Whereas Percy's mansion was like a trove of history. Artemis giggled as Abraham and Speed zoomed towards Mary Todd talking with Senator Landry (the politician who supported slavery). Speed made a distraction by pushing Senator Nolan in front of Landry before nodding to Mary to sit beside Abraham

"I'm going to be back in a jiffy. Have fun!" Cassandra's cheerful voice called out suddenly snapping the moon goddess to reality and she can't help but scowl as she saw Cassandra dancing with a handsome man in his mid-thirties in the dance floor.

Artemis had no idea what to do. The moon goddess stood there rooted on the spot feeling very dumb as people passed her with many a glance at her beautiful appearance especially the males. Artemis felt like she was on the spotlight. She isn't actually a party person and being in one made her terribly self-conscious. Thinking about safety first, Artemis padded to the farthest chair she could find and sat watching everyone around her.

Abraham and Mary like her are sitting on a sofa with smiles on their faces. Abraham though looked like he wanted to melt on the spot every time he looked at Mary and his knees are shaking like they've been dipped in ice. The boy had it bad, Artemis giggled. Yes, Artemis disapproved of males. But she didn't disapprove of true love. There is a good reason why she and Aphrodite are friends despite their opposing views. Despite how much a whore she is, Aphrodite's real form in true love can unseat Zeus easily. Speed was with the senators obviously keeping Landry's attention off Abraham and Mary who Artemis guessed was supposed to be Landry's date for the night. On the other hand, Artemis kept a close eye on Cassandra who is happily twirling with the man who had asked her to dance. The girl really was a great dancer and Artemis was glad seeing her smile.

A hand suddenly touched her naked shoulder and Artemis stiffened like a tree as her skin tingled. She turned, ready to knock the stranger to a bloody pulp not caring if she got the party off early by a fight when she stopped halfway through her punch as she recognized the emerald eyes she really liked.

"I see you've worn the dress I've sent you," the man smiled, his scar widening a bit. "You look beautiful Lady Artemis," he then kissed Artemis' knuckle and Artemis blushed to the roots of her hair. It didn't help that her pale skin blushed along with her cheeks.

"P-p-percy? Wh-what are you doing here?" stuttered the moon goddess and she can't help but be drunk about how handsome he looked.

He is wearing a black robe that is shining on the light with an emerald lining on its sides. A walking cane of silver is at his hands and black gloves finished his attire. His hair which was unkempt are now sleek and shining while his face is clean and youthful looking. Only the scar marred his face, a symbol of bravery and that he is no slouch on fighting. Artemis' heart thudded hard on her chest and she felt an unfamiliar feeling in her gut appear that doesn't relate to hunger lurched the moment her master appeared.

"It's good to see you too my lady. May I have this dance?" the feeling grew stronger and Artemis mutely followed Percy along the dance floor.

She gulped as she forced a normal smile which she fervently hoped wasn't a grimace as she nodded. Damn she felt like Cassandra at the moment. Shy, afraid and unsure. Together the two of them entered the dance floor and Artemis giggled as she saw Cassandra did a double take upon seeing Percy before regaining her composure and gave her a thumbs up before dancing even more with her own partner. Artemis nervously entwined their hands and she felt breathing a little harder as she looked up upon him since he is a head taller than her and she shivered as his hand went to her waist, his touch setting her body on overdrive at the contact.

They moved slowly and in unison with the other pairs. Artemis of course had been educated to these things by her tutors when she was at Olympus and she believed she was a fairly competent dancer. Percy she didn't know was an expert as they twirled and whirled with one another. However she nearly fainted when the song changed and it became slow. Partners got closer to each other physically and she felt Percy's breath hot on her neck as he leaned on her exposed skin. Artemis was screaming to herself. One part of her wanted to push the man away and beat him senseless for touching her. However another part which sounded positively foreign wanted her to give in and in fact is wishing to kiss her skin. Second part won and a contented sigh left Artemis' lips as Percy held her close as they slow danced.

There was no words said, and there is nothing to be said or to be explained as they danced with one another. Artemis soon found herself leaning on his chest leaning on his heartbeat as his hand caressed her pale shoulders and tracing the soft smooth flesh of the goddess as the dance continued. Artemis felt like no other peace. She felt like she was living in a dream as they moved in sync and she wanted to melt on his hands and stay there forever. It felt really safe. For once she isn't Artemis the Huntress, Artemis the goddess or even Artemis the Vampire Huntress. No, she is just Phoebe Artemis dancing with someone whom she felt weird with and she felt good and happy.

She didn't know how long they danced or who tried to asked them to change partners only to be refused. Their eyes never left one another. Her silver ones matching his green ones like puzzles waiting for an eternity to be finally and completely fit. It was just him and her as they took pleasure on one's company. Not as master and apprentice but rather as two people that are happy at seeing one another.

However the night ended faster than even Artemis now begrudged and she found herself sitting again on her carriage that will escort her home. Cassandra was snoring softly and are clinging like a baby panda to her. Artemis smiled at that. The girl had been exhausted at her antics. She had come a long way since they first met and she isn't that shy anymore around her. Artemis smiled widely though as she looked at the stars in the sky. They always said that some stars grant wishes right? Well she wish she could spend more time however with Percy and sort her new feelings.

After all Artemis isn't that thick and she knew she liked him the moment he kissed her cheek and whispered a well done.

The moment Artemis turned away, a single star passed like a comet on the night sky holding a wish.

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. BUT IM TIRED AND I ALSO NEED TO READ FANFICS HIHIHI. ANYWAY HOPE YA LIKE IT AND CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY. PLEASSE REVIEW. YEAH2X THERE'S FLUFFY ON THIS PART OF THE STORY. HOPE YA LIKE IT. MORE VAMPIRE KILLING NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PS: YES, ABRAHAM WILL BE PRESIDENT LATER.**

 **PPS: YES, THE OTHER GODS WILL INTERVENE ALSO LATER.**

 **PPPS: DONT CALL ME A BITCHY GOOD FOR NOTHING JUST BECAUSE YOU DONT LIKE ARTEMIS' TRAINING. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

 **PPPPS: THAT IS HOW I IMAGINED CASSANDRA TO BE ON THE STORY'S PP**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis padded softly on the stony road as she finally stood in the front of the bank on which her letter had indicated. It had been five months ever since that ball where Artemis had recognized her feelings for her teacher. Five months of looking guiltily at her best friend who still smiled and acted as if it was no big dead. Artemis knew that Cassandra loved Percy and she fervently believed that the blonde girl deserved it. She is too good, too caring and too good a person to be denied even that one simple wish. However a tiny part of Artemis' brain screamed to her to rip the graceful girl to pieces and remove any competition.

The moon goddess sighed at the depressing memories. She knew that she is being stupid. She had sworn to be an eternal maiden and she knew deep inside her heart how much pain it would cause her if she broke her vow. Not only will she lose that domain but she would be ending her Hunt also and that would make her girls a free-for-all target for all males.

Not to mention that Percy was not a god and she is one. Zeus would never allow her to marry a mortal. She still remembered the last time some stupid demigod of Aphrodite sent her flowers at the step of her palace on Olympus and ran off not knowing that Artemis never spent time in her palace. His luck was even turned upside down as the flowers were discovered by Apollo and the sun god overprotective brother didn't wait on bringing it directly to their father who immediately hanged the demigod and put his dead body on the main street of Olympus as a warning to any possible suitors that even look at her.

Artemis sighed as she again focused on her main reason why she started this vampire hunting business to drown her new confused and conflicting emotions. She had been on many vampire huntings these past few months all their locations delivered to her by incognito letters sent by Percy. Long ago she had started this business to avenge her mother but for some reason, that thirst for vengeance is no longer that potent and Artemis in fact was glad that she is helping save people by secret. Pulling the small slip of paper inside her coatpocket, Artemis compared the name of the local bank to the latest one written on Percy's letter.

 _Dear Artemis,_

 _Your deposit waits for you at the local bank of Dervish. Be warned, he disappears very fast,"_

 _Percy_

Artemis stuffed the paper back on her pocket and padded inside the bank labeled Dervish which had a closed sign on it. Opening the door softly, Artemis grinned as she realized that the bank was relatively empty other than the scuffling she heard inside. This would be easier than she thought. Last time she had tracked down a target, it had been a baker and he is in the middle of an afternoon lunch about to murder a young boy when Artemis' silver knife slit his throat from behind. She had to hide the fat body for three hours in a trash bin since many of his coworkers noticed his disappearance and began looking for him. It was one in the evening before Artemis felt secure enough to move his corpse to the forest where she buried her dead.

As it was now, Artemis removed the sword from her jacket, the silver blade lighting a bit at the fading light. She had learned her lesson now ever since her first Hunt. It is always handy to have a weapon ready in your hand in fighting vampires. Vampires are faster, stronger and have natural abilities to disappear. Only with mind and reactions working together will a person or god be able to match them.

Walking towards the sound, Artemis gently put one foot after another as she finally saw her target. He's not much judging by loos, just a plain old-looking normal guy that you would see usually on the street walking around. Right now he is currently turning his back at her as he fiddled with bank papers and notes from the lockers and Artemis thanked that her luck is holding. Maybe, just maybe. She could end this in one powerful blow.

Counting the distance towards them to no more than a few meters now, Artemis bit her lip as she judged the distance good enough and swung her sword in a powerful downward arc and she nearly tumbled at the lack of resistance and someone passing by her side. Looking widely around, Artemis swung her sword in a couple of two possible directions to make sure he isn't there.

"Great," muttered Artemis to herself as she kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of attack. So, Percy was right again about the disappearing part. Artemis knew that most vampires she fought can never hold an invisibility this long before. Still, Percy taught her how to deal with situations like this.

She is still wearing the suit she wore during her first hunt and Artemis mentally congratulated herself for thinking about how handy many pockets of a suit such as this can have. Her hand went to her right pocket and she clenched the handful of sand she had put there just in case she met a problem like this before. Artemis now made a mental not to trust her instincts for stuff like this even more than usual.

Clutching the handful of the sand, the moon goddess spread them in an arc on her right hearing them clatter uselessly on the floor. The theory is the little fact that even though vampires are invisible, that doesn't change the fact that they can't render themselves in gas form. The sand is supposed to cling to them and would identify their position. After all as Percy always said, its easier to fight an enemy you can see than what you can't see.

 _"Damn! So he's not there,"_ said Artemis to herself as she clutched another sand ignoring the place she had just scattered the first sands and focused on her left. Her thin lips curved into a thin smile as she noticed a nearby candle stand move on its own.

 _"Too arrogant and too careless,"_ she thought to herself as she exactly pinpointed the invisible vampire's position. Again Percy was right in his boring lectures. Most vampires are too used killing humans easily becoming complacent and easy to kill for the hunters

In a split second, Artemis threw the sand on her hands too the direction of the vampire and she was rewarded by the sound of a yelp and then coughing. However the last part that pinpoints finally the vampire's position was the small molecules of sand hovering in the air. Judging by the way the sand molecules twirled, the vampire is still disoriented. Her grip tightening on her sword, Artemis charged with a two-handed overhead ready to cleave the vampire in two on one strike. However the moon goddess suddenly gulped as she noticed the vampire pass her body without warning and a sudden pain on her side alerted her that it passed her without warning. Artemis stumbled as she looked around looking for any sign and quandry of her prey, her side throbbed and she felt ichor coming out of the wound as she touched it. Its only a flesh wound but it hurts.

 _"Great! Percy was right that this idiot could disappear so fast,"_ thought Artemis as she looked around the darking room of the bank.

Her eye caught a couple of molecules hovering in the air in front of the door and the moon goddess smirked. There is no way a vampire is going to escape, it is not in their nature to run away from humans thinking themselves the higher part of the pecking order. In a way they were right as long as they count the Hunters out of it.

 _"He must be making sure that I won't be able to escape through the door,"_ thought the moon goddess and her lips curved upward as she heard a lock click on the front entrance of the bank.

 _"So predictable,"_ thought Artemis as she whirled her sword. _"Now how to kill him?"_ wondered the moon goddess. The easiest of course was just too charge with her sword which is a good idea. But Artemis wanted to test something else. Percy once told her that vampires can still die if you cut off their head without silver. Glancing at her back for a second, she smirked as a plan formed in her head. Twirling her weapon in her hands, Artemis repeated her two-handed overhead attack as before with a yell. She was not disappointed as the vampire charged beneath her guard to attack her exposed midsection. However the moon goddess did not let the sword go in a downward cleaving arc. Instead she dropped the sword from her hand that it fell in front of her.

The vampire expecting the sword to move in a downward cleave didn't expect the pommel coming from above without warning towards its head. There was a resounding clang that even Artemis winced at the impact as the vampire became visible with a cross-eyed look and a large bruise on its temple, its momentum still charging at Artemis though slower than before. The moon goddess merely sidestepped and the vampire blind and blurry from the head damage ran headfirst to the money shelves and with a loud crunch killed itself as it imbedded its neck halfway on the stony shelf. Its blood splattering the stone floor.

"Oh come on," whined Artemis seeing the pool of blood. It would take an hour at least to clean up. Picking up the sword on the floor, the moon goddess tiptoed to the dead vampire poking it twice with the sword. She sighed as it didn't flinch. Another Hunt successful. The next thing now was just to bury the blood-sucking fiend.

 _Dear Percy_

 _There was more even of them than I ever thought to be hiding out there and posing as humans. Doctors, Pastors, Pharmacists, Blacksmiths. I've killed them all. It was more than any man can bear. Even I, a goddess are sickened by how much I've killed brutally. But I know I must kill and I will kill again._

 _Artemis._

Artemis sat leaning on the tree trunk as she wrote her next letter for Percy. In front of her are four mounds and another had a man lying on it holding his severed head. All of these mounds of course contained Artemis' kills. The last are the banker she had decapitated on the bank. The place was deep in the forest and Artemis doubted anyone would ever stumble on it.

She sighed as she glanced at the empty earth she had dug since she had been doing this vampire hunting. She had specifically readied that hole for Boagrius Barts the moment she killed him though she believed he doesn't deserve the burial mound at all. She had seen her mother's bloody form on the morning with severe bite necks that night when he raped her. It was one of Artemis' most painful memories. She sighed again, she can't help but wonder when would Percy send her the letter asking for Boagrius Barts' head. She had been following all his letters and don't mistake her, she felt good killing vampires and saving the simple folk. In fact it felt even fulfilling than her duties as an Olympian goddess. Still, she wished Percy would finally let her have her revenge.

...

...

...

There was a clanking sound followed immediately by a snort of someone just waking up. Artemis tried to sniffle her giggles as Abraham looked in horror at the wasted tea scattered on the grass in front of him.

"Well you are very much interesting company Mr. Lincoln," Mary Todd says with a little pout on her lips as she chewed on her bun daintily,"

"I'm sorry Mary. I've been having hard nights," replied Abraham massaging his red-rimmed eyes.

"Mr. Speed keeping you on your toes then?" asked the girl.

"You have no idea,"

Artemis giggled with Cassandra beside her. Truth be told, it was not because Mr. Speed is demanding too much. The man may be a bit bossy sometimes but he never outworked any of them. No, the only problem is Abraham's too gentlemanly attitude that he ket on insisting on standing up on. He had almost taken all of Cassandra's and Artemis' jobs and have shooed the girls away saying that such heavy work was not suited for such beautiful dainty maidens. Artemis had to be dragged by Cassandra to their bedroom to stop the fuming goddess on decorating Abraham as a splat on the wall due to his comment. Artemis guessed of course that is an insult at first but after Cassandra's long explanation that it is nothing but politeness, Artemis caved in.

Thus the new regime had begun without their boss' slightest idea. Abraham had taken over almost of the work of the store while Cassandra focused on making better tasty meals. Artemis on the other hand took the counter job and inventory of the front items. It proved to be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing due to her new feeling of self-fulfillmentm, Artemis now enjoyed working proficiently and a curse to any stupid enough to hit at the beautiful goddess asking her out. That usually ended with the man flying out of the main door holding his manhood protectively.

The downside however of their arrangement was Abraham getting tired more than his co-workers and he sometimes overworked himself that gave him the sleeping habits of sleeping randomly during mornings.

It had been two months now ever since that last vampire hunt and Artemis took the time to enjoy the surroundings around her today. Speed is a churchly fellow and he shop closed every Sunday leaving the day as a day to rest and recuperate for both Artemis and Cassandra. For Abraham however, it was a day which he can spend more time with his love interest. Artemis may not be a believer of the Christian idea of faith but she believed that there is a Creator who made everything. After all, Chaos created the gods and Primordials but there is always someone who is above him. Mortal religion on her opinion is just an excuse for mortals to wage war with one another. Still, Artemis won't argue with Speed on his choice of Faith and she rather enjoyed the sunday breaks they have.

Like today, they are spending their time sitting on a park. Abraham had invited them on his date with Mary this time. Artemis and Cassandra both refused of course at first. Bringing two girls on a date with another girl is the complete recipe for trouble. They breathed a sigh of relief when the overexcited young man disappear. However that sigh turned back to horror when he went back and this time followed by the Senator's daughter, purposely dragging the two beautiful women with them.

This somehow proved to be a bad idea since nearly every male was pining after them. Artemis didn't blame them, her best friend was criminally gorgeous no matter what dress you put her in and Artemis even saw one riding a bicycle crash to the side of the bridge as he was too busy gawking at Cassandra. The girl's blonde hair was shining on the sunlight and Artemis wondered how thick Percy really is having missed someone that beautiful pining over him. What Artemis didn't know that she also is one of the main reasons why people gawk, her silver hair let down was comparable to a waterfall of steel and she missed a couple of civil guards accidentally hitting people with their guns on the head as they stalked a few feet after her.

"Thinking again Artemis?" asked Cassandra beside her bringing the moon goddess to the present as she looked at her best friend. She is right now lying on her back watching the sky while Cassandra, ever the formal one are sitting cross-legged at the grass, her white gown spread over her knees.

"How did you-?"

"Know that you are thinking again?" finished the girl handing her a small cup of coffee. "You and Percy had a lot of common than you even know,"

"Really?" said Artemis taking the cup from her.

"Yes," nodded the blonde girl. "He always tend to brood when some reports came in. I always remind him of course that if he continued with all that brooding that he is doing. He'll completely adopt the wrinkles on his face now,"

Artemis laughed a bit at that as she drank her coffee. "Somehow I can't imagine Percy looking old," she said. "He always was serious and unemotional like a block of ice,"

"He may. But after all he's been through it would be completely understandable," replied Cassandra before looking at her with a mischievous smile. "Though I might say Artemis, you've been talking a lot about Percy ever since we came from that ball. Don't tell me you are interested in him are you?"

Artemis went red at the positive accusation. "No, I'm not!" she frantically denied and lied. "I'm the maiden goddess. Of course I won't be interested in a boy,"

"Girls then?" Artemis stiffened as she felt Cassandra's smooth hands touching her sides edging ever upper to the bottom of her breasts.

"Cassandra," Artemis let off the soft breath she is holding making Cassandra pout before her hands left. However Artemis stiffened even more as she felt the blonde's breath tickle her ears and add with a whisper. "But if you are ever interested, I am available you know," the moon goddess nearly fainted as Cassandra bit her lower ear like a cat. However her shy mood was broken as the blonde girl laughed without warning.

"Ohhh...you are so gullible Artemis,"

The moon goddess can't help the growl that escape her lips. "I'll get you for that!" as she stood up and began chasing the blonde girl who nimbly danced away.

...

...

...

"I never expected girls to be playing like five year olds you know," muttered Mary as she wiped the forehead of the girl laying in front of her with a small cloth.

"I didn't expect that Artemis would actually do that," moaned Cassandra making Artemis wince as Abraham's girlfriend cleaned the rag she is using with water.

"I'm sorry already alright. Just drop it Cassie," said the moon goddess looking at the knocked out form of her best friend. She may have accidentally thrown mud poop and it hit Cassandra's long hair during one of their childish run in behavior when Artemis found out that catching the blonde girl proved to be a little more than impossible. As it was, it was really over the board and Cassandra demanded that they wash it out of her ended up without question much to everyone's chagrin. Abraham had excused himself on some emergency and Artemis was sure that Mary would give him a good tongue lashing the moment he came back.

"It smells!" whined Cassandra

"It should be. Its poop!" replied Artemis trying hard not to gag as she helped Mary wash the girl's hair back to normal without letting the dirty substance cling to the owner's skin.

"It smells really bad!"

"Did you expect it not to be?"

"I love my hair!"

"It's obvious," replied Artemis dryly thinking normally how she would never agree to a menial task like this.

"Hey Cass," Artemis finally spoke up after a few moments of silent treatment from the grumbling girl. Finally Artemis remembered something that she really wanted to talk about with the girl.

"Hmm!"

"Can you tell me about Percy's family?" asked Artemis and she was surprised as the girl look at her with blinking eyes. Artemis cringed, she knew that Cassandra loved Percy and her being interested on the same man made for awkward situations like this. The girl may not be hostile about the idea but she isn't exactly very welcoming about it either. By unspoken agreement, they left it for Percy to choose who he will.

"Why?" her reply asked.

"Who is this Percy she is asking?" asked an interested Mary.

"Just her date on the ball," replied Cassandra for her with a smirk that made Artemis red. Leave it to the girl who loved teasing her every time.

"Ahh, so he is that handsome young man whom I saw Artemis was very clingy at," nodded Mary and Artemis can't help but blurt out her own defense.

"I'm not clingy!"

"Sure you're not," smirked Cassandra and Mary making Artemis groan at the disbelief on their faces,

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Artemis asked finally at the smirking blonde.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

Artemis gulped as she aligned her thoughts to what she remembered about Percy during their first meeting. "I remembered he was rich,"

Cassandra scoffed at her remark. "Rich would be lightly putting it Artemis. The family name of Jackson controlled nearly all the lands west of Jersualem to the Oasis of the Bassilicus. But let's start at the beginning," she sighed making herself comfortable on the ground. Mary beside her who was cleaning her hair leaned in a bit to listen.

"As you already know Artemis, Percy's original name isn't Percy but Perseus," she began.

"Wait, that's Greek isn't it," interjected Artemis.

"Yes that's Greek and stop interrupting," said Cassandra with a small scowl. "Now this is not my place to be telling about it, you need to ask Percy more if you want to know. But Percy was in fact not the full blooded son of Arcturus Jackson. He is what you may called only taken in. Baron Arcuturus and Kerrigan never had a child of their own that time and during one of Arcturus' coastal patrols, he managed to find a Christian ship that sailed from Messina shipwrecked near the shores of the main road to Jerusalem. Percy as a baby floating in a makeshift basket was the only that survived. And of course as you know, all stories go, Arcturus took him in," Cassandra looked at them for a moment before continuing.

"You had to understand, the times before are not like the times today. Arcturus was a baron in service to the King of Jerusalem and a mighty one at that. He had his own small stronghold and commanded nearly six hundred families to take care of it. Percy was the only son despite adopted and much had to be expected from him to take up if his dad ever died," Cassandra actually smiled as she reminisced her thoughts. "The two of them are so different I heard from the other people. Arcturus may not be cruel but he's not kind either. Percy on the other hand was the people's champion and was the pride of the Baron at the same time. He was always successful that even the muslims feared him. When he took the oath to become part of the Order of the Teutonic Knights, I heard tha the entire barony celebrated his induction. Word spread that even the feared Arcturus Jackson was jumping up from house to house waking people up and scaring half of them to their wits end after spreading the word that his son is now a part of the knight order," Cassandra laughed a bit at that. "It was funny in fact, the king was even surprised that the ever stoic general of the Western marches after being marched to jail for drinking too much and causing much havoc on the pilgrim roads,"

"So what happened then?" asked Artemis now engrossed in the story.

"It was great," she shrugged. "Percy was next in line to take over as Baron for his father. The people loved him and even King Baybars II managed once to talk to him. He is the pride of the Teutonic Knights, exactly what their Order aspire to be. Many people look up to the Order and unto him...including me. I once saw them riding on Jerusalem with his men at arms. They looked so regal, so otherworldly with their white capes and beautiful armor. To be truthful, I might say that I once believed that knights are sacred warriors from Heaven sent by God to protect those of us that are weakened by poverty at those times,"

Artemis can't help but scoff. "What a load of dung. The Crusades are nothing more than an excuse to conquer lands and to bring back gold and much wealth for the lazy politicians,"

Cassandra merely smiled ruefully. "Yes, that's a shame. And Percy recognized it too and so did Arcturus, and later so did the Order of the Teutonic Knights. You should have heard Percy say: _First I thought we fight for God. Then I know that we are fighting for land and property. Then later I understood that we are fighting for no more than gold and Italy becomes rich as the Savior intended_ ,"

"Doom and gloom stuff that is," said Mary.

"It is," nodded Cassandra but it is true. "When Guy became the new king of Jerusalem, things turned for worse. The Western front became suddenly a safe haven for Jews and Muslims from Jerusalem since the new king is on the warpath on genocide killing Muslims and Jews being the fanatic he was. When he ordered Saladin's sister executed, many knew that it is the beginning of the end. Percy marched with Arcturus and the rest of the Teutonic Knights and the Western wardens and there as you know it already on history suffered their deaths after the defeat at Saladin's hand. Only Percy and the small company of knights escape to rescue whatever survivors they can and head off to find their destiny. The rest you need to ask Percy. It's not my place to tell,"

Cassandra sighed in front of her and Artemis leaned back looking at the ripples of the water. So much had happened to Percy and Artemis understood why he is cold and silent. However who is he really? Cassandra said he's only adopted. Who is his real father?

Artemis' musing was cut off as Mary suddenly piped from the side making her presence known. "What you just said, its only a story right?" she asked.

Cassandra and Artemis merely looked at one another before responding with a silent nod of understanding between them before looking at the Senator's Daughter.

"Of course it is, don't tell me you believed someone from that time would still be alive today," scoffed Artemis in what she hoped was a joking voice.

...

...

...

It's official, Artemis hated vampires with muscles rather than vampires that can go invisible. Her next target was simply a blacksmith at the edge of town. She had anticipated a clean kill since Percy's letter simply said _"He knows the one you killed on the bank,"_. What Artemis didn't expect was that the moment she got near enough to chop his head clean off was the vampire actually stabbing her hand with an iron poker.

That was the first time Artemis screamed. The hot metal went past her palm and if that wasn't hurtful enough, she was easily manhandled by the vampire as it clutched her coat and shoved her straight at the furnace in front of her. Being lighter than the huge blacksmith, Artemis nearly took a vacation to Tartatus at worst or had her face burned off at best (which she did not exactly prefer for romantic interests). As it was she barely managed to use her feet to stop her body being shoved to the fire.

However she can't stop the yelp as the large meaty hands of the vampire suddenly went to her rear and squeezed her cheeks which are being firmly formed through the pants she is wearing. Creator, Percy was right about vampires killing and torturing maidens. Unfortunately that lust can be used as a weapon and a distraction.

Artemis felt that the hand holding her neck to the fire lessened due to lack of concentration as the one in her rear tightened. Ignoring the molestation of her body for a moment, Artemis put her entire strength on her right foot and knees to push against the wall that it drove her backward against the vampire. She was rewarded by the vampire's surprised growl before it was followed by a thud and a loud grunt. Smirking to herself, Artemis turned around grabbing the disoriented blood sucking fiend on the scruff of his apron before shoving him headstraight to the anvil. His dying screams echoed on the night as Artemis fanned the anvil even more.

 _5 minutes later_

Another hunt successful. Artemis thought as she looked around at the seven graves that littered the forest floor. She had come a long way, still Artemis felt resentment to Percy as she look at the empty one she reserved for her mother's murderer. She sighed as she shouldered her shovel and begin to walk away. Next time she and Percy meet, she would demand that she kill Boagrius Barts.

...

...

...

1 hour later two civil guards accidentally stumbled upon the seven graves

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X READERS. ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HIHIHIHI ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY IF THIS AUTHOR NOTE IS SHORT. ILL UPDATE IT NEXT TIME, VERY BUSY AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis sighed as she put the last of the fish oil behind the drawer on the desk. She felt extremely tired, not too mention irritated. And she's not the only one. Judging by the scowl at Cassandra's face who for the most time breezed through chores and household work like it was nothing as she scrubbed the glassware and Abraham's deadened look as he tried multitasking on studying his lawbook while watching over the counter. Nobody liked their current predicament.

It was apparently a bad idea to prank Jonathan Speed with flour and water. Artemis had to blame Abraham on that one. It was Speed's birthday and the tall man's idea of a welcoming reception for his friend included dropping a sack of flour on his head. That turned out to be completely a disaster actually since Speed was planning to have a meeting with some person that will make a large order from his store.

Apparently even the buyer was not a great fan of being cascaded by flour and to say that Speed was indignant as the buyer ran off was putting it lightly. To add insult to injury at the store owner, Abraham's second part of the prank that involved dropping water on the man as he made a ruckus of shouting and yelling didn't help their case. Now the new regime had begun and all of them had to work overtime while Speed recovered his wounded pride grumpily at his private room.

The door opened and Artemis looked up from where she was working to see a guy with African colored skin enter. He is wearing a vest above his shirt and beside him was a girl who looked like she was doing her best to cover her face with her hat. Artemis watched the duo silently as they managed to walk over the counter while checking certain items out with their back on Abraham who like Artemis glanced at the newcomers over his reading material.

"A clerk reading a lawbook," the man suddenly said as he checked the price of some gloves hanging on the corner. "You don't see that every day,"

"Well I'm planning to be a lawyer...sir," Artemis watched Abraham reply still keeping an eye on them. "So how can I help you sir?"

"What is the law in the north pertaining free slaves?" the man continued to ask still checking out the store items while the girl beside him remained silent.

"According to the US congress of 1789 all runaway slaves caught being free but had a master shall be returned to their said masters without question. But such slaves that are born under the state controlled by the Union shall remain free," stated Abraham now looking curiously at his questioner.

"That was a good answer on any court that I have heard," the man glanced at Abraham showing his face.

Artemis remained silent as Abraham's face transformed from curiosity to unbelief then astonished before jumping over the counter and hugging the black man suddenly. She blinked as the man returned the gesture. She can't hear what they are talking so she walked towards them a bit to hear their words.

"...are you doing here?" Abraham asked.

"I was down south freeing slaves by the coastal road. You know, looking for my brother," he then looked up and down at Abraham's tall form. "Well look at you, studying to be a lawyer. That's good. I'm in need of a good lawyer,"

"What? You're in some kind of trouble or something?"

"Some bounty hunters caught me wandering around after I found this girl on the coast. I need a writ Abe. Saying that she and I was born free,"

"Who's that?" Abraham asked peeking over the girl beside the man his hand moving to lift up her hat. What happened then was fast that surprised even Artemis.

With a quick move the girl gripped Abraham's hand the moment he touched the rim of her hat and the next second. The tall man was on the floor groaning as his wrist was twisted in a painful position above him.

"Do not touch me boy!" spat the girl and Artemis can't help but gasp as she recognized the voice. She never expected to hear it here though. She was sure that she left specific orders before she left that they not look for her since she would be spending her time alone to manage some personal business.

"Zoe?" Artemis blurted and she noticed the girl stiffen as she raised her hat and the moon goddess noticed the look of her Lieutenant looking back at her in shock. She was still the same as ever, only the fact that she is now wearing a woman's dress that Artemis was sure that Zoe would rather skin herself than wear made the difference.

"Lady Artemis!" she gasped after a minute before tackling the moon goddess with a hug that Artemis was sure that her ribs crack at the impact force.

"I've been looking for you so long," the girl suddenly wailed catching Artemis by surprise as she buried her head at Artemis' chest.

"I found her near the coastline confused and lost," explained Abraham's friend as she helped a groaning Abraham up who is still massaging his wrist. "The bounty hunters chasing me thought that she too was a runaway slave and tried to do out with her. I managed to get her to follow me but she punched me for no other reason,"

"Did you flirt with her?" Artemis asked sharply. She understood why the bounty hunters thought Zoe was a slave. She had a persian princess beauty that is both exotic and unfounded in this part of the world.

"No Ma'am," the black shook his head. "My pa always said that it is not right to touch a girl without her permission,"

"That explains why you are still alive," Artemis mumblingly snorted and she heard Zoe giggle in her chest.

There was terse silence for a while before Abraham finally took the initiative to break it. "By the way guys. Will this is a good friend of mine Phoebus Artemis-,"

"Just Artemis will do," waved the goddess off. "I hate that part of my name,"

"Right," nodded Abraham. "And Artemis, this is Will Johnson. A childhood friend of mine,"

"How do you do Mrs. Artemis?" Will extended a hand that Artemis shook. She felt Zoe stiffen like a rock as she shook hands with the man.

"And there Will is Mrs. Cassandra Haile," indicated Abraham to where Cassandra is poking her blonde hair out shyly.

"Hello," she mumbled softly as Will nodded in recognition.

"Damn Abe. You really surrounded yourself with beautiful women. Can't have enough for one that you really settled for two-,"

Abraham pounced suddenly on his friend meeting the steely gaze of Cassandra and Artemis who noticed that Abraham sweated at the heated gazes. A low growl also came from Zoe that if possible made the situation even more dangerous. He haven't forgotten yet what happened to him and Speed last time they pissed off Artemis. And he had no plan on suffering like that again...ever.

"What my friend is saying is, that you two are extremely beautiful," said Abraham rapidly before eyeing the smaller form of Zoe that is huddled on the moon goddess' hands.

"And who is that?" Abraham asked pointing at Zoe still holding unto Artemis in an attempt to change the subject from the red zone.

Artemis let the silence and awkwardness stew for a minute before answering. "This is Zoe Nightshade. My best friend,"

"Pleasure," bowed Abraham. "Abraham Lincoln at your service," he added raising a hand to shake.

Artemis smirked as Zoe scowled before extending her hand to shake Abraham's very briefly before disextending it again. Artemis immediately led Zoe to Cassandra who had plucked up the courage to stand a little closer to them.

"This is Cassandra Zoe, say hi,"  
"Hello," waved Cassandra a bit and Artemis smirked at how Zoe brightened as she took the girl's hand shaking it vigorously compared to her cold persona with Abraham. The moon goddess knew that her lieutenant is actually a very friendly person once you pass her cold exterior.

"How'd you do? My name's Zoe," smiled the huntress. "Are you my lady's friend?"

"Sort of," replied the blonde with a smirk at Artemis. "More like I'm her watcher. She does tend to get into trouble easily if I'm not around,"

"You tell me," replied Zoe and Artemis sighed as the two hit it off nicely. Now she was going to endure the teasing of not only Cassandra's but also Zoe's.

"Artemis," Abraham called stopping the introductions as Artemis looked up to the two now wearing their jackets.

"Yes?"

"I'm going with Will to have a writ made for him. Do you want Zoe to come along? She'll need it if she doesn't want to be labeled as a runaway slave on these parts,"

"Zoe?" Artemis looked at her lieutenant who is scowling deeply.

"I don't want to go with boys," she pouted childishly that made Artemis laugh.

"Alright she's going," Artemis replied to Abraham. "Would you mind if I come along with you?"

"Not at all," said Abraham before turning at Cassandra's direction. "Cass would you mind watching the store for a while? We would not be long,"

The blonde only nodded as she sat behind the counter. "Sure. I'll tell Mr. Speed that some emergency came up for you two,"

"Okay," chimed Artemis grabbing her coat at the stand before beckoning at Zoe. "Zoe come on. Let's get this done,"

"Do we really need to?" whined the huntress though she followed after Artemis who stepped a little behind Will and Abraham. She could hear Will mutter at his long friend already excitedly.

"You have grown tall Abe. Never expected to find you around here,"

"So do I Will...so do I," replied Abraham.

"It's freezing out here," muttered Zoe behind her hugging her arms as her teeth chattered a bit. "I don't know how you can handle it my lady,"

Artemis merely shrugged. "You get used to it,"

"Still, I wish we are back at home," replied Zoe letting her arms move on her armpits to preserve the heat.

"So what are you doing here Zoe?" asked Artemis looking at her younger hunter.

"Well I was looking for you since-,"

THUD!

The sudden impact stopped Artemis halfway her step as she realized that she had bumped at Abraham who is also backing away slowly with Will. Zoe was about to throw a heated retort for the disrespect at her lady when Artemis held a hand to stop the outburst as she focused on the five men approaching them with clubs and ropes.

"It's them. It's them Abe, the bounty hunters I'm talking about," said Will backing together with Abraham.

"You better not be running away from us again slave!" hissed a bounty hunter with a long pipe grabbing Will who immediately started squirming as another bound his hands with a rope.

"Wait a second, this is seriously just a misunderstanding," Abraham piped in but a solid straight punch knocked the lawyer in study out cold.

Artemis was ready to interject if not for the sudden scream behind her followed by a slap. Looking behind her she saw Zoe backing away as three of the men started advancing on her with ropes. The moon goddess smirked though as she saw the mischievous glint on her hunter's eyes. She could deal with them. Artemis just hoped she would not kill them messily. It would be hard to explain to the civil guards how one underage girl beat up three bounty hunters. As it was, Artemis just stepped forward to stop the severe beating that Abraham's friend is taking.

"I believe that is enough-," Artemis was cut off as she suddenly saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her head.

"I suggest you walk away now fleabag," the bounty hunter sneered at the moon goddess who can't help but laugh at the threat. "This is none of your business and you better leave now cause I won't hesitate shooting that pretty face of yours and it would such be a shame to mar something so exquisite,"

"Zoe!" Artemis called out loudly.

"Yes my lady?"

"You have my permission to beat them up,"

"Really?" Artemis chuckled at how excited her huntress' voice suddenly sounded. It seemed by the way her tone is, she sounded like Christmas had come early for her.

"Yes, but don't kill them," Artemis finished with a smile as she suddenly felt the cold metal touch the side of her forehead.

"You should have walked away doll face," the bounty hunter sneered and Artemis heard him clicked the barrel of the gun in readiness.

"No sir, I suggest that you would be the one to walk away," Artemis' tone suddenly went cold and the bounty hunter barely had any time to react before Artemis side stepped the gun just as it exploded behind her head that sent her ears ringing.

"Too easy," muttered the goddess as she caught the surprised man in one quick hook at the side of his jaw. He went down immediately like a sack of potatoes on the ground.

"You bitch!" roared the man holding Will pulling his knife free from its holster as he charged at Artemis with much balance as a one-legged bull.

"And you call yourself hunters, disgusting," spat Artemis as she merely moved to the side extending a leg out.

The bounty hunter at full charge never got the moment to break the moment he saw the extended leg. With a yelp, he tripped and Artemis smirked as he lost his balance and fell face first on the ground face first. Artemis kicked him once at the face to knock him out cold before moving at Zoe's position. She gloated however a bit seeing Will and Abraham looking in disbelief at them.

"You didn't kill them," Artemis can't help but comment seeing the three holding Zoe knocked out with heavy bruises on their temple lying on the floor with moaning sounds. Courtesy of Zoe and the pistol she used as mini bat.

"You told me not to. Besides, they're not worth the time," shrugged Zoe off and Artemis smiled at her huntress before a loud whistle was suddenly then heard coming at their direction.

"And this is the reason why I don't want any of this to be heard," sighed Artemis as she raised her hands in preparation to surrender at the upcoming civil guards.

...

...

...

"Don't worry. I've talked to Senator Nolan and he'll have you out of here in no time,"

"You're very kind Mrs. Todd and he's far to ugly to have a beautiful woman like you,"

Artemis ignored the others talking as she sat down beside Zoe on the bed with a sigh. They had been imprisoned of course like those bounty hunters for picking a fight in the middle of the street. It was lucky that they are on the right side since the men they beat up have no proof at all on hunting down Will and Zoe as runaway slaves.

"So, what are you doing on this far side of the world Zoe?" Artemis finally asked as she leant comfortably on the side of the bed. "I seem to recall that I leave everyone in the hunt and especially you a clear message that I am on my own personal business,"

"Sorry my lady but it was orders," replied Zoe playing with the hem of her skirt. "Orders from your father,"

"Really?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow in surprise. She was scowling though inside wondering what the hell her father wanted for her. Normally Zeus just called her if he wanted something done. Normally it would be a monster that had outgrown its usefulness or more commonly wayward demigods that had grown stronger than normal that Zeus felt threatened. He would usually order the Hunt to bring it to Camp where he could throw a lightning bolt in public. "What did he want hunted down this time? And don't tell me you girls can't handle it just because I wasn't there,"

Zoe looked like she had been slapped as she cringed at her patron's words. "No my lady. He wanted all Olympians present this Winter Solstice meeting and he sent additional warnings that anybody not present are to be punished. I had to look for you my lady. I had no idea where you are and when you would return,"

"I see," sighed Artemis as she looked at the roof of the cell thinking what her father wanted. She barely heard Abraham muttering philosophies at Mary on the cell as she gathered her thoughts. She can't help but wonder if it was about Zeus flaunting his power again and wanting more awed acknowledgements for his drama antics during the solstices. Artemis knew she could be absent if she wanted to. However something in her bone tells her that this is bigger than the usual arguments. She sighed again combing her hair in exasperation as nothing comes into her mind.

"Who did you left in charge of the Hunt Zoe?" asked Artemis in an effort to clear her thoughts.

"It was Phoebe my lady," replied Zoe. "So are we going back to London now?"

Artemis shook her head. "Not yet. I had one more thing to do before I can at least leave. It would be a month before the winter solstice and it takes two weeks to arrive to London by boat from here. More than enough time for me to finish my vengeance,"

Artemis barely noticed that she's talking to herself and she missed the confused look her huntress gave her.

...

...

...

Two days later

"...but we must not be deterred. For we are fighting with a single powerful cause. The cause of freedom. The very cause that our ancestors had built this great nation!"

Abraham's voice carried all the way to the marketplace and Artemis can't help but applause with the crowd as the tall man with a borrowed suit in front of her smiled at the people waving and saying small "thank you's" before approaching Senator Nolan. For some reason after their meet up with Will and Zoe and being released by Senator Nolan. Abraham had the fanatical idea that he would abolish slavery from the United States. He had been going to the marketplace making speeches like what she had just heard in front of people to convince them that slavery is something that must be dealt with. Zoe on one hand had taken her place on Speed's store.

Artemis who are intrigued by how mortals vote their leaders had complied to accompany Abraham on his speeches and she was both disappointed and awed by the way mortal leaders are made. In one hand she was disappointed since being used as a goddess and an Olympian to boot. Artemis is used with her needs being catered on her whim and her word is law. However she is awed that it was the people who made the final say on who they think best would become their leader and not the other way around. For someone who is used on monarchy... It is really humbling.

"I thought that I sent you here to Springfield to kill vampires, not help someone chase votes," a familiar voice suddenly spoke out and Artemis can't help the tingles that crawled up her spine and it took all her self-control not to jump the person standing beside her. He is wearing a suit that matches his eyes very well. For Artemis, he looked as handsome as ever and her heart beat erratically. She had to kick herself for thinking like a love struck kid.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked, looking at the handsome green eyed person who gave her a nod.

"What? Can't I visit my prettiest student?" he smirked at her and Artemis felt butterflies flying on her gut. "Besides it is I who should be asking: What are you doing?"

"Something that I am interested in. If Vampire Hunting doesn't fan out. I need a career to fall back to," Artemis suddenly grew cold to the boy she liked as she remembered her original intentions since day one. "Actually I had something I need to talk about with you,"

"Really? What is it?"

"I've followed your instructions Percy. Every name, every letter. But never the letter I'm waiting for and never the name I want most," Artemis can't help the hiss that left her mouth then. "Tell me Percy, when do I get to kill Boagrius Barts?"

To the moon goddess' ultimate surprise, Percy handed her a small knife that is usually used on setting free slaves. Artemis recognized it at once. It was the same craft to where her mother was killed and where she first met Boagrius Barts.

"Percy this is...," Artemis can't help but blurt out.

Percy merely smiled and Artemis wasn't sure how to react as Percy gently gripped her on the head and she nearly fainted as Percy kissed her on the forehead.

"Artemis...good luck,"

Ten minutes later, Artemis was still confused on her feelings if she should be happy or screaming in fury about just what happened. As she walked silently towards back to the shop keeping her trembling chest in control trying to assort her shattered feelings she completely missed the worried look that Abraham Lincoln is giving her at her back.

...

...

...

 _At the south. New Orleans_

 _ **SEVEN DEAD FOUND OUTSIDE SPRINGFIELD**_

Two people are reading the newspaper with calm expressions as they sipped on the red liquid on their glasses.

"Another of Percy's protege eh?"

"We're not exactly sure. Many say he's a madman,"

"But what do you think?"

"I believe that we finally have found the weakness of our most hated enemy," replied the one still sipping the cup as he dropped the newspaper on the floor.

"Yes, it would not be long now,"

...

...

...

It was the same smell that greeted her ever since her first failed hunt. However this time Artemis was focused on taking out her target this time. She missed once already and Artemis was determined that she take him out this time. Artemis had waited enough. This is her time of vengeance and this is not for her alone. This is for her mother who had passed away already, who never reformed at all. Artemis kept the tight grip on her knife tighter. She can't fail, she musn't fail. One would die today, either her or him. The moon goddess' trusted her instincts above everything else and her instincts tell her that someone would die here tonight.

Artemis kept her steps as silent as possible as she walked towards the harbor edge. Her heart going to her mouth on every squeak the planks are making on her boots. She again felt the old fear creeping in her heart and as much as Artemis felt herself ready. She can't help the shivers that crept on her bones that nearly sent her paralyzed. She could hear the crazy vampire humming a tune at the side. She smirked, this was a perfect time. He is making a noise loud enough to wake the dead and it drowned even the water passing on the river.

The moon goddess however stiffened like a rock as the vampire went silent and she could clearly his nose sniffing the air as if detecting a scent. Artemis however readied her sword as she felt the footsteps come closer.

"Phoebe..fucking...Artemis!" he sniffed again and Artemis yelled swinging the sword with full force expecting to hit the vampire and turn it to grease on the wall. She nearly lost her balance though as Boagrius Barts ducked her attack cleanly and run off with an insane laugh.

"Oooh you missed again. Hope you are better with a sword than a bow!

Artemis with a yell followed after her prey. However she nearly stopped dead on her tracks as she watched Boagrius run pell mell to the herd of horses which immediately started a stampede due to the alien scent of the vampire. For the record, Artemis was aware of how much damage a stampede of a hundred horses can make. And even being the goddess of the wild, it was hazardous to jump in the smoking dust created by a hundred hooves. However Artemis is no slouch. Either she stays and Boagrius gets away or she go after him and finish the job once and for all. Boagrius grinning face forced Artemis to make her decision.

"Yaah!" Artemis yelled as she jumped at the back of a random horse. The moon goddess immediately regretted her decision as the horse not having the experience to had a rider before, bucked and neighed trying to dislodge the already badly seated goddess as it ran with the herd.

Artemis half sat, half fall as she clung for dear life at the horse's mane. She felt like being thrown off to the wind and it took all her concentration not to fall off. After a minute of holding on, Artemis finally managed to look up and she nearly fell again as she saw Boagrius holding on to two horses' necks only a few paces away as if he's doing nothing more than taking a walk.

"Still holding on?" he guffawed looking back at her making Artemis' blood boil as he laughed at her. "You better know ho to jump for this then!"

There was a cascading sound in front and Artemis nearly didn't see it as suddenly her horse stumbled to two horse corpses. Closing her eyes, the moon goddess jumped as her horse stumbled. Artemis felt the breath leave her lungs as she landed on her back. Far gripped her then as she realized that she had lost her sword during the fall.

 _"Where is it? Where is it?"_ Artemis panicked a bit as safe frantically looked around the ground. It was nearly impossible to see anything as the dust roamed around her and there was the very big possibility that a random horse could squash her flat. It was only her sharp reflexes that saved her from being bitten as out of nowhere as Boagrius came out. Artemis barely had time to duck as the vampire aiming to bite her shoulder instead sailed over her head and a nearby horse slammed straight into the vampire sending Boagrius flying to the edge of the cliff just in time for Artemis to find her sword.

"Got it," Artemis breathed a sigh of relief as she checked her sword for any damage. However there's a good reason why is it not a good idea to stand in the middle of a running stampede.

Artemis barely felt the pain that slammed on her back before she found herself free falling at the side of the cliff. The moon goddess closed her eyes as she felt the first impact, then the second one, then the third one and another after another that Artemis was sure her entire body would be sore and painful for the next decade or so. She was still recovering her wits before Artemis saw a shadow raising a sword above her.

"Die goddess!" Bagrius roared and Artemis despite the pain in her body rolled to the side and nearly was cut in half despite her timely move. The vampire however realized that the moon goddess cannot move from the ground and Artemis screamed as she felt herself hoisted up and in a strong move, her face was smashed to the ground twice hard nearly sending her to Hypnos' realm.

"Now I claim my prize," the vampire chuckled behind her and Artemis barely felt anything but the pain in her entire body as she lay there useless. Only when she felt the cold air touching the skin of her asscheeks did she realized that the vampire was going to repeat the evil deed it did to her a long time ago.

"Don't please," pleaded Artemis however it came out sounding like a croak. The vampire only laughed and Artemis barely had the strength to scream as it touched her body.

"Now I claim the virginity of the virgin goddess," he whispered in her ear making Artemis shiver at the proximity of the contact. "I want to hear you scream so get ready in one...,"

"Stop,"

"Two...,"

"Please,"

"Three!"

"Don't!"

Artemis wailed trying to find something to hold on preparing to suffer the agonizing pain she felt before when instead there was two thuds and Artemis heard something large and big fall behind her. The last thing the moon goddess saw before passing out from exhaustion was the blurred figure of a man, his black cloak swirling behind him.

...

...

...

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. HOPE YA LIKE IT! PLEASSE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

...

Bright light, that was the first thing that greeted the silver eyes that opened and nearly blinded her at the sudden influx of brightness. She blinked trying to move as she realized how sore her muscles are. In fact they felt like someone had put lead on them and moving them was an effort.

"Ugghhh," groaned Artemis pulling herself up a she looked around.

Everything was still in a bit of a blurry and she squinted her silver eyes using her hand to rub them clear. When she pulled away, it only took three seconds for the moon goddess to know where she is. The familiar photos of Cassandra and Percy smiling. The soft bed that she had gotten used to and the bright lights that reflected on the glass window panes that engulfed the large room she is in. An unintentional gasp left her lips as she realized that she is right now back from where she started this journey of hers, she is back at Percy's house or mansion if she prefer to be honest about it.

Artemis instantly straightened up as she tried to piece together and recollect her confused thoughts. The last thing she remembered was her rushing off trying to fulfill her vengeance against the vampire. She recalled the failed ambush, the stupid decision of hers on trying to run after Barts as he plunged headlong to a herd of stampeding horses. At that thought Artemis wanted to kick herself. She was so stupid following him. She had acted without even thinking about it and she had absolutely had no contingency plan. That is something which Percy had really emphasized on her. The moon goddess shook her head to clear her thoughts as she recalled the fight. It was desperately one-sided now that she thought about it. The vampire had played with her while she took it seriously. She remembered the sudden pain of a horse bumping into her and felling headlong to a cliff without parachute of any kind. She remembered the pain of landing on her back as she rolled and struggled to keep her bones from being broken. That was the most painful Artemis ever felt since her career as an Olympian. She may take scrapes and deep wounds but never broken bones.

However Artemis now shivered as she recalled her last set of memories. Abruptly she felt her hands wrap around themselves as she remembered the horror that she had tried to forget almost happen to her again. She had been incapacitated that time the moment she fell flat on her back at the mountain side. Boagrius Barts had slammed her like a rag doll same as before and...

The moon goddess sniffled unwilling to think about it. She felt afraid again, so afraid that it paralyzed her to her core. Her breathing hitched and she found herself positively light-headed. The fear that she had put her entire being to overcome slammed back with a vengeance at her psyche and Artemis futilely tried to suppress it. It was not possible, it was like holding back water in her bare hands and she found herself falling on it.

Her mind wandered back to the scene during their last fight, only this time she remembered the pain many centuries ago as it broke her successfully. Every move, ripped her, every stroke burned her to her core. The pain was unimaginable as she opened her mouth and a silent howl leave it never ending. Her breath was so hitched following the painful spasms of her now defiled body as it struggled to keep up. Her hands tried to find something to grip as the pain hammered her both physically and mentally. A ripping sound came from her behind and she screamed in the night air as she felt her blood wounds increase saying that something was not right. What made her hate herself and disgusted above all else though was that despite the pain, she enjoyed the pleasurable sensations that accompanied it. She wandered in her broken mindset and she wished everything would just go away. No one should have to live like this.

A cold wind swept over her and the moon goddess felt goosebumps standing in her arms and she was thankful as it brought her back to the present and not in the clutches of fear at least for a moment making her forget it. Her silver eyes scanned the source of the cold air which was nothing more than a window left open.

However something about it snapped into the moon goddess' mind. She was sure that the last time she was here, she never felt cold that strong. Not even when she chose to wear pajama shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Fearing the worst, she glanced down at her body and her silver eyes blinked as her brain tried to sort her thoughts out in order.

She is wearing nothing but simple shorts that barely covered her mid thigh and she is clearly naked other than bandages that covered several parts of her body perfectly. Her breasts are covered leaving nothing shown and so is her navel where a large bruise had formed thanks to her bad fall. Her arms and legs are also covered in bandages and so is her neck. However disregarding these little facts, she is simply not modest at the moment.

Artemis controlled her breathing. Whoever had cleaned her up would be obviously the one who had undressed her. She knew that Cassandra would be the one doing these things and she held hope that it is the blonde girl that bathed and cleaned her. However she remembered the last thing she saw before she fainted. The tall person with a cloak that saved her. Cassandra is tall but she was not that tall. It was obviously a man. Artemis' heart pumped harder both in anger and fear.

She had learned long ago that unconscious women bodies are taken advantage of while they are helpless and she can't help the nagging feeling gnawing at the back of her head to check if she also ended up like that. She shook her head, speculating would end up wasting her time. Its better if she checked herself if she still was a virgin. She bit her lower lip and lowered her hands to her private parts below the shorts and Artemis nearly touched herself when the door slammed open.

...

...

...

Artemis froze like a deer caught in headlights. This is the first time she had seen her teacher wear that kind of expression. Normally he is stoic and reserved but he smiled every once in a while and make the occasional bad joke. She had seen him angry once when she pranked his bed with liquid silver after she was annoyed at the slow progress of her training. But she had never seen him shocked yet.

His eyes which are emerald in color looked like to be bugging out of its sockets. The eyebrows have mysteriously disappeared above his hairline with the way it rose above any record ever seen. His mouth was opening and closing like that of a goldfish and the clothes he had brought with him lay forgotten at the floor.

Artemis was red as a tomato as she understood what in his eyes he must be seeing. Her sitting atop the bed, her hand beneath her shorts. Even the most dumb person would guess that she was masturbating.

The silence ensued for a few seconds more with the two merely frozen in their places. Percy as handsome as ever and the guilty moon goddess. It took a while before Artemis finally took the courage to blurt out first.

"It's not what it looks like," she said pulling her hand out showing that it is clean. "See?" she tried and failed to smirk.

"I-I-," Percy looked like he choked on something bad and big as he struggled to compose himself. He took a deep breath thrice before finally regaining his stoic facade.

"I will be back later when you are done uhmm...entertaining yourself," he said simply picking up the clothes that fell on the floor back to his hands.

Artemis' blood boiled at the words. "Entertaining myself?" she can't help but growl as her eyes turned to slits on glaring at her present crush.

"Yes,"

"Are you the one that changed my clothes?" Artemis can't help but ask. Percy who was about to step out of the door stopped and looked back still as expressionless as ever.

"Yes,"

Artemis sprung faster than a bullet forgetting the little fact that her entire body was covered with nothing more than bandages wrapped on her private places. Somehow it was this little fact that enabled her to get her claws on her prey.

The ever stoic former crusader was unprepared seeing a half naked woman jumping him. Sure it would be the dream of any male this period of time. But for him, it's not. Artemis smirked as she tackled him to the floor and immediately began slapping and punching his face.

"You bastard! You bastard!" wailed Artemis taking pleasure as she felt her punches hit the soft tissue of her nose. "You dare! You dare to undress me you bloody pervert!" she punched again and this time it hit the right cheek. "I trusted you! I admired you! I even liked you! A boy whom I thought was different than the rest only to find out that you are the same as them perverts! The moment I turn back you! You! You! Took advantage of me!"

Artemis next slap was stopped midswing by a firm grip holding her wrist making her confused as a powerful headbutt sent her reeling to her feet as she found the world covered in red and blue as she lost cohesion for a second as she twirled in circles, confused.

That confusion however turned to horror as she felt the shorts she is wearing suddenly ripped without warning leaving her in her silver underwear and she barely managed the scream that left her lips before the bandages covering her chest was done the same nearly making her look almost naked as the day she was born. The moon goddess only had time to cover her chest from being seen before a powerful kick hit her back and Artemis felt lightweight as she was sent flying and only the soft cushions that she landed on made her understand that she landed on the bed with a small thud.

Suddenly a heavy weight lie above her pinning her to the bed and she can't help the fearful scream that left her lips as she suddenly felt teeth nip the soft side of her neck.

 _"Oh Creator, I'm going to be raped!"_ her brain screamed and Artemis whimpered as the heavy weight forced her immobile beneath him. She is afraid, so afraid as she felt the hot breath passing the side of her neck to the front of her lower chest, sniffing her. Her arms never left her chest expecting it to be pulled away and the groping to start followed by the thing she was so afraid of then.

However she froze as she felt the man suddenly pulling off and she opened her eyes to see Percy looking at her with an expression that she can't understand. It was disappointment.

"How little you think of me Artemis," he stated simply. "How easy would it be for me if I plan to do what you think about me right now. I'm very disappointed in you as a person, as a friend...," he turned to leave through the door before adding one more. "...and what I hoped would be something more,"

...

...

...

Artemis quickly donned the clothes left in the room. It was merely a simple dress of green with brown leggings. One thing however kept on repeating at the back of her head as she moved.

 _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ she thought to herself as she nearly fell on putting the leggings in place. She had completely forgotten for a moment there Percy's teaching about self-control and lashed out without thinking throwing the three years of training that is designed to curb her prejudicial mind out of the proverbial window.

Finished tying the last straps on her right legging. Artemis immediately dashed towards the exit of the room and began looking for her teacher. She had been here long enough to understand his quirks. Every time the handsome man ws bothered or thinking about something. He would retreat into his study to think and meditate.

Following the carefully crafted stairs towards the main study. Artemis took the chance to look around. The house was the same as ever since the first time she got here. It was still clean and devoid of any dirt. Artemis can't help but wonder if Percy was the one who is now cleaning the house since Cassandra is gone. If he is, then he is certainly a tidy one.

 _"A good man any girl would be happy to settle with,"_ added Artemis in an afterthought. She however was confused as an automatic scowl left her face and a feeling of sudden anger of Percy having someone sped within her psyche.

 _"Why am I feeling like this?"_ Artemis can't help but ask as she finally reached the oaked door covered in varnish. Immediately she was nervous and she can't help but wonder if coming here was a good idea in the first place. Percy never showed emotion most of the time and Artemis wasn't sure how to handle an angry Percy or a lustful one either.

She recalled being under him a few moments ago and her hand went automatically to reach the hickey that was placed on her neck. "Why would he do that?" Artemis asked to herself as she stood there dumbly. Her master was an enigma and though Artemis liked him a lot, she wasn't sure she enjoyed being under him. He's right, if he wanted to really take her, he could do it easily where she is awake and screaming. Now that Artemis thought about it. She wanted to kick her mouth and brain for its lack of tact and for shouting instead of thinking.

Not wishing to prolong the inevitable any longer. Artemis raised her knuckles and knocked twice on the wooden door. For a moment there was silence and the moon goddess can't help but wonder if Percy was not answering because he wanted to avoid her. However after a few terse seconds, his voice called out from inside.

"Come in,"

Artemis gulped as she twisted the doorknob and saw her love interest and teacher sitting there at the table overlooking a small fireplace, the red flames giving his emerald eyes an exotic look. He's still as handsome as ever with his unkept hair and Artemis buried her feelings deep to control herself and this time her words. A bottle of red wine is at the table.

"Master," Artemis greeted in response.

"Sit," Percy gestured to a chair beside his.

"Thank you," the moon goddess murmured as she flopped down enjoying the warmth that came from the fire.

"I assume that you are here to talk about what happened?" Percy asked after handing her a glass of red wine.

"Yes,"

Percy leaned back on his seat comfortingly. "Then you would be glad to know that Boagrius Barts is now dead,"

"Really?" Artemis can't help but blurt out rising a little from her seat. The last thing she remembered was her being pummeled by that person after all not her pummeling him. If he was dead, Artemis now completed his mission of vengeance. She doesn't mind if it was Percy that killed him. Her mother was now avenged. Small tears of joy left her eyes and she struggled to wipe them away hurriedly before Percy could see them. He had seen her enough with tears from the past three years.

Percy merely nodded. "Yes, two silver bullets in the brain would do that to a vampire. However," Artemis flinched immediately as his eyes narrowed at her. "What you did was idiotic and foolish. What happened to the things I taught you about not jumping headlong into things without thinking?"

"It isn't that bad," Artemis squeaked remembering how bad the results are.

"It's not that bad?!" Percy fumed. "I taught you again and again that on fighting vampires. You would have to be the one in charge of the setting you are fighting in, not him. They are stronger, faster and easily could fool you if they are in charge. So tell me Artemis. What is jumping to a herd of stampeding horses not bad?"

"I-I," Artemis blinked. Now that she thought about it though, he was right. She had no plans absolutely other than making her sword connect with the body of Boagrius Barts. She had jumped in a fight where she is at a severe disadvantage and it cost her almost her life. She took a deep sip on the wine glass she had.

"If I haven't followed you and made sure you are alright," Percy growled before letting of a tired sigh. Artemis twitched in alarm as his hand suddenly enclosed hers. She looked to the swirling pool of emerald and she saw that he indeed worried for her.

"I need you to be careful Artemis. You are my only student and friend. Next time, think before you act okay?"

"Yes," nodded Artemis still looking at their intertwined hands. "I'm sorry I overreacted this morning,"

"No, I should be the one asking forgiveness for ruining your modesty," Percy replied. "Still, it was either that or let you bleed out. If you want I could take responsibility,"

"What?! No, no it's fine," Artemis blinked standing up and nearly stumbled at the desk. She was beet red after hearing the words and she needed to get out of here to take care of her rampaging and nervous thoughts.

"Thank you Percy but I need to go to the bathroom," she squeaked an octave higher than before and she missed Percy's tinkling laugh who had watched the goddess trip more than once as she disappeared from the door.

...

...

...

 _At the docks, a few kilometers away from Jackson's mansion._

The swirling of waters are heard gurgling on the night and there was the sound of a wood bumping unto wood. A boat in black landed softly on the harbor. Men called and tossed ropes to the boat sailors as they secured the small ship. A plank clattered on the planks and a tall pale man stepped out to the night followed by nine men and one beautiful woman all in black. The dock keepers nodded to them in greeting as they secured his ship. However the tall man who is obviously the leader paid the others no mind as he strode towards the eight coffins lying side by side on the harbor pier.

He had taken a great risk having these coffins stolen and eliminating any said evidences behind on the morgue and church where it is stored. Also right now, a sheriff office is burning in Springfield along with the documents that contained any sort of information about the dead people on the coffins.

He nodded to one of his men and they slowly lifted one of the coffin's lids revealing the cold corpse of Boagrius Barts. For any watching observer it would have been funny seeing that the man had rose petals covering his eyes. Hoever the pale man pulled the petals off as he examined the damage.

The eyes are now gone replaced by projectiles. The left eye had a crossbow bolt on it while the other one had a silver bullet embedded deep. His dead eyes scanned the body. A great slash that obviously cut the man in half parallel are arrayed from shoulder to hip. It was done by a greatsword.

He can't help but smash the lid back forcefully than he intended making his followers flinch at the sudden burst of reaction from their ever stoic leader. He took a deep breath as he looked on the gloom.

With Boagrius Barts dead, he can no longer extract more slaves from the north. He had to recall his kind back from the northern territories and back to the south where he can keep an eye on them. It was imperative that the world knew nothing about them except their allies. However this vampire hunter is an enigma, he needed her to come to him and be eliminated before she pose even more as a problem for his plans.

"Maria," he whispered but it was more than enough as his female companion appeared at his side.

"Yes master?"

"Make sure to have an invitation at this new hunter at our manor to the south," his voice said silkily. "We are going to have a ball in her honor,"

"What if she doesn't wish to come master?" the female asked.

He smirked at her. "Well then. I'm sure you can find a way to convince her of coming,"

...

...

...

Artemis watched the clouds above her rolled from pale orange to slowly black. She had always enjoyed watching the day turn to night. It was the few times of the day that the skies showed it beauty before the night.

The moon goddess sat at the veranda of the mansion overlooking the great woods and the river ahead. It had always been a favorite spot of hers when she took the time to stop and think.

It was quite new to her now. Having no responsibility of any kind. Artemis was an Olympian and she had always have one mission after another. When she took her path to have her vengeance for her late mother. Her primary goal was to kill the monster that killed Leto. After the time that she became a vampire huntress. It was following Percy's orders and keeping the civilians safe until she had her vengeance. However, now that Barts is dead Artemis instead of feeling satisfaction, felt numb instead of being complete. In other words she felt purposeless.

Deep inside she knew that her time here is up and she needed to go back to England where Olympus is seated for now. Something in her gut tells her that something big is going to happen and she needed to be there before it all rains down on them. Zoe would not take the journey alone and so far if she is not concerned about it. And she also knew that it is her proper place and home.

Despite that however, Artemis was loathed to leave this place. It almost felt like a home to her. Free from chaos of politics, free from responsibility. Heck, she even have friends which is non-existent at Olympus. People who know her as Artemis and not the moon goddess they would try to curry favor because she was an Olympian.

Not to mention that her love interest is also here. Artemis wanted to kick and congratulate herself for that. Judging by the small gestures that Percy is giving her, she knew deep inside that he is attracted to her in some way. If not, he would never had claimed her by leaving a bite mark which until now are present on her neck. However she knew that she knew almost nothing of the man other than his name and past. More than that, she understood that the character she saw in him was one she had hoped to be that recognized to see. However something in her tells her that both of them are destined to one another.

Artemis sighed as she clutched her silver hair. Thinking about it really gave her a headache.

...

...

...

Dinner that evening was really awkward. Artemis despite trying her best can't help but glance at the only person other than her sitting on the table. Percy as usual was stoic as ever at first glance but she knew that something was different when she caught him looking at her with a look that she can't place. As it was Artemis focused on her food.

She had to hand it to him though, the meals she ate are tasty. In fact it even rivaled that of Cassandra who never failed to impress her. She began to wonder now if she should compliment her of his cooking. However the events of the day made her stop. She knew it would be awkward though the moment she stepped in the room. After all, some of the things they said and did hours before just went beyond the student and master relationship. Thus, Artemis bore the silence not making a sound as she ate at least until the food are gone.

The moment however that she was finished, Artemis immediately started to rise and leave when Percy's voice stopped her.

"Sit down," he ordered gently making the moon goddess look back at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Artemis can't help but blurt out. Percy's lips curved upward a bit in a smirk.

"You heard me, sit down," he repeated making Artemis glare at him for a minute trying to decipher his plans before complying.

"What now?"

Percy only leaned on his arms as his green eyes traced her silver ones. "How are you Artemis?" he asked simply.

The moon goddess only shrugged. "I'm fine I guess. My wounds and bruises are almost gone and I would be fit for traveling sometime about tomorrow morning,"

"I see. That's good. So what are your plans now?"

Artemis squinted at him a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You have killed the man you have always dreamt to kill. Your mission is done. Will you continue being a hunter or will you go home,"

Artemis can't help the groan that escaped her lips. That is the main problem she had been worrying for the entire day. On one hand she was sure that she was happier and content being a vampire hunter but she can't just ignore her father's summons of her coming back to Olympus. Judging by what she knew about her father, she knew that he is overprotective of her and she wouldn't put it past him on getting her back.

"I-I'm not sure," replied Artemis. "I am being summoned back to Olympus for the annual winter solstice. Normally I would be able to find an excuse on it but this time it was an emergency meeting so I can't just skive since father wanted everybody there,"

Percy's eyes sharpened a bit at her. "Emergency meeting you say?"

"Yes," Artemis nodded. She watched in silence as her mentor stood up and she again was reminded of how tall he was as he looked over the window where outside a thunder storm is brewing.

"Could it be...," he muttered to himself before shaking his head. "No, we must be prepared,"

"Percy? Is something wrong?" Artemis can't help but ask as she felt herself moving and standing up beside him.

"No, nothing. Just wondering about some things," he replied with a sigh.

Artemis' lips thinned. She had been with the man enough to know about his moods. In fact she could read him easily now. And one thing she learned is that Percy was never bothered or worried. Seeing him like this immediately sent alarm bells on her head.

"Percy, what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing since I know something is going on," Artemis cut off as the hunter opened his mouth to deny it.

His shoulder slumped and Artemis the everlasting maiden and all around man hater for the first time in her immortal life laid a comforting hand to the shoulder of the opposite sex, squeezing it gently.

"You don't have to bear it all alone you know," said Artemis. "I'm your student, yes?"

"A rather irresponsible one but yes," replied Percy with a smirk as Artemis pouted. "I'm not really sure yet Artemis. But I promise I would tell you the moment I have something to share,"

"Or you could tell me your assumptions," the moon goddess recommended which earned her a pat in the head.

"Be patient Artemis, you're one very persistent immortal," said Percy ruffling her silver hair. "When are you leaving for Olympus?"

"A week from now since it would take another week to travel by boat from here to England,"

"I see," Percy nodded. "You do plan to come back right?"

Artemis can't help the mischievous smirk that adorned her face as she pressed herself to her. Not enough to be lecherous but enough to be flirty a bit. "Don't tell me you're worried that I won't come back," purred Artemis like a cat and she sniggered as she observed her ever stoic teacher.

It was very obvious that he is starting to get affected by her. His face remained impassive and his eyebrow rose at her but his face was obviously showing the signs of a bush and his face and neck are covered with beads of sweat. Tension racked his limbs and he looked as taut as a whipcord.

"I'm just making sure I don't waste time waiting for you," he replied with a bit of steel in his voice which hid the nervousness that wracked it.

Artemis didn't make it easier for him. She had just gotten confirmation that he indeed had feelings about her. If he hadn't, he would never be this tense. She stroked his arm which is higher than hers and she smirked as his eyes glazed at the exposed skin of her neck and left shoulder which is held only by a thin strap of her dress.

"Don't worry. I will return," she turned then like a mischievous cat on him. "However, promise me you would hunt with me okay?" she sniggered as he nodded swiftly not trusting his mouth to speak as his eyes lingered a bit at her neck where the hickey remained.

"Good. Now, good night...teacher," purred Artemis blowing off a small kiss at him with his hands and she tried hard not to laugh out loud as he went red like a tomato and he looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

 _"This day can't get any better,"_ thought Artemis as she sauntered towards the table to clean her dishes. However her mood was ruined as a frantic knocking came from the door.

Frowning a bit, Artemis went to the exit followed behind by Percy and yanked the entrance open. Cold air and drizzle entered surprising Artemis as she beheld the person standing on the entrance, panting and wet being held up by a shorter man which obviously was Speed.

Her night came crashing down on her when Abraham spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Cassandra, Zoe and Will had been kidnapped," he spoke holding off a letter at Artemis.

 _Dear huntress,_

 _In case you didn't know. Your friends have been invited to a ball in New Orleans at the slave hall district. I expect you there since that ball was made after all in your honor after you dealt with my eight "friends". I expect you there three days from now. And by the way, don't be late cause the two girls will be practicing what it meant to be a mother soon if you don't and we can always serve the black with them to the appetizers on the ball. Don't worry. I merely wanted to talk and meant you no harm._

 _ADAM_

...

...

...

 **ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS DONE. HIHIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. READING NARUTO X YUGITO FICS. HIHIHIHIHI**

 **PS: YES, ARTEMIS HAD SILVER HAIR HERE. I NEVER LIKED ARTEMIS HAVING BROWN HAIR.**

 **PPS: PERCY IS NOT AS STOIC AS EVERYONE THOUGHT HE IS. I DID TELL YOU THIS WAS A PERTEMIS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _New Orleans_

Silver eyes looked over the busy port of the main city in the South comparing how different it is from Springfield where she spent most of her days hunting vampires. For a country that is supposed to be the vampiric kind's safe haven. It sure doesn't really look like it at all. Massive ships with pinwheels that drove it slowly skimming on the water are all over the harbor with hundreds of passengers that come and go. Large houses that were obviously used for manufacturing sent off white smoke in the sky as the large industrial city got closer to them. Already the chatter of thousands of mortals that dwell in the city bothered Artemis' ears as their little boat come closer to the large cosmopolitan.

Her musings were broken as she felt someone hand her an apple that she took graciously and with a smile before taking a bite into it. She remained silent as the person beside her began speaking.

"You and me Artemis, together we can achieve anything,"

Artemis can't help but sigh as she remembered the past five days. She had included Abraham and Speed of course on this impromptu rescue mission. Normally she would have not bothered telling them at all but her hand was forced. For some reason after that night when Abraham came wet and ragged, Percy had mysteriously disappeared an hour later and Artemis had no idea where her love interest went. He was there one moment and the next he had vanished almost into thin air leaving her alone at the house. Abraham had demanded answers about what is going on and the moon goddess had no choice but to tell him her secret about her other life. She told him of the existence of vampires how they dwell among the people and how they fed on them. She told him about how a vampire murdered her mother and how she was in a self-proclaimed mission hunting them down. She didn't tell him however the little fact that she was a powerless goddess at the moment away from home. The vampire menace was more than enough for him to slump at a chair.

Artemis expected the lawyer-in-study to call her crazy and not believe. What she didn't expect was the man asking her how she killed those things and many more stuff that made Artemis spill the beans on the vampire's history that Percy had ever told her about. To say that she was confused why the man was not freaking out was an understatement. There she noticed something great about Abraham's character. Instead of panicking at the shocking revelations, the man was working ways of how to get over those problems. He had offered to help instead of shrieking and running around. Two hours of talking later and Artemis finally got him to sit down. She was not surprised that he slept immediately. Even Artemis reacted more negatively than him when Percy told her about the vampires.

She got a shock however the next day when they started to leave and Artemis took the initiative to lock the house since Percy was still not there. She had searched for him futilely the moment she awoke and she was surprised not finding the handsome hunter anywhere. Already resentment for him build up on her chest. He had abandoned her and he had abandoned Cassandra. Pain rose at her chest since she can't help but feel betrayed since she liked him in the first place. All she got when she checked his study was a paper addressed for her saying the address of the mansion that Adam had told her to go into and with a simple "good luck and stay safe"

She had promptly burned the paper then and there.

There next problem came in terms of money and transportation and though Artemis won't admit it. She had no money at all to spend for a trip from Springfield to New Orleans. She could of course take the long way around by horse and foot but she can't for three reasons.

One was the simple fact that the walking option would cause her two weeks travel that would make her miss the Winter Solstice which could cause Zeus to look for her and drag her back to Olympus kicking and screaming. Two, Abraham also could not keep up with her and would rather hinder their travel making them waste even more precious time that she doesn't have the moment to afford. Last and most important was the fact that she greatly worried for Cassandra and Zoe. She had fought vampires and she understood what Percy meant about them wanting beautiful women. Artemis had been groped and touched more than once during those fights and she can't help but be fearful for the horror her best friend and Lieutenant would endure at their hands. After all Zoe was beautiful in her own right and Cassandra was simply a knockout. If the vampires managed to be attracted to her who was not as beautiful as them, Artemis tried to tone the panic in her chest trying hard not to imagine what is about to be done to them.

Thus the last option was to travel by boat which is two days tops. The ride is rather expensive and even with Artemis and Abraham combining money, they just don't have enough for the travel. That's the reason why they had no choice but to invite Speed on this little escapade.

To say that the short man was shocked was to put it mildly. He had looked at them as if they had gone bonkers but when Artemis handed him a vampire tooth she managed to notch from one of the corpses. He shrieked, panicked and fainted. Still, Artemis was glad that he didn't turn them down and he is willing to help them pay for their travel after extracting a promise from them that they'll include him on the rescue mission.

...

...

...

"New Orleans huh? It sure doesn't look like any cities of the North," commented Abraham as he stepped on the wooden planks after her. Artemis only nodded in affirmation as she stepped on dry ground again on the harbor keeping her sea legs under control after two days on the boat.

"Well it certainly was the typical harbor city you could find in the Union," said Speed as he stepped outside the boat after Abraham and Artemis more graceful than the two of them as he didn't look even flustered by the long travel. "Large city, lots of boats, bad air and an incredibly noisy crowd,"

"You have been here before Mr. Speed?" Artemis asked as she followed the line of people that disembarked their boat with them leading to the main road.

"A couple of times," replied the shop owner. "Had a friend here once, a trading partner you might call her. She died with a dog bite on the neck, at least that's what they say. Now I know better,"

Artemis remained silent throughout their trek as Speed took the front and led them so that the two would not get lost. Once they passed an auction where fresh black slaves from Africa are being sold and it took all of Artemis' self restraint not to jump and start cutting heads. It was almost the same when she met Boagrius' Barts with her mother. People are thronging on the action as every slave are sold. Abraham behind her was almost shaking in anger as they watched a small crying girl no more than twelve being sold to a fat man with large beard.

"Does anyone felt no pity at all?" hissed Abraham silently as Artemis' noticed him watch what to be the girl's parents cry as their child was hauled away by his buyer.

"Don't get involved Abe," warned Speed as he noticed them hanging back. "To you this might be wrong but for this people. This is their way of life. If you interfere, you would be the wrong one here,"

"I agree with him," said Artemis making Abram glare at her. "Trust me. I know how you feel but this is not the right time, nor the right place. We need to focus on finding our friends and bring them home,"

Abraham only grunted but Artemis could tell he was not happy at all. "Didn't anybody try to abolish slavery at all?" he asked as they neared the place where they could hire a horse and cart.

"Many tried to Abe. No one just succeeded," replied Speed.

Another grunt was Abraham's only reply.

...

...

...

"Your friends sure do have nice choice of places Artemis," commented Abraham making Artemis scoff at him.

"They're not my friends!"

"I was joking Artemis,"

Artemis just sighed as she took again stock of her surroundings. It had been four hours ever since they left the docks and now they are at the side border of New Orleans riding the cart that Speed managed to procure for them. Around her was what is supposed to be settlements for slaves. Speed explained that slave masters allowed their slaves to build houses such as this so that their masters would not bother having to provide them with a roof. However there is a little problem that bothered Artemis as they even continued on the main path. There surely is the settlements. However they are empty.

"I guess we don't need to ask where the slaves went then yes?" asked Speed as he also looked unnerved at the empty hollow place around them.

"Nope. I don't even want to think about it," replied Artemis feeling sick as she counted the houses. This place could house three hundred slaves at least judging by the number of houses. To think that every single one of the slaves was gone. Artemis doesn't want to think how many vampires are supposed to be here right now.

The moon goddess' thinking was broken as Speed suddenly spoke. "Light, up ahead," he gestured with a nod of his head at front.

"Well that's pretty obvious," commented Abraham dryly. "It's pretty the only building that had life all around these woods,"

"Is that our destination?" asked Speed looking at Artemis who is sporting a troubled look.

"Yes, Percy's address says it is," replied the moon goddess softly as she squinted at the lighted mansion. She was confused though. It was easy, too easy ever since they got here. She expected fighting already but there are none at all. She wondered if she misinterpreted Adam's letter. After all it says that she was invited to a ball. For one moment Artemis was horrified imagining herself barging in and scaring a lot of confused people with her sword. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. Right now she would be dealing with a vampire and one of the oldest if Percy's stories are right. This is a trap and it would not be an easy fight.

"Forget the cart. We're walking towards it," ordered Artemis making the two gawk at her.

"Did you say that we leave the cart?" asked Abraham who sweatdropped. Artemis looked at him in confusion.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really. I just wished the cart and horse was there if we ever need a quick way out,"

"Alright," sighed Artemis in defeat though she gave points for Abraham on his wise suggestion. "Abraham, you're with me. Speed stay on the cart and wait for our signal for a quick getaway,"

"But I want to see some vampires," whined Speed like a five year old as Abraham and Artemis disembarked with Abraham muttering: "Why does it always have to be me?"

Looking back at the pouting figure left behind. Artemis can't help the predatory grin that left her lips making the two males' shiver at her response.

"Trust me, you don't want to see one,"

...

...

...

"Woah, woah Artemis. There's something terribly wrong here," muttered Abraham as they peeked on the window of the mansion after a good ten minutes of sneaking through the shades of trees.

Artemis remained silent but she had to agree with him. Her silver eyes glowed inwardly as she registered the people inside. Pairs of different people are dancing slowly while a soft music beat in the air. Normally it would be a fairly regular scene for any casual observer. However for any observant person, and Artemis was more than observant. One could see that there is something very different going on. First sign of doubt came from the simple fact that white males in aristocratic clothes are dancing with dark skinned people inside. It was plenty obvious also that they are slaves judging from the fact that some of them have dirt and clashed horribly with their clothing design. The moon goddess' eye narrowed as she saw a woman being held by a white man courteously as he dragged her to the dance floor as she protested that she can't dance.

However two people caught Artemis' attention the moment she laid her eyes on the crowd. One was obviously Will, Abraham's friend dancing awkwardly with a blonde white female whom she noticed was the same person she saw before who visited Boagrius Barts during her first failed attempt. She also didn't miss Zoe in blood red attire who looked like she wanted to cry as she twirled on the dance floor. The moon goddess' had to keep her urge to go barging in as she noticed the man's hand that is supposed to be holding Zoe's waist are instead hanging on the end of her butt, groping her shamelessly as they danced.

 _"That's two...now where is Cassandra?"_ thought Artemis as she kept an eye for any sign of her best friend.

"What do we do?" muttered Abraham beside her and Artemis' eyebrow rose as she heard a clicking sound making her turn to the man who is holding a pistol in ready, placing the small ball of bullet inside.

"You stay here," Artemis said softly making Abraham growl at her.

"To hell with that! I'm going with you,"

"Stay here!" repeated Artemis this time more forcefully locking her silver eyes to the brown ones of the man who deflated before sighing in agreement.

"Good," muttered the moon goddess as she unsheathed her sword from her jacket and immediately crept towards the bushes to where the main door is.

There was the sound of tinkling that made Artemis stop as she turned back a bit to peek through a nearby window and saw a semi-shaved man who looked obviously pale bumping his fork with the glass he is holding on his hand. Artemis was not sure but something in the back of her head tells her that the person that she is seeing now is Adam.

"My friends, dinner is served," he proclaimed loudly as the music and dancing stopped altogether.

Artemis doesn't need to have a look as she heard sudden growls and shrieks inside followed by terrified screaming of the slaves as their partners bit them. A thud from the window followed and the moon goddess shook her head as she noticed her companion fainted form thanking whatever deity that she didn't bring him with her. Reaching the front door, Artemis took a deep breath as she kicked it wide open.

Two to three people immediately dashed out in a panic and the moon goddess focused on the five people that is left. There's the woman that is dancing with Will who is holding the black man on his knees while "Adam" was sitting on a chair looking smugly as if he is expecting her. She can't help the hiss that left her lips though as she saw Zoe on the floor keeping a vampire at bay who is trying to bite her with her arms on its neck. It is still snarling and growling and the moon goddess knew that it won't take long before Zoe's strength failed her.

She took another step and immediately the lights dimmed from bright lights to a dim lighting the moment her boots sounded on the wooden floor. She kept quiet as out of nowhere two vampires disguised as paintings in white suits jumped ten feet from above,their true forms showing as claws and fangs extended as they crouched snarling at her.

"So ugly!" commented Artemis loudly making the two jump at her faster than anything she had ever seen. She smirked though as she anticipated their charge. Grabbing the hat on her head, she threw it at the first vampire who as she expected paused as the hat landed on its hand. He never saw the silver sword traveling through its neck that followed. Another snarl came from the second vampire as it did not pause its charge. Artemis merely swung the sword sideways and the accelerating bloodsucker stumbled as it failed to break its speed before its head was separated from its body.

The moon goddess barely finished with the last one before another appeared from the shadows of the pillar in a red jumpsuit fangs bared. Artemis made another side cut but this one was wiser than most as it caught Artemis in the wrist and kicked the sword away making it clatter on the ground. The moon goddess stopped a bit knowing that without her sword she is vulnerable but she immediately yanked her arm forward, catching the vampire by surprise as it was unbalanced by her move. A full roundhouse at its head sent it flying to the wall dazed but still alive.

Artemis didn't waste time skidding towards her sword. At the edge of her vision she saw three more vampires pop down from the ceiling and the one she kicked regaining its semblance of coherency.

"Damn, where are these suckers coming from," Artemis muttered beneath her breath as she ran. She barely manged to touch it with her fingers before a vampire materialized in front of her crouched and snarling, the black veins in its face bulging from strain as its mouth widened three times bigger than normal. A direct punch to the temple by the moon goddess knocked it out of action.

Gripping the familiar handle of her sword, an upward cleave caught a vampire on its chin. Black blood splattered everywhere and still whirling the sword Artemis swung immediately to the back to Jumper who vanished into thin air. Ears alert in a second, Artemis merely ducked its attack from where it materialized behind before a sideward slash arrived on its throat. He didn't get up after that.

A candlestick flew in midair and Artemis smirked at the vampire's idiocy outclassing the poor bloodsucker in a fencing fight in seconds as it materialized. A solid stroke at its kneecap sent him reeling to the ground and a full downward stroke smashed him and the candlestick he had used to block in two.

Artemis barely finished raising her sword back in position from the killing stroke before three thuds sounded indicating the arrival of three more vampires. She merely remained quiet as the three surrounded her snarling and growling like a pack of wolves about to rip their prey to pieces. Against ordinary men, the technique would be very effective making the person afraid and unsure. But against Artemis, it didn't count for crap.

Twirling the sword in her hand, the moon goddess conveniently remembered one of the most important lessons that Percy had imbedded on her when dealing with vampire packs that always choose to surround their prey."Keep Moving". Artemis raised her sword in a position that obviously was a powerful downward stroke. The vampire she is aiming at of course noticed this and made a quick jump to the side. What he didn't expect was for the sword stroke to be a slash to the side not aimed at him but for his unsuspecting comrade who went down with a bloody face.

Artemis smirked as the vampire she aimed first lost its composure as she danced with her sword. If Percy was here now she could kiss him for teaching her this no matter how pissed she is at him for leaving. Dodging the enraged vampire's claw, Artemis struck at its exposed back making it stumble once and twice before going down. The last vampire somehow was wiser than the rest and facing Artemis' attack head on, he managed to block the sword with one hand with a steel enforced wrist. However he didn't expect the massive kick in the nut that sent him reeling to the floor and he never saw the sword that decapitated him next.

Finished with the last nuisance, Artemis focused on the last three left. "Adam" the white girl and the butler who merely stood there like a good bodyguard behind Adam. Gripping the hilt tighter on her hand, Artemis stomped towards the remaining three sword ready. She was surprised though as it was the girl who approached her confidently swaying a large red piece of linen like a matador. Artemis as a rule do not like killing women. She is the goddess of maidens after all. But still, a vampire's a vampire. The moon goddess did not hesitate. Swinging her sword she advanced, her boots sounding on the floor. The girl smirked at her approach and immediately threw the linen in a wave that temporarily blinded the moon goddess. Of course by instinct, she immediately attacked a vicious downward stroke that cut the linen. However the vampire female was gone and the next second, Artemis felt a powerful foot hit her chin sending her flying in the air and landing flat on her back the next second. Immediately a chair was set over her prone body immobilizing her and she found herself staring at the smirking face of the female vampire who looked like she wanted nothing more than to eat the moon goddess. Artemis made a reach to her sword which is a few feet from her hand but the heeled shoes of the vampire suddenly gripped her wrists.

"Bravo Phoebe Artemis. Bravo! You're even better than I expected," a cheerful voice called out and Artemis glared at Adam who is approaching while clapping his hands. She also noticed that the lights have come on again. "It's such a shame to sacrifice most of my best men but I need to know if you are up to the task,"

"What do you want with me?" Artemis asked glaring at the vampire.

"To see you liberate, to see you rise up and destroy your oppressor," said Adam approaching behind Artemis' head. The moon goddess shivered involuntarily as he took a long sniff on her hair.

"That's interesting advice coming from a slave owner," growled Artemis sarcastically.

Adam merely sighed before looking standing up and looking down at the trapped moon goddess. "Men have enslaved each other ever since they invented gods to forgive them on doing it. I've seen Jews build Egypt's glory. Saw Christians thrown into lion's by my own eyes. And I've seen Africans sell their own kind to Europeans. May I share my revelations for the last five thousand years. We are all slaves to something. I to eternity. You to your convictions. Others with the color of their skin. All I've ever wanted was to see my kind granted their rightful place," he then sighed again as if extremely irritated. "But there are those who are made against us like your friend, Percy Jackson who enjoy living in the dark and posed a very nuisance threat. For some reasons I cannot share. I cannot yet personally destroy him. Nor he I. But you," Artemis nearly screamed as he groped her chest sending electric shocks on her spine. "You moon goddess could eliminate those last pockets of resistance beginning with that teacher of yours himself," His grip tightened on her right breast and Artemis despite herself can't help the whimper that left her lips. "All I ask is that you break your chains. Kill your master. Be free,"

"And if I refuse?" Artemis asked in a soft voice not trusting herself to speak as those claws molested her.

"Then you can go your merry way," he replied stiffly making Artemis gasp as he stood up letting go of her chest. "After I make you watch me drain your friend dry,"

Artemis silver eyes widened seeing a body carried beside Will and Zoe who is tied up. She instantly recognized her as Cassandra. She is a mess, her hair was disheveled and her clothes are ripped showing pale skin beneath. Artemis did not need to see the blood on her skirt to know what they did to her.

"What did you do to her?!" roared Artemis in anger and in horror as he then took a bowl and placed it in front of Zoe who stiffened as she was forced to her knees.

"I will make you one of us Artemis, then I will spoon feed you your friend and I will let you watch as me and my other men broke that beautiful assistant of yours. Now a simple yes or now will suffice,"

Artemis growled as she forced her body to move despite the tramp making her immobile. Her fingers stretched towards her fallen sword and she trembled at the effort as the vampire lady nearly broke her hand with her heels stopping her dead.

"Kill Percy...,"

 _"Damn it!"_ cursed Artemis as she was stuck as a stone beneath a wall. Her body unable to even move.

"Save your friend...," he is flashing a knife now in his hand

 _"Move damn it!"_

"Feel free to take your time to decide in five...,"

"No! Please don't do it," begged the moon goddess as the man raised the knife.

"Four,"

"Stop!"

"Three," he is now leveling the knife to Zoe who is crying.

"Two,"

"Don't! I'm begging you,"

"One," the first cut begin to show and blood is showing.

"Stop!"Artemis wailed loudly just in time as a large carriage suddenly exploded from the entrance knocking the girl trapping Artemis and sending her airborne to Adam who ducked just in time.

"Get in!" yelled Abraham who is driving as the carriage did a complete circle within the hall. Artemis helped Zoe and Will up while Speed picked up Cassandra's broken form.

"Hiyah!" yelled Abraham urging the carriage forward. The vampire who is Adam's bodyguard jumped up jaws gaping but one thrust from the sword and he was dead in the air. However the attack had done damage. Abraham who is unused to the monsters panicked on the reins and the moon goddess was nearly thrown down by a sudden lurch as the carriage sideswiped a pillar destroying it and one of the carriage's wheels.

"The wheel's gone!" shouted Speed who cradled the body of Cassandra to stop it from rolling off.

"I can see that," replied Abraham as the carriage still ran despite one wheel missing to the darkness.

"At least we destroyed his mansion," pointed out Zoe who is now recovered and sat beside Artemis.

"I agree," the moon goddess looked to the building who had promptly collapsed. Something tells her that that is not the last time she will see of Adam.

Twenty minutes later, Artemis noticed that they are not taking the same road that will lead them back against New Orleans. Instead from what she observed Abraham is doing. They are taking a zigzag road that will lead to nowhere in the forest.

"Excuse me, where are we going?" Artemis asked sitting beside her friend. "The main road is that way,"

"I know,' replied Abraham. "But this way is our insurance. A friend of yours is making sure that we promptly get off this country safe and sound,"

"A friend of mine?" Artemis rose an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, he's a good guy though a bit silent," shrugged Abraham as he stopped the carriage. "We walk from here,"

Artemis jumped down eyeing Will who volunteered to carry the white linen that is now Cassandra covered in whole. She did not trust him to carry her best friend after all. Zoe merely glared at every male before falling in beside Artemis silently. Abraham and Speed followed.

"Where now?" Artemis asked at the two.

"I don't know, he merely told us to get here," replied Speed.

Artemis remained silent though she eyed the fog surrounding them in the forest. Based on her estimate it is nearly dawn but not bright enough yet for the sun to come up. She can't help feeling the dread that grew on her spine as they sat there waiting. Her nerves are reaching breaking point. It is almost an hour without anyone showing up. She had unhitched the horse so that it can return to whoever its master is and she also helped patch Cassandra up. She was thankful that most of her wounds are only superficial and nothing but a good sleep and bandages will heal. What she was worried though was the state of her womb. She wanted to kill those bastards even more. Judging from her basic check-up, the beautiful girl will never be able to bear any children anymore. The damage was internal and she nearly vomited as she checked it. She don't want to imagine what they did to her to have that kind of injury inward. She was broken out of her reverie when Zoe stood up as if alerted.

"Someone's here my lady," she whispered making everyone stand back to back as a dozen figures in blue cloaks appeared around them.

"Who are you?!" Artemis demanded leveling her sword at the nearest to her. She could hear Abraham and Speed loading their pistols as the man approached her sword before laughing as he took off his hood. Black hair and emerald eyes showing.

"What Artemis? Haven't you remembered the last thing I taught you?" he smirked. Artemis can't help herself as she dropped her sword and for the first time in her immortal life tackled a male in a hug that surprised even the said man. Speed and Abraham merely let off their held breaths while Zoe glared daggers at Percy. Will helped one of the cloaked strangers checking on Cassandra's body.

"Percy!" squealed Artemis in delight and relief as she pressed herself to him. Artemis was glad, so glad. Here was the person that she knew could help them fully. Here was the person who could stand against he vampire menace and win. Here was the person she liked and he didn't abandon them as she first thought. Here was the person who is her teacher and can make everything go alright. She felt him stiffen before chuckling and patting her head returning her gesture warmly.

"Always have a contingency plan Artemis," he smirked kissing her brow.

...

...

...

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE READERS. BEEN BUSY AT WORK. HEYYY I HAD A LIFE YOU KNOW. IVE ALSO BEEN READING OTHER FANFICS. BASICALLY NARUTO X YUGITO FANFICS. HIHIHI ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ARTEMIS BASED ON OMLYPUS. YAHH I DIDNT FORGET THE CIVIL WAR MENTIONED ON LIGHTNING THIEF BETWEEN POSEIDON AND ZEUS' SONS AGAINST THE SONS OF HADES.**

 **PS: FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS. I WILL ANSWER NEXT CHAPTER IF I CAN.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis never expected silence to be so loud. It had been seven days since she left the American lands and are now sailing back to Great Britain which is the world's powerhouse at the moment and where Olympus is. It is also the place that the annual Winter Solstice is about to be held. Together with Artemis going back is Zoe and Cassandra.

Normally Cassandra would be staying behind with Percy but after the traumatic event that happened to her under the vampires care. Artemis wanted to keep a good eye on her. Normal rape after all leaves severe scars. Judging from what they did to her, Artemis knew that it is far beyond normal. She knew that since she experienced it once after all under the hands of Boagrius Barts and thinking about it made her sick. She judged that a place away from males for a while would do her good and even Percy agreed to her reasoning. It is good that Zoe and Cassandra are close friends already. After a little bit of coaxing and interrogation, Artemis finally succeeded on dragging out the story about what happened there from two girls.

Long story made short, Cassandra had vouched for Zoe and took all the sexual torture that is about to be inflicted on them both all on her. Seeing that Cassandra was many levels higher more beautiful than Zoe, they accepted the offer. Zoe of course was ever grateful and she now acts as a solid guardian for the broken woman watching over her, talking to her when she needed someone and comforting her when the nightmares come when she sleeps. Even though Cassandra was no stranger to intimacy judging from her past. It still hurts being taken forcefully against your will. If not for the fact that Zoe admitted that what she had was sisterly affection for the blonde, Artemis would have been doubting whether her lieutenant had love interest for the beautiful girl.

The moon goddess though was glad at the strong friendship between the two of them as she watched them trading stories a deck lower than before. It would be good that Cassandra had someone like Zoe with her, especially to where they are now going. One can't deny that the girl was exceptionally beautiful. A person would had to be blind and deaf not to admit it. It didn't help that she was just a gentle soul that it seems fleets through the wind like a fallen leaf. For someone like her, it is essentially hazardous to be in Olympus where lovesick males that can't keep their emotions are living. Its even worse since many minor gods would also be coming for the festival afterward and Artemis was sure that it won't be long before some dumb and forceful god like Ares who takes what he wants whenever he wants would have a go at her best friend.

Artemis though was sure that they'd have to do it in an underhanded way. After all the girl is under her protection and no sane male god would dare cross her directly especially concerning her hunters and those she deemed important enough to protect. Even Zeus would think twice when it came to kidnapping females under her influence. Hermes might try it but the last time he did ten years ago, Artemis caught him red-handed sneaking on her camp and let's just say that the messenger god won't be procreating more demigods for the next decade since his primary organ was still unable to resurface from Tartarus.

Artemis had promised Percy that she would look over Cassandra and she'll be damned before she broke her word to the handsome vampire hunter.

Now speaking about that, Artemis sighed over the railing as she watched her lieutenant giggle at something that the blonde had said. She and Zoe had been indifferent at each other in awkwardness ever since that scene where she tackled Percy in a hug and Percy kissed her brow. Zoe was miffed of course seeing her embracing a male and showing affection to one. It didn't help that Zoe's past was bad thanks to Hercules and she's the ultimate man hater among her sisters.

However the moon goddess also knew that Zoe loved her as a mother and looked up to her and her teachings. It was even worse since it was her teachings that Zoe is following pertaining males that they are disgusting, stupid and useless. The girl had been giving her the silent treatment ever since they left and she and Artemis barely speak ten words with one another every time they met. The longest one after all was when Artemis told her about what she had been really doing, her true business that she came all the way out here to the West and dealt with the vampire menace.

It miffed the girl that Artemis' teacher was the same male that she hugged and the moon goddess inadvertably avoided the discussion of her training not willing to risk Zoe blowing up by telling her of how Percy trained her. Despite effective enough and reasonable, Artemis was sure that Zoe would swim back the entire Atlantic Ocean and kill the vampire hunter with her teeth if she have to if she ever got wind that Artemis' was touched and groped during her training. She won't understand that those methods helped her patron survive. Artemis can't blame her, Zoe's a survivor of a rape attempt and she's extremely sensitive when it came about that stuff.

As it was right now, Artemis focused on the present and stopped thinking around the memory lane as she leaned at the side railing of the ship watching the peaceful blue waters. They are soon arriving to Olympus and she could feel her power slowly going back as her godly blood flowed among her immortal veins. Already she could feel her domains giving her power and she could feel other minor gods of the sea that was in the vicinity.

Looking down the side of the ship, Artemis stared at the crystal blue waters. She had always admired the sea better than the sky. It was ever changing and never still. She smiled at her own reflection who smiled back. Whoever the Creator is, He is extremely ingenious on creating the world in an art of an ever changing circle.

Artemis was still looking at the water when an entire school of flying fish came about jumping to the side. She could hear the awed voice of the humans as they watched the bizzar scene but it was Cassandra's gasp that made her smile. Among the flying fishes disguised simply as sea foam by the Mist, are a dozen mermen and mermaids with nets and baskets jumping after the fishes catching them. Even Artemis smiled at the bizzar scene as the denizens of Poseidon's kingdom emerged from the waters and jumping like dolphins behind the boat trying to catch their daily meals. It was fascinating even for her to see a merperson up close, Their bodies are covered in thin scales and a hued mixture of brown and blue or brown and green. The lower bodies are like mermaids with a lot of colors extending from yellow to a light sea breeze white.

Artemis smiled as she noticed one of the mermen noticed her and gave a faint wave which she promptly returned. Artemis always had an uncle to niece good relationship with the king of the sea and though her stomach might not agree with the sea, at least his subjects tolerated her and not attack her on sight.

She still remembered Apollo one time doing his thing to impress the ladies by for whatever reason managed to make an exact replica of a Spanish Galleon at the beach of Carribean. The moon goddess smirked as she remembered the poor sun god sailing at the waters dressed like a Spanish captain off to a quest to destroy monsters. Well he did manage to face a monster. Poseidon intolerable with the fact that a son of Zeus is sailing over his domain had sent the Kraken to attack the ship. Long story short, the divers had now another reason to dive to search the sunk galleon.

Another time was when Apollo for whatever reason that she can't fathom had deigned to challenge the Moby Dick story and had went incognito as a mortal and joined a whaling crew to the North. That of course ended also in disaster since Poseidon was enraged that the ship had managed to kill three whales before a storm blew the ship to smitherins. Artemis had a good time watching her brother being chased underwater by a couple of Baracudas in an Iris Message. Who knew that Barracudas are that dangerous and lethal.

Artemis sighed as she rested her head watching the sun slowly setting over the water. Tomorrow morning she would arrive in Olympus and she'll have a day to arrange her affairs and make herself presentable before going to the Council. She felt wrong and weird.

She didn't feel anymore like her old self. She felt human ever since she joined Percy and become a vampire huntress. Being a goddess and an Olympian, Artemis was extremely lazy and prejudiced. Now she's not. Who would have thought that the immortal man-hating bitch of Olympus would be dusting cobwebs off a regular store? Who would have imagined that Artemis would be laughing with males and not kill them on the spot? Who would have expected that she would fall in love?

Artemis wanted to bonk her head at the nearest pole in frustration. Gods she had fallen in love with a mortal without even knowing it. Now that she's recognizing it, she is in too deep and she can't stop herself even if she wanted to. That time she held Percy she felt giddily happy. Even now she still dreamed her scent, remembered his strong but gentle arms that covered her as he hugged her back. She wanted to see those rare but occasional smiles he gave and hear the bad jokes that he made. She memorized the green of those emerald eyes burning with an inner fire that gave strength to the man who stood against he vampire menace. All in all, she wanted him and she wanted him badly. The very thought of letting him go ripped her heart leaving it an empty husk.

The moon goddess wanted to cry out in frustration. It would be wrong for so many levels. Hell she isn't even sure if he liked her that way, She was a goddess, him? She did not even know what he is but not a human. Not to mention the little fact that Zeus would never approve of her choice if for some impossible reason they ended up together. He would kill him and leave Artemis alone to get over it. Apollo would even be worse. He is responsible for killing Orion since he espied the guy helping Artemis stand up when she slipped that time and beheld the two of them holding hands. How would they react on Percy? And the Hunt? Oh they would be so pissed she was sure. It won't be a surprise to her if they rise up in mutiny if she ever told them.

Artemis sighed as she leant on the deck chair watching the Isle of England slowly came into view. She had it bad with Percy but there is no probability that he liked her. Sure he touched her feminine assets more than once during her training but for some unknown reason right now Artemis wanted him to touch her again and for the first time in her immortal life Artemis imagine what it would feel like having Percy kiss her lips, hands moving over her silver hair as those lips traveled over her smooth neck. Those hands slowly carresing her back and moving in a tandem as they slowly performed the final dance that love had. One slowly carresing her butt and one to her chest, she could feel the pleasure and heat rising over her body as those strong hands expertly kneaded her and made her want him even more. An involuntary groan left her lips and some powerful emotion went between her core that snapped Artemis' eyes open as she realized that she is simply daydreaming and she went red seeing that her pants are a bit wet.

 _"Gods I've been having perverted thoughts about him,"_ she thought. Artemis knew that she had it bad. The very thought that if Percy was here and order her to jump off the ship, she would do so without hesitation.

Zoe and Cassandra's talk was paused as a frustrated shout came from the deck above them where the moon goddess was staying.

...

...

...

Olympus. the marvel of the world and the home of the Greek gods that still lived on Earth. Artemis smirked seeing Cassandra stare wide-eyed at the massive city as if not believing her eyes. Beside the blonde, Zoe also had a proud smirk as she observed her new friend admire the great city that had endured ever since the dawn of time when the Titans are defeated.

The three of them had arrived at England eight hours before and Artemis had to do her best not to strangle the sailor who for some reason insisted on carrying Cassandra's bags for her while chatting amicably. The girl, ever the innocent one was unable to pertain his advances and replied with her usual charming self. Artemis tried being subtle pulling her friend away but Zoe as usual was straightforward as ever.

A straight punch, followed by a nut kick and a complete haymaker sent the man going down to the side of the docks like a sack of potatoes to the water. Artemis was amused though seeing all men cover their manhoods seeing the potential damage the daughter of Atlas can do to that part of their reproductive system.

The moon goddess dragged the two then to her Hunt where for a moment Cassandra was welcomed with open arms by the Hunters. That welcome though immediately soured when they realized that she is no longer a virgin. It took Artemis' word and Zoe's killing intent to stop the most prejudicial of Hunters from opening their mouth and utter something bad about the blond. Cassandra was very sensitive and for the life of her, Artemis don't want Cassandra seeing her portrayed as a bad light. Same can be said for Zoe.

Thus she had erected a small tent at the side of the Hunt's camp so that no Hunter would dare prank her while Artemis was off readying herself for the Solstice meeting. Zoe by unspoken demand sat herself at the front of Cassandra's tent to keep an eye on things and to stop some more idiotic hunters that dare disobey orders.

Now they're here on Olympus and Artemis needed to bring the girl to her palace where she could initiate a lockdown and prevent lovesick gods from entering and wooing her while she attend the bloody meeting.

"I told you it was held on by a small bridge," Zoe teased pointing at the narrow bridge that connect Olympus to the entrance of the mortal realm which is for the meantime th Tower of London.

"I can't believe how can something this big cannot be seen above by the mortals," mumbled the girl as she tiptoed across the narrow bridge being held in hand by Artemis so she won't lose her balance and accidentally fall.

"The Mist," the moon goddess simply replied.

Cassandra blinked her brown eyes at her. "I know its the Mist but surely someone would have accidentally seen it. What about the hot air balloons that is flying all over the sky?" she pointed out to the sides of Olympus where a dozen balloons are flying.

"Easy," Artemis shrugged. "If they come close...," she snapped her fingers. Artemis watched the girl's reaction as she watched wide eyed when one of the balloons at the distance popped out followed by screams of fear from its passengers. "We blew them apart,"

"Oh...well that is humane," commented Cassandra making Artemis raise an eyebrow at her.

"Humane?"

She tried not to laugh as Cassandra gulped. "Yes, humane,'" she said bravely. Artemis snorted with Zoe who is giggling as they then entered the central market of Olympus.

Already the urge to knock some heads came forcefully to the moon goddess as more than one god stopped what they are doing to oggle at her bes friend. It was even worse than she thought. She could see one minor god walking with her eyes glued to the girl and accidentally fall to the side of the mountain since he isn't looking where he is going. The worst however was the silence that followed as most of the male population stopped as they stared at them.

That little fact also registered to the blond girl who moved closer to her for protection. "Uhmm..hello," she mumbled softly, her words dying in silence.

It was Zoe who broke the stalemate. When they started gawking she immediately looked like a mother cat whose kit is endangered by a pack of rabid dogs. She stepped forward making everyone flinch as they recognized the Lieutenant of Artemis. The males exactly, more than one unfortunate god had tried to get on her pants only to lose their male pride in the process.

"Sod it!" she growled not too loud and not too soft but it was clearly heard like a cannon on the silence of the darkness. Immediately the market bustled off as if nothing happened though the males keep snipping glances at Cassandra. It took a massive kick from Artemis that finally set an example to all of them as the poor fellow was ejaculated out to the side of Olympus.

Turning to the beautiful blonde beside her, Artemis smiled in a feral way that sent shivers to the girl knowing that her best friend is very pissed off.

"Come on girl, let's get you to my palace,"

...

...

...

"Let us begin!" Zeus' voice thundered like the sky of his domain as the rest of the Olympian' flashed in on the throne room.

Artemis merely rolled her eyes at her father. The guy was the same as ever. She had succeeded on smuggling Cassandra back to her palace with Zoe on guard duty. She had knocked Aphrodite off the pedestal along the way to prevent the love goddess on using the girl as a plaything. The moon goddess won't put it past the "slut" to use the innocent girl for her antics. Artemis still haven't forgotten the Trojan War where Helen is used by the slut to cause one of the biggest war in history. Not to mention that on some occasions Aphrodite had the fetish to have a female partner if the girl she is aiming at is beautiful enough.

"So what news from all of you?" Zeus' voice echoed around the throne room like a bullhorn snapping Artemis from her thoughts. However the moment that each god start rambling their deeds of the year, Artemis already felt that this council is a complete waste of time.

Artemis wanted nothing more than to get out of here right now. She didn't need to listen to Poseidon's tally about how many ships he sunk, nor to Hephaestus' usual demands that Zeus do something to curb his wife's slutty ways. Noooo, Artemis hated to hear Hermes and Apollo's female collection or to Dionysus' advertisement of which wine are the best. Especially not Ares' news that he is planning to have some skirmish again soon to some idiot minor god that had a decent stronghold to hide himself at.

On and on it goes until Artemis was nearly blind and deaf of being fed up with the council. She had to endure Aphrodite's gossip and Hera's complaints about Zeus' infidelity. Artemis thought she would have learned by now that her father is the worst husband ever. Her ears nearly burst when Demeter had a shouting match with Athena when as usual she was denied her request that her daughter be returned to her from Hades' clutches. Gods above and below she wished she was back at America hunting down vampires or if possible had some quality time with her master not this pathetic excuse for a council. A smirk came to her lips remembering their first dance

"Artemis...Artemis!" Zeus' voice cut off her daydreaming making the moon goddess pop an eye open to her father who is looking at her like everyone else. She knew it must be weird for them seeing her with eyes closed. She after all never slept in a council meeting unlike some wine god she could name.

"Yes?"

"What have you been up to this year?" Zeus' demanded ozone eyes boring drills on her.

"Nothing much," yawned Artemis stretching on her throne like a cat. "Here and there doing my thing,"

Raised eyebrows answered her reply and Artemis smirked as she faced them down one by one till they turned away. Unlike the other gods who have gone soft, the moon goddess are trained and hardened by her new life and her killing intent that she threw at a glaring Ares nearly made the war god pee his pants.

"I see," nodded Zeus. "What do you-,"

"Why are we here?" Hermes' voice popped up catching Zeus' off guard.

"Excuse me?" growled the god of the skies glaring at his son.

"Why are we here?" repeated the messenger god. "You have called us here stating that we are really needed stating even punishments if we are absent. So why are we here?"

Artemis perked up at the statement. Finally something good and interesting that she can listen to instead of the usual drabble she is forced to put up with.

"Hades!" growled Zeus spatting the name as if it was venom.

"What about him?" Artemis blurted out before she knew.

It was no great secret to the denizens of Olympus about the rivalry between the three brothers that bordered sometimes to obsession. However much to Artemis' surprise it was Poseidon who answered her question.

"He's a problem," now that perked up all of the assembled gods even Dionysus who is pretending to be asleep. It was not normal for Poseidon to take Zeus' side. Something big must be really going on for the king of the sea to start taking the side of his younger brother.

"Mind elaborating?" Athena calmly asked as usual.

"He's getting stronger through his children," said Poseidon simply as all eyes on the council are glued on him. "For the past ten years the slave trade between the West and the Africans had flourished. What we forgot that also because of that slave trade, the death toll these years had been rising thanks to Western masters killing their slaves on a whim. Hades' children had been killing off people steadily that it is slowly going off the charts,"

"So..what's the problem?" asked Apollo,

Zeus only glared at his son. "The problem is. the more rising death rate the world has right now. The stronger Hades gets. Already based on estimates and my spies, the underworld had enough spare dead to rise against a united surface and win,"

"So its a threat to your rule?" Artemis spoke looking at her father.

"Damn right it is!" yelled Zeus only to be calmed by his brother by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Peace brother," he commanded sternly urging the grumbling king back to his throne before staring at Artemis. "Though he posed a great threat to the current monarchy of Olympus,' he glared at his brother who avoided his gaze. "I'm more concerned with the fact that he can endanger the mortal world if he unleashes war on us from the dead. As you already know, the mortal world is what anchors us to this plane of existence. Without them, there is no us,"

"Do you really think Hades will declare war?" asked Ares excitedly before being shut down by the fiery eyes of Hephaestus.

"I second Ares on that brother," countered Demeter. "How sure are we that our brother would go against us?"

Poseidon only leaned on his throne banging his trident on the floor letting off a loud clang that echoed on the throne room. "As much as I hate to say no. I believe that he will. I had watched the once patient brother of mine succumb to his gloom depression and as much as he would try to resist. Once he had power enough, he will fail at the temptation to wield it. As you all know, Hades doesn't concern himself with mortals as much as we do and held them in low regard,"

"So what are you proposing?" asked Hera looking at her brother.

"I say that we prepare for such as we can," Zeus interjected. "The moment my brother unleashes his ugly face I'll blast him off the planet,"

"I don't believe that's a good plan," Athena's calm voice cut them off making everyone look at the goddess of wisdom.

"Are you telling me that my plan is worthless?" growled Zeus in warning glaring at his daughter.

Athena merely shook her head. "I didn't say it was worthless. I said it isn't good," she continued still with her calm tone.

"Elaborate sister," Artemis cut off Zeus' as he opened his mouth again to protest. Artemis know that when Athena suggested something, it would be wise to listen to her and not hear Zeus' pride rambling on and on.

"As simple and effective as my father's plan maybe. I don't believe it will work nor will it be useful against an upcoming war,"

"War?!" spluttered Hermes from his seat. Artemis giggled at his sweatdropped expression. War means more work after all for the messenger god. Not to mention a mountain of paperwork.

"Yes," nodded Athena. "I know that Hades won't attack us directly. Not at least until he was sure that his army is raised and ready above the underworld. As powerful as the lord of the dead is. Even his power would not be able to raise in one go an army large enough to challenge us. He will use demigods, specifically his children to use their powers continually and slowly to raise the dead,"

"Then we kill all of my brother's spawn!" roared Zeus standing up lightning bolt shimmering in power. "Apollo, get me locations of all demigods that belong to Hades so that I can blast them off this earth!"

"That isn't necessary father," Athena calmly stated stopping the two gods on their tracks. "They are now far away from our reach,"

"What do you mean Athena?" Zeus spat out.

The wisdom goddess only sighed waving a hand showing the southern continent of America being ruled by the Confederacy. "They are now out of our reach. Demigods still retain their powers even though they are not in the lands controlled by us and I believe that all of Hades' children have now slipped from our hands,"

"Those cowards!" growled Zeus before looking at Artemis. "Artemis! Gather your hunters and eliminate all-,"

"That won't work also father," Athena cut out. "My last estimate that their number is at least three hundred all in all. The Hunt has only thirty members. Even if we sent them there, they would be decimated, not to mention that they would had the chance to capture a member of this council also," she stated looking at Artemis who acknowledged her point.

"Then what do we do?" growled Zeus stamping his master bolt on the floor like a little kid. "We can't just do nothing against such a threat!"

"I didn't say we do nothing," growled Athena. "I say we-,"

"Send our own children after them," interjected Poseidon making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Demeter.

"It would be impossible for us gods to go after them. So we send our children to go against them. Demigod versus demigod to balance the scales,"

"But that would be civil war," pointed out Hera.

"I know," Poseidon muttered somberly. "But this is out of our hands now. We need to put our trust on our children to win this,"

Athena coughed catching everyone's attention. "We can't send everyone," she reminded. "As much as a threat Hades is. We need to balance the monster plague here at our domains. If we send all of our children to fight there, the monsters would run rampant and overrun the mortals under us. I suggest that we send only Zeus' and Poseidon's kids. They number five hundred altogether if I'm right,"

Poseidon merely sighed before nodding in agreement. "So we vote. Everyone in accordance to this plan raise your hand,"

Twelve hands raised including Artemis. She knew that such a problem is beyond problematic, not to mentio that they would also had the vampire threat not known by everyone other than the Hunters.

Artemis watched her father stand up slamming his master bolt to the ground sending off shocks of power. "It is decided. Inform the demigods about what is going on. To war!"

"To war," Artemis mumbled weakly as one by one the gods flashed out. She can't help but wonder how this war would affect Abrham's plan of freeing the entire United States from slavery. She still remembered his words when they talked before she left.

 _"I may not be as skilled as you are Artemis when fighting vampires. As the Bible said: The time has come for me to put behind childish things. I will not fight with a sword but with words and ideals. In time I believe that they will prove the stronger weapon. You'll see when you return,"_

She just wondered what the plan of the man named Abraham Lincoln is. What she didn't know is that that plan would cause the man's name to be written down forever in history.

...

...

...

Far away at a run down castle hidden in the swamp five men gathered around a circle. All of them had green capes with the outline of a black cross on it. Their armor shone on the dim light and the sound of swords being drawn are heard before altogether they knelt at the person in front of them. Like the five he is wearing armor and a silver sword was strapped to his side. His cape though was white instead of green and emerald eyes glittered on the torchlight as he drew his own sword facing the men in front of him.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the Truth even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless. That is your oath,"

The sound of swords cutting their palms are then heard followed by the steady dripping of blood before he continued.

"And that is, so you will remember it,"

A faint horn sound came from above and the six shook hands in brotherhood.

The Order of the Teutonic Knights are back. But this time they had a new purpose. The purpose of hunting down the vampire menace that threaten the country and later the world.

...

...

...

 **HIYAH2X ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE HAHAHA TOLD YOU GUYS THIS STORY WOULD BE RELATED TO HISTORY. AND BEFORE ANY BAD COMMENTS ARE MADE. LET ME CLARIFY THAT AT THIS TIME PERIOD, ENGLAND IS THE WORLD SUPER POWER AND THE FLAME OF THE WEST, THAT IS THE REASON WHY OLYMPUS IS SITUATED THERE. AND YES I INCLUDED THE OLYMPIAN CIVIL WAR. HIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW. AND CLICK LIKE. PHOEBUS ARTEMIS OUT. :3**

 **PS: I SPARED THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER ARTEMIS' THOUGHTS. ITS A ROMANCE STORY AFTER ALL DESPITE THE FIGHTING.**

 _ **ANAKLUSMOS16:**_ **I ALREADY WROTE PERCY'S PAST. CHECK THE STORY WHERE ARTEMIS AND CASSANDRA CHATTED.**

 _ **VELIXARE:**_ **IS THE STORY REALLY THAT BAD?**

 _ **OMEGA ALPHA HYDRA:**_ **I MERELY LET MY IMAGINATION RUN WILD.**

 _ **MASTER TRIDENT:**_ **WHAT'S WEEABOO?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _2 years later, Washington_

"Well, I never expected this to happen," muttered Artemis looking at the building being thronged by the crowds. Many of them had placards sayings like "No to Black Freedom. America is for whites only," and many more like that. It had taken a bit of digging for Artemis the moment she returned to know that the once lawyer in study Abraham are now one of the leading Senators in the American Senate.

"I agree," nodded Cassandra beside her. Two years didn't even affect the girl's looks making Artemis wonder if they are immortals or pseudo-immortals. In fact if truth be told, she had even went more radiant during her stay on Olympus. Artemis had to fight off most of the male gods who aimed at making her a trophy and many "accidentally" are kicked off to the side of Olympus by an irate goddess. Even Zeus who had crept as a mouse to her palace where Cassandra is staying nearly took a little time off on Tartarus when Artemis conjured a cat and set it loose on the god-transformed-mouse. Zeus can't stand looking at any cat for a week after that.

However when the moon goddess had insisted on knowing what is the reason behind their immortality, Cassandra merely smiled at her and told her that it is not her place to answer Artemis' question. This of course sent Artemis to a pouting depression much to her best friend's amusement.

Looking at the girl beside her today though, Artemis can't help but smile. She had taken leaps and bounds on her therapy and she is almost back to her shy and caring self. She still remembered those days when she would be woken up by the girl sniffling and sobbing at her side of the bed begging for them to stop as she was lost on her nightmare. Artemis had to hold her close to make sure she would not be lost on the haze of memories. It was good also that Zoe was there, the Lieutenant of the Hunt proved a good distraction for the blonde beauty. Artemis snickered as she remembered Zoe attempting to teach Cassandra with the bow. Many still wondered how Apollo who is cruising in the sky was nearly thrown off by that stray arrow.

Artemis more so than she liked had been delayed by the hectic things that are going on Olympus before she can return to the American Isles. Mobilizing the demigods had taken longer than anyone else thought. Not to mention that the ever caring Poseidon drafted a resolution that assures him that his children who would be participating on the war won't be used as cannon fodder so that Zeus' children would be spared. It took three months before that argument was resolved. It took even longer to convince the demigods. Many are reluctant to fight in a land where they know nothing about while those left behind bemoaned the fact that their heavy hitters and the stronger demigods would be lost leaving them alone to the monster's clutches.

Still, after one year and eleven months of bickering, the problems had finally been solved. News came far abroad that tensions between the Union and the Confederacy are rising. There is a great chance of civil war that is about to come. For the gods of Olympus, this is the perfect cover that had the luck to have. No longer will it be a silent war where assassinations and underhand tactics are used. It would be now open field battle and no one would be the wiser knowing about it.

That's the reason why Artemis was sent back here, though she personally wanted to at the first place. It had been a massive surprise for her to find out that it was the timid Abraham Lincoln who is leading the anti-slavery movement in the Union. It had been said that majority of the people and the senate supported the movement. Artemis had to see for herself that is why she had came here. Besides, Abraham was a dear friend and one of the tolerable males she had the luck to meet.

She had left Zoe behind with the Hunt and took only Cassandra back with her much to the disappointment of the two girls. They had been good friends in the spare amount of time they are given but Artemis as much as she was happy for the two of them knew that Zoe had the responsibility for keeping the Hunt intact. With the stronger demigods sailing away here on the Americas, the moon goddess won't put it place for the monsters to start taking advantage of the situation. As powerful as the other demigods are, some monsters are harder to kill if you don't have a child of the Big Three at your side of the field. Thus it fell to the Hunters to keep the balance back at home. And since Artemis is unavailable, Zoe had to be the one to lead them this time.

"How are we supposed to get past the crowd?" mumbled Cassandra beside her looking at the throng of people shouting their opinions to the air as the sound of argument came inside the building. "It's not as if we can just barge through all of them. You did send that letter telling Abe that we are coming right?"

"Yes I did. Maybe he forgot. He's a male after all," replied Artemis.

"You and your prejudices," Cassandra rolled her eyes before returning her attention at wondering how to get past the people. That problem was soon solved for them though.

"Artemis, Cassandra, you came!" the cheerful voice of Will called out making the two women to look at the smiling black person who disentangled himself from the crowd with six civil guards helping him.

"Good to see you again Will," Artemis opted to smile as her best friend threw a hug at the half-african. Her male friends already learned long ago that Artemis doesn't like physical contact with the opposite sex, other than Percy of course.

"It's also good to see you too Artemis," nodded Will as he disentangled himself from Cassandra. "Damn, you two look the same as ever," he exclaimed looking over at them up and down.

"And you look like some rich guy now," replied Artemis with a smirk eyeing Will's new black tweezed jacket and hat of the finest make over a white shirt that looks extremely well-tailored. He really had come in leaps and bounds when Abraham first introduced him to them all.

"Comes with the perks of being the senator's best friend," replied Will smugly dusting off his coat. "Like you two also will. Come you two are already late for the session," he opted pulling the two of them with him. Immediately the civil guards surround them and began clearing a way from the crowd.

"Many of them are really against it huh?" chimed Cassandra beside her looking at a man shouting "Down to Lincoln and his ideals" nearly red to the face.

"I can't really say that the idea of slavery being banned is nice to everyone," replied Will in front of them. "Most of the economic industry of about ten percent are functioning very well thanks to the slave trade. Many rich people will be forced to mediocracy if slavery was banned,"

"I see," nodded Cassandra.

"I hate politics," mumbled Artemis at the side making Cassandra and Will laugh at the moon goddess who bonked them on the head.

They soon entered the white building and Artemis already could hear the debate that is going on. Will led them to a raised pedestal where civilians that held high prestige sat to listen at the talking below. It was like any ordinary courtroom only cleaner and shinier but instead of the chairs, small tables are set to every Senator present. A raised podium was at the front where the defendant was standing while the other senators tried to outwit him in the discussion. It was just like the old Aggrepagos of Athens where people gather to have their thoughts and findings talked about. Right now two people are faced off at one another and Artemis clearly recognized both of them. Will led them to two chairs that he had reserved for them near the front where they could listen clearly at the discussion below.

Firstly of course was an older looking Abraham Lincoln who had his hair grown and put into curls at his side. He still retained his youthful face but already the signs of stress are starting to show at his face thanks to the wrinkles present. At the podium was the straw-haired Senator she had the displeasure to meet that entered with Mary at the store during her first days at Springfield. Last she remembered he is a very proactive supporter of slavery. Senator Douglas is his name she recalled.

Artemis smirked at how the two people traded arguments with one another. It was obvious now to anyone that is listening that Senator Douglas was obviously a racist and cared only for the color of his skin deeming himself higher to anyone else.

"Slavery cannot be the pillar of our nation. It is both inhumane and immorally right," called out one of old looking senators.

"So what are you stressing at Senator Nolan?" asked Douglas. "Are you saying that we go to war? I say that the need for peace outweigh the needs of the blacks. If the American people want slavery. Let them have it,"

"The demon of slavery is tearing this country upside down apart," Abraham immediately stood. Unlike the other senators, he is wearing a brown suit and he is obviously the tallest of them all. "I've seen this horror at the South first hand. We must stand up...we must stand as one. We must fight for the very soul of our nation. Untill all men are free, we are all slaves!"

The thunderous applause that followed was something that Artemis never expected. Truth be told, even she was moved by his speech. It was filled in a way that can only be spoken from a heart that truly believes. The moon goddess knew deep inside that this is someone that mortals will follow without hesitation. This man was born a leader. Judging from the disappointed faces of his opposition, they knew it too.

The moon goddess can't help but smirk. If her father was in the same caliber the spokesman Abraham could be. He would have no trouble inspiring the denizens of Olympus on acknowledging his decision. It is certainly much much more better than his usual mantra of: "I'm Zeus, bow down to me or I'll throw my master bolt at you,"

Artemis had lived long enough. She had seen the many ages of the world since the first wars where she herself had fought. She had seen inspiring men led great armies against one another. She had always wondered how such great words made men follow other men to the jaws of death without a doubt. She was there when Leonidas led the three hundred against the armies of Xerxes though Sparta was not her patron city and she doesn't want associating herself as much as possible to Ares. She had seen how those men are willing to die for their king only with a select words of confidence. That's the reason why she can't help but wonder why her father never learned from such great men.

"Artemis! Cassandra!" Abraham's cheerful voice suddenly came and he would have jumped to hug them if not for Artemis extending a foot to the side.

The senator missed the foot completely and tripped. He stumbled once, twice trying to regain his balance waving his hands like a drunk ballerina before completely losing balance and crashing to the floor in an undignified hea much to the amusement of his friends.

"How many times must I tell you Abe, I don't like being hugged," smirked Artemis looking at her downed friend.

"Really, I never knew that you don't like being touched my lady?" this time a familiar voice spoke from behind her and Artemis stiffened like a deer caught in headlights as she slowly turned to her love interest who is smirking at her.

"P-p-percy? W-what are y-you d-doing here?"

 _"Oh gods Im stuttering,"_ thought Artemis going red. She never stuttered ever. She looked at her master who still looked the same as ever.

"Well, are you going to give your old man a hug or not?" asked Percy opening his arms in invitation to an action she'll never be caught dead in.

"Maybe just this once," grumbled Artemis rolling her eyes as she hugged her master and hopefully, soon to be lover. He smelled like lavender and roses and crushed pine. Artemis inhaled his scent softly in pleasure. Gods she missed him. More than once, she had been dreaming about him more than she liked. A small purr of pleasure left her lips as she felt safe on his hands.

"Ahem, as much as good as it is watching you two cuddle. I think we should have lunch, its almost noon anyway," Abraham's nervous voice stuttered.

"Uhmm...right," mumbled Artemis stepping back from her master as red as a tomato though as usual Percy's face remained neutral. "Where should we eat?"

"I've sent Speed ahead to reserve seats for us at a restaurant a couple of minutes walk from here. I do not know what it is called but its very famous Asian foods it is serving," said Abraham excitedly like a little boy.

"If you say so, lead the way Abe," smiled Artemis.

"Good to see you again Cassie," Percy's voice greeted her best friend.

"You too Percy," Artemis' heart broke seeing Cassandra struggling to hold down her tears though she was not showing it obviously. She now wanted to rip her own hair out for being so insensitive. She had forgotten that Cassandra was in love with Percy and that she, the moon goddess who hated males and let no male touch her had allowed Percy the contact and he, who always kept his emotions under a tight hold initiated it. Even the dumbest person that know both of them could smell that something was going on between them.

"I'm glad you're back," he nodded. "It's sad not having you around my best friend," Artemis watched Cassandra wince as if she had been struck with a whip.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom. Abraham where is it?" asked Cassandra who though looked normal, Artemis noticed that she is keeping a tight rein on her shaking hands.

"Third corridor to your left, why-," Abraham didn't finish speaking before the blonde dashed away as if the gates of hell had been unleashed on her. "What is her problem?"

"I will go talk to her," sighed Percy walking after before Artemis stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be the one to talk to her," she clearly stated. A raised eyebrow was her only reply.

"This problem requires a woman's touch. You won't understand it," continued Artemis.

"Very well, we'll wait for you at the entrance," replied Percy.

Artemis nodded in agreement before running after Cassandra who had vanished in the distance. It did not take long for Artemis to find the restroom that belonged to the girls. Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves in expectation of a confrontation, Artemis stepped in and opened the door. She was not surprised to find the blonde sitting in a corner crying as she hugged her legs to her. She however perked seeing Artemis and immediately stood trying to erase the tears in her eyes.

"Something wrong Cassandra?" asked Artemis locking the door to make sure nobody goes in and nobody goes out.

"No-nothing, just something in my eye. That's all," mumbled the girl washing her face. Artemis only sighed at the obvious lie before hugging the still sniffling girl to her resting her chin on her head.

"Did anybody tell you how bad a liar you are?"

"Once or twice, Percy always told me that when we were younger and I stole his sweetrolls," chuckled Cassandra. "He's such a big softie then,"

"Hmm...so what is the problem?" asked Artemis looking at the brown orbs who are containing pain.

"I believe you already know," mumbled the girl pushing her head on Artemis' chest. "All I want was for him to love me Artemis,"

"He does love you, like a younger sister I believe. I could see it in his eyes," replied the moon goddess.

"I don't love him as a brother, I want to be with him," cried the blonde filling Artemis' dress with her tears. "Don't get me wrong, I want him to be happy and if he found it with you Arty, I'm happy with that. You're a good person and I believe that you'll be able to make him return back to his old self. It just hurts seeing him hug someone else,"

"I'll never hurt him Cassandra that's a promise," mumbled Artemis wincing inwardly when she was called a good person. Artemis felt like a fool, her hands are stained by innocent blood she can't erase and being called that word made her want to puke her food inside out.

"I know, I know you won't. Besides," she smiled at Artemis trustingly. "You are my best friend right? Best friends' take care and be happy for one another,"

Seeing the hopeful look of the girl in front of her, Artemis can't help but truly smile with the aim of making herself better for the future. "Yes, best friends are happy for one another," smiled Artemis in reply sealing their words with a soft smile and a pinky promise.

When they got out, Artemis can't help but smirk as she remembered Cassandra calling her "Arty".

"That's three people now that are calling me that," mumbled Artemis to herself.

"Did you say something Arty?"

"Nope- nothing," the cheerful voice of the moon goddess replied playfully.

...

...

...

Artemis can't help but smile as she observed the people around her right now. She felt carefree and light watching them banter around her. She was amused watching Cassandra coax her ever stoic crush to open up while she played with his food. Its a good thing that the girl had began lightening up again. Artemis liked her more this way than her broody self-pitying self. Abraham and Will as usual was talking politics with the occasional argument while Speed kept ordering muffins around.

The moon goddess had only one thought right now, she felt contented. Back at Olympus she always had to keep up appearances of being the severe man-killing goddess. She knew deep inside that her survival depended on it. If she even wavered on that regard, suitors uncounted would be bothering her left and right. She and Athena after all are the last unclaimed daughters of Zeus and more than one immortal wanted them to further their standings at the Olympian hierarchy.

She also isn't completely relaxed with her hunters at the Hunt. To them she was their patron, their leader, their sister who will lead them into battle without faltering. She is the pinnacle of them and the teachings engraved in their hearts. Artemis knew that she is the farthest from that teaching every time she looked at Percy who is right now nursing a mug of coffee.

"...Artemis, Artemis! Hellooo," Cassandra's voice chimed making the moon goddess snap back to reality as she noticed that everyone is looking at her.

"Uhmm...what?" she blinked as they continued staring.

"You've been silent and brooding for the last ten minutes. I told them you are having your monthly to shut them up," Percy calmly stated making Artemis grew a tick on her head at the pathetic excuse he came up with.

 _"This idiot and his lousy jokes!"_ she hissed inwardly and before she knew it, her punch went sailing towards the man's face who is sipping his coffee silently.

Artemis heard the others gasp as Percy easily caught her fist in his left hand. Looking at him, she can't hep but grew even more irritated at the smug grin he is sporting as he cocked one eye open at her.

"Good, but not good enough. Don't let your emotions get to you Artemis. They never help," Percy calmly stated before opening her fist and laying a cool kiss on her palm making Artemis red at the blush she is sporting. She felt completely uncomfortable and her face is heating up at the gesture. Her stomach is doing backflips for some unknown reason that she can't understand. The others are trying to look away from what obviously the lovey-dovey stuff uncomfortably except for Cassandra who is sporting a happy grin of her own watching her two best friends trying to bridge their feelings to one another.

"Sooo Percy, how in the world did you get entangled with these three idiots over here?" Cassandra purred pointing at the three who is trying to make themselves invisible. "It's not you to just befriend anyone you meet. I'm not even sure you had a friend for the last ten years we have been together.

"Normally I won't," replied Percy letting go of Artemis' hand and a faint growl of disappointment moaned on her belly that obviously didn't relate to the food that they just ate.

"However these three bugged me on my own house till I let them in," continued Percy.

"When did this happen?" asked Artemis shaking her head to get rid of the irritating hormones. Artemis may be a thousand year old goddess but she is a blooming flower that just entered womanhood in body and mind.

"Oh, since the day that you Cassandra and Zoe left. They immediately went a beeline for my house and started hammering the door and the doorbell,"

"Let me guess, you opened the door didn't you?" Artemis asked blinking as Cassandra giggled. Immediately she knew the answer already at that moment. Percy can be very stubborn after all if he wanted to.

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot to let anyone on my own house," he replied irritably glaring at the three who cringed at the look.

"So how did you three get acquainted?" Artemis continued blinking.

"Now that's a nice question," replied Percy with a vague smile. "You should know that these three are more of your intelligent types that actually use their brain instead of their mouths. They brought a battering ram,"

The two females blinked not sure that what they heard was right. "A battering ram? How in the world did it involve a battering ram?" she asked incredulously this time throwing the question at Abraham who sank at his chair at Artemis' gaze. There is no greater fear for males than an angry woman after all.

"W-we are getting frustrated and I thought that since its a vampire hunter we are forcing to talk, he should have a weapons storage somewhere other than inside as a secondary precaution," stuttered the man. "We found one of his abandoned toolsheds and we found a medieval battering ram lying uselessly there,"

"But why a ram? Why can't you use an axe or a sword? It's much simpler that way," reasoned Artemis who can't help but wonder how the brain of these males work.

Abraham merely scratched the back of his head. "Well I didn't think at that that time," he laughed weakly. "But at least he let us in and taught us the vampire history that he said he also taught you,"

"Not after damaging the main door badly though," grumbled Percy. "Which reminds me, you still owe me for that one,"

"Yeah, yeah I know," waved Abraham off. "Forgive him, he's really sore about his door,"

"Well that is a rhyme if I've seen one," pointed out Speed which earned a round of laughter for everyone else. Silence quickly followed before Percy broke it again.

"Abraham, tell me," he spoke slowly as if he's been thinking about this a long time making everyone immediately attentive at the discussion, "Is this the right thing to do? Is your plan taking over the entire South the right way to do this?"

"Why? Is it because of Adam being there? Are you having second thoughts? Don't tell me that you're afraid of him," Abraham replied stiffly.

"Not really but it is within reason. But there is another one. With the South teeming with their kind and slavery being there. It is one of the main reasons why they didn't move up north already and started assimilating into the communities here. It is also the only thing that has kept them sated for all these years,"

"So it falls to you to choose who lives and who dies," interjected Will coldly but Abraham raised a hand to calm him down.

Percy merely stared at the half-american. "Seeing that it is my Hunters that put their lives on the line everyday to stop these monsters then yes. I believe I had the right to say that,"

He was about to interject again but it was Artemis who cut him off this time. "A great man once said to me: What we do, we do not for ourselves but for the good of all mankind,"

"I know Artemis, but you had to understand Artemis. Once this is done. There will be no turning back and they will obviously retaliate," he sighed tiredly. "I'm just wondering what would happen then with all the pieces falling into place,"

"We'll had time to think about that later when we see the results," Cassandra replied. "As for now...you two need a dance,"

"Excuse me?" both Artemis and Percy said at the same time that the rest laughed at their same expressions.

"Look," Cassadra simply stated pointing at the middle floor where a clearing was made and different couples are slowly getting up to and dancing. A light music was softly playing on the background as the couples swirled with one another.

Artemis went red at her best friend's implication. She found herself unable to look at Percy. One part of her wanted nothing more than to grab the man and force him to dance with her either he likes it or not while another part of her was scared shitless about it. Sure she had danced with Percy before but that was a formal one and though she refused to admit it, forced. Here she had to dance voluntarily with what obviously with a male voluntarily. It would be like shouting to the world that she really liked this guy as a proof.

She was still contemplating things that shea nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Percy kneeling in front of her.

"My lady, would you honor me with this dance?" he asked so politely that Artemis felt like that she would be kicking a puppy if she said no. However she isn't sure which is redder, her or the tomato she just ate. She is sweating bullets also and she made the mistake of looking at Cassandra for support. The girl gave her a thumbs up for go and so did the others making Artemis sigh before looking at the green eyes that she loved.

"Very well Mr. Hunter. Don't disappoint me," she chimed lowering her hand to his making the man smile as he placed another kiss at her hand.

"I won't dream of it my lady," he replied with a knowing smile as he led her to the dance floor.

Artemis had it bad, oh she really had it bad. She can't look anywhere but the handsome face of the man twirling her. She was burning with an inner fire as her body was pressed to his and her skin tingled on his hips to where his hand is situated. The skin to skin contact on her hands are making her sweat and she found that if she can't get in control of her hormones soon, she'll be completely red the entire time for blushing too much.

"You smell nice Artemis," Percy calmly commented as they did another twirl. "What perfume are you using?"

"Uhmm, the nature ones," Artemis chuckled remembering the handmade grass perfume Cassandra had given to her at Olympus during her birthday.. "Cassandra made it for me,"

"Hmm..that girl always had a talent for her hands," Percy calmly replied. "But I still preffered your natural odor,"

"You're very bad at flattering people you know that?" Artemis giggled despite the blush.

Percy only shrugged. "What can I say? I've achieved the impossible dancing with the goddess who swore never to hold a man. I might say that I had my work cut out for me,"

"Oh, so I'm just kind of trophy now?" Artemis rose an eyebrow which earned her a chuckle from the man.

"You're nobody's trophy my lady. You are you, deep inside we are all the same be we are gods, demigods or mortals. We all had the same heart. It's just up to us how to deal out with our everybody lives,"

"Now there's the Philosophical Percy I met," smiled Artemis looking directly at Percy's eyes. Immediately she was entranced feeling her heart soar. She can't help herself, she found her body moving on its own leaning upward and so is his leaning on hers.

"Did anybody ever told you how beautiful you are Artemis?" asked Percy so close now that Artemis could smell the breathe coming out of his nose.

"Uh-huh," she dumbly replied and the next thing she knew, her lips found his soft ones on a chaste kiss.

...

...

...

 _ **"Let us sing the song, Let us sing together,**_

 _ **of wind waves and moon, on a cloudy weather.**_

 _ **Light of the moon fair as the winter,**_

 _ **Chosen of Fate the everlasting Watcher.**_

 _ **Bound hearts made for one another,**_

 _ **The last Watcher and the fair sky's daughter,"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **SO THATS THAT HIHIHIHI ILL MAKE THIS QUICK SINCE I HAD NOTHING MORE TO SAY EXCEPT THANK YOU FOR THE NUMEROUS REVIEWS AND THE EVER SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND IM SORRY IF I DIDNT ADVANCE THE STORY YET. I WANT TO GIVE PERCY AND ARTEMIS THEIR FLUFFY PART AFTER ALL. HIHIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW, PHOEBUS ARTEMIS OUT.**

 **PS: EJACULATED MEANS KICKED OFF. AND YEEEESS I BELIEVE YOU COULD KICK SOMEONE OFF OLYMPUS IF YOU KICKED HIM AT THE SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Where are we going?" demanded Artemis as she was pulled by the hand by a very irritated Cassandra.

"To find you some clothes, we need to get you ready,"

"But I hate shopping," whined the moon goddess doing every inch of her power to stop the pretty blonde from dragging her further.

Cassandra merely slapped her forehead in irritation with her free hand. "I swear if I didn't know that you don't like Percy, I would have pegged you for the one to play for the other team," she grumbled.

"What?!"

"Never mind, we need to get you dressed up for the event tonight," replied Cassandra dragging her again to a shop filled with racks and racks of clothes. "Can't have you embarrassing my master can we?"

Artemis only spluttered unintelligently as she allowed herself to be pulled.

It had been two days since Percy had kissed her and the moon goddess was in an emotional turmoil. On one hand she was squealing like a fangirl, happy that her prince charming have finally kissed her. Artemis also knew that his feelings for her is true. Its only a chaste kiss but she could feel the emotions that passed through it. Embarrasment, fear, shyness, and a great amount of reluctance as if it had taken all of his courage to take that step on her knowing what and who she was. Artemis was glad for that though. It takes real courage to admit to the person you loved that you loved her. Its even harder to show it in a way physically. Knowing someone like Percy who most of his life according to Cassandra made a tight rein on their emotions, it takes even more courage than normal. And if Artemis admired him before, he admired him even more now. After all she failed that particular step of admitting that she liked him. The moon goddess prized courage as one of the traits she looked up on a person and he was at the top of his list.

However another side of her was fearful. For Artemis, this phase in life was new waters for her. And she's completely afraid. She had never been out of her comfort zone before. One of the fundamental rules in hunting was too stick to your hiding place or comfort zone when taking down larger prey else the hunter would become the hunted. This phase was the exact opposite of her nature and she can't help but have headaches about it. On one hand only for a moment there she wanted nothing more than to slap and strangle the handsome person before throwing him out. Thankfully her lovey-dovey feelings overrode that. Still, even if she allowed Percy to have a relationship with her, there's more factors included other than her.

Firstly of all was her Hunters. Artemis knew that the Hunt is tied down to her domain of virginity and if she ever lost that domain, she knew that she would lose the Hunt. Her girls would be exposed to the male gods that have been hounding them for centuries. For some reason that Artemis never understood, the male immortals always took the chance to seduce her hunters every time they get even if she beat the living daylights of most of them. She can't help but wonder if the saying "Forbidden fruit always taste the juiciest" is true for them. Losing her Hunt would be like losing a helpless goat to a lake full of piranhas ready to tear it apart the moment it touched the waters. At the back of her head, she could already imagine hearing the cries of her maidens as they are led away as trophies.

Secondly of all was her family. Artemis isn't dumb, she knew that her family, especially her father and brother would never approve of her loving anyone be it god, demigod or worse, mortal. Her father would just zap the poor schmuck with his master bolt presto and dust the ashes off before deeming her ready for a political marriage he would choose since she wanted to marry someone in the first place. Zeus may be very defending of his daughters but the moment someone offered him something that would make his hold on the throne room secure, that fatherly feeling would vanish faster than a flash.

On the other hand was Apollo, Artemis won't put it past him not to try something. In fact if truth be told, she was even more wary of her brother than her father. While Zeus may use direct confrontations to solve the problems, her brother was discreet and would be harder to predict. Proof of that of course was the Orion incident on which Artemis accidentally killed a good friend out of Apollo's trickery. If not for him admitting it, she would have never found out even in the first place. Percy was one of the brightest strategist that Artemis had the privilege to know but she won't risk him and Apollo trying to outwit each other.

The last two she was worried about was Aphrodite and Hera. Aphrodite because of the simple fact that the love goddess have always been trying to hook Artemis up to someone to break her vow. She won't put it past the "Slut" to not interfere on her personal love life. If there was one thing that Artemis was sure of Aphrodite was the little fact that she love romances with a tragic ending. If Percy was a god, Artemis won't have to worry to much. But since she don't know what he was, won't test his luck against the love goddess. She doesn't want to lose him yet.

And lastly Hera, Artemis knew that Hera always hated her and her brother. Her especially since she was more successful than any of her sons are. Heck she even hated her more than Apollo since Artemis actually was the well-behaved girl while the younger gods are idiots and barely can be called god since they ignored their responsibilities unlike her. She still remembered the queen of Olympus trying to vote her to marry the minor god of perverts who would be an exact revenge as an insult to her and her domain. Hera hated her for being the daughter of the other woman Zeus had. Artemis understood her anger but the queen of the gods sometimes doesn't care if she become overboard with her punishments. Being the goddess of marriage, she had a very good chance to curse Artemis and Percy if they ever got together later to start their own family.

However for now, Artemis' focus was on the energetic blond that is holding her hand.

"Come on Artemis, you don't want to look dull for Percy would you?" she chimed as she poked over a store which sells clothes that is in Artemi's opinion, worthy of Aphrodite's collection.

The five of them had returned here at Springfield for the annual festival and with Percy around, Artemis was sure that the town was vampire free at the moment. She had never seen Percy fight vampires yet, but judging with the way he handled Boagrius Barts' to which Artemis lost sorely. He's no pushover when it comes to fighting.

Then out of nowhere someone of the five of them had the brilliant idea to force the ever stoic vampire hunter to ask her to a date. She still cringed at the memory. It was one of her most embarrassing moments in her immortal life. Percy of course the ever gentleman he was, asked her politely in words that could melt any normal girl's heart and make her say "yes" in an instant.

However Artemis did the opposite. She blushed, spluttered, slapped herself to make sure she's not daydreaming and she even pulled her ears. It took a long kiss for Percy before she realized that it is true before falling into a dead faint with blood on her nose. Apparently her friends partook her silence as a yes and the moment they arrived at Springfield. Cassandra wasted no time dragging her shopping.

"Please Cassie. Can't we just go home?" whined Artemis pitifully. "My feet hurt and my soles are sore. Not to mention I am extremely hungry. I'll be happier if we just go back at Speed's place before going out for the festival tonight,"

"And what would you be wearing for tonight then?" asked Cassandra with her hands on her hips. Artemis had to hand it to her. For such a peace loving, gorgeous and beautiful creature, the blonde girl looked like a saber tooth showing its fangs when she turned to her mother-hen mode.

"Uhmm...I don't know, these?" Artemis gestured to her clothes which resulted from a thunderous scowl from her friend that made her step back in fear.

"You're...not...wearing...that!" she growled scandalized.

"What is wrong with it?" asked Artemis piteously as the blonde returned picking up clothes from the racks.

"For starters. That is a boy's clothes you are wearing," replied Cassandra dryly. "And don't get me started on your, I could move freely thing. Tonight is for you and deserved to be beautiful,"

"But do I really have to wear that?" Artemis pointed disgustingly at one of the strapless red dresses that are hanging on the wall. "I'll look more like a slut than a lady. Heck Aphrodite would be proud of me if I wear that,"

"You're not wearing that. That is for harlots. What made you think you would wear that?" asked Cassandra confused.

"Nothing," mumbled Artemis softly though she was relieved that the red one won't be an option. She'll be buried six feet under the ground before being caught wearing something like that.

"Good, here this should do nicely for you," Cassandra chimed happily showing off a beautiful blue slender dress adorned by moonstones and silver dust. "Go try it,"

"No way! I'm not wearing that!" replied Artemis eyeing the dress like poison. "I'll be showing off a lot of skin on that one!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes in front of her. "That is supposed to be the point Artemis. Geez! For someone who is a thousand year old goddess you're acting like a little girl having tantrums,"

"But-,"

"Inside! Now! Or do you prefer I remove your clothes right here, right now and leave you naked in the streets," warned Cassandra making Artemis sweat drop as she daintily took the clothes and immediately rushed inside the changing room. She barely heard Cassandra's call at her back.

"And you better work it out nicely or else I'll have Speed cook dinner tonight," Now that made Artemis frightened. Speed's cooking would sober any drunk person no problem. She had experienced it once only and she didn't forget the five day diarrhea she suffered because of it.

Sighing at how unfair her life is. Artemis removed the hat, jacket, shirt and pants she wore before facing the mirror. Not many knew it, but the moon goddess was actually very proud of her figure. Hers is not an artificial beauty like Aphrodite had but natural thanks to her way of life. She's also soft mostly no matter how much she trained and she can't help but wonder how Percy felt if he touched her. She immediately shook her head. She's becoming perverted every time she thought about the man she liked.

Going to the real reason why she is here in the first place, Artemis sighed as she slowly put on the dress. It was a little hard since the zipper was in the back, but if there is one word that can describe Artemis. It's the simple fact that she's extremely graceful and bendable. Still it took fifteen minutes to really pull in the dress together and the moment she looked at the mirror, she got the shock of her life.

"Well how is it?" Cassandra asked barging in nearly making Artemis jump at the sudden entrance. She was surprised however seeing Cassandra stall, looking at her as if she is some person she never met before.

"Cassie I-," Artemis started but the blonde cut her off.

"You're beautiful,"

"Excuse me?"

She shook her head before approaching the moon goddess and letting her face the mirror so that she can view herself. Artemis stared at her reflection looking at someone that she never expected to see. Herself looking like a moon goddess literally. The silver hair is shining in the dim light at her back let down to her hips. Her entire shoulders and and back are revealed and her pale neck. The blue dress hugged her curves perfectly while its moonstones shone. It is revealing and modest at the same time. It allows the natural beauty of the wearer to shine, which on Artemis' case are flying in spades. The moon goddess no matter how much she denied it had only one word to describe herself. Pretty.

"Oh you're going to blow his mind away tonight," giggled Cassandra straightening her outfit. "Its been a while since I saw him shocked and you my dear are going to catch everyone's attention tonight. A little violet and purple eyeshadow I will add and shining lip gloss then you're perfect,"

"It feels like I'm not me looking at the mirror Cassie," said Artemis slowly still looking at the mirror. "I don't know who I am anymore,"

A soft hand touched her bare shoulder made the moon goddess look at the kind face of her best friend. "You are my best friend Artemis. You are the vampire huntress who stumbled in our home. You are the person who had managed to slowly bring back the person I love from the cold persona he had buried himself with. Something I can never do. You are the person who could love him for who he truly is,"

"Am I really that person Cassie?" asked Artemis sadly looking back at her reflection. She had to admit she looked beautiful but that is only superficial. "This is my first time that I felt something like this. I don't know what to do. I've always hated men, how am I supposed to love one?"

"Trust your heart Artemis. In the decisions of the mind, trust your heart. At the problems of the heart use your brain,"

Artemis can't help but smirk at her best friend. "Where did you get those kind of quotes eh?"

She merely shrugged. "I don't know. Read them on some book written by an emo writer. So, are you going to buy this?"

Artemis can't help but look back at the mirror. "I believe I will. But you had to help me prepare for tonight,"

A mischievous smirk appeared at Cassandra's face quickly that nearly made Artemis to back out. "Wouldn't dream of it Arty. Wouldn't dream of it,"

...

...

...

 _Five hours later_

Artemis had to blink as she tried to process what she is looking at. She found it hard to believe that Percy could make himself more handsome than she ever thought. She had seen him once when they danced that formal party at the Senator's house. Somehow he had outdone his previous look. His green corset was deep emerald matching the lining of his coat and the white polo shirt beneath him was neatly trained. The pants was obviously of a very high quality and it is deep black in color with a blue lining at its sides. He is wearing white gloves and a walking stick of silver covered in black rosewood are at his left hand twirling impatiently at the hilt. He somehow had done something with his hair and it is now messy but in a way that attracts attention. The beautiful emerald eyes she liked are burning like fire and she can't help but drown in them.

It was his expression however that caught the moon goddess off guard. Gone are the cold and calculating look he wore when training. Gone are the worry lines and the intense thoughtful expression that always seem to follow him around. Gone are the stiffness and the watchful attitude. Instead he looked nothing more than a young man at the prime of his age waiting for his date.

Artemis felt her mouth go dry at the intention of approaching her date. Cassandra had vanished the moment they saw Percy and she espied Abraham, Speed and Will giggling at the corner eyeing them both and exchanging money. She was sure they made a bet. What they bet about though she doesn't know. She made a mental note to punch their living daylights later till they spilled it.

As it is, thankfully fate for once had been gracious to the moon goddess. She of course realized how dumb she stood there standing like a statue only watching her date. Her frozen limbs however was freed when she saw a red head approach Percy and began talking to him. She is extremely pretty and had an enormous bust that seemed to be almost jutting out of her clothes.

Artemis' seeing the woman cling to her date made her eyes blaze in anger and all thoughts of fear and shame are gone. "How dare she took my date away! This is my night and she is ruining it," Her temper even rose more as the buxom redhead mashed her front frivolously on Percy's right arm.

Stamping a little harder than she ever imaginer herself capable of, Artemis immediately bridged the distance between her and Percy disregarding the vampire hunter's smile and grabbing the blonde by the shoulder none too gently making her squeal and glare angrily at the very pissed off moon goddess.

"I believe that's my date you are clinging to ma'am," Artemis smiled sweetly that promised a lot of pain. She didn't notice Percy sweat drop at her expression right now. She looked like snake toying with rat before swallowing it whole.

"You've got to be mistake-," spluttered the redhead in indignation only to yelp as Artemis' hand tightened.

"I said that that is my date ma'am," Artemis repeated this time with a voice dripping with venom. The girl immediately let go of Percy's arm and ran off without a second glance.

"Tsk, pathetic excuse for a woman," muttered Artemis beneath her breath and returned her focus at Percy. "So, Percy mind telling me why you have someone like that following you around?"

"Good to see you too Artemis," Percy replied. "And as for your question, I don't know her. She just came out of nowhere and started gluing herself to me,"

"I see," Artemis nodded before smirking as it looked like Percy saw her for the first time. He went red and Artemis could see his struggle to not avert her eyes to her dress and "assets" focusing instead hardly on her face. She could see the enormous strength of his willpower though as beads of sweat flowed on his forehead. Artemis smirked inwardly as she leaned in letting her body press a little on his as she wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Hey, don't tell me you're sick Percy? You're sweating really rapidly," she snickered as she saw Percy's eyes for a second drop down to her neck and exposed skin on her entire torso and shoulders. A gulp no matter how much he toned down was clearly heard and she can't help tease him even more as she continued pressing even more letting their bodies friction together despite standing.

"You're really sweaty today. Don't tell me you went training before coming here? It's amazing you don't smell like reek if you've been fighting. Are you sure you're not sick,"

She nearly lost control of her laughter as she noticed Percy's fingers twitch near her hips. This is working even better than she expected. Normally when males look at her this way, heads immediately started rolling. But as for Percy, she felt something else. Now that she started, gone are the shyness and the awkwardness that had pervaded before and she felt confident being here.

She was about ready to start again before Percy somehow finally lost it. "Oh damn it all," she barely heard Percy mutter before she found him immediately kissing her.

Artemis was in heaven. His lips move in sync with hers and she felt for the first time in her life blissfully happy and her stomach fluttered every time their lips brushed even more. His hands encircled her protectively sending tingles of unknown origin at her spine as his fingers stroked h her back. Artemis closed her eyes in bliss as she reciprocated the kiss and she felt his tongue touch her lips asking for entrance which she granted with enthusiasm. If before was great, now it was awesome. Fireworks flew around her head and a little chibi of herself are jumping up and down in glee as their tongues dominate one another especially hers. She can't help the moan and the groans that left her lips and she nearly melted on the spot as his hands went to her face stroking her cheeks, neck and her bare arms. It was only the need for air that brought the two back out to stare at one another as if can't believing they did what they did.

"Wow," Artemis can't help but speak looking at Percy's emerald eyes. A chuckle only came from Percy before he grabbed her head and kissed her forehead gently which elicited a purr from the moon goddess.

"You look very beautiful tonight Artemis,"

"And you clean up nicely to Percy," replied Artemis as she hugged him one more time. "Thank you,"

"For what?" Percy looked at her straightly.

"For simply being here," that earned her another chaste kiss.

"No Artemis, it is I who should be thanking you. Without you I would never learn how to love,"

"Percy I-," Artemis started but she then eeped as Percy went down on a knee.

"Artemis, goddess of the moon and my moonlight. Would you give me the honor of courting you and becoming my girlfriend?"

Artemis mind went blank. She blinked, she wasn't sure what to do. This was a big step for her even being Percy's girlfriend. She had responsibilities, she is a goddess, she would endanger him. But still, Artemis can't remember being happier in her entire life than today. Here she had finally found someone and something that she was sure she'll never find in any part of life again. This is fate's gift to her and she was sure that she won't receive another one. Fate is cruel that way. Her mind is in turmoil. It felt agonizingly wrong, but it also feels blissfully right. Artemis was unprepared for this kind of question right now. She didn't know what to do. She loved him plain and simple but she isn't sure of him. Isn't males dirty and untrustworthy? Doing only this to get in your pants and once they fuck you silly, leave you bleeding and alone at the road. She can't do this, she really can't do this. But still... she sighed before answering. She really can't do this and she's plain and simple afraid.

"Yes Percy, I am honored to be your girlfriend,"

She was unprepared for the big "hooray!" that Percy suddenly yelled and grabbed her by the waist and spun her in the air while laughing hardly as if the world had been given to him.

"I've got a girlfriend! I've got a girlfriend!" he kept on shouting loudly making the other dates smile at the joyous pair who are laughing. Artemis smiled seeing his antics and she espied Cassandra laughing while wiping tears of joy seeing the ever stoic Percy happy and laughing as he twirled Artemis.

Next thing Artemis knew her face is peppered with kisses. From her eyes to her nose to her cheeks again and again before kissing her soundly on the mouth as if he can't get enough of her at all. Artemis can only respond happily wondering what the future will bring for the two of them.

"Oi! Get a room you two," Abraham's voice was followed by a smacking and a slapping sound leaving the aspiring senator with blue and black bruises.

...

...

...

"Hey want to dance?" asked Percy looking at the beautiful goddess leaning on his arms.

"Sure,"

Percy smiled as he took her hand and laid another on her soft waist. He can't help but feel lucky as they glided and danced with one another. He felt a warm feeling in his icy heart seeing the beautiful girl lay her head on his chest. It seems like every little thing about them are meant to be perfect. Even their hands intercrossed matched evenly. He knew deep inside that they are connected in ways than the two of them can ever imagine. They both had suffered and grew from the pain of their experiences. They didn't let their past control them. They controlled the past. They controlled how such past affected them. There was clear resolution in each other. They were resolute of the paths they walked, even if they are different paths. But at the same time he knew that their paths are now one and together. She is his half and he is hers. Together they are whole.

"You dance really well Percy," she commented smiling at his chest. "And you smell good too,"

"Not as good as you," Percy replied with a soft chuckle as they continued dancing with one another.

He did his best to enjoy this feeling holding her, loving her, keeping her safe and protected in his arms as long as possible and savoring every moment, every inch. He didn't want to know about tomorrow and what the future will bring for him and her when they return to a world that is cruel and vile.

A world and the future written in stone that the day would come that the next time they meet would no longer be lovers, a time when he would face her as an enemy.

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X! PLEASE REVIEW! HAHAHAHA ITS ALMOST DONE...THREE TO FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT I GUESS. HAHAHA HOPE YA LIKE THE CHAPTER PEOPLE. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS. IM INSPIRED, I REALLY AM. DONT YOU KNOW THAT YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME CRY WITH HAPPINESS? IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TRA-LA**

 **PS: YOULL LOVE THE TWIST TRA-LA**

 **PPS: I DEDICATED THIS CHAPTER FOR PERCY AND ARTEMIS FLUFF IF YOU MIGHT CALL IT HIHIHI :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis can't help feeling giddy and excited. Ahead of her fifty meters away was at least ten vampires gathered at a circle. Percy had finally caved after he accidentally let slip the little fact that she is not the only vampire huntress under his wing and there are others like her. It took five days of teasing, bothering and heavens forbid cuddling from her to finally let the ever stoic vampire hunter sigh in defeat and allowed her to meet the rest of the team that is in the area.

So far she only got the luck to meet the first three out of the ten vampire hunters wandering in the area since the remaining seven are as close mouthed as Percy is and promptly ignored her after they recognized her present at their midst. The two of the lucky three whose name she got the privilege to know are Fred and George, red head twins who much to the moon goddess' horror didn't hesitate shaking her hand and began introducing themselves one after another in a confusing manner. They're lanky and tall, plus their face are filled with freckles but Artemis had to hand it to them, even she the everlasting man-hater can't help but like the two's antics. Despite herself, they just had an aura unto them that made them immediately likeable to anyone they meet. The next one whom she really approved of knowing was the only girl in the group, Rey.

Artemis immediately took a liking to her. The girl was brave, headstrong and had extreme loyalty to their cause and their leader. The moon goddess however can't help but feel threatened by the nineteen year old every time she talked to Percy. The girl was extremely pretty on human standards with brown hair and go figure. Despite the little fact that she knew deep inside that Percy won't ever betray her love and her trust. Artemis wanted to strangle the girl when she got within three meters of her boyfriend's space.

She shook her head as she focused on the group of vampires meeting and whispering in small whispers as they crouched over the fire. She had been getting the bad habit of being sidetracked to her memory lane every time she got missions and Artemis made a mental note to train her mind on not falling away at times like these. Against human enemies, it would have been acceptable but against power hungry blood sucking fiends, it is extremely lethal.

The moon goddess' ears twitched as she heard an owl hoot on the night making the vampires stiffen as they looked around for the source before going back to their discussion. Artemis let off a breathe of relief. All this creeping around and stalking are getting on her nerves. For the past vampire hunting, Artemis had been extremely forward on her fights and hiding against her enemies as her wont long ago have been completely weaned out of her.

Still, she did not want to disappoint Percy. She had insisted on coming to this trip and she would damn give it a favorable light on her. Artemis had said that she would not be a burden and she would stick to that as much as she can. Keeping her breath steady, Artemis began to creep slowly towards their target making sure to keep an eye on her feet in order to not step on outlying underbrush or loose rock that could alert the vampires to her presence.

She knew that the others are also slowly moving. That owl hoot was their signal and though she can't see or hear them moving on the undergrowth of the trees. She could feel their presence nearby. Artemis may never admit it and she blushed every time she remembered it. It is the little fact that she memorized Percy's scent ever since that kiss and she could literally pinpoint where her boyfriend is right now even among the darkness of the night and the forest.

"...and we will move the rest of our kind upriver," the voice of a vampire could be heard from the back of the tree where she is hiding in and she smirked at the thought.

 _"It looks like Percy's spy network was right,"_ Artemis mentally muttered. Word from Percy's spies are traveling far and wide that the vampires are being pulled out of the Union and are falling back slowly but surely back to the Confederacy in the South. In fact they are being so careless that every vampire hunter worth his or her weapon are slaughtering the beasts in great numbers before they ever reached their safe haven. However the ten right here gathered right now in the forest are no other than the leading vampires who took the mantle of leadership to all vampires at the Union. To deal with them once and for all would threw the hierarchy of the fiends in chaos and would make hunting them easier.

"And we must be careful," growled one of them. "The last five that passed through South Boston have been killed without any sight of the murderers. Damn vampire hunters. If only we knew where they are right now then we would manage to kill them all without a hitch,"

 _"Arrogant blood sucking fool,"_ thought Artemis as she then heard a spring shot followed by a squelch that stopped all forms of talk from the vampires. Artemis took the the chance to peek and she smirked seeing the nine look at their fellow which had a crossbow bolt at its forehead before falling down dead with a small thud.

That's the signal.

Artemis jumped out of the underbrush just in time as the vampires began transforming to their real forms growing claws and sharp teeth as they roared and snarled in preparedness. The moon goddess wasted no time. Drawing her sword, she immediately stabbed the nearest vampire at the back before ducking just as a claw swipe went over her head. Using the momentum of her duck, Artemis kicked hard at the vampire's shin and she was rewarded with the sound of a crack and its sound of pain. A snarling sound came from her front and Artemis forced herself to fell flat on her back using the vampire still impaled with her sword to block the oncoming attack from the rain of bites and clawing from the rest.

"Over here you witless worms!" Fred's voice called out attracting the nearest three vampires to roar and abandon the fallen goddess as they charged at the twins who had their guns at the ready. Another cracking and squelching sound was heard and the moon goddess was rewarded seeing one of her attackers stumble with a crossbow bolt on its neck.

The last four however remained trying to reach her and one managed to snag the side of the dead vampire covering Artemis and reach the soft flesh of the moon goddess below. Artemis can't stop the howl that left her lips as the claws bit unto her leg giving her a wide gash. The vampire snarled and was about to strike again when a hand suddenly grabbed its neck and threw it away without effort before kicking the last three that is dogpiling Artemis to a nearby tree before smiling and reaching a hand to help the moon goddess up.

"Sorry I'm late, got lost on the road of life," he smirked making Artemis roll her eyes at him as she accepted the proffered hand and stood up limping.

"A little earlier would have been convenient," she replied leaning up to steal a kiss from the man who had stolen her heart. "It's not like you to be late,"

"What can I say? I'm just a guy with many personalities," he chuckled rubbing his head before grabbing Artemis from the waist just in time as the three recovered and pounced on them.

Artemis watched in wide-eyed fascination as Percy jumped back surprising the vampires as he used their charge as a leverage of his jump by stepping on the chest of the nearest of them and pushed back so that they are now a good couple of meters away from the confused fiends.

"Wait here my lady. Dainty maidens are not supposed to fight on the battlefield," teased Percy letting go of Artemis as he strode to the three vampires confidently his own sword being drawn. If not for the fact that she really liked him and that he is teasing, Artemis would have buried him alive for that comment. As it was she merely scoffed.

"Cheeky bastard,"

"But you love me for it," he replied with a smirk making Artemis roll her eyes remembering the time when he was mute as a mule instead of now.

"Watch carefully Artemis, for I want you to learn something from this fight," Percy sternly called out to her just as the vampires charged at him claws outstretched.

"First is Diversion," he poised his hand and a half sword at the upcoming vampires who hesitated a bit seeing the silver weapon that can kill their kind. A crossbow bolt suddenly sounded ending one of the vampires as they slowed on their charge.

"Division," he charged in a blur of black that Artemis barely saw him before a yelp came from the vampire as Percy suddenly appeared in front of him and even Artemis winced at the thunderous kick that could be heard a mile away as the vampire was sent flying to a tree. A knife suddenly was embedded on its chest still airborne before it landed with a large thud to a nearby tree motionless and completely dead.

The last vampire lunged suddenly ready to tackle the unsuspecting hunter at its side before a sword was poised at its neck making it stop dead on its tracks. Rey immediately appeared with her crossbow targeted at the vampire and same with Fred and George who was arguing who killed their vampires efficiently as they approached the last fiend who was forced on its knees.

"And last is putting them on display for the whole world to see," Percy finished with a swirl of his sword as if all he had done was nothing more than walking in a part.

"You fools! You will get nothing from me!" hissed the vampire who are kneeling eyeing her who is being helped by Rey bandage the wound on her leg. "You better let me go or you will be my master's next bed warmer!"

"Enough!" Percy's voice was forceful and even Artemis flinched at the force that is both commanding and stern as he immediately strode in front of the vampire covering the moon goddess who flinched at the threat of being a bed warmer.

Artemis silently watched the two stare at one another in a contest of wills before Percy finally spoke. "No harm will come to you vampire if you tell us what you know. Answer truthfully and I will set you free. Why is the vampires of the North being pulled back to the Confederacy? Your kind never liked to gather together so why?"

"This land will never be yours sky-hunter!" spat the vampire who looked like an old man. "You know nothing of what is to come! Your world will burn,"

Percy's right eyebrow twitched, the only sign that Artemis knew that he was bothered by the vampire's words. "What are you talking about fiend?!"

A snarl was the answer. "Our time has come again. My master serves...the one. Do you understand sky-hunter? The flames of war are upon you. Death is all upon you," he then cackled madly before he was stopped mid-laugh.

There was a squelching sound followed by a grunt of pain and Artemis watched wide-eyed as the vampire slumped down dead, headless. At the front was Percy wiping his sword free from the dark blood that is now coating it. One could see that there was something bothering him thanks to that one action.

"What did you do that for?" asked Fred eyeing the dead body that is convulsing on the ground. "You promised that you will set him free,"

"I did," replied Percy coldly stepping on the body to make the convulsing stop. "I separated his wretched head from his miserable body. Get their corpses and burn them. Rey I want the watch doubled on the Union's border doubled, all roads, all rivers. Nothing moves without us knowing about it. Artemis come with me," Artemis barely had time to protest before she was scooped bridal style and he began walking back to the exit of the forest.

Despite how comfortable Artemis felt being at Percy's arms, she can't help but feel bugged by the words of the vampire.

"Percy what does he meant with the flames of war?" Artemis asked looking at the familiar emerald eyes which she had grown to love now looking so troubled that it looked very out of place from the steadfast person that Artemis had come to love.

"I'm not sure that's why I ordered Rey to double the vigilance at the borders of the country. I think we are missing something here and I want to know what and why?"

"Does it had to do with Abraham's campaign for destroying slavery once and for all in the south?" Artemis blinked.

The green-eyed hunter merely remained silent as he walked. "I don't know, maybe. I disagree a bit with your friend's tactics but I can't help but be fascinated with the fact that we can finally be able to strike at the heart of vampire territory once and for all. No hunter including me had ever been able to infiltrate the southern part of the continent for long periods of time. With the South busy in the case of war. We would be able to strike Adam down and with him dead, the vampires would be leaderless and would fight one another for the next leadership. We could easily then just fall in and wipe the slate clean once they're done.

"But many people will die," pointed out Artemis not mentioning the little fact that demigods would also be entering the fight. She wasn't sure what Percy would do if he knew about it. Vampires are hard enough. Having children of Hades fighting the children of Zeus and Poseidon would be the ultimate wrench for any plans being made by both Vampire Hunters and vampires.

"I know," Percy replied softly. "But its the best we've got. Sometimes a thousand people must die so that ten thousand may live. That's why during times of war, the world needs unfeeling and ruthless leaders,"

"Does it really had to be that way Percy? Ruthless statistics?" asked Artemis looking at the face of the man she loved.

"You tell me my lady. You know it better than anyone having fought the giants and Typhon. You know how much sacrifice needed to keep this world safe. It is not easy, it is not good, it is very hard but it is necessary,"

Artemis remained silent looking at the emerald eyes of Percy. She had always seen determination, bravery, strength and underlying kindness beneath the hard exterior. However what she see now was one she never expected to see, Pain. It was there all along so conveniently sealed and hidden that it cannot be seen at all even for some people who is pretty good at understanding others. It was hidden pain buried under the emotions being kept at bay by an iron clad will to prevent it from coming out.

However Artemis knew it is wrong to keep such pain at bay like that. She knew it, she experienced it after all the moment she was raped and lost her mother to the monster that killed her. She had buried all that pain under the chains of revenge and it was only through Percy's teachings and guidance that she had been able to finally let it go. Watching the inward suffering of the stoic vampire hunter in front of her, Artemis can't help but feel pity and appreciation for the man. He's strong and proud never letting anyone down and giving his best for a future, for a dream of a world where everyone lives free from the fear of the darkness of the dead.

He had helped her to be healed from her thirst for vengeance and pain. And deep inside she knew that only her can also help him finally be free of his own.

Lifting one of her hands, she gently touched Percy's cheek softly drawing his attention to her. "Percy, you don't have to hide it," she said with a smile that earned her a frown.

"What're you talking about my lady?"

"This," Artemis gently placed her hand from his face to his heart. "You had to let go of the pain that you are feeling Percy. You had to accept it and move on,"

Artemis watched in an instant as Percy's face hardened and he looked truly angry and for a second Artemis was afraid he would drop her since he was still carrying her bridal style. However that face suddenly morphed to a stern one that cemented his iron clad will and burned all sort of emotions under his exterior.

"I don't know what you're talking about my lady," he calmly stated making Artemis' blood boil at how indifferent he is turning out to be by distancing himself from her.

"Percy," he promptly ignored her.

"Percy look at me!" she finally snapped making the man look at her with those emerald eyes looking dull and lifeless.

"You need to let go. You've always taught me that real power comes not from anger but truth. You need to accept the truth Percy. What's done is done," she stopped her rant to draw breath before looking again at the face of the man she loves and carresed it gently. "Look Percy, I don't know what happened that made you like this but you need to let it go. Your pains is eating you from inside I can see it. You helped me get over my revenge and freed me from my hatred. Hades you made me fall in love with you. Percy, I'm here to help. How can you say you love me when you don't even trust me with your secrets?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Artemis," sighed Percy moving his arms to make Artemis more comfortable on his arms. "It's just that I'm worried what you would think about me if I ever told you about what I did. I'm not always like this. I did some horrible things in my life too you know,"

"Percy," Artemis can't help but worry seeing the man she had a very high respect to looking so defeated. "Tell me. Whatever it is, its all in the past already. You don't have to worry about it anymore,"

Percy remained silent and Artemis did not push as she could see him slowly pondering her words inside his head. She knew he needed time. Artemis may not be such a great warrior as he is but she had seen that look more than once on veteran warriors that bore the horrors of war on their shoulders. When he want to talk he would talk in his time. Artemis was more than willing of course to give him that required time. She would be here for a few years at least since she needed to keep an eye at the demigods who would fight against the spawns of Hades. As it was she merely rested her head at Percy's chest taking pleasure on hearing his heart beat softly at her ear.

"Artemis, Artemis," the moon goddess again was snapped out of her stupor as she saw Percy blinking at her confusedly.

"Percy?" she looked around noticing that they are now back at their hotel and she is now lying at the bed. "When did we get here?"

"Five minutes ago," Percy replied with a small smirk. "You had been so silent all that time making me wonder if you had fallen asleep," a small smile then graced his features as he looked at her. "Though I had to admit that you looked absolutely cute with that adorable frown on your face,"

Artemis took the pillow sitting at her side and threw it at the green eyed person who ducked laughing.

"Prat!" called out Artemis as the man laughed his heart out as he stepped outside. As it was Artemis made herself comfortable at the bed. Truth be told its not as good as her bed at Olympus but she had learned already not to wish for things that she doesn't have. Removing her jacket and pants. Artemis left herself in her shorts and white shirt. Normally she won't be caught dead wearing so less. But she trust Percy with her heart already. She knew him that he won't take chances on her. If he had lusty thoughts about her, he would have done it already many more times before when they are still training. Falling on her back, Artemis purred feeling the softness of the mattress engulfing her skin. She dozed, she felt divine, she could just sleep here and-

"Hey Artemis," Percy's voice called outside making Artemis groan at the disturbance. Just as she was getting very comfortable.

"Hmm,"

"What do you want to eat my lady? Fish or Tofu sandwich?"

"Beef," Artemis groaned out in reply wishing that the man disappear so that she can get on her beauty sleep.

"Artemis, you need to-,"Percy's voice suddenly entered before stopping mid-word.

Artemis who was lying on her stomach decked on a pillow was unable to notice that her boyfriend just paused blushing to the roots of his hair seeing her figure sprawled so enticingly. Groaning at the disturbance, the moon goddess cocked one eye open in confusion at the frozen figure who looked like he had hypothermia with the way he was paling right now with a sandwich on his hands.

"Percy what are you doing standing there? Come in?" yawned Artemis stretching like a cat that her shirt rose a little showing her belly button below.

"I-I-I-I...why are you dressed like that Artemis?" Percy was almost red as a tomato all looks of stoicism finally gone as it took all his willpower not to stare and drool at the figure of the goddess.

"What do you mean? I always dressed like this when I was at home. What did you expect?" asked Artemis skipping to the stunned man and stealing the sandwiches he brought with him.

"Nothing, I was just...I thought you being you would not like uhmm...showing off," stuttered the vampire hunter making Artemis glare at him.

"Don't tell me you have lecherous thoughts about me now Percy?" Artemis asked critically in what she hoped was her usual man-hating tone. Inwardly though she was giggling and it took all her effort not to burst into an all-out laughter seeing the green-eyed person splutter and deny her accusations waving his hand like an idiot.

"Of course not. It was just that I had never seen you wear something like that before and well...it just surprised me that's all," he reasoned making the moon goddess' eyebrow rose in question.

A bright idea suddenly erupted in Artemis' brain and she giggled again inwardly at the game of keeping her boyfriend hanging. Making sure that his eyes are still glued on her. Artemis slowly ate the sandwiches he brought purposefully ignoring him and eating as seductively as possible before licking her fingers clean and purred softly as she glanced at him sidewardly.

"Now you're telling me that this outfit doesn't look good on me," Artemis whined in her voice looking as if she was about to cry. Percy fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"No,no,no, . What I was saying is it looked really good on you. I just thought that you hated wearing that type of clothes and well you really looked hot-," he immediately stopped covering his mouth as he realized with horror what he said.

"Now, now Percy. What was that you said?" Artemis grinned mischievously standing up and walking towards the sweating person who looked like a mouse being stalked by a cat. She made sure that her hips sway a bit seductively and it took all of her willpower not to laugh as Percy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets seeing her seductive moves. She was glad though that she had this effect on him. If he did not, she would know that he doesn't appreciate her,

"I-I-I-I-," he stuttered as Artemis continued their advance until she was finally in front of him.

"So Percy do you really think I look good?"

"Yes," he squeaked in a tiny voice and Artemis can't hold the laughter any longer as she burst in hilarious sounds rolling in the floor at her lover's face.

Percy realizing he had been duped scowled deeply before poking Artemis hard at the ribs. "It's not funny!"

"It is! It is!" chuckled Artemis holding her sore sides. "You should have seen your face. It was hilarious,"

Percy merely rolled his eyes at her antics. "Fine, fine you win this time. Come here,"

Artemis squeaked as she was plucked from the floor and kissed deeply by the handsome man. She immediately felt like butter at the sensation on their lips and she gasped as his lower lip asked for permission to enter. Complying slowly, Artemis brain exploded in bliss at the sudden feeling as their tongues connected and she can't stop the sultry moan that left her throat as Percy's hands snaked under her shirt and grazing the smooth skin of her abdomen. Her hands are busy roaming over his hair marveling at how messy it is. The kiss lasted for a while before the two finally let go of each other due to lack of air.

"Percy," Artemis sighed only for her eyes to wide and her mouth to gasp as the person immediately laid kisses on her neck and his hands began snaking over her legs.

"You're so beautiful Artemis," Percy mumbled as Artemis squeaked when she was carried to the bed.

"Percy," mumbled the moon goddess both in worry and bliss as she was landed on the mattress and Percy worshipped every skin of her body that is showing on her night attire before returning to her lips to a duel of tonsil tennis.

Artemis was in constant bliss and she didn't even recognize the little fact that her shirt just went flying leaving her on her white bra and shorts. Percy smiled above her and she smiled back loving every nook and cranny of that face she had fallen in love with. She leaned up to kiss him again however this time a chaste one to remind him that she is not yet ready for any type of intimacy.

"Percy I can't. Not yet," she whispered softly touching his face making him nod as he kissed the tip of her nose which elicited a giggle from her.

"I know Artemis. You're just so damn beautiful and irresistible,"

"Cheesy," laughed Artemis pulling him beside her. "Sleep beside me tonight,"

"Of course Artemis," smiled Percy in agreement shutting off the lamp before pulling her towards him which earned another time of tonsil tennis.

"Good night Percy,"

"Good night Artemis,"

The moon goddess only smiled having him so close as she pressed herself on his chest inhaling his scent. It felt perfect and beautiful. Yes, she wanted to live like this away from politics, away from threats, away from the killing and the world. With that thought in mind the moon goddess slept not knowing that this night she would remember for many days to come after when she would raise her sword against him.

...

...

...

 **HIYA ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HIHIHI HOPE YA LIKE IT. WE ARE GETTING SO CLOSE TO THE END. MAYBE THREE TO FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT. THE AMERICAN CIVIL WAR WILL BE ON NEXT CHAPTER AND THE STORY WILL CONTINUE. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND GALS TRA-LA HIHIHIHI**

 **PS: DO YOU GUYS WANT A LEMON SCENE OR NOT?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Twent-Four years after Percy and Artemis' first kiss.

The moon goddess remained silent as she watched her once aspiring friend Abraham sitting on the desk fighting the ever demanding and (in her opinion) rising mountain of paperwork that seems to produce themselves from scratch. She had always wondered how the man does it. Artemis would have burned the papers and scattered the ashes unto the wind without a piece of doubt. As it is, that is why she had admired the man even more.

Artemis smiled though watching the small figure play beneath his father's desk. Time has been kind for Abraham having married Mary and had now this beautiful four year old boy named Willie. He is now fifty years of age and though he may not be as youthful as before, the fire that drove him from some unknown person from his village to become a lawyer and now President of the United States still burnt as brightly as before. Artemis sniggered at his beard though. For some reason, the man insisted on growing it out no matter how much Artemis, Cassandra or Mary fought him for it.

The door opened bringing Artemis out of her memory lane as she winced seeing Will, Abraham's assistant bringing even more paperwork for his boss. However it was the newspaper that he is holding and the headlines it had that pulled Artemis out of her comfy seat on the living room to approach the two who had sighed at seeing the headlines.

"Artemis," Will nodded in recognition to her which she replied with a faint smile in return.

"Will, so the press finally released it huh?" Artemis spoke looking at the wordings of the paper.

 **"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DEAD. IS BLACK FREEDOM WORTH IT?"**

Next to it are pictures taken on the battlefield where men are found dead their weapons littering the battlefield. At the center though was the Union's flag on the ground sealing the Union's victory at the last leg towards Gettysburg where hopefully the last of the enemy resistance in the Confederacy are holed up at. It would be a tough fight for the Union's forces seeing that the entire army of the South are there. Union tactics advise a blockade of the city with most of the army that had advanced ever since the start of the war to dry out the besieged city before attacking it. Reserves would then follow. However such a tactic also had great risks on it. If the blockade was defeated, the Union reserves that would reinforce them are barely equal in number against the Confederate forces. Not to mention the little fact that if the blockade are broken before the reserves ever got there, the enemy would have a five day march to Washington without opposition.

The meeting was broken up when the door suddenly opened revealing Mary carrying a tray of food with her. Artemis noticed that the years had been hard on the once vibrant girl. At age fifty like Abraham she had now wrinkles on her face and her once black hair are now slowly turning gray. There is also the signs of age on her eyes that showed how old she is. Artemis was again reminded of how fleeting a mortal's life is unlike her and Cassandra who retained their beauty and grace.

"Will, Artemis," she smiled in greeting at them in recognition. "Cassandra had baked some fruitcake at the kitchen. She insists that you go down there to visit her and eat it,"

"Of course," nodded Artemis. She had seen Cassandra's bad side when she accidentally teased the blonde girl about her cooking. Let's just say that monstrous food for the next three days would really dull even a goddess' life. That's why she made a mental note on never pissing the beautiful blonde again.

"Lunch time," chimed Mary setting the tray on Abraham's side who barely looked up to her.

"I'm not hungry,"

"You gotta eat Abe. You're only human," she chided setting the tableware on his desk before she noticed the newspaper that bore the bad news.

"That many huh?" she simply said. "What do you plan to do about it Abe?"

"I don't know. That's what we are supposed to talk about," sighed the president leaning on his chair tiredly.

"Oh well, don't let me disturb you. Willie," she gestured to the little boy who immediately went to her mother's side.

"Willie, Abraham called out making the boy smile as he mouthed: "Daddy" to Abraham before kissing his father's cheeks.

"Willie," he then proceeded to Will giving the half-African same gesture as Abraham.

"Willie," Artemis smiled as she bent down to the little boy before smothering his face with her kisses. "You're so cute," she laughed making the small boy giggle before hugging the lithe goddess.

"Nanny Artemis," he cooed making Artemis smile before hugging him also.

"Be good to your mother okie?" she teased poking his nose which earned her a pout.

"Okay Arty," he replied before walking off to his mother's side who gave her a smile of thanks before disappearing from the room. Normally Artemis would be pissed at the comment but Willie was an exception, Artemis practically adored the little angel and she had been there every step of the way since Willie's birth.

"Thank you Artemis for being so good at my family," Abraham muttered once Mary and Willie is gone.

"Think nothing of it Abe," the moon goddess waved off before schooling her features to a business like one. "So what are the news from the front Will?" she asked pointingly to the black man who simply handed a slip of paper from his pocket to her and Abraham. Artemis realized it immediately as Morse code from Gettysburg.

"Three thousand dead at the front. We can't take more casualties like this," muttered Abraham. "We need to send more men or else they'll break the blockade once more,"

"You do realize that you need to make a statement at the Senate if we plan to increase recruitment rate right?" Will reminded.

"Yes I know," Abraham sighed pulling a paper from his desk before writing on it.

"You do know that once we do this there's no going back right?" Artemis subtly pointed out.

"Don't remind me. I am a father of a nation that is tearing itself apart," growled Abraham. "I am trying to protect the freedom of a nation. Have you got any news from Percy's end and the Hunters?"

Artemis winced at the question feeling her heart nearly ripped in two at the simple words. She and Percy had drifted apart ever since the Vampire Hunters founded the little fact that demigods are now joining the battlefield and fighting together with Union and Confederate troops. To say that Percy was angry was an understatement. Apparently five vampire hunters mistaking a group of children of Hades as vampires had tried ambushing the demigods only to fell prey at the zombies summoned by Hades' spawn. Percy laid the blame on Artemis for not warning him or them and withheld such important information. It was also the first time that he shouted at her other than training and she had slapped him in instinct for the disrespect of her being a goddess though she didn't mean it. He had left that very day five days since the start of the war and even Cassandra took the blunt of his fury for taking Artemis' side. The girl was inconsolable for a week and Artemis knew that it is also her fault that the friendship between the blonde and the emerald-eyed hunter are now non-existent. She had never expected for him to discover the agenda of her family for this stupid war that is why she didn't tell him. Only now that she was reminded of the little fact that he knew who she is without a hitch would bring the common sense that if he can sniff out a goddess trying her best to be incospicious as possible. He would also be able to find out a hundred demigods entering the war.

It was only the arrival of Rey two weeks later that brought Artemis out of her depression. She had been very worried about their relationship when he disappeared that she can't help but cry her eyes out assuming that it is now gone because of one argument. The simple white rose with a letter of "I still love you but give me time to calm down" that the girl brought with her from Percy helped her pull herself back together in one piece after that.

It was also troubling for them to know the news that the girl brought with her. Apparently vampires are trying to aid the Confederate troops discreetly by snide attacks at the ever advancing Union army. It was not that big to make a difference, small scouting groups disappearing, the occasional dead general without reason, sabotaging of supplies and things like that. It did not hinder the advance but it surely slowed it little by little. Percy assuming that Adam had sided with the Confederacy to keep the food supply of free slaves rolling in had gathered at least two hundred of the Hunters at the entire United States and have began keeping the vampires off the Union army in a definite silent but steady war. In fact if not for them, the army would have been pushed to a grinding halt already thanks to vampire attacks.

"They're keeping the vampires off our backs at the moments," replied Artemis remembering the last report delivered by Rey. "There was something troubling though. According to Rey, the vampire raids ever since the siege of Gettysburg have toned down to almost nothing,"

"Isn't that a news we should be happy of?" asked Will. "No vampire attacks meant none of our troops dying. It's hard enough as it is trying to answer the questions of the generals and covering it up about some of their patrols dying or getting lost at the dead of night,"

"Normally yes, but I agree with Rey being worried about it being troubling," said Artemis. "I'm confident to say that vampires are never afraid of humans even such an army as big as the Union's. To them we're cattle meat, nothing more nothing less. Heck they are even barely afraid of us vampire hunters. To say that they are holding off their attack raises a lot of questions and no answers. A vampire never took an opportunity not to attack a human if it can help it. There's something that we are missing on this puzzle and I hate to imagine how it would impact the war,"

"So what should we do?" Abraham asked peering over his spectacles at the thinking goddess.

"For now? Nothing," replied Artemis simply. "We wait for their move and counter it. We must trust the Hunters to keep an eye on things at the front and I'm not worried with Percy being there. We must focus on winning the war on our end, it would be all for nothing even if Percy succeeded on keeping the vampires off our backs and we lost to the Confederate troops,"

"Right, so we increase recruitment rate at the Senate tomorrow and I believe Abraham needed to give a speech again," teased Will punching his friend's shoulders.

"I hate speeches," muttered the president sealing his letter with a seal of the head of the nation before giving it to Artemis.

"Take that to Speed outside and get some rest then. We had a long day at that Senate tomorrow and I need you two alive and awake when I give my speeches," commanded Abraham.

Artemis only groaned at the upcoming tirade before standing off and exited the office. Spotting Speed in his usual desk

"Abraham wanted to give this to you to pass to the Senate tomorrow," Artemis yawned looking at the store owner who is now the Secretary of the President.

"Big day tomorrow huh?" Speed muttered looking over the contents of the letter. "I wish you all the luck on that boring room,"

"Tell me about it," grumbled Artemis walking off. "Well I'm getting some shut eye. Good night Speed,"

"Good night Artemis,"

The moon goddess smiled at the once vibrant shop owner before following the usual corridors that adorned the White House. It seemed impressive at the first days but Artemis found the silent servants and the stiff guards tiring not too long then. Acknowledging the few she met with a small smile, Artemis entered the guest chambers where she and Cassandra stayed. She was not surprised seeing the beautiful blonde already at bed on her night gown. The blonde had indicated this morning that she would be helping teach the chefs of the President to make more decent meals. Judging from the tired form that she had on the bed. Artemis knew that teaching had took a toll on her and she was not surprised. Cassandra was a gentle soul and her soft attitude just don't suit the profession in the first place. She was willing to bet that the other chefs did not take her seriously especially since she was a woman.

Closing the door gently to avoid waking up her best friend. Artemis went to the bathroom and began changing her formal attire to one of her silver night gowns that stretched to her lower thigh. Washing her face with water, she sighed remembering the early wake up call she would do for tomorrow. Artemis usually hated Olympian council sessions but mortal ones are even worse.

Shaking her head from such gloomy thoughts, Artemis went to the bed and pulled the blankets to lie down beside Cassandra. She smiled as the girl went to face her and kiss her softly on the lips before hugging unto her midriff like a small panda, her head pressed on her chest.

"I didn't know you're still awake," muttered Artemis pulling the cover on them before kissing the blonde on the forehead.

"I've been waiting for you," replied the girl sleepily. "Did you get any message from Percy yet?"

"No, nothing," said Artemis in resignation stroking the blonde locks of her best friend. "Don't worry they are safe. Percy is one tough person, you should have seen him fight. Besides they cannot send messages as before. They are now at the final leg of Gettysburg. With any luck, at the end of the week this war will be over,"

"I hope so," yawned Cassandra looking over at Artemis. "I can't help but worry for the both of you always,"

She then leaned on kissing the moon goddess' lips to another kiss and Artemis sighed indulging the girl as she felt her tongue poking for entrance. She tasted berries as usual and Artemis moaned a bit at the kiss who is getting heated every second. She was thankful that they are now hugging one another for their hands are everywhere trying to keep each other comforted. Sooner than she liked they both separated from lack of air.

"Good night Artemis," smiled Cassandra despite the gloom of the room at her. "I needed that tonight,"

Artemis merely remained silent as she held the blonde unto her and she soon felt her go to sleep, her breathing going slow. It's a weird relationship they had right now. Ever since that debacle and fight with Percy, the blonde had been an emotional wreck when the vampire hunter had left. To them both Percy meant something a lot, and him leaving left a terrible hole in their hearts and lives. As it is, they clung to one another for support and even Artemis don't know how it happened. She was just surprised when one day during one of their time-offs when they had managed to be excused during one of Abraham's meetings. The beautiful blonde pecked her lips without warning when they are on one of their usual picnics.

The moon goddess still giggled as she remembered her reaction freezing and gaping like a goldfish. Cassandra then tackled her to the ground and the snogging session began. Artemis can't blame the blonde for crying while trying to eat her face. Both of them are extremely lonely from Percy's disappearance and though they tried to get over it on their own ways, Artemis knew that it is not enough. Somehow being with one another physically and sexually helped them cope with the loss of a good friend and a lover. It helped that Cassandra was a very good kisser and an extreme looker. Artemis never imagined and expected that her first sexual experience would be outside and with a girl. To say that it was mind blowing for her was an understatement. Feelings she never experience before tackled her sanity and it took all her self-control for the next few days not to tackle the girl and snog her senseless every time they meet on the hallway. Of course their friends are not left out of the loop and Will was nearly sent flying from the top floor of the White House when he gave them a lecherous grin and started asking them for "Details". Speed gave them a disapproving stare but spoke nothing of it while Abraham merely waved it off muttering about "Who understood the minds of females anyway?" Unfortunately for him, Mary had heard it and the President of the United States who unflinchingly faced the terror of the south was soon sobbing on his office as he was forced to sleep on the couch for an entire week by his wife.

Snuggling the sleeping blonde closer to her, Artemis sighed as she closed her eyes, remembering the battles she had witnessed ever since they started this civil war. She never actually participated on it since it was a battle between mortals and though the Ancient Laws did not exactly say that gods can kill mortals. It has a nasty way of punishing an immortal who thinks himself or herself are higher than the Laws.

Artemis sighed remembering the coronation of Abraham Lincoln where he took his oath of being the president. The ass had not even been subtle about his desire to bring down slavery once and for all in the entire United States.

"The question of slavery is better solved with a pen than a sword," that was his words. Oh he is so wrong.

Artemis closed her eyes remembering the first shots at Fort Sumter which triggered the war permanently. It was only thanks to Percy's spy network that they had even any idea about the Confederacy bombarding the Union fort. Of course being a goddess, she had arrived there only minutes ever since the first bombardment started raining down to the unsuspecting Northeners. Now Artemis is no stranger to war and pitched battle. She had seen kings and lords ever since the creation of Greece rose and fight one another for petty squabbles. She had been there during the war in Troy where one of the most brutal fighting slugfest had occured. She had fought with the Olympian army against the Giants herself. Still, seeing the battle that would start the modern world on the road about using firearms, she can't help the nausea that flooded her throat.

Ther are bits and bits of people flying everywhere as the cannons started taking effect. Legs, arms, heads, eyeballs and meat are everywhere. Artemis bet that even her half brother Ares who is bloodthirsty as always would belch his breakfast at the scene/ First glance already at the battle already told Artemis that the Union soldiers are royally screwed. It was only thanks to a dozen children of Zeus hidden among the army to start fogging the area that resulted to many survivors from Fort Sumter to escape through the tunnel ducts despite the blind bombardment that the Confederate is throwing at the defenders.

Artemis closed her eyes letting herself go through the memory lane. It was battle after battle when the news spread about the Confederate attack. Since the South was the first to fire pot shots at the Fort first while negotiations between the two are still talked. This caused a massive overflow of volunteers from the North demanding blood from the South. More than one person had lost a family or a friend from the battle of Fort Sumter. Heck even immigrants from other countries joined up after that incident. Lincoln never the one to let an opportunity of something like this loose, immediately proclaimed war on the South. Two days later Fort Sumter was retaken.

It was simply more blood after that and Artemis witnessed most of it. Confederate troops unexpecting the massive flood of angry volunteers that joined up the Union are unable to put up a good defensive countermeasure from thousands of payback demanding Union troops. Trenches, fortifications and fortresses fell battle after battle against the numerous black and blue clad figures charging the field with rifles and bayonets. Its almost a surreal experience for Artemis watching the flood of Union soldiers charging the open field while cannons and rifles tore man after man. General Wallace, the commander of the Union charge called it a "meatgrinder" tactic..and it's working perfectly.

Demigods who are assigned to attack the children of Hades that is hiding in the Confederacy army had not been idle also. Good proof of this came during the battle of New Orleans.

The city being one of the massive ports of the south have begun manufacturing the Southern Navy at great numbers. The Union realizing this little fact had peaked up quality instead of quantity. Two hundred and thirteen Confederate brigantine ships met thirty-eight iron clad ships of the Union. To say that it was a massacre would be more precise than calling it a battle. The iron clad ships, the first of their kind slaughtered the wooden ships with ease for a day with the help of the children of Poseidon amongst it ranks. By the rise of the next morning, only five ships of the Union fleet had been badly damaged while twenty of the Confederacy managed to retreat. The rest are debris now under the sea.

It continued on for years, messages come and go both from demigods and Hunters that stopped the vampires from helping the Confederacy. That is actually one of the moon goddess' main concern. She's not stupid, she knew that the vampires are aware that the Union president are aware of their existence. She knew they would not simply sit idly by and let the Union roll over the South where their main feeding ground is. She had a feeling that they would enter the war sooner or later. And she was right.

The first casualty was no one else but General Wallace. He had been found hanging from a tree with a pale face and his blood drained from him. Doctors hypothesized that it is because of the massive wound on his neck which may be caused by bayonet stabs. Artemis however knew better, it was vampires stalling the war effort. Next day after that was found the body of a Union soldier with a large stab wound on his chest and a marked cross on his head. Artemis knew then that Percy and his group found the killer.

Artemis sighed massaging Cassandra's soft body. She wished Percy was here, she wanted him back but they had gone their separate ways now thanks to that argument. She knew it was her fault and she had no idea until now how to fix it. She was just thankful that he still loved her and keeps on sending the occasional love letter. She doesn't know how she would react if he broke up with her. Probably knock some heads off. Artemis let off her breath closing her eyes. She had enough reminiscing this night, tomorrow would be an annoying day and she needed to be ready for it.

...

...

...

"If this fight was truly a stand against tyranny. Then let it stand for something," Abraham's voice rolled along the senate floor that ended with a barrage of boos and clapping from the seated senators. Artemis shook her head seeing the house so divided against one another. They had completely forgotten Abraham's statement: "A house divided cannot stand" Each of these vultures have their own hidden agenda and she can't help but wonder if she could kill some to make an example and calm all this bleating sheep. If they don't band together soon, this war will continue on dragging off without an end on sight.

She was pulled however from her stupor when she saw Will approaching her holding up a large scroll of paper that can only mean that it is a declaration from the senate. Finally something good has come out. She may not mention it but she detested political meetings like this.

"Finished already?" stated Artemis normally peeking at the scroll's contents. "I see they've fallen in line again after Abraham's speech,"

"That man can convince a fisherman to be a soldier every time he opens his mouth," replied Will looking at the gathering below where the Senate is still discussing some of the trivial things about the country. "I am relieved that he is at our side,"

"Me too," sighed Artemis rolling the scroll back. "I guess we need to pass this thing on to the speaker outside,"

"You do it. Mary's asking me for something. Apparently Willie became sick last night and I promised Mary I would visit the two of them after the meeting,"

Artemis merely rose an eyebrow at him. "You mean you're using this as an excuse to get out of this stuffy ordeal?"

Will only laughed waving her off. "And that too. Get going already Artemis,"

"Traitorous black leaving me to fend off the crowd alone," muttered Artemis beneath her breath as she exited the building and found the speaker waiting at the foot of the structure outside the gates.

"This is it?" he asked when Artemis handed him the scroll of declaration.

"That is it,"

"Very well,"

He then opened the missive and bellowed with a loud voice to the listening crowd beneath them. Artemis shut the man off the moment he started speaking. She had enough speeches about freedom from Abraham that could last her a lifetime. Instead of hearing the man drone on and on about the wordings of the missive. The moon goddess instead let her mind wander to the events this morning between her and her best friend. The blonde can be truly passionate when she wanted to be and her hands are quite skillful when she got over her shy attitude. Artemis can't help but wonder what Percy would say if he knew that his childhood friend and his girlfriend are fornicating with one another. As stoic as he is, Artemis was sure that he would die from shock and nosebleed if he ever caught them in the act. She giggled inwardly about how evil she is thinking right now.

"Artemis!" Speed's voice called out making Artemis frown seeing the man running towards her in a hurry. Immediately alarm bells went off her head seeing the man's expression and he gut twisted knowing that something is terribly wrong.

"Speed? What is it?" she asked calmly though inside she was burning with curiosity.

"It's Willie," panted Speed. "He's dead,"

Time seemed to slow down the moment Artemis heard it. She can't believe her ears. The boy whom she was very fond with is dead? That can't be true? Why? Will said that he is simply sick last night. Abraham had the best physicians around, surely they would not mess up and accidentally killed the President's kid with a wrong medicine. Abraham would have their hides if they did,

"What happened?" blinked Artemis every fiber of her body defying what she had heard from the man.

"I better show you than tell you," Speed replied grabbing Artemis' hand and started dragging her inside the building to the President's quarters. Artemis didn't react when he pulled her. Normally she would be raving and pissed as hell having a male touch her. However right now she was too numb to think and her brain seemed to be rejecting the statement again and again refusing to believe it.

Soon they entered the too familiar hallways and she stopped dead seeing Will sitting outside and looking at the desk as if he had seen a ghost. At the entrance crying softly was Cassandra holding what it seems to be a small toy soldier that she had been playing with Willie all the time if its her turn to look after him.

Seeing Artemis present, she immediately hugged her almost crushing the wind off her lungs as she cried with the moon goddess. Artemis merely blinked trying to push the girl away. This can't be true for her, the boy can't be dead. He can't be dead, not under her watch at least,

"He's not dead," she murmured softly making the blonde look at her worriedly.

"Artemis...,"

"No! He's not dead!" she growled pushing Cassandra off roughly tripping the blonde who are caught by Will from smacking to the floor. She immediately opened the door and went inside ignoring the frantic callings of Will, Speed and Cassandra. What she saw made Artemis pale and stopped dead cold on her tracks.

At the bed looking like he was speaking soundly was the little boy she had come to adore. She immediately sighed in relief. He's only sleeping, why are they so worked up about it? Her blood turned to ice however seeing Abraham and Mary holding one another crying. The idiots! Why are they crying? Can't they see that their sone is merely asleep. If they keep on bawling like that, they would seriously wake him up and she would spend another hour trying to get him to calm down from his crying and go back to sleep. When they did not wither and shut up from her glare. Artemis growled at her throat. They're crying as if he's gone. Well, she would prove them wrong.

Picking up one of the stuffed toy pandas that she usually enticed the little kid to play with, Artemis approached the bed softly. Yes, she would surprise him. He would scream the moment she would touch his nose with the stuffed toy and then laugh seeing that it is his nanny Artemis. She smiled as she approached the bed. Too bad she would enjoy seeing their shocked expressions when he and her would laugh at them. Heck, she wished she brought a camera.

"Willie-," Artemis' words stopped dead on her throat and she felt her breath hitch and her heart froze at the sight. She barely registered dropping the stuffed panda on the floor making a squeaking sound as it fell. Every fiber of her petrified her body and her eyes blinked again and again trying to dissuade her brain from the truth.

For there in front of her was the dead body of the kid with a vampire bite on his wrists.

...

...

...

He looked through the glass of the room hiding among the trees. His heart wrenched seeing them bearing so much pain. Truth be told he wanted to kill himself for what happened. But still, it must be done. This is the reason why he was made. For so long he had lived, now he is fulfilling his purpose.

He looked again espying the beautiful huntress pale as snow staring at the dead body. He doesn't want seeing her like that. He wanted her smiling and happy. Not an expression of sorrow and helplessness he is seeing right now.

Looking at the hands he had, he clenched his right fist and the sound of metal scraping one another is heard. Yes, all he had done was for the good of all mankind. Yes, when they know they would hate him, they would curse his name and he would be remembered as nothing more than a murderer. But still, if this is the price he had to pay to save the world from darkness, he would gladly lay down his soul for it.

Looking once more at the silver-haired goddess, he can't help but sigh. That is the reason why she had to kill him. Even though he succeeds. This would be his atonement for what he did. He knew she would be hurt with the lies he has to say when the time comes, but it was necessary to break the unbreakable bond they now share.

Absorbing the beautiful features one last time, he said his silent farewell. They would meet one more time very soon and that would be the end. It was a mistake falling for her in the first place. Wings of gold moved at his back then propelling him to the air and back to where war calls him.

...

...

...

 **SO I BELIEVE ITS TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. I KNOW YOURE ALL SURPRISED ABOUT CASSANDRA X ARTEMIS ON THIS PART OF THE STORY BUT MY BROTHER PRACTICALLY BEGGED ME TO PAIR THEM UP. LET'S JUST SAY I CAN'T SAY NO BEING BRIBED BY ICE CREAM AND BURGERS. HIHIHIHI ANWYAY PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE EVER SUPPORT.**

 **PS: LEMON SCENE BETWEEN PERCY AND ARTEMIS WOULD BE PRESENT AT THE LAST CHAPTER. VOTES ARE PLENTY ABOUT THAT.**

 **PPS: DO YOU GUYS WANT A LEMON SCENE BETWEEN CASSANDRA AND ARTEMIS? YES/NO?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis stood silent watching Abraham and Speed gather together the latest of the pictures and news that came from the front. The photos are lined with dead bodies on the battlefield, courtesy of the Confederacy's continuous attacks on the Union line of blockade. Abraham may not mention it aloud like everyone else but the country will soon be bogged down with economical problems with the way the war is dragging out. They had a week or two at best left before they would have no choice but to pull the troops back and abandon all the effort thrown on winning this national slugfest of death. She did not have the heart to mention it to the man that the children of the gods are also participating. He did not need to know that the Confederacy would have no problems in funding since the children of Hades are at their side.

"These boys are dying in vain," Artemis heard Abraham mutter looking over one of the photos that held the view of a trench line filled with corpses overrun by Confederate troops.

"Abe, this war had already cost us countless lives and millions of dollars. I thought that we would make this country great Abe, not tear it apart from inside out," Speed proposed beside Abraham who had written an executive order at his desk.

"It's the only way that we can save the country now Speed," he sighed tiredly putting back the quill on its place before standing up and handing it to the coder outside his office. "Send in the troops to Gettysburg," he ordered making the man nod before began messaging it in Morse code to be translated to the front.

Artemis merely remained silent watching the president go back to his office and slump on his chair tiredly. It had been three weeks since Willie's death and that changed Abraham a lot. The moon goddess may not be aware what it felt like to lose a child of your own but she was sympathetic with the plight. She is the goddess of childbirth and she had been plagued in her early days as a goddess by the cries of the women who lost their children. As much as it confused and intrigued her, she had experience enough to know and understand that it is something that mortal women are really afraid of.

And as for the president, he became rather reckless which Artemis fully understood. He had taken the path of vengeance for the fiends and his decisions have been badly affected by it. One night she had heard him and Mary shouting one night at their bedroom when Abraham fully revealed to his wife the main reason why he is fighting to abolish slavery. To say that it is a heated argument would be severely undermining it. There are shouts, accusations and of course crying when Mary realized that it is a vampire who had snuck inside the White House and killed their little boy. Artemis even swore she heard a lamp stand being thrown inside and crashing unto the wall. It was heated insults and accusations that followed after that.

Artemis sighed shaking her head clean of the memories. Willie's parents are not the only one that is affected by his demise. Will on his free time had been practicing with his guns more than ever and Speed had been even more broody that usual going to the point that he barely spoke to any of them in a day sometimes.

But the worst affected so far had been her and Cassandra. Artemis had always been fond and protective of the little kid. Heck she had been his godmother. She now avoided going to Willie's room trying to stop the memories from kicking in and disturbing her. Every part of it reminded her of the kid and sent a pang of pain to her heart.

Her best friend fared no better than her. Like her she had been adored by the little kid and she had reciprocated the feeling. Cassandra who had always lost everything she had to the world was unable to cope very well with the fact that Willie is now gone had fallen back to the only thing she had ever been good at, being intimate with someone.

It took all of the moon goddess' efforts and Abraham to stop the girl from running off to the nearest brothel when they found her drunk one night two days after Willie's death. She had been wearing her nightgown only and perfectly scarred the janitor outside her room when she traipsed out. It had been lucky that the man had enough coherence to wake Artemis and Abraham about their "drunk" companion that they managed to stop her before she wandered off to only God knows where.

That of course ended with a lot of crying and unleashing of emotions. It had also been the roughest night in Artemis' entire life. Seeing that the brothel had been denied to her. The blonde beauty went to the next best thing she could grab hold of. Artemis herself.

Artemis snickered as she remembered how dominant her usual shy best friend is. She had been dragged to the bedroom and locked in with the drunk girl doing things to her lips, neck and body that made her hot and forget her own name. It was a miracle she lasted an hour before she was finally brought to completion.

Artemis sighed fingering the hem of her shirt today. She had nothing to do now, Percy had been silent for that three weeks to and despite herself, she can't help but being hurt by the lack of communication. She felt cold and alone and Artemis hated it. She can't help the nagging feeling that Percy had forgotten her. Kicking the thoughts away for the meantime she checked the pocketwatch she had, she still had two hours for break. Maybe she can find Cassandra to help her forget her problems for an hour at least.

...

...

...

 _New Gettysburg_

The door of the mansion opened slowly showing three men walking side by side. Any passerby looking over would have spotted the nervousness and tension of the conversation in a second and would have steered clear. For good reason to since these three held the powers of the Confederate army that is fighting for the South.

One of them had curly hair with a large goatee and sporting a brand new suit. He had a look that is sharp as his old age and stress lines adorned his face. Standing next to him is a pale man with short hair and blood red eyes that shifted to brown the moment they stepped out to the sunlight. His skin looked like he spent the majority of his life indoors with how abnormal it is. Standing at his side was a sallow looking dude with oily skin and tired look. Unlike his two companions, he is sporting a trench coat and are literally emanating deathly auras on his every move.

"Union troops are now flooding the field," spoke the guy with short hair. "We are badly outnumbered, outgunned and ill-equipped compared to the North thanks to this blockade of theirs," he sighed pulling a map from his suit looking at the red lines that served as a replica of Union lines that surrounds Gettysburg.

"We are willing to support you but you need to support us first," he said pointedly to the pale man who nodded in agreement. Immediately a servant appeared with a tray of red whiskey.

"Care to have a drink?" the pale man gestured to the glass which was waved off.

"Don't worry Mr. Danes. You'll have as many of my kind as possible in the field," he smiled with guarantee.

"And ?" he asked to the trench coat guy who merely scoffed at the small reminder.

"We have our side taken care of Mr. Ziggburt," he spoke slowly. "Once the blockade is broken, we can buy all the things we need overseas. And don't worry about my kind. My siblings and I will be the one to take care of them,"

"Very well," the man nodded. "To victory and a new country," he spoke shaking their hands.

"To victory," nodded the two in agreement before going off in their separate ways.

Adam smirked inwardly as he watched the red wine trickle to the map of Gettysburg. It won't be long now before his kind had a country of their own.

...

...

...

General Wallace is a son of Zeus though he was a general of the Union army. He had been present since the retaking of Fort Sumter and he had been there all the way with his men to right now, the Sieging of Gettysburg. He had done his best to keep his men alive though still some of them died. He can't blame anyone though. This is war, if he and his siblings failed, it would mean a lot of casualties around the world. That is why he fought, that is why he does not hesitate on clicking the trigger of his pistol or stabbing with his bayonet if he can on every moment that it counts.

It had been a long three day walk for them with seventy men in tow when they reached this defensive line. He and his company had been part of the first group of reinforcements for the front lines and he knew how crucial their mission is. They need to hold out before the main group of thirty thousand men arrive to relieve them.

That is how he found himself today watching over the large battlefield filled with fresh and old corpses rotting on the ground. Ahead of him today, he could see the Confederate forces doing one of their usual charges through the field as cannon fire rained around them.

With him standing over the trench was at least a hundred men assigned to this sector. He grinned hearing a son of Poseidon who is a Lieutenant shouting orders for the dozen cannons to continue firing behind their lines.

He watched silently with his men as the enemy got closer. None of them so far had a ranking officer's uniform with them he noticed. This would be easier, he thought to himself. Without an officer, it would be every soldier to himself when they reached the lines. He's not stupid, he knew that the cannon fire eliminated most of the Confederate soldiers already along the way who braved the barrage. It would only be the very lucky or the most skilled who would reach their rifle lines.

Almost there, he thought again to himself as he estimated the clearer Confederate troops with their gray uniform. His men must have noticed it too that it would be soon their turn judging by the tensing of their shoulders and sharpening of their eyes.

"Ready!" Wallace called out checking distance and estimating it. Yes, it would be good enough for an effective volley. "Aim! Fire!"

The sound of a hundred muskets firing after one another are heard and Confederate troops started dropping after one another like pinatas on the field. Wallace smirked. This was way too easy. No one would get near them like this.

"Aim! Fire!" he repeated again that caused more muskets losing and bodies falling. However his smug grin disappeared when he noticed that some Confederate troops are doing something that a soldier never did on the battlefield.

His men must have noticed it too. "Why are they dropping their rifles?" asked the one nearest to him.

He remained silent gritting his teeth. "Fire!" he commanded again to reset another volley.

Now he knew something was up that is far from normal. He promptly noticed that some Confederates are still running as if nothing's wrong despite the bullet holes drilled unto their body. However it was the little fact that one Confederate pushed one of his wounded comrades assigned roaring and snarling with sharp fangs and gray skin with bulging nerves that Wallace lost control of his bladder.

"Fire!" he repeated again adding this time his pistol to the barrage. However the soldiers suddenly vanished as if turning to smoke and only three words bothered his mouth when the Confederate monsters suddenly appeared around them.

"What the fuck is-," he never finished his words when a snarling Confederate punched his chest pushing through his heart. Wallace coughed looking at the arm punching through his ribs and the monster in front of him.

When Wallace dropped dead on the ground, the last thing he saw was these things finished slaughtering his men and are moving on to the ones in charge of the cannons.

...

...

...

Artemis watched Abraham sitting at the long table alone together with Mary. They had just received the worst news hours before from the front and the moon goddess kept an eye on the president of the Union as a favor for Will who are now poring over maps and notes, trying to find a way to salvage the bad situation they are knee deep in right now.

The loss of the entire defensive line north of Gettysburg was an unexpected result. Its even worse since most of the forces from the advance reinforcing regiment have stationed themselves at the Northern sector. Artemis was sure she would have a headache explaining to Zeus and Poseidon why fifteen children of the sky god and twenty-five of the sea had lost their lives in a matter of an hour.

"First day of Gettysburg's been a disaster," Artemis cocked an eye open from the arm she was leaning at to the president who had a lost look on his face as he tried to broke the information to his wife.

"Many of the analysts say that the army cannot survive another defeat like this. The Confederate soldiers that had broken through kept continuing their advance, they would soon meet the rest of the reinforcing regiments and if they break through them, they would be here at the end of the week,"

Artemis could read the unspoken words beneath Abraham's reasoning. It's not "if" they break through. It would be "when" they break through. Varied reports from survivors had already arrived and it says that many of them had been babbling about Confederate soldiers with fangs, and claws with greyish skin that refused to die or cannot be killed no matter how many times they are shot at. Many of these soldiers had been sent so far at rehabilitation since most of them makes no sense at all and the doctors assumed that it is due to post-battle trauma. But Artemis knew better along with the rest of the presidential group.

She had always expected that the vampires would interfere with the war but nothing of this scale. Its almost as if they're wanting to let the world see how powerful their kind are and do not bother anymore with secrecy. Speaking of that, the moon goddess can't help but wonder where the heck are the Hunters. They should have been there trying to stop a large scale vampire attack. It was almost unlike them to only stand by and watch. Something in the back of her head kept on telling that all of this are connected though.

She had not received any message from the Hunters and Percy, her eagle messenger also that was sent never returned. The fear that they had all been taken out had been plaguing her dreams for a while and it is only through force of sheer will that Artemis did not tell the others. Will, Abraham and Speed will mostly freak out while Artemis was sure that Cassandra would never survive the fear of losing her oldest friend and crush. She's fragile enough as it is.

Bringing herself back to reality, the moon goddess focused on hearing out Abraham's words.

"Generals keep on recommending that me and the Senate vacate Washington. Continue the war on New York, Boston. Anywhere to keep us safe from..,"

"You got to win this war," Mary calmly stated and even Artemis flinched at the cold tone of the voice that she used on it.

"What?"

"You've got to win this war Abe or our son's death. Willie's death would have been for nothing,"

Artemis watched closely Abraham's reaction. She and the others had vaguely avoided mentioning Willie's name in front of the couple knowing how sensitive that single word is for the two. Mary would usually start crying and Abraham would accidentally broke anything that he is holding at. To hear Mary speaking the name of her deceased child to her husband right now shows how much strength are buried on the woman's character.

"How can I win war if I can't even protect my family?" muttered Abraham in a tone that denotes helplessness and a complete loss of confidence. "Our guns and cannons are nothing against them and our bayonets are as useless as this fork!" he shook the fork in his face angrily before Artemis noticed that something in his face had changed. It had been helplessness before something like realization had broken through the moment he took the small utensil.

"SPEED! WILL!" Abraham was immediately up like a bullet springing from the table surprising Artemis and Mary from the sudden rouse of vigor from the president as he slammed the napkin on the table before rushing off yelling to his friends.

Artemis merely stood there rooted on the spot before looking at Mary who is as shocked as her if not even more. The old woman merely caught her eye before gesturing with a slight nod at her to follow her husband. Artemis needed no more motivation as she followed the footsteps of the United States President.

"This! This is what we need!" Abraham's excited voice was heard by Artemis the moment she entered the large room where Will and Speed are knee deep in scrolls and paper. Both of them are looking at Abraham as if he had finally lost his marbles with the way he is holding the fork excitedly.

"A fork?" spoke Will incredulously taking th utensil from Abraham.

"No, not the fork!" waved the president off. "Silver,"

Artemis was stunned as the two who made the same snap connection as she did in a second. It was a genius move. Why hadn't she ever thought of that? With silver weapons, the troops could finally go toe to toe against the vampires and be able to kill them. And she is supposed to be the vampire hunter, Artemis thought incredulously. However there is one teensy bit of problem at that sort of plan.

"The troops would know then about the vampires," she reminded softly but sternly. "The world is not yet ready for that kind of information,"

Abraham merely waved it off. "Not if we are able to kill them at a distance. We had the advantage of cannon and musket fire that would render them back from wherever they came. I doubt they are that many and I don't believe that the others would be so eager to keep on charging once they saw their comrades dying in droves. If what the report says is true about these fiends. They always dropped their rifles before they charge in for the kill. That would mean that they severely underestimating us and I believe one battle would wipe out most of them,"

"Won't the soldiers ask why in the world are we supplying them with silver ammunitions rather than the usual kind?" asked Will.

"That's easy. We could always tell them that it is an upgrade from the current stocks,"

"Alright, alright," interjected Speed. "Very well, how much do you need anyway Abe?"

"Everything,"

"You do know that the people especially the rich ones would be extremely unhappy if we simply started confiscating their things right?" pointed out Speed. "What are we going to do if they started banging on the White House doors asking for compensation?"

Abraham merely stared at him. "That's irrelevant for now. We'll deal with the ramifications later. If we do not do this, by the end of the week their lives would be in serious jeopardy once the Confederate army overruns the city,"

"Fine, fine," sighed Speed. "But don't come crying to me when the Senate and the civilians start tearing you to pieces because of this,"

"Trust me Speed. If we win the war. We would be applauded as heroes on the history books,"

...

...

...

What followed then after that small discussion of theirs could only be described as the great looting of silver in the entire history of man. Artemis knew it for a fact since she was part of the presidential "ambassadors" to argue with people when they protest about the orders. That didn't work out too well though according to how Abraham had envisioned it.

Artemis may be patient in stalking animals, prey and vampires. But facing an enraged person who is shouting with spittle on their faces. Artemis' patience was no longer than an oil being tempted by a candle. More than one man accidentally had been on the receiving end of her displeasure and she did not hesitate on showing it to them. That pacified most of the crowd seeing some of the bravest males being kicked in their nuts and shoved in the ground.

She took great pleasure watching the other males wince hardly though as they grabbed their manhoods protectively the moment she looked over at their direction.

Still, even though she knew that deep inside they are doing this for the greater good of the world. Artemis can't help but pity the people, especially the rich ones as their valuables are confiscated by civil guards and more than one fighting broke out between the civies and the guards. Artemis can't blame their anger. Heck, she would have been pissed off mad if her father would barge in on her palace and started confiscating her things without a reason of any kind. Looking though at the long line of carts and wagons being pulled, filled with silver utensils and more silver doodads that she can't identify, Artemis believed that it had to be enough. The fate of this country relied on this useless items now. But once they are transformed into weapons. They would be one of the main game changers that would help shape the course of history.

She was so focused on monitoring the silver that she completely missed the carriage with black curtains that stopped a bit as its passengers observed the commotion through the shifts of the window.

...

...

...

"That is a lot of silver," commented the woman inside with a black net like shawl covering her face looking over at a pair of civil guards bickering with a man who is holding unto his silver plate strongly.

"I appreciate your help Mr. Speed, but I need to understand. Why betray one of your oldest friends?" she asked looking at the tawny man whom is sitting beside her.

"Abraham promised me that we would make this nation great. But all he did was tear it apart from the inside out. I trust you and your subordinates could rectify that mistake,"

"Of course Mr. Speed. Don't worry you had done the right thing for coming to us and taking our side," she purred seductively as the man forced his eyes away from her.

"Let us hope so madame,"

...

...

...

"That's a lot of silver Abe," said Artemis wiping the sweat from her brow as she leaned on the railing of the weapons factory. Down below humongous tanks of molten silver containers are standing side by side like giants while the human workers padded below in droves. Even from here, the moon goddess could feel the heat from the melted silver utensils they had collected the entire day.

"Do you think it is enough?" asked the president monotonely who like her was leaning down on the railing while watching the work below.

"It had to be," shrugged Artemis. "Many are quite angry with you already for confiscating their possessions without reason,"

"They will be compensated soon enough. Let's just worry about the war for now and the civilian matter for later,"

"I see,"

"Have you got any word from your boyfriend yet?" asked Abraham with a bit of a teasing tone that earned him a punch in the arm from Artemis.

"No," sighed the moon goddess putting her head on her palms tiredly, her silver hair touching her arms. "And I'm already worried. It's really not like him to be this distant for so long. I can't help but worry if something bad happened to him,"

"Don't worry too much Arty. Your boyfriend's a good fighter. He won't go down easy. Besides I think he should be thankful being spared from all the political mumbo jumbo that we had to deal with right here every day,"

"Prat! This mumbo jumbo will help save your nation in case you don't understand. And don't call me Arty!"

Abraham merely laughed heartedly avoiding Artemis' punches before he stood silent beside Artemis in companionship. The two remained as they are when the door suddenly opened showing a flustered looking Speed with his hat undone and looked like he had run the entire way from the White House to here.

"Thought I might find you two here," he spoke simply standing beside them and looking also at the wooden crates being filled with silver weapons that can be used without the soldiers even knowing against the vampires.

"You know when you two told me that you would be confiscating the silver of the entire city. I never believed you two until I saw the rioting outside. What do we do with the people Abe?"

"I'll leave it to the guards to handle for now. If we return victorious on this escapade, then we'll deal with the rest of the civies," shrugged Abraham.

"Alright. How in the world are we going to get all this Silver to Gettysburg anyway?"

"It's eighty miles from Gettysburg Speed. And we had six hours to do it with the train. Six hours for us to decide whether this nation will belong to the living or the dead,"

"Hey Abraham," Artemis spoke softly remembering the last thing that Percy had ever taught her before they parted ways.

"Yes?"

"Does Mary had any plans pertaining the war effort?" she simply asked.

Abraham merely looked confused. "No, why?"

Artemis grinned. "Because I have an idea which you boys will really like,"

...

...

...

"So, they plan to move the silver by train huh? This Abraham Lincoln is brighter than I'd ever expected," the figure listened to Adam's voice echoing in the tent espying the vampire lord poring over the map in the large table. Around him were fifty or so of his kind and the woman which he had seen earlier talking to Speed.

"What do we do?" asked one of his subordinates who stood taller than the rest. He guessed that he must be one of the older vampires if he dared to speak to Adam so arrogantly.

"It's a railroad track Miguel," Adam spoke softly. "They had to cross one of the usual main routes that led the forest route that would intersect with their army. That is where we would strike,"

"But we can't outrun a train. Not at that speed,"

"I never said we had to outrun it. We will catch it. Not even the fastest deer can evade an ambush of wolves waiting in a corner," the vampire lord reasoned.

"I see, how do you men do you think would be waiting for us in that train?"

"Not that many I believe. I would place my bet that Abraham and those few who knew the knowledge about our kind would rather keep the secret in place than let it be known. It would be hopefully just him, that vampire huntress and ten or more so guards that he can trust,"

"Our informant didn't tell you anything about it?" asked Miguel incredulously.

"No, he had no idea about it but he would be there to help sabotage the train from the inside and cripple it,"

"What about the Hunters? Do you think that they will intervene again?"

"Not this time. They had been silent for many months now ever since we sent that force to attack their base. I believe that all of them are wiped out,"

"And if not?"

"Then they would die like all the rest. They may be stong but they are just sheep like the others. Maybe a sheep that knows how to bite but a sheep nevertheless. They are prey, nothing more, nothing less," he then sighed as he checked his pocketwatch.

"Well, it's almost time gentlemen. Tonight we'll have a country of our own. Come on we've got a train to catch,"

Roars of approval echoed from the tent but the figure atop the tree remained silent, hidden in the dark as he watched the vampires ride off to their plan. He smirked. Everything is falling into place according to his plan. Making sure that the branches not make any sound, he moved his wings silently open and with a couple of flaps, his golden visage vanished into the air and night.

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW. TWO CHAPTERS OR ONE ARE LEFT BEFORE THIS STORY IS FINISHED. THANK YOU FOR THE NEVER ENDING SUPPORT READERS. I WOULD ALWAYS TREASURE YOUR WORDS.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis never imagined how mortals could bear such smoke entering their system. If not for the fact that she had to be essentially present for this world changing charade, she would have gladly gave any excuse not to ride on this steam-roller of steel they call a train.

She sighed as she observed the passing landscape all around them as her body rocked in tandem with the fast train. They are thirty more miles to Gettysburg and all that time her edge had been at an all time high. There had been no sound or spook of any vampire and she could sense no danger all around them. She had gotten quite good on trusting her feelings when it came to deal with the fiends.

At her front sitting on the chopped reserve logs that are used to keep the train going was Abraham writing in his personal journal with a rifle on his side and a hatchet at the other. Against all their wishes, the president had insisted that he come along saying that an extra axe and gun would be needed. She had put her head down when Abraham insisted that they bring a fair number of men along to share the secret of the vampire menace for security purposes. Against her better judgement she agreed and now twenty extremely unexperienced and nervous civil guards are spread out across the train to keep an eye at the boxes that contained the efforts of their hands for the war effort.

Other than the guards of course was the usual old crew. Speed was busy at the front of the train as its driver not mentioning a word to anyone which made Artemis wonder what made the former shop-owner that damn tight-lipped. He never had been like that. Will being the excellent pistol marksman he is would had to be tied in clamps of iron if he was left behind. Cassandra much to Artemis' chagrin had also insisted on following through and it took a lot of shouting, insulting, reasoning, berating and finally passionate love making before Artemis caved to her wishes. She is assisting Speed on keeping the train level at the front.

Artemis sighed, she wished Percy was here. With the crazy plan that she and Abraham had procured. They would need warriors like him around. Her alone, she wasn't sure if she was up for it even with the others' help on dealing this number of vampires. She may be strong, but she had learned enough that even the strongest warriors can be overcame with sheer numbers alone.

"Something on your mind?" Abraham's voice echoed making the moon goddess look at him. He is staring at her through his book in a questioning look.

"No, nothing. Just nervous of what we are about to do," waved Artemis off not willing to let the leader of the nation know about her insecurities. Instead she opted to change the topic.

"You are still writing on that book until now," she pointed out. Indeed Abraham had been keeping that journal as long as Artemis had remembered when they had first met each other when the world was simpler and there is no such thing as this crazy war today.

"It's all here Artemis, the good and the bad," he explained. "Hopefully after this I don't had to write on this thing ever again,"

"You're being pessimistic Abe. Don't you thing we are going to win?" asked Artemis.

"I know we can. It's what follows that worry me," said the man. "It's easier to destroy than to rebuild. After we win this war, I had a long way ahead of rebuilding the nation. What do you plan to do?"

Artemis was silent for a while. Now though that she thought about it. The moon goddess never thought much about what her future will be. The moment the war is over, she would have no reason to stay here on the Americas. She would travel back to England with the rest of the demigods and resume her duties as an Olympian goddess. She can't even say that she wanted to stay because there are exotic monsters (AKA Vampires) to hunt here. Her brother, the god of truth would pick up that lie immediately and believe it or not, Artemis was horrible at lying.

A part of her wanted to vehemently stay here though. She had friends here and acquaintances. Not to mention a lover and a boyfriend. Heck she wanted to stay beside Percy, learn about him, and if possible break the secrets that he had been keeping so close to his chest. She loved him and she missed him so much already to the point that it hurt. She knew there is potential between them. They are both so different in character but they fill each other's gaps as well.

There's also Cassandra. Artemis would never even think about leaving her alone. Yes, she may be a good kisser and very potential bed warmer for Artemis but she was her best friend first and foremost. The girl like her is immortal and untouched by the ravages of time. She had been the girl's only best friend and her leaving would broke her mentally and emotionally. The blonde had been alone with Percy for so long without friends other than a stoic hunter and Artemis grieved for the severe lack of confidence and shyness it did to her. She cannot also in good conscience bring her to the Hunt. The girl is not cut for fighting for many centuries and she would not want to even if she was trained. Technically she's just a good soul that is trapped in a cruel world.

Still conflicted, Artemis sighed as she replied to Abraham. "I go where the wind takes me Abe," before leaving her seat and walking off to the entrance of the next compartment.

"Good luck for all of us Abe,"

"And you too Artemis,"

The moon goddess merely nodded in return before opening the compartment door and entered inside. She of course got the shock of her life the moment she turned and gasped, her hand going to the silver sword lingering on her hip immediately.

"Nice place you've got here Artemis," smirked Rey who was leaning at one of the crates.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," hissed Artemis in warning at the female hunter placing the sword back to her scabbard. "What are you doing here and what happened to him?" the moon goddess added looking at the unconscious guard on the side.

"Pleasure seeing you too Artemis," she smirked. "And as for him, he tried to shoot me before I could reason and I had no choice but to knock him out. I never thought that the guards you and the president choose would faint seeing a woman flash her undies at them,"

The moon goddess just blinked trying to digest the words before sighing, ignoring what she had just learned from the girl.

"Whatever, what are you doing here Rey?" she asked. "As much as I love having you around. I'm not sure the men would be happy having a strange dangerous woman that they do not know armed with knives, a crossbow and a stilleto in a black suit,"

"The men can go think whatever they want with me," Rey waved off following Artemis. "I'm here to warn you Artemis. You had been betrayed in case you don't know yet,"

"Betrayed," Artemis merely rose an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, your good old friend Speed there is a traitor. He sold you out Artemis," Rey reasoned. "I managed to espy him talking to that vampire girl that Adam had clinging on his arms,"

Artemis merely chuckled. "You had no proof Rey. I've been friends with Speed for so long. He had been one of the few that vehemently supported this war knowing about the vampire menace that you are supposed to be handling,"

Artemis noticed tha the girl bristled at her words. "What are you talking about Artemis?"

"I'm talking about the little fact that you guys aren't as useful as you like to believe. Where were you when the army was decimated at Gettysburg by a legion of vampires? Aren't humans supposed to be the one who should be facing the humans while you and Percy's order will deal with the vampires?"

"It's much more complicated than that Artemis," reasoned Rey.

"Oh? Really?" Artemis scoffed. "Tell me so,"

Rey just sighed combing her brown hair with her fingertips. "Most of us are gone okay Artemis? Percy and at least more than half of us merely disappeared overnight and the rest of us are leaderless and confused. We had never been without Percy's guidance before. When we learned about Gettysburg, we are too late. Not to mention that the army of vampires that is attacking counter more than five times of our number. It took all we have to rescue such survivors there is,"

But Artemis only heard the part of Percy disappearing and irrevocably blocked the rest without ever her noticing it. "What do you mean that Percy's gone?"

"I don't know. We are asleep that night. He just told us to rest and gathered a large number. After that he left as usual-,"

"As usual?" Artemis cut off but Rey simply disregarded at it.

"Yes. He usually goes on and off with large numbers of the Hunters to take down buildings full of vampires. It's nothing unusual and we didn't even blink an eye on it. Only when it was morning and he haven't returned did we begin to suspect something is wrong,"

"Didn't you even think that he had been captured by vampires?" asked Artemis increduosly.

Rey merely stared at her. "Of course we did. But you know better Artemis that vampires do not keep prisoners and they like to display the heads of the Hunters they killed always. With the number that Percy took with him. If they are killed, that would have been a lot of heads displayed already,"

"I see," mumbled Artemis relieved that her boyfriend is still alive.

"Artemis I know you're worried for our leader but-," she was disturbed as they heard suddenly footsteps coming from the roof.

"They're already here," muttered Rey. "You need to get out of this train Artemis, and get out fast,"

"Not a chance," hissed the moon goddess. "If they stopped this train. The entire country will fall. Besides we are expecting something like this so deep into Confederate territory after all,"

"You're missing the point," insisted the woman flinching hard when another thud echoed. "You expected small ambushes but not something of this kind. I won't be surprised if even Adam is attracted here. Nearly every vampire that is not integrated in the Confederate army is coming here today to stop this train. You're all going to die. If you jump now to the woods, I could guide you and the others back to safe territory,"

"I'm not running away Rey. Besides how did you get unto this train anyway?"

"Don't change the subject. I jumped. Now please Artemis. I don't want you to die and I surely don't want to explain to Percy what happened to you if you fail. The vampires had an eye for pretty ladies like you and that lover of yours at the front,"

Artemis glared at the girl's reminder of the threat only but this is already going all according to plan. "You had no idea what you are talking about Rey," she growled.

"I was not-," she was cut off by a sound of a gunshot exploding at the far few compartments at the back.

"See I told you," quaked the girl but Artemis merely grabbed the sword, leaving her behind as she strode to where the gunshot sound came.

...

...

...

"Two, three, four, five, six, Bingo!" Will counted as he loaded the small silver balls in his revolver. Putting the load back into place, he smirked as he twirled it around taking pleasure in hearing the metal creak and swell.

"You know that a rifle will serve you better than those teensy guns sir," commented a civil guard who is stationed at the compartment with him, watching him load his guns.

"I don't know about you Bob," Will said placing the gun to his jacket. "But I prefer to keep my guns close so that my enemies can't come closer,"

The two are still chuckling when a heavy thud suddenly sounded atop making the two grown men to suddenly reach for their weapons aiming at the roof.

"What the fuck?" cursed the guard as more and more thuds echoed above them and even the most dumb person could identify that it is feet walking on planks that kept on sounding above.

"We've got company. Ready your weapon general," muttered Will, his revolver gripped tightly on his hand.

"D-do you mean that those are vampires?" stuttered the man his rifle shifted to where the sounds of more feet are landing.

"I believe it is," replied Will going to one of the windows revolver still poised. The guard immediately noticed this.

"Are you crazy?! Don't open the windows," he hissed in fear.

"We need to check, keep your eye open," replied Will opening the window in one quick move gun raised. He was greeted of course by nothing but blackness and only the passing trees.

"Clear," he muttered to himself before moving on to the opposite window on the left. Thankfully his companion remained quiet despite the fact that he is obviously afraid with how loud his teeth are chattering.

Gripping the edge of the window, Will opened it and had the same result as the first one. He sighed, already halfway on putting back his gun to his hip and was about to say "Clear" when a bursting sound suddenly echoed from below them and Will only had a second to see the guard being dragged down below from the floor screaming in fear when there was a crunching and squelching sound that indicated the guard had went under the train.

"Shit!" cursed Will drawing his extra revolver pointing at where the guard had went under when a pair of hands suddenly pulled from the window he had left open from behind, pulling his neck towards him. He barely had time to put the left revolver near his neck when the vampire bit and made a yowl when its teeth met naked steel.

Another vampire suddenly emerged from above and landed in front of them jaws gaping. The half African did not hesitate. The moment the vampire lunged at him, he immediately kicked it on the face making it stagger before it was met by Will's bullets from his free hand. It immediately ended up dead on the floor.

Elbowing the still yowling fiend that is holding him, Will was satisfied hearing a crunching sound that followed and a yelp of pain where it must have crashed to one of the large boulders the train is passing.

Years of being hunted saved Will's hide when he moved instinctly the moment he felt a vampire came again from the roof. The lunge that is supposed to separate his head from his body missed when he ducked and the blood sucking animal took a barrage of bullets on his stomach.

He cursed seeing the blood littering the train the moment he got his breath back. Now that he noticed it though, he could hear the sounds of fighting all over their vehicle. One sound however made his blood run cold. The sound of steel grating steel and the noises above. The vampires are trying to separate the trains by using the emergency breaks at the top. Putting the revolvers back at their holsters. Will reached to the top of the roof and hauled himself up.

...

...

...

Artemis strode purposely without doubting as she entered the first compartment. A vampire is crouching over the corpse of a civil guard and it snarled when it saw her. The flash of quicksilver was all it saw before it was sent back to wherever it came on the first place.

Looking a moment at the dead corpses with one without a head, Artemis opened the door and proceed to the second compartment. Like the first one she noticed the three dead guards at the corner who must have been caught by surprise by the vampire attack with the way they are still sitting with lifeless eyes over a poker table.

Two vampires greeted Artemis this time and she smirked as she leveled her sword the moment the vampires noticed her. Gripping the hilt of her weapon tighter, Artemis threw it like a boomerang at the nearest one who barely managed to extract his sharp teeth before the blade pierced him in the chest. The second one immediately charged Artemis going invisible for a moment. The moon goddess did not stop her advance, knuckles tightening, she counted to two before immediately punching the air in front of her. There was the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the surprised vampire was knocked senseless to the floor after the moon goddess' fist left a clear circle mark on its cheek. Not bothering with her sword, Artemis just squashed the head flat leaving goo on her feet.

"Marco, Polo the guards are all...," The door opened and Artemis smirked seeing the startled vampire noticing the dead bodies of its comrades before settling in on the moon goddess. He immediately snarled teeth bared and rushed her.

Artemis merely drew the silver sword from the dead vampire's guts before immediately making an upward slash on the air. This vampire was smarter and the moon goddess was quite surprised seeing that its ear was cut off but it did not start screaming in pain. Immediately it attacked below her guard and Artemis was barely able to block with the crossguard of her sword before the vampire grabbed her waist and slammed her hard on the side of the train wall.

The moon goddess hissed feeling the impact but she quickly rolled to the side. If she stood still, she would be easy prey. However the vampire made a lunge the moment Artemis rolled and she can't help the small yelp as she felt the claws graze her backside.

"Bloody pervert," cursed the moon goddess standing up to see the vampire tasting her godly blood before she made a sideward slash that as she expected the fiend avoided. It immediately like before took advantage of her opening and she could clearly see the claws going back again to her exposed backside. Smirking, Artemis twisted the pommel and the heavy silver brass of the blade slammed the vampire with the impact of a train, completely breaking his nose and leaving his eyes on tears temporarily blinding her from his eyesight. That was the relief Artemis is waiting for and all it took was one sword swing to send the head flying,

Artemis was about to get over the next compartment to clear when she heard shooting and yelling above her that sounded really like Will.

"What is that fool doing?" asked Artemis more to herself than anyone else as she climbed up the stairs upward to help her friend.

...

...

...

The sound of rifle fire echoed from the front and if any of the past presidents from Washington till the predecessor of the present one right now heard the cursing that followed from the lips of the leader of the nation. They would be rolling in their graves and if they could, would wash the man's mouth with soap for spouting such colorful idioms.

"I never signed up for this shit!" cursed Abraham again as he leveled his rifle at the vampire that emerged from the roof of the compartment that connect the train to its other parts several compartments away.

"BAM!" the sound was followed by the vampire's screeching as its shoulder was hit by the silver ammunition of the musket before it took cover being pellet-shy.

"They didn't specify this part of the contract of being the United States' president?" chuckled Cassandra beside him as she leveled her own rifle at the doorway sending an emerging vampire back to the inside when her rifle discharged.

"No shit!" growled Abraham sending another silver pellet at the vampire who poked his head out. His brains splattered all over the mountainside as he fell.

"At least the other presidents will envy you for not having the same nightmares as they have," replied Cassandra loading her gun,

"And what's that?"

She only smirked ferally at him before shooting the load back at the entrance where another vampire emerged snarling.

"The paperwork of course," she smiled in satisfaction as the blood fiend fell dead. None of them noticed Speed signaling someone at the gloom.

...

...

...

"Raaaahhhhh!" Will's voice echoed on Artemis' eardrums and she managed just in time to trip the vampire heading to the black who had lost ammunition for his revolvers and is now crouched on a wheel that he is trying to fix to stop the carriages from separating from the train.

"I told you those revolvers won't be a good idea," smirked Artemis kicking the surprised vampire to the side of carriage to the darkness below.

"Thank goodness," sighed the half-african in relief taking Artemis' hand that hauled him up. "For one moment I thought I was a goner- Look out!"

"What?" Artemis barely stare past her behind where Will was looking before the black surged forward grabbing Artemis sword from her hand and smacking the vampire's head in two that emerged from the mist. Kicking it hard away, he then twirled the sword in a way and efficiency that vampire hunters only can do before throwing it back to the moon goddess' direction who ducked just in time as the sword embedded itself on the chest of the vampire that manifested from invisibility in front of her.

"Great shot!" chimed Artemis grabbing the sword before decapitating the vampire. Sensing another presence at the mist, the moon goddess twisted to the right dodging another claw bringing her blade down on the shoulder, completely severing the arm.

The vampire merely howled in pain before Artemis kicked him on the butt to the side of the train. Not wasting another moment, Artemis twirled the sword in circular waves ripping the outstretched hands of another vampire whose claws are going after her chest.

"Bloody perverts!" hissed Artemis slicing upward with her sword at the sobbing fiend sending his life to flatline.

"Artemis!" called out Will and the moon goddess saw the African facing a vampire hand to hand and got the demon immobilized by its neck. A sideward slash removed its head from its body without a doubt.

"Stay behind me," called out the moon goddess as the black reloaded his revolvers while Artemis was left to do the cleanup.

Vampire after vampire emerged from the mist and the moon goddess closed her eyes and "let herself flow to the battlefield". It is one of Percy's final teachings to her when facing large enemy numbers. It was technically a technique that calms a person's mind and react with every sound and spook he or she would hear. Artemis being a goddess with heightened senses moved with fluidity that bestowed her title sending severed arms, legs, limbs and heads everywhere every time she moved. The silver sword became a weapon of graceful precision and the vampires stood no match against her.

Artemis was stunned though as she felt her next downward strike stopped by a sudden force. Opening her eyes, the moon goddess barely recognized the face of Adam with black pupilles eyes holding the sharp edge of her sword before a kick was sent at her gut that sent the moon goddess flying, her grip losing on her sword as she fell on her back. Immediately Artemis coughed up blood. Her chest was on her fire. At least one of her ribs was broken.

"Raaaar!" Will's voice growled and she looked to her friend who had hurled a silver knife with a precision that comes from practice only can do. Adam merely bobbed his head to the right avoiding the projectile.

Will charged with guns out and blazing and the moon goddess can barely croak a small "no" as the vampire lord weathered the silver bullets with ease before kicking the black's feet the moment he is in range, sending him speenwheeling in the air before sliding down to the side. Artemis groaned at the pain in her ribs hurling herself to her friend and barely managed to grab him on the ankle with both hands as he dangled helplessly at the side of the train.

Immediately Artemis stiffened as she felt the breath of the vampire lord over her neck. She can't move and it took all her willpower not to hiss as he stroked her long silver hair with his claws gently.

"What are you going to do now moon goddess?" he spoke in obvious triumph. "I have the train. I have the silver. Soon I will have the entire country. Don't worry," the moon goddess growled in anger as he felt his hand squeeze her backside. "I will erase your status of being a moon goddess and the world will not remember your name as a goddess or a person but as a monster!"

Artemis squeezed her eyes shut the moment she heard the vampire's teeth extracting expecting the bite on the exposed skin on her neck when she heard the teeth bore to flesh and bone that is not her own.

"Die demon!" Artemis heard Rey's voice echoed in a feral snarl and she espied the girl pulling the vampire lord away from her before she extracted her arm which she used to block the vampire's bite to Artemis.

The moon goddess watched in worry as the girl tried to slam the vampire lord to the cliffside but moving as if like walking the vampire merely run horizontally at the cliffs before twisting and landing a kick at the girl's face that sent her cartwheeling several spins in the air and falling to the floor.

"Artemis!" Will's voice called out in panic making the moon goddess understand that she had been staring while her friend dangled. Cursing herself, Artemis knew that this is a foe that is beyond them. If she hauled Will up, he would die if he fought with Adam. Hoping that he would forgive her later, Artemis let her friend go and she saw his face twist with fear as he realized he is freefalling to a river that Artemis espied below.

Pulling herself up in a wheeze, Artemis noticed that the girl was severely outclassed by the vampire. She had dozens of deep cuts already on her body and her shirt was open with a bite on her chest.

"Rey!" Artemis called out (or wheezed out) weakly seeing the girl with blood on her lips as she smirked at the moon goddess before charging one more time the vampire lord with fists outstretched for a solid punch.

Artemis watched in horror as the vampire lord used the same trick to her as Will sending her cartwheeling to the air before slamming her body at the roof that sent both of them to the compartment below. Even she winced at hearing the bones breaking at the impact of that attack.

Still wheezing, Artemis tried to find a way to move down and save the other huntress from an untimely demise.

...

...

...

"Abe!" Speed's voice echoed in warning making the President and Cassandra look to where he is looking at. Despite herself, Cassandra felt her jaw fell seeing the tracks that are supposed to be transporting the train across a large gorge was burning and already falling. Someone had set it on fire.

"What do we do?" asked Speed in no small amount of fear.

Abraham merely gritted his teeth. "We stay. We cannot let them get off this train,"

"America cannot stand without its president Abe," reasoned the man standing closer to the president.

"Be it as it may Speed. This is more than America. This is for the innocents that die everyday because of the vampire threat. If we move away they will know and we will lose the chance to eliminate the leaders for good,"

Cassandra may not be a fighter in spirit and in blood. But she is a good reader of body movement and emotions. After all she is a girl that lived long enough in this world with the most stoic guy that barely showed an emotion before Artemis came through. And what she saw in Speed made her shout out a warning too late as the former store owner pushed the president to the side of the train straight to a bush that hopefully saved his life.

"Abbbbeeee!" Cassandra's voice echoed along as she tried to look to where Abraham had fallen. But he was already gone,

"What are you doing?! Why did you do that?" hissed Cassandra leveling her rifle at the remaining man in front of her. In exchange he also pointed a pistol at her direction,

"The president need to survive for the nation Artemis. I'm sorry,"

"You killed him!" accused the blonde girl.

He only smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. But he sure as hell need to get out of this train with that bridge burning. I am willing to die for my country Cassandra. What about you?"

"You know I have no country idiot!" spit out the girl in fury.

"That is why you will never understand," replied Speed simply before his gun discharged and Cassandra screamed in pain as she felt the bullet pass her left leg. She stumbled and landed on her knee clutching the wounded limb glaring hatefully at the traitor in front of her.

"I'm sorry Cassandra. Don't get me wrong. This is not personal, but I can't have any witnesses other than Abraham here today," he spoke simply pressing the barrel of gun in her forehead.

"No," croaked the girl her heart trembling in fear as she observed the finger tightening over the trigger.

"Goodbye," he said again and a large lurch vibrated in the train stumbling both of them. Cassandra who was kneeling wasn't fazed at all but Speed who was standing lost his balance letting the pistol off her head.

She wasted no time, grabbing the rifle at her side. The blonde beauty leveled the gun at the man who now managed to look at her. He must have seen the anger and dedication of fury behind her eyes for he only muttered one word before the rifle discharged.

"Fuck!" he fell down like a sack of potatoes immediately.

Cassandra felt her breathing go shallow as she observed the dead body of a man she had trusted for many years. Taking deep calming breaths, the blonde beauty hauled her body upward leaning on her left leg. The fiery bridge is getting closer already she could see that. Wincing as she tried to walk with her injured limb. Cassandra opened the compartment door and yelled Artemis and Will's name. They had no idea what is coming. She had to warn them.

...

...

...

Adam wasn't fazed. This fight was like a walk in the park for him. Grabbing the limp and bloodied girl by the scruff of her vest, he immediately banged her head straight towards one of the chests containing the silver. It was such a shame she had to die. She was not pretty enough but her body got the right curves. His men won't argue having her as a prize.

He was brought out of his thinking though as he heard the girl laughing, Pulling her bloodied head out, he expected seeing silver on her face. Not dust, no not at all. Feeling his anger rising, he pushed her away before looking over the contents of the crate. His blood boiled. There is no silver, only rocks. Lots and lots of rocks.

Struggling to keep his fury under wraps. Adam immediately proceeded to open the next crates hoping that he isn't right on his assumption. Like the first one they are all containing rocks and no silver. He kicked one of the larger ones and the feeling that he was being duped go higher even more as the stones rolled out. A small cackling made him look at the girl who was bloodied and wheezing staring at him triumphantly and mockingly.

"Artemis and her friends tricked you Adam. There is no silver on this train. You've got the wrong target mister," she cackled again with her hoarse voice.

Adam had it enough and his fury exploded. Grabbing the girl's neck, he killed her with a small snap and let the corpse fell from his hand. That would serve as an example to those who would challenge his race. Now he would need to find someone who knew where the bloody silver went.

He was still wracking his brains when the compartment door opened and he smirked when one of the most beautiful women he had ever met froze seeing him. He didn't hesitate, he charged immediately just in time for her to scream.

...

...

...

Artemis winced as she coughed blood every time she moved hard. She had seen afar the burning bridge and she needed to get up front. She knew that the others would be waiting for her. She needed to formulate a plan to get off this train immediately. The plan had worked, there is no need anymore to continue this facade. The silver would already be at Gettysburg by now thanks to Mary and the other blacks helping her using the old slave road.

She was still limping towards the front when she heard a scream that sent her veins to ice. She immediately ran back ignoring the sharp sensation that pierced her flesh from the inside. She recognized that scream. It belonged to Cassandra and it didn't sound as if she screamed in joy. It was one of fear and extreme pain.

The scream sounded again and Artemis pumped more strength to her wobbly limbs that is feeling sluggish from the loss of blood from the internal bleeding inside. She had to reach Cassandra in time, that girl is helpless and not a fighter. Where is Abraham and Speed anyway?

Artemis sighed in relief the moment she saw the hole on the roof where Adam slammed Rey. She slowed a bit but immediately accelerated again as the sound echoed from inside. Wasting no time, Artemis jumped in and crashed on her back spouting golden blood as she felt her broken rib punch a hold on one of her lungs. Her vision blackened a bit for a second and she opened her eyes to a scene that sent her blood boiling.

Cassandra was pressed to the Vampire lord her white slender sleeveless dress stained in red on different places. She is crying softly while the vampire nibbled the soft part of her neck that is exposed. The right hand of the vampire was underneath her dress on her chest fondling her while the left is caressing her inner thighs, the skirt pulled up exposing her long legs. The vampire was whispering same question of: "Where is the silver again?" again and again as she shook her head denying that she knew nothing.

"Let her go," wheezed Artemis pulling herself up, feeling blood leak on her nose.

"Ahh Artemis, the woman of the hour," snarked Adam simply licking the slender neck of the blonde who whimpered at the lustful move. "Just who I wanted to see. Your friend here has been very uncooperative so I want you to ask the same question I asked her. If you don't answer it. She dies,"

"Artemis don't tell him anything-Aaaahhhhh!' Cassandra shrieked in pain as Adam's hand caressing her thighs went further inside and it took all of the moon goddess' willpower to not jump the vampire lord. She knew that the girl had been defiled judging from the red patch that is showing through her gown.

"You evil monster!" hissed Artemis. "Let her go and I'll tell you,"

"You're in no position to make any bargain with me moon goddess. You see your friend here has the softest body I've ever touched and she has irritated me a lot with her lying. If you don't tell me right she would be dead in the count of five..four..,"

"Artemis don't tell him! Don't...Ahhh!" Cassandra wailed as Artemis saw that the hands of the vampire had grown claws. It must be agonizing in her nether regions where the right hand of the vampire is breaking her.

"Three...Two...," Artemis gripped her knuckles hard feeling her nails biting her skin as she struggled not to give in to the vampire's demands. If she tell him, he would disappear and pull back the vampire army and strike again when they least expected it. They had to kill him here and now. Or at least prevent him from escaping.

"One... very well. It's such a shame such a delightful delicacy had to die," he spoke simply, his fangs elongating as he placed it on the girl's neck.

"Artemis...I love you...farewell," everything seemed to happen in slow motion for the goddess. Artemis watched her best friend and lover capture her eyes one more time before giving her a genuine smile that made her remember the things they had done together. The good and the bad.

She remembered the first day when they met, when Cassandra taught her the basics of how to survive without being a pompous ass. How the girl had helped her and cleaned her up when Percy beat her black and blue. Their sharing of their stories, the move to Springfield. The little jokes they made when Artemis was bloodied during her hunts and the girl had to stitch her back together. The travel to Olympus, the smiles as she tried to keep males away from her and the long war after that. The discussion they had when Cassandra gave Artemis permission to date Percy. The first time they shared a kiss and comforted one another when Percy left and the bed they shared with one another.

Artemis remained root on the spot as she watched mutely as Cassandra screamed and thrashed as the vampire sank its teeth on her neck, blood spurting from the wound in large amounts as he drank her dry. The moon goddess felt the tears fall as her best friend ceased her thrashing and turned pale while the vampire lapped the last drops of her blood. She didn't even noticed the scream of anger and fury that left her lips as Adam dropped the corpse of Cassandra down, her blonde hair now matted and bloody and the ones beautiful face now serene in the clutches of the afterlife.

She was still screaming when she felt the train groan and the compartment they had freefall as it fell over the burning bridge sending her and Adam tumbling all over the train. Artemis merely reached out gripped the bloody body of her friend protectively as the train landed at the bottom and Artemis lost all sense of consciousness.

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD READERS. ITS ALMOST 7K WORDS HIHHIHI. ANYWAY PLEASRE REVIEW SINCE THIS WOULD BE THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER. NEXT ONE WILL BE THE LONG AWAITED ONE AND WE'LL SEE PERCY EMERGE AND WELL GUESS IF HE'S A GOOD GUY OR NOT. ADAM STILL ALIVE DONT WORRY. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY OF MINE.**

 **PS: IM SORRY CASSANDRA HAD TO DIE. IVE ALWAYS PLANNED HER TO LIVE. TO CASSIE'S FANS. IM REALLY SORRY.**

 **PPS: ABRAHAM AND WILL'S STILL ALIVE DONT WORRY.**

 **PPPS: LEMON BETWEEN CASSANDRA AND ARTEMIS IS CANCELED AFTER THE VOTE. MANY DON'T WANT IT. LEMON BETWEEN PERCY AND ARTEMIS STILL GOING ON IN VOTE.**

 **PPPPS: THANK YOU FOR EVER SUPPORTING ME FROM THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY. WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis winced as she felt her fingers grab the loose pebbles of the river side. She was nearly drowned when the train fell to the chasm of darkness. It was only her luck that there is a small river at the floor of that chasm that spared her a very unattractive vacation on Tartarus. Artemis never had been there before but she heard it is no place for a maiden goddess. The way Apollo described it after he reformed when he accidentally crashed his chariot in the Meditteranean was it was like landing on your feet on solid concrete and walking with thousand kilogram weights strapped to your limbs. His comment that he never felt his backside so stretched have her running that time.

But back at the present, the moon goddess wheezed as she lay on her back, the edge of the river still tickling her toes. Sharp stones bugged her back but she gave them no heed as she tried regaining her breath in short gasps. She was nearly drowned in there when the impact smashed her head on a side crate the moment the train fell. Make no mistake, Artemis was a good swimmer but the damaged ribs is making every movement she did in the water agonizing. At least she managed to haul Cassandra's dead body along with her.

Speaking of that, Artemis felt like a bulldozer just ran over her chest as she looked at the frail body that is beside her. It took all her effort not to wail and beat the grass to kingdom come as she looked over the wide lifeless eyes that seemed to stare accusingly on her very soul. It just like seemed yesterday when she remembered kissing those very eyes when they are in bed. Moving her fingers over the now cold face, Artemis gently closed the eyelids of her best friend and lover. She would never see Cassandra smile and laugh again. From now on she would be nothing more than a memory and Artemis prayed a simple prayer for her friend's soul so that wherever she may be, she would find finally peace.

Artemis can't help but cry though and she can't help the guilty feeling that roared like a dragon in her chest. She was not supposed to die. Abraham and Speed should have protected her or pushed her off. The initial plan was for them to stay where they are until Artemis or Will will be able to extract them from the front where it is easily defendable and safe. So why in the world is Cassandra at one of the compartments with Adam?

The ghost of Rey's voice floated in the moon goddess' ears and she stiffened as she recalled the deceased hunters' words: _"Speed betrayed you Artemis, he sold you out,"_

But that can't be true. Artemis thought to herself. She had been with Speed long enough to know the man personally. He was there when they first rescued Will, Zoe, and Cassandra in the first place. He had been there aiding Abraham on his endeavors on becoming a lawyer before attracting Senator Nolan's attention that helped the young man recognize his potential. Abraham had told her in one of their regular talks at the White House that it was Speed who financed the majority of his support on becoming a Senator. He had supported and aided Abraham on the elections, every step of the way as he became one of the favorite candidates for President and ran for the highest positions on the human society. He had been Abraham's part of the cabinet and supported the war effort on stopping slavery in fervor the same as the president himself if not more so. So why would he betray them.

Something clicked on Artemis' mind and no matter how much she tried to erase and deny it, she knew it was the right answer. She had seen the changes in Speed slowly and she waved a hand away from it pertaining it to simply stress. It had begun when the reports came from the war. The death, the loss of money, and the losing of thousands of lives with the impending threat that the country would not survive if the war dragged on like this.

She had always know that the man loved his country more than anything else. It must have been that that finally tipped him on the edge. Artemis knew deep inside that she is right and the little fact that she is the one who did not heed the deceased vampire huntress' words came crashing down like a waterfall over her head.

Immediately Artemis' bawled as loudly as she could as the realization started to finally settle in on her. She should have seen it, should have stopped it, should have realized it and no one had to die. She had placed so much faith in her judgement and pride that she is not wrong and today, what happened today was the result of her pig-headedness.

Looking at the corpse of her best friend who looked serene and asleep and the moon goddess would have judged she was sleeping if not for the massive bite wound on her neck. Artemis can't help but feel the weight of the guilt increase twenty times over. Cassandra is not supposed to be dead. She is supposed to be safe, smiling and waiting for Artemis at their home with her lovely meals and that infectious cute smile of hers radiating like a faint star. She is not supposed to be dead and limp like a feather while Artemis cried her out. The little realization that it was Cassandra who always held her while she cried made the moon goddess wail even more as she touched the hand of her best friend, so cold and unmoving making every bit of Artemis want to deny it.

The moon goddess was still bawling her eyes out when a harsh croak made her stiffen and look up. Rage unpallable immediately ripped through her senses as she noticed the source of the sound. There standing on Cassandra's chest with feathers of midnight black was a crow, its red eyes boring unto the corpse it was standing on.

Before Artemis could make even any sudden move, the crow leaned to the exposed neck of the blonde girl and began pecking thin strands of pale skin dangling on its beak. A cry of rage came from the moon goddess and Artemis barely noticed the blinding pain that grew on her broken body, the anger and realization in her mind numbing her from any sense of physical damage as she forced herself to stand up and kick the offending bird away.

She would not let Cassandra be a food for carrion, she does not deserve it, she does not deserve to die. Artemis fell on her knees feeling her tears overwhelming her brain again. She was dead, she knew. Cassandra was dead and she left Artemis alone never returning.

"Corpses attract scavengers, predators. There's no point in trying to defend her moon goddess," a cold voice suddenly spoke behind her that made Artemis snarl as she looked at the person who is responsible for all of this.

There stepping out of the river dripping wet from his clothes walked Adam looking nothing worse for wear, his pale skin almost glowing in the moon light. Uncontrolled anger ripped through the moon goddess' eyes and she would not be surprised if her eyes is glowing with it. Only her sense of common sense stopped her from doing anything rash and charging the powerful vampire lord with her fists.

"I've told you that it would be such a shame to kill such a beautiful specimen-,"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR SPECIMEN!" roared Artemis wincing as she forced herself to stand on her feet. The realization that she would die here tonight was slowly being adapted to her psyche. But she'll be damned if she died kneeling or her back to the floor. At least she would be able to take him with her and bring vengeance to her best friend.

The vampire merely looked amused at her reaction. "Pity, she is cattle for us like all humans are. Besides its not my fault that she died. If you had told me where the silver is, she would have been alive for a while before I kill the both of you,"

"Don't you dare justify you actions!" hissed Artemis clenching her fist. "I'm your enemy. You shouldn't have touched her,"

An eyebrow raised at her statement. "She killed vampires. It's more than enough to make her my enemy. Besides why are you so angry?" an amused smile formed at his lips that the moon goddess felt mocked. "Don't tell me she is your bed warmer. I won't be surprised. I believe she would be a good fuck-,"

"SHUT UP!" roared Artemis feeling blood pound on her ears as she charged fists swinging left and right in a speed that can only come from a being with godly blood flowing on her veins.

"Hit a nerve did I?" sneered Adam dodging the attacks of the goddess easily as if he was simply walking. "Did you know how tight she is?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" repeated Artemis urging more of her strength to pour on her limbs despite the burning sensation that threaten to overwhelm her from the inside as she felt her broken rib damaged her even more. She needed to hit him, at least she needed to hit him once.

"And her breasts, soft as candy. She is sobbing your name the moment I groped her you know," he chuckled sidestepping Artemis who nearly lost her footing. "Too bad you came too late.

Artemis' yell was nearly bloodcurdling as she charged once more seeing red. She can't deny that it was her fault that Cassandra is gone. She should have never allowed her to come and she would have never died.

"That's the spirit," egged Adam as Artemis nearly got him with a left hook. "Too bad you missed though. You can't beat me like this. Did you know how tasty your friend's skin tasted as I lick her-,"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" yelled Artemis picking up a dozen stones and chucking them at the vampire who dodged the projectiles not even moving his feet.

"I will and I shall," he smirked in front of her checking his nails for dirt. The moon goddess' blood was finally set at boiling point at how he merely disregarded her as a threat. "Her blood was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. Ahhh," he sighed dreamily. "The blood of the innocent and the pure. It's hard to find something like that these days. She was a rare treat you know,"

"SHE'S NOT A THING!" spat Artemis charging once more. How dare he talked about Cassandra like she was just some pineapple tart that he had eaten. She deserved more than anyone in this world.

A sudden pain in the gut made Artemis' vision turn white for a moment before she felt herself falling and crashing unto the rocky ground. Blinking from the pain, she stared at the vampire looking down at her with an amused smile, his knees bent to a position that gutted her.

"I hate you!" spat Artemis still recoiling from the pain of the counter attack.

"Surprise, surprise," replied the vampire kicking her at the same spot again making Artemis grunt despite her best efforts not to do so. "Everyone does. I'm tired of this game. Do me a favor and die,"

Artemis' eye widened in alarm when she saw the vampire drew a revolver from his coat and put the barrel on the soft side of her hip. She immediately tried to squirm away when the vampire clicked and the gun discharged its load on her.

If anyone was passing on that part of the valley three kilometers away from the fallen gap where the debris of the still burning bridge and the train are, they would have heard the cries of pain from a woman beneath the gorge. Artemis never felt pain anything like this. Sure she could not be killed by mortal weapons but the piercing rounds are extremely painful. The rounds from the gun pierced her inside flesh and damaged her organs as easy as knife cutting through butter. Artemis didn't know how long she was screaming but she knew she was bleeding badly when the sadistic vampire lord lost all his ammunition on her broken body.

"Look at you," he slurped over her bare stomach licking the golden ichor that splattered on her bare skin from the gunshots. "Spread eagled like sexy, beautiful and ripe for the taking. It's even better since your blood tasted divine,"

"Bastard," cursed Artemis weakly not even looking at the man at the top of her. She would be lying if she did not admit that she felt nothing more than like a rag doll right now. Her entire being is in pain and she found breathing to be a little harder than the next with every wheeze she made. Blood pooled on her throat thanks to her damaged lungs threatening to come out from her mouth. And of course her body is riddled with holes.

Artemis was still wondering if she would slowly pass to cloud nine in a dreamlike state when a sudden bolt of pleasure made her stiffen and awake once more. She just felt someone seize her right breast pulling the nub on it gently sending liquid fire on her nether regions.

"I've always wondered what would be the offspring of a vampire and a goddess would be," chuckled Adam above her and Artemis realized with a horror that he was pinning her, his body pressed down on her own. "It would be powerful wouldn't it Artemis?"

 _"It would be an abomination,"_ Artemis thought in her mind trying to will her shaky limbs to move as Adam pressed kisses on her collarbone while licking the ichor splattered all over her body.

"You looked so beautiful moon goddess," he groaned gripping her chest tighter that Artemis gasped. "And so wet and tasty,"

"Stop, please," cried the moon goddess softly as she felt Adam's hands pulling her pants. She was at the same helpless situation that Cassandra had been in and she can't help the burning fear that threaten to overwhelm her senses.

"Don't worry Artemis, this would be quick and painful," Adam muttered above her and Artemis tried not to gasp as she felt hands nearing her nether regions. However Artemis felt something hard on her side that she had completely forgotten as she bucked under his touch. It was the silver knife that she had kept close to her and saved her ass since her first hunt and her backup weapon.

 _"Cassie, wherever you are grant me strength to avenge your death,"_ prayed Artemis hoping that whatever deity was there to help her as she slowly willed her right hand on her hip where the small sheath of the knife barely visible are hidden. The vampire is still kissing her neck again and his hand are playing with her smooth thighs squeezing the supple flesh there making her movements as slow as possible before she finally was comforted as her fingers touched the leather sheath.

"Now I claim you whole," laughed the vampire who had stared into her defiant ones one more time leaving her tainted neck before lowering his lips slowly on hers.

 _"Cassie grant me strength,"_ thought Artemis one more time as she flipped the scabbard off the silver knife and with every ounce of her strength, Artemis drove the sharp weapon with a strength that she did not know she possessed at the vampire's side its hilt buried deep with the blade on the hard flesh of the undead.

Adam's howl of pain nearly broke the eardrums of the moon goddess and she felt herself flying before crashing in solid stone at the valley walls leaving deep craters to either side of her. If not for the fact that she is the Olympian moon goddess, Artemis knew she would have broken all of her bones already from the impact force. As it was, it is still very agonizing and she felt herself slowly blacking out and she would have fell limply to the ground if not for the fact that a large hand with claws suddenly grabbed her throat holding her in the air while her feet kicked empty space below her.

"Do you really think that such a trick would kill me?" a voice so cold growled sending the hairs even on Artemis' rear stand up in fear. Despite the lack of oxygen, the moon goddess forced her eyes open and what she saw nearly made her scream to the heavens if she could with the hand lodged on her neck.

The creature in front of her was obviously Adam but it was not him also. And creature it is for the naked eye, there is no question in that. It is seven feet tall and humanoid in shape. Its head resembled that of Adam only more animalistic with blood red eyes and humongous teeth even for vampire standards. Its claws also had grown into talons of long shape and Artemis could feel the claws on her neck digging through her skin. Two black leathery wings lay resting on its back and Artemis guessed they are not only for show. All in all this is a monster from the shadows. One of the nightmares that no sane god or human dare face. This was a thing in the past where everything was to side either with the light or the dark.

However it was not the claws nor the teeth nor the vampiric lordling body that scared the moon goddess out of her wits. It was the aura that surrounded him that is slowly suffocating her. Its pure evil in every way and the most prominent in them was hunger which was followed by lust.

"So what should I do with you now?" spoke Adam and Artemis shivered at his voice. It was not smooth anymore like his flesh form but gravelly like rolling stones on a mountainfield.

"Can't speak can you?" it chuckled and Artemis' legs kicked wildly as she felt the hand suffocating her throat tightening. "It would be so easy to kill you right now but death would be too generous a gift to give to you after the trouble you gave me and for forcing me in my real form. Tell me what do you treasure most moon goddess?"

Artemis gurgled struggling for air as her eyes accidentally roved over her body protectively. Yes there is one thing that Artemis vehemently protect. It was her pride and joy, the only thing that set her different from the other lazy and unfaithful Olympians like her. The vampire smirked much to Artemis' horror as she knew that he caught her gaze there.

"Ah yes, your body and precious oath goddess of virginity," it chuckled and Artemis kicked harder with her feet as she felt the vampire's free hand unbuckling her pants. "I've taken virgins before but I never took a virgin goddess ever. And you my lady are supposed to be the best of them all," he carresed her face slowly and Artemis growled feeling the rough undead skin sliding on her own.

"Le-mme-go," croaked Artemis as best as she could and the vampire only laughed before pulling her pants free and Artemis despite herself can't help the blush as her lower extremities is only now covered in her underwear revealing her smooth legs and thighs.

"Beautiful," said the vampire in front of her slowly stroking her long legs leaving bloody furrows on it with its claws. "It's such a shame that you had to die. Imagine the kids we should have if you did not stab me,"

"Diishkushting pig!" snarled Artemis spitting saliva at the vampire in front of her. The look of rage that suddenly sprouted on the undead face made the moon goddess immediately regret her decision.

"Ki me...-ready," continued Artemis.

"I will don't worry," snarked the vampire. "But you would bear the marks of my conquest forever moon goddess,"

"What-," Artemis never finished her question as she suddenly felt a blinding pain on her nether regions. It was followed by the feeling of something foreign inside of her moving and Artemis blinked as she looked down and saw the one thing she never expected to see. She could see her blood flowing down from her legs and the vampire's hand inside her. The bastard had shoved its hand between her legs still with her undies intact.

The moon goddess immediately howled as the realization suddenly set in that her virginity was taken. Blinding pain came on her entire being and she shrieked and wailed as she felt that pain all over her as her entire existence is completely rewritten by that singe ungodly act. A goddess' or god's domain is part of her, it is her soul and her reason for existence. The reason that some gods fade when their domains are lost was the little fact that those domains represented them. For one to lose their domain would be like losing your soul. For Artemis who had multiple domains, it was pain in pure form as a part of her soul was ripped from her. If she had been at the land of the gods when she lost her domain, she would have been a walking and ticking nuclear bomb that will set off any second. As it was she just thrashed madly clawing the arms of gripping iron with her nails leaving furrows behind feeling dizzy as her nether regions protested at the claws trapped inside the sensitive flesh. Artemis nearly felt craziness nearly overtaking her mind as her body tried to cope with the loss of a part of her soul. It doesn't help that the vampire defiler in front of her merely laughed insanely at his triumph before biting her neck sinking the teeth on her flesh making her scream if possible louder again as she was ripped inside out. She knew then she was about to die as she felt her blood being drained from her.

"Cassandra I'm sorry I haven't avenged you," cried Artemis softly eyeing the dead body of her friend who looked serene on her sleep. This would be the last time she would see the face of her best friend. She would be sent to Tartarus and Cassandra would go to Elysium, she deserved it more than anyone and the moon goddess was forbidden to go there. She barely felt the defiler breaking her even more as he left her neck and started ripping her body to shreds with its teeth leaving her bloodied and stark naked as it killed her slowly.

Oh how she wished that it would just kill her outrightly. She felt dirty, taken, used and she knew deep inside that even if she reformed later. Such wounds will still remain. Marks to remind her of her failure and defeat. She had always wondered about the man who would one day take her maidenhood. She's not stupid to know that it would endure forever. All things are created with partners even someone like imagined it soft and caring making her feel like the most precious thing in the world. Not like this, not like stolen and broken to pieces. Artemis felt her body meet the ground and despite herself, she forced her eyes to stare back at the massive figure hovering over her, claws poised to attack. She would not die like a coward turning away with eyes averted from her enemy. No, she would die with dignity, at least with any that is left in her before accepting the final blow with pride. That at least she can bring to the grave for Cassandra.

"Die," the vampire lord smirked bringing his claws down and Artemis watched it in slow motion falling unto her when a gold hand suddenly grabbed the offending arm off stopping its descent and Artemis in her weaken state watched in fascination as she noticed the vampire lord having the most scared face she had the witness to see as he looked at whoever stopped his arm.

"You!" it snarled in hatred hissing.

"Me," repeated the savior she cannot see and Artemis watched in sick fascination as she saw the golden hand twist the arm of the vampire lord in an insane angle and the creature shrieked in pain and the next second was the sound of flesh and bone ripping followed by the agonized howl of the creature as its limb was severed from its body, violet blood gushing from the hole where its arm is supposed to be.

"My arm! You took off my arm!" wailed the vampire lord clutching the stump as it backpedalled away.

"It is no longer your arm," growled the figure and Artemis merely watched in blurry eyes at the golden figure that materialized in her vision.

Despite half blind, Artemis could see him clear enough to identify him for later. His entire body was like divine, made in gold and golden wings that are supposed to be made of solid material same as its body are at its back with a wingspan of five cubits. However instead of a human head, Artemis saw an eagle one made of gold. For a moment she wondered if that was simply a helm until the beaks parted and spoke of course. If not for the little fact that the moon goddess had seen so many weird things in her immortal life. She wouldn have fainted from shock. As it was the figure radiated light bright enough for the dawn and she could feel the power completely emanating from it. ( **IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT LOOK LIKE. CHECK HORUS ON GODS OF EGYPT 2016 MOVIE)**

Artemis felt helpless as the two went all out on each other and her limp body was thrown like a ragdoll to the side. She couldn't stand no, the pain she had between her legs was still raw as a fresh wound and the loss of her domain was still being adjusted by her soul and she can't help but simply lay there weeping for her loss as the two destroyed the entire area. Judging by the screams of pain, indignation and outrage from Adam it is clear on who is winning.

The moon goddess doesn't know how long that fight ended. Maybe it is an hour. Maybe two hours. She had managed to peek once or twice and she had nearly vomited her lunch this afternoon seeing Adam's mangled body being torn to pieces by the eagle guy even as he still screamed profanities. As it was, Artemis focused on mourning her loss and her pain and failure before she finally heard one ear splitting scream from Adam before a ripping sound was heard and everything became silent.

Faint sound of something heavy echoed on the ground and Artemis turned to the source and was not surprised the golden eagle slowly approaching her before crouching towards her fallen form. Artemis can't help letting the tears fall slowly. He was a male obviously with his physique. She can't help but feel fear as his blue eyed gemstones roamed over her exposed and broken body.

"Are you here to kill me?" Artemis can't help but ask. She had to confirm her suspicions. Despite losing her virginity, she is still a maiden in heart through and through.

"Now why would you want to think that?" the figure chuckled before the head vanished in a golden glow leaving the smiling face of Percy looking down on her.

To say that Artemis was gobsmacked was an understatement. Her eyes still blurry with tears tried their best to convince her brain to focus and make sure that the person she is seeing today was not some sort of illusion designed to fool her. Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish but no sound came out. Artemis slowly lifted her hand weakly and touched the handsome face that she had come to love and she can't help the small laughs as her fingers confirmed that he is real.

"Percy, this is not a hallucination is it?" asked Artemis feeling the warmth of his cheeks spread through her fingers keeping the cold hand of pain away from her.

"Yes it is," nodded the man in front of her. "It's like I came just in time," he replied touching the moon goddess' face before poking her sharply on the forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Artemis rubbing the point that Percy poked. That's weird, she felt something hot creeping on her brain that she can't put her finger on. "That is incredibly rude you know,"

A smirk was his only reply and Artemis can't help but laugh feeling the familiar comfort of her teacher, lover and friend beside her. Now that he's here, she is safe. No one would dare harm her again. She however was suddenly at breaking point when she remembered that Cassandra was dead and she had to tell it to the person who probably cared for the blonde beauty more than her. Artemis did not know how he would react and she is scared of it.

The moon goddess was still contemplating these things when she felt Percy's hands prying her legs open. Her eye widened immediately, dark thoughts about males that she never associated with her mentor flooding her consciousness.

"Percy what are you doing?" Artemis asked with no small amount of fear at the thing whose eyes gleamed brightly green but not the green that she come to love. It was poisonous green like viper spit and much to Artemis' horror was filled with lust that she had never seen before.

"Why Artemis," Percy hissed touching her body in a way that she never dreamed he would. "I am just finishing what Adam started,"

Artemis' eye widened knowing what he meant and she would have crawled away if not for Percy sitting atop of her, straddling her before leaning down and kissing her in a needy way that their gentle kisses cannot compare with. It is full of want and no love was in it at all. Just lust.

"You're so beautiful Artemis," said the creature that Artemis did not believe would be her Percy atop of her. "I've wanted this since the first time we met,"

"Percy, please don't do this," cried Artemis trying to pry off the golden hands that held her wrists above her. It would be her mantra all night long as the golden wings of her savior and to the only person she loved and trusted above all else engulfed her body and muffled her cries from the world.

...

...

...

 **SOO ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS DONE. HOPE YA LIKE IT. YES I KNOW SOME OF THE SCENES ARE WELL TOO NASTY FOR ALL PEOPLE'S LIKING. IM SORRY TO SAY THAT IT IS REALLY MY PLAN EVER SINCE I WROTE THIS STORY. SORRY ARTEMIS HAD TO LOST HER VIRGINITY. SHE WOULD REGAIN IT LATER. YES IT IS PERCY IF ANYONE ASKS. FOR THE LAST PART OF THE STORY: YES PERCY TOOK ARTEMIS FORCEFULLY AGAINST HER WILL IN A WAY. TRUST ME DONT FLAME ME ON THAT AND START CURSING ME TRA-LA. IT IS NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK CAUSE THE LAST AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE EVERYTHING CLEAR. FOR CASSANDRA FANS, IM SORRY BUT SHE'S REALLY DEAD AND WOULD NOT COME BACK.**

 **PS: LAST CHAPTER NEXT.**

 **PPS: YOULL BE BLOWN OFF YOUR HEADS FOR THE REALIZATIONS WHERE LIES BECOME TRUTHS NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PPPS: DONT FLAME ME HERE. YOULL BE SAYING SORRY NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DO IT. TRUST ME. JUST TRUST ME OKAY? HIHIHIHI ITS A GIRL PROMISE.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis sat silently on the cold bed watching the only light source in her darkened room flicker like a dying person. She never knew that the place where she once rested to recuperate from harsh trainings and beatings would be a place she would come to loathe and dread. Cold air from the windows seeped through the curtains around her and she shivered on her night gown as her skin had goosebumps. She was broken inside and her tears continue to fall as she remembered what she is now: A prisoner, a beaten goddess and the personal toy for a thing that is wearing the body of the person she had fallen in love with.

Yes, she did not refer to him as a person. No immortal or mortal would be as sadistic as the one who is imprisoning her right now. She had been dragged here kicking and screaming after he was done taking the pleasures from her body and she had been locked up most of the time at least.

Looking at the door, Artemis can't help but feel a bit of nostalgia as she remembered her blonde friend casually walking there with a set of her food or spare clothes before smiling that ridiculously illegal pretty smile she had that Artemis actively adored. The thought of her friend brought even more volume at the silver liquid that fell from her eyes. She was not even granted a proper burial.

The moon goddess tried to contain her anger as she remembered the events the moment she got here. Artemis had been chained to this room on her bed, only with enough length that she can reach the bathroom and doors but never enough for her to jump unto the window glass and freedom. No sharp weapon of any kind are also within reach and the moon goddess would have called it simply house arrest if not for the fact that the hideous thing that is now Percy would visit at random times and extract his "payment" from her.

That payment somehow involved her body and the moon goddess found herself unwillingly on the thin line between pleasure and pain that led to insanity. Artemis had never been a good student about sex education and the only thing she knew about it was the very basic. To participate on the horrors that Percy did to her left the moon goddess always a quivering mess on the bed crying as certain parts of her anatomy was completely ravished and used.

It was not the affront at her body that brought Artemis her anger and lust for revenge though. When two days passed since she had been here, Percy literally dragged her by her hair and hung her upside down at a tree. At first the moon goddess thought that it would be another "position" he would like to try at her. What she didn't expect was the guy throwing a white large bundle a few yards in front of her and Artemis was surprised that it is Cassandra's corpse. She was confused when the man just left leaving a kiss on her lips that promised more before walking away, ignoring Artemis' colorful cursing and questions. When the night came however, Artemis' questions was completely answered.

Howls echoed along the forest the moment the moon rose and the moon goddess was horrified as she saw the pack of wolves that appeared at the gloom, yellow eyes eyeing her. For a moment she was afraid that she was going to be eaten upside down and this would be her end. Artemis may have natural affinity with the wolves but it was her wolves. The ones here are wild and unused to her presence and though they may feel a connection of some kind due to her as the goddess of the wild. It would not be enough to convince them that she was not some kind of hearty meal they could engorge themselves in. However when the wolves ignored her and her breath became relieved, it was immediately replaced by horror as she saw the pack move over to the corpse of her best friend.

Never had she screamed and begged and cursed more than that night. She had watched with wide eyes unable to escape as Cassandra was devoured. The beautiful blonde nothing more than feed for carrion. She had tried of course to close her eyes and not see the grissly scene of flesh being chewed by the animals but she could still hear the breaking of bones and the crunching of marrows by the wolves. Now she knew how sadistic really Percy is much much worse than being the one on the receiving end of such punishment.

When dawn came, nothing was left of Cassandra's corpse than a puddle of blood and the ripped white linen. Artemis was nearly catatonic in sorrow. That girl deserved more than this. Artemis can't help but wonder though. Does her belief in Percy so blind that she kept following him despite this sadism of his or does she only lie to Artemis because she was Percy's sex-toy also and had been forced to be quiet about it . She was not given more time to think about it when Percy appeared holding a large stick and began beating her black and blue as she was still upside down, ignoring her frantic cries as he laughed from her pain. Not an inch of Artemis was spared as he whacked her round and round for hours and she was nearly dead when he became done. broke that day as a goddess and a person, unable to cope with the trauma of her emotions and physical endurance being pushed to the limit. It was only thanks to her lust of revenge that she was still sane and managed to hold on until today.

Grabbing the small but long piece of sharpened metal beneath the mattress, Artemis made sure that the doors are locked secure with an extra precaution of a chair leaning on it to delay Percy if he entered. Normally Artemis knew that such an action as this would lead to severe punishing later. That usually involves roughing it out on the bed with him atop of her. However today was the turning point. Enough is enough, for Artemis either she dies tonight or he will.

Taking the sharpened piece of metal firmly, Artemis took the last piece of broken tableware that is at her drawer before heating it slowly at the candle making the metal turn red. Artemis did not know how long she had been doing this but ever since that severe beating and the desecration of Cassandra's corpse had steeled her heart to binds of iron and gave her the courage and the willingness to inact this plan.

Sure she had no contact with any type of sharp objects during her imprisonment but she was knowledgeable enough how to create one even without her godly powers. Oh how she wished that it would be like where is at Olympus where one snap of her finger and an item will appear at her will. She had endured more than any woman had done sexually during these past few days and it took all her willpower not to cry as she remembered how she was not even given the freedom to scream as every entrance in her body was taken advantaged at. She never thought she would meet a person who is as sadistic as Adam. Compared to this Percy, Adam was nothing more than a rookie at mental and emotional torture.

Artemis shook her head as she finished with the last metal glowing charcoal red and add it to the handmade sharpened spear at her hand. Like the one she is using, all of them came from metal scrapes from the spoons and forks that Percy delivered on her. She had been discreet enough to make sure that no lasting damaged look will come to the utensils else Percy would have made sure that her body would be deformed without any hope of being restored. At that thought the moon goddess can't help but be nervous about this plan of hers. Sure, either she and Percy would die tonight. But still, Artemis can't help but wonder what would happen to her if Percy manage to disarm her and pin her down. Artemis shivered, she could already feel the hands about to marr her if that ever came to pass. For a moment Artemis' resolve wavered as she weighed the repurcussions of such an hostile action. Percy pulled up all her needs so far and she was lacking nothing. And the daily intimacy they have despite being painful at best and agonizing at worst was becoming pleasurable for her slowly. The thought that she would let it be for the first time nagged the moon goddess and Artemis immediately hated herself for thinking it so.

However it seems fate had butted in to make Artemis' suffer through hell and worse. The door locked clicked and the handle slowly opened while the door pushed forward and stopped as it met the resistance of the chair pinned behind it.

The silence that followed within the room was so silent then that you could hear a pin drop. Artemis' heart was beating so fast that she felt it would burst as she could feel the dark anger radiating from her jailor as he tried to push the door open again only to be stopped by the chair. The door went back again before slamming forward more forcefully making the chair squeak as it splintered on its feet though it held much to Artemis' relief.

"Artemis, open the door," Percy's cold voice echoed along the room making every cell in Artemis' brain begging her to comply knowing the punishment it would receive the moment he entered without them cooperating.

Artemis merely steeled her heart making every effort to remember the abuse she received at his hands before replying with the same coldness as he did.

"No!"

A growl came from the outside and the hair at Artemis' legs stood up in alarm and she realized that she was nearly shaking in fear as Percy spoke again. "I will ask one more time moon goddess. Open the door,"

"No!" Artemis repeated making sure that he heard the defiance in her voice. "You will not have my body again you hear me you bastard! I will not have you use my body again as your personal toy!"

"Very well," his voice immediately returned to the stoic one that Artemis fell in love with making the moon goddess lose her stance as she was reminded of her lover and how beautiful the two of them in love at while they danced at Springfield that time under the stars where they shared their love.

That pause and musing nearly cost Artemis her life. The door creaked and immediately broke to hundreds of pieces inwardly and nearly took a shrapnel at her head if not for her ducking and falling to her knees just in time as the projectile was launched at her face. However when the debris cleared, Artemis felt her heart sank and her limbs paralyzed by fear as she beheld the golden eagle headed man staring at her so evilly in those gems of eyes of his. Before Artemis could even move from the floor, the man grabbed her ankle and twisted it hard making Artemis howl as she felt the bone dislocate and she was not half finished screaming when she was hurled at the bed face down her ass proudly presenting itself to her jailor.

"Now this is the position I wanted you tonight moon goddess," he cackled and Artemis tried her best to control her grogginess making sure that the fogginess in her mind would be cleared as she felt the man pulling her nightgown slowly up to present her innocence at his beak.

"No more!" growled Artemis in anger making sure that she remember every inch of her best friend's face and the man she loved as she grabbed the sharpened hand made short spear in the folds of her gown before twisting and kicked at the pervert that is halfway through her transparent gown.

The golden figure not expecting a kick from the goddesses' broken ankle completely got the foot within his face and was sent careening from the impact and losing his balance as it wobbled. Artemis never to miss an opportunity lunged with her right hand straight making sure that all her grief, all her shame, all her pain and all that she is move on that single straight simple iron passed through the golden armor with a relative screech as it tried to reach the targeted flesh below and Artemis' wrist was halfway down before the sharpened metal finally reached something soft and Artemis smirked as she felt blood squirt through her hands before the figure screeched inhumanly that Artemis felt her eardrums pop before she was thrown off by a massive shockwave and crashing hard on water with a splash.

Artemis' eye pop open. She was relatively sure there was no water where her room is and certainly no rocks. Artemis shook her head to make sure she is not dreaming and when she opened her eyes, what she saw made her jaw drop.

...

...

...

Artemis couldn't believer her eyes and wondered if this is all a dream. She would have slapped herself if she could the moment her brain registered that what her eyes are seeing is true when she pinched herself and didn't wake up. She is back at that valley where the train fell and Artemis had the feeling like she had just been thrown back in time as she saw again the corpse of Cassandra a few ways off exactly as she remembered it and the dismembered parts of Adam after Percy had been done with him. However it was the fact that she is back again to her pants and usual hunting attire that brought waves of relief at the moon goddess. She may never admit it but she is pretty disgusted by the revealing clothes that she had been forced to wear on that darkened room.

However it was the hunting knife strapped to her side that gave Artemis strength. On her battle with Adam she had completely forgotten about it.

"B-Bitch!" hissed Percy making Artemis step back immediately as the golden figure rose from the floor flickering as it removed the sharp object lodged on it. Immediately white blood pooled on the armor making Artemis rose an eyebrow at question on him.

He must have recovered quickly from the pain because he took a look around as if not expecting to be here too like Artemis. The moon goddess remained silent in her ready position as she watched him creak his bones before those gem eyes leveled at her.

"I never expected you to break that spell," he growled massaging his wounded side. "You're stronger than I thought,"

"What are you talking about?" spat the moon goddess. "What spell?"

"The spell of illusion," replied Percy with a feral grin. "It's basically used to torture a person mortal or immortal physically, mentally and socially making them an obedient slave to the user once it is dispelled. No one had ever escaped from it before. It's basically the same spell I used on Cassandra the moment we met and she completely cave under it the moment we met all those long years ago. You had no idea how a good little slave she is then always yearning for my affection when I had another target...you moon goddess. I almost had you in that dream world and would have made an obedient pet if you did not escape by damaging me,"

"Bullshit" cursed Artemis feeling rage that if what Percy said is true then he had just ruined every single moment of life of her best friend ever since the middle ages and would have ruined hers even too. Artemis had lived long enough to know that the Olympians are not the only ones that had power in the world. There are other pantheons like them and also weird magic that sometimes come from mortal rituals. Magic that sometimes are more powerful than theirs.

"Let me tell you a story moon goddess," said the golden figure softly. "You have always asked me what I am. I will tell you now since you would die at the end anyway," he chuckled but Artemis remained silent. Truth be told she was curious as hell. Now that she knew that all she had endured was nothing more than a dream. She could feel the strength in her body returning and no more are the scars bothering her. Artemis though was still unnerved by the forms of Adam and Percy which always had given her nightmares and right now she is getting answers. Knowledge is power after all.

"The world as we knew it always retain balance. It is a force of nature that even immortals are subjected to. One time there was this boy dying of a strange disease that killed everyone in the village but is also killing him. One day he was wandering at the fields to find a place to die when a bat came out of nowhere and bit him. The venom of that bat mutated with the strange disease and though it killed the boy, it gave him a life. A half-life that would resemble the vampire bat's nature and would forever be cursed as the animal that gave him the power. That boy would later be known as Adam," he smirked pointing at the pieces of the vampire lord.

"That of course made him the first vampire and gave him power to transform to a creature that could rival any human, his prey. You had seen it already moon goddess and though that vampiric form granted him power beyond compare. It was also the only time that he can be killed. Nature had decreed it that he can't be taken down while he is in his human form but with him on his vampire form, could he truly and only be killed,"

He laughed then and Artemis who had been listening intently on the story completely missed it when he suddenly appeared in front of her in a flash before a solid punch hit her straight in the face and Artemis' eyes saw white for a moment at the impact before she felt a hand grab her neck and lift her in the air choking her.

"Of course nature as I said before was balance," he continued and all Artemis seeing was a blur as she slowly suffocated. "It doesn't care that it would ruin lives, my life!" he spat and Artemis could feel the anger radiating on him. "My father was Poseidon and a mortal but I died when I was born and it would have been that way if not for the balance that was needed and an unwilling sacrifice. The moment I died my corpse as a baby was grabbed by an eagle and took me to the eyeries of the heavens to feed on me. I was nothing more than flesh and bone when Arcturus who was passing nearby found me and took me home as his son. On that moment on I know who and what I am supposed to kill," He then laughed insanely and if not for the fact that she is nearly at her wit's end and struggling for air, Artemis would have been afraid.

"I joined the Order of the Teutonic Knights to face Adam. The vampire is hiding as one of his generals and I thought that maybe if I turned the battle to a bloodbath then I could force the monster in him to emerge and for me to kill him," he grinned sadistically making Artemis shiver. "Every night during that last march against Saladin I flew off and stopped the rivers and wells from flowing along the way leaving the army dead tired and exhausted. It was as you know according to history a massacre. But Adam did not emerge, he never did,"

"Ca-ssandra," gurgled Artemis making Percy look at her questioningly.

"What about her?" asked the man.

"Why di- you useee ur," said Artemis haltingly as she was still choked. Another smirk only answered her.

"Oh her? What's the point of being an immortal unless you take the pleasures of the flesh for granted. It was amusing to see her pine after me like a lost puppy,"

"Bas-tard," coughed Artemis.

"I know," he only laughed and Artemis gasped feeling the hand tightening over her throat. "Good now where was I? Yes, so I thought that since mortal lures was not enough to force Adam from transforming even the lure of blood. I tend to think about force so I devised a plan to had him face a being powerful enough that will force him to go all out to survive. And I chose you,"

"Me?" Artemis gurgled increduously.

Percy laughed manically in front of her. "Yes moon goddess you," he continued. "Out of all the Olympians you are the most gullible one and the only one who cared enough for your family that you would take the path of vengeance if someone dared to harm them," Artemis felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she listened to this madman rave even more. She couldn't believe what she is hearing every second.

"I lured Barts that day to where you and your little family are having your little soiree' knowing that you and your idealistic natures would challenge him about slavery. I made sure that there is a trail that is left behind for him to follow you and your family on that secret temple you three are hiding. I was also the one that drugged your mother's food so that she would be paralyzed the moment the vampire stalking you attacked though I left her mouth moving so that you could hear her screams. Have you ever wondered why even a puny vampire like Boagrius Barts be able to drain a Titan? I then trapped your mother to Delos so that you will believe she is truly dead. While I made sure to make the vampire rape your sexy ass as an insurance that you will come crawling where I want you to be,"

At this point Artemis was seeing red as her ears and brain refused to believe what she is hearing. To know that all she had experienced and suffered in life was orchestrated by this madman in front of her made her mad beyond reason. It was even becoming more insulting seeing him speaking without remorse as if all that had happened was nothing more than a passing wind for him.

"Everything went off a hitch like that then. I created the hunters to stall my prey's subordinates until you came here to kill Barts based on information I leaked on you and your spies and suffered what I might say a humiliating defeat where I then pop in and gain your trust. The only wild card there was that you managed to befriend my little toy. I planned to kill her after but I guess I don't have to worry once more about that loss card will I?" Artemis watched him smirk at the direction of Cassandra's corpse a few feet away.

"Don't you look at her?" Artemis growled in warning as she felt bubbling uncontrollable anger rose through her.

"What was that?"

"I said. Don't you dare look at her!" Artemis spat at the eagle face she absolutely loathed right now when a sudden backhand made Artemis' vision blur and her head ring and she felt dizzy as her head fell limply on her side.

"You're very unproffesional right now moon goddess," said Percy simply and Artemis nearly screamed as she felt another backhand at the opposite direction that nearly made her black out. "I suggest you let me finish before I finish you properly off,"

Artemis just gurgled not trusting her mouth full of blood to speak. "You then moon goddess became one of my greatest students. It is a shame though that you lack the bloodlust to hunt down more vampires when I and you managed to kill Barts. I had to resort into underhanded trickery on kidnapping some of your friends to give you a drive against their kind. Sadly that also failed since you in your idiocy ran off to Olympus to attend a simple meeting. I had to improvise and thankfully manage to convince that idealist president friend of yours that it is a national interest to declare war on the south due to vampiric presence. I was quite surprised though that after a few years that that drive lessened with all those puny peace loving civilians compromising the Senate. I needed another example for the war to continue and a scapegoat," He then smirked as if a cat just had his cannary before continuing.

"I killed Willy and made it look like some vampire bit him and had a nasty sickness. You should have seen how easy it is to sneak in the president's house Artemis. He is pretty arrogant with the guards that he stationed and did not worry about someone assasinating a part of his family,"

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKIN KILL YA!" Artemis roared in anger remembering the adorable little child that died on that day. Artemis felt one a part of her heart wither when she came to know that that boy was dead. She had then focused on the war against the vampires more strictly than before but learning now that it is all again orchestrated made her snap.

"HE'S JUST ANOTHER INNOCENT BOY!" roared Artemis wriggling and twisting like a demented fish despite Percy's chokehold making sure that her nails leave scratch trails on the golden hand that held her aloft.

"Innocent?" scoffed Percy slamming the moon goddess to the wall making Artemis' eyes glaze from the impact. "Don't make me laugh Artemis. You above anyone should know that there is no such thing as innocence based on your track record murdering males because being born as they are. There are only degrees of guilt,"

"SHUT UP!" spat Artemis the best she could in her pained state making the monster of a person in front of her chuckle even more.

"Not in a position to give me any orders Artemis," laughed the man making Artemis gurgle in anger as he stroked her legs. "I had a lot to thank you Artemis. Not only you convinced Abraham to bring silver on the war after that massacre on Gettysburg that will eliminate all vampires participating, but you also managed to lure Adam here right now where you forced him to transform and for me to finish my purpose,"

"Why are you telling me this?" growled Artemis kicking air as she tried to reach the man's armored chest with her feet. "Your purpose is done so why are you torturing me?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was all for entertainment?" he asked innocently making Artemis glare hatefully at him.

"Tell me the truth damnit! You told me you loved me! What happened to all of that?! Is our dance and kiss all for nothing but an act! What about those promises that you'll never hurt me?!" asked Artemis feeling the tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Percy only looked strangely at her before bursting out laughing hysterically making Artemis' heart bleed seeing none of the man she loved in front of her. "Don't tell me you believed any of it? I heard from everywhere that you had the tightest beautiful entrance a girl could have. Not to mention how interesting you reacted on the illusions on your mind. Imagine how lucky I would be in the real if life if I am the one to say...widen you a bit?"

"BASTARD!" yelled Artemis thrashing wildly with all her might and for some unforementioned reason, fate finally it seemed had cooperated with her when one of her frantic kicking caught Percy's golden beak.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" roared the golden figure stumbling back a bit in front of her while Artemis landed on her knees coughing wildly trying to take deep breaths of much needed air.

She was barely able to suck that much oxygen however when an enraged roar sounded at her front and she barely had time to roll and skid when a golden fist ruptured the valley floor where she ahd been a second ago. The moon goddess just watched in both horror and fascination at the shockwave caused by that single attack sending plumes of dust everywhere. Still, Artemis was never one to back out of a fight especially against this one who betrayed her and made her his scapegoat and muddled with her mind. Grabbing the hunting knife from her side, Artemis glared at the golden figure who had opened its wings intimiditatingly.

"I'll put you down once in for all you murdering manipulative crazy sexually manic pervert!" hissed Artemis surprising even herself for the colorful adjectives she added.

Apparently Percy did not react well from her creative language as the golden figure roared in anger and sprang like a bullet on the air towards her direction. If Artemis was anyone but a goddess, she would have had her head separated from her body already as she jumped aside to dodge Percy's attack. She was able to evade the outstretched arms but the golden arms left a shallow long cut on her neck leaving golden ichor trails on her skin.

"Shit!" cursed Artemis holding the wound. It was not deep enough to be fatal but it surely is painful and it distracted her. And the last thing that Artemis now needed was to be distracted.

The eagle man roared again and charged while Artemis waited holding her knife on the fighting stance that she favored when fighting vampires. However instead of charging forward like before, Artemis wa surprised as Percy stopped in front of her hovering and before she knew it a strong foot caught her chin sending her airborne a few meters upwards and a powerful fist suddenly landed on cheek and Artemis can't stop the yelp of pain as she felt her cheekbone crack before she found the sensation of flying before roughly crashing to the waterside drenching her clothes and ripping bloody furrows on her arms and back. It took all of her strength not to drop the silver knife.

"You can't beat me Artemis! No one can," declared Percy arrogantly flying above her as Artemis struggled to regain her feet. "Can't you see that already? Surrender and I will let you live. Fight and you will die,"

"I'll never surrender to a scum like you," spat Artemis on wobbly legs. It took all of her concentration not to pass out as her head was still wringing from the sudden blow. "I will rather die than let you have me. Find another woman later to sate your interests," she continued with a smirk before settling into a defensive stance. "But you had to kill me first,"

"Pfft! Kill you?" snorted Percy floating above her with his wings. "Don't be stupid, I know you'll merely reform. Don't worry though," he smirked. "Living can sometimes be worse than death and I will demonstrate it to you how,"

"Give me your best shot," challenged the moon goddess before a powerful kick suddenly caught her midriff and Artemis coughed up blood as she heard her ribs protest in agony and the damaged one that Adam had caused ruptured again.

"Had enough yet?" asked Percy smugly as Artemis crumpled like paper and she grimaced as her face hit the ground. Immediately a foot stepped on her head and Artemis growled as she literally kissed and tasted dirt.

"This is where you belong goddess!" laughed Percy hysterically. "Bowing down to me and eating the ground!"

"Damn you!" cursed Artemis trying to push the offending weight off her head up.

"Hahaha! You're so weak and pathetic! You are as useless as you are the day I met you!" gloated the bird man smashing Artemis' skull again and again to the ground that she can't help the whimpers that left her lips as her skull was badly abused.

One powerful step smashed the moon goddess' head straight to the ground in one go and Artemis can't stop the cry that left her lips as she felt her lip burst open with a small wound. However this time Percy didn't remove her foot stepping on her head and she literally inhaled sand on her nose.

"W-why d-don't y-you kill me a-already?" grunted Artemis through her bloody face as the force stepping unto her head increased making her grunt and let out small whimpers as her face crushed the ground.

"You want an honest answer Artemis?" sneered the man standing on her and Artemis barely registered the weight leaving her head before she was seized roughly on her hair and she can't help the howling scream that left her lips as she was pulled up roughly and Artemis got the feeling that her head was on fire as she felt her hair burning in pain like a living fire as she was hauled up to the eye level of the monster that resembled Percy in front of her.

"Cause I just want to," finished Percy as Artemis and him are leveled face to face and she could practically see the gems of the golden figure reflecting her face.

"F-f-fuck y-you B-bastard!" cursed Artemis in her most hated voice despite it sounding weak as her concentration was divided between trying hard not to scream in pain and talking.

"Now now aren't you a bad girl Artemis?" chuckled Percy and before Artemis knew it, a powerful kick hit her right in the stomach and she can't help the agonizing scream that left her lips as she felt her ribs break and pierce her lungs. It doesn't help that she was sent spinning to the cliff wall and if she could cry even more, she would have as she felt her head meet the stone and immediately something wet covered the right side of her face blinding her right eye. Artemis touched the wet liquid and she gasped seeing that it was ichor, her head was bleeding badly.

Artemis was pretty sure that she was gonna die now. Every breath was taking enormous effort and she can barely make anything more profound than a small wheeze. Everything in her chest hurt and she was pretty sure that blood is lodged on her throat guessing from the gurgling sounds that she is making on her every breath. Her vision is also getting blurry from the lack of oxygen and she is really feeling light-headed that she barely registered it when the golden blurry thing hefted her by her neck choking her once more.

"It's been good having you around Artemis. It's such a pity that you didn't break under my illusion. You would have been Cassandra's replacement as my personal bed warmer. I hereby release you from your duty as a vampire huntress right now,"

Artemis could barely recognize the left hand that rose near her face changing into sharpened claws ready to take her head off. She chuckled inwardly, she can't believe that she is going to be killed by the person she loved. She let a single tear fall as she remembered the dance they had at the festival. It seemed so perfect and pristine and Artemis was a good enough judge of character when Percy admitted that he loved her. That is so genuine and had no deceit on it that made it one of the main reasons why Artemis loved him back. There is no way that Percy is the person who is about to kill her today. Percy loved her and she knew it deep in her heart. This, this imitation is merely a monster and Artemis be damned but she is born to kill monsters.

With what strength that she had left, Artemis kicked the overly obnoxious beak with all her strength and despite herself she smiled as Percy wailed when his golden beak was bent and by instinct clutched it protectively with his left hand.

That is the moment Artemis waited for. Grabbing the silver knife she had managed to hold un until now, she immediately drove it straight at the chest of the golden figure passing armor, flesh and bone and straight to its beating heart with all the strength and power she had.

"First thing that Percy taught me," coughed Artemis as the golden figure froze in shock as it looked at the blade protruding on its chest as if not believing what just happened. "True strength comes from truth and this is the truth I believe in. You are not Percy!"

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS. IVE BEEN THINKING A LOT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND ITS NEARLY 7K WORDS. HIHIHI ANYWAY NEXXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPILOGUE AND I PROMISE YOU WILL ALL HAVE YOUR JAWS DROP. HIHIHIHI ANY QUESTIONS, JUST REVIEW THEM. ANYWAY THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THE STORY AND CLICK FAV AND REVIEW. THANNNNKS.**

 **PS: I WONT BE WRITING ANY MORE STORIES AFTER THIS SINCE SOME IDIOT CALLED ME A SLUT AND A WHORE IN HIS COMMENT FOR MY PAST CHAPTER. IM SORRY BUT I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE. I WILL HELP MY BROTHER FINISH HIS 1ST STORY WHICH WILL BE POSTED ON MY ACCOUNT BUT AFTER THAT IM DONE. IM REALLY SORRY.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

...

...

...

 _History prefers legends to man._

 _It prefers nobility to brutality,_

 _soaring speeches to quiet deeds._

 _History remembers the battle but forgets the blood._

 _Whatever remembers of me if it remembers anything at all,_

 _it shall only be a fraction of the truth._

 _For whatever else I am; a wife, a hunter, a goddess, I will always think of myself as a person in this world who struggled against darkness._

 _-Phoebe Artemis_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis hated white surroundings, not by her choice though. Anyone would be if you had an idiot as an excuse for a brother like Apollo. That guy was practically the world's leading super pervert and being the lead medic on the entire Greek pantheon gave him even more opportunities to examine "female specimens" when they ever had the bad luck to be forced on his "hospital". No female goddess would dare enter the hospital until the direst need in fear of the "Doctor". Hera in her arrogance had been traumatized once when she let herself be examined there and Apollo had felt up her behind that nearly sent Hera to a world changing outburst. It was only thanks to Zeus that she was stopped from rampaging in Olympus on her hospital gown.

Artemis herself knew that she was not exempted from his brother's perverted hobby. She was a beautiful woman and she knew that in his books, she is labeled as prey or a challenge. She can attest to that when Apollo touched her breasts once when she had let him examine a deep cut from a minotaur axe on her collarbone. She had sent him flying off Olympus then wihtout much ado. But it is as it was, Artemis hated white rooms.

"Ugghhhh!" Artemis groaned trying to cover her silver eyes as the blinding white became irritating to her pupils. She can't help but wonder where she is after she stabbed Percy on the heart. She is supposed to be dead and spending a little downtime at Tartarus reforming after Percy in a final act of not accepting defeat blew himself up to kill her.

Artemis sighed still with her hands covering her eyes. She had never felt so much pain in her entire life physically. She literally felt her flesh, bones and skin being ripped from her piece by piece being approximately once step away from the source of the explosion. Not to mention that the golden shrapnel that embodied unto her frail form in many places is as hard as stones and sharp as glass digging deep and causing major damage to her organs below. It had been a wordless scream of pain that left her lips before she succumbed to nothingness and awoke here right now.

She can't help but wonder which hospital had taken her in judging from the soft bed and the pillows beneath her head. Artemis may not be worried about it too much but she had no money to pay for medication and treatment. It is not that big of a problem since she can always escape but it would really be troublesome both now and maybe later in the future. One of Percy's lessons ingrained on her was the little fact that such trivial matters really does matter and one way or another be treated with decency since unexpected outcomes may happen later and could have different effects on events. Artemis sighed as she tried to wrack her head on what excuse she had to give to these people. Normally Artemis as a goddess won't be bothered with mortals too much but she had changed now and she really believed it to be the better.

"Ugghhh!" groaned Artemis as she tried peeking to convince herself that she is in no hospital. However that caused the white colored walls to irritate her silver eyes making the moon goddess curse her current predicament. A poke to her side however made Artemis stiffen as a voice she never wanted to hear again spoke up.

"Hey! Get up! You've been sleeping enough Artemis. Pull your cute butt out of the bed now," Percy's strict but annoyed voice that he usually used during their training sessions echoed on her eardrums and Artemis don't want to believe it.

Last she remembered was her plunging that knife straight to the murderer's heart. She was sure she killed him with his own little suicide attempt on taking her with him. But now that she is hearing his voice now she can't help the fear and worry that squirmed on her gut. The man, no, the monster could beat her black and blue and still ran on circles around her a thousand times without breaking a sweat. Without the element of surprise she was not sure she could kill him again. She can't help but wonder if this is fate's joke on pitying them against one another even if they are already in the afterlife.

"Come on Artemis, I don't have all day. Get your butt up," sighed the person poking her hips gently beside her.

That little action brought confusion to the moon goddess' head. As far as she was concerned ever since she had been abducted by Percy on his "illusion", he had taken to waking her up in the morning by either groping her chest or violating her silly in any entrance that he liked that left her a quivering mess on the bed. Sure it was a mindscape and an illusion but the moon goddess was sure that if the real deal could, she was sure that it would had been the same. He never cared to her well being, just his needs.

Artemis was still contemplating all these when a sharp prod landed this time on her belly button which is ironically her most ticklish spot and the moon goddess can't no longer help as her body moved on instinct making her snap up like a spring on the bed, eyes still blurry from the white sensation that it is unused to before her hand raised and slapped the nearest human form that is sitting beside her bed with all the force behind it.

"Owwwww!" wailed a very familiar voice that Artemis clearly recognized making every smoke of sleepiness from the moon goddess zap out as she glared at the offender which is moaning in a heap beside her.

"You!" snarled Artemis feeling the familiar range of hatred bubble on her chest as she immediately threw herself at the figure who is still moaning on the ground and aimed a direct punch at the only thing that men would rather die than lose. His precious jewels.

"Ayieeeeeee!" squealed her target in a soprano tone that no boy would be caught dead on as a loud POP followed the moon goddess' attack and it would have been extremely hilarious for Artemis if not for the fact that she is filled with rage.

Looking around for any sign of weapons as her target was temporarily disabled, Artemis growled before spotting the bed she was in and smirked before grabbing the top pillow. Taking the object, she tested it by squishing it once or twice before grinning madly at the rolling male in front of her before she leaned down and tried to smother his face with the pillow with every intent to suffocate him. She is getting her revenge and she is loving every second of it. Artemis would have continued even more if not for the familiar bell-like laughing giggle that made her froze.

Craning her neck slowly to the side, Artemis couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her best friend standing there in a white dress as beautiful as ever. Her blue eyes is as radiant as the waters in a clear spring. Her hair is as blonde as ever and she still smiled that familiar soft way that Artemis really liked. Not wasting a moment any longer, the moon goddess jumped up ignoring the painful yelp from her target as she "accidentally" stepped on his face before running to her best friend and jumped the blonde hugging her so hard that Artemis was sure that her ribs would have cracked if not for the fact that she was dead already before she hugged her back laughing softly. Tears falling on her eyes, Artemis can't help but pull back a bit taking full stock of the angelic face in front of her with that ridiculously illegal smile before kissing her softly on the lips like they had always done taking her taste of peppermint and fresh grass.

Somehow all it takes to break a romantic reunion between two friends was a very unintelligent remark from a very stoic and serious person that would have rather died than being caught saying the accursed words:

"Oh! That was the hottest thing I had ever seen," mewled Percy lecherously separating the two beauties and if not for the fact that Artemis didn't recognize crazy-I-will-kill-and-defile-you Percy on him, she would have murdered him for that comment, bring him back from the dead and murder him again.

"Hey," he waved weakly to the two of them after noticing the murderous intent from the two before standing up and dusting himself. He is wearing an attire that Artemis' recognized as the same one that she had seen at th paintings of his house when she first awoke there. A medieval crusade armor of black and silver adorned him complete with the chain mail and a green cloak with a white cross emblem are at his back that signifies his loyalty to the Order of the Teutonic Knights. A longsword was strapped at his side and in the moon goddess' opinion, Percy looked relatively dashing.

Several thoughts went around Artemis' brain as she processed the information around her brain as she stood dumbly there.

A.) Percy wasn't trying to maim, hurt or rape her

B.) His eyes are back again to their regular emerald green and not those accursed viper colored poison one.

C.) Old feelings for him are cascading around her brain and heart that she felt sickened and reluctant to act at after she had fallen for that "Illusion" spell.

The moon goddess' was brought out of her glare though as she felt someone close her mouth and she squeaked as she realized that Percy was barely a step away from her and had closed her jaw which was opening all this time.

"Don't open your mouth so wide Artemis," Percy smirked at her. "Flies will get in if you continue doing that,"

Artemis only blinked at him trying to keep her confused in feelings in place. Its not fair for her seeing those cute, beautiful and really adorable emerald eyes poking at her very soul. Like before she had fallen, she could already feel her legs slowly turning into jelly and it would not be long for her to faint. It didn't help that he is half a head taller than her that she felt really small with him leering brightly down at her their faces inches away from one another. Her mind felt muddy and she can't simply trust her lips right now to form any coherent words.

If not for the fact that her pride is screaming at her for being the epitome of feminity at its strongest, she would have closed the distance already, past be damned. As it was she merely stared back weakly but defiantly though she wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms.

Artemis flinched hard though as she felt a hand suddenly caress her face and she wanted to kick herself for spacing out a moment there as she stared at the kind face staring at her.

"You're beautiful as ever Artemis," Percy spoke softly at her. "I'm really sorry for everything that you had to go through,"

That snapped Artemis from her lovey-dovey mood and a growl echoed on her throat as she glared at the man in front of her as she remembered everything that had happened then.

"You lied to me," Artemis stated in a monotone voice. It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes," Percy nodded.

"You tortured me,"

"Yes,"

"You manipulated me,"

"Yes,"

"Everything that I had believed in, fought for and cared for was taken because of what you did,"

"Yes,"

"Why?" Artemis was now crying small rivers from her silver eyes feeling the tears staining her cheeks as every "Yes" of Percy ripped her heart in smaller pieces. It was even worse since she trusted him and loved him. Artemis had never trusted anyone more than him, she had opened her soul to him and she felt betrayed by everything that happened. Her heart was bleeding and it took all her effort not to succumb to hatred and kill him right now.

Soft arms gently wrapped around the moon goddess' midriff startling the moon goddess as she conveniently forgot Cassandra who had been hanging back while the two confronted one another.

"You forgot one question Artemis," said the woman snuggling into her back.

"Huh?" replied Artemis unintelligently.

"Is that all true?" spoke her lover making Artemis blink confused when Percy's hand touched her shoulder making her look at him.

"I lied Artemis," said Percy softly. "Everything that I said to you was a lie. The part where I manipulated everything including you and killing Willy was a lie to make you kill me,"

"What?" Artemis felt rage again bubbling her despite the confusion. All these mind games are hurting her head and if not for the fact that Cassandra was snuggled deeply at her back. She would have taken the bed and smashed it at the handsome black idiot that she loved.

"I think its better to show you than explain," said Percy placing his hand on her forehead. "Don't move," he commanded sternly like he used to do.

Artemis only glared at him. "You've got five minutes to explain everything dumbass or else I'll castrate you. And no more lies, don't you dare play any more with my head. I want the truth this time no excuses!" she demanded.

Percy only smirked at her handsomely. "There's the beautiful and irritable moon goddess that I trained," he chuckled.

Artemis was about to retort again when she felt Cassandra grope her ass and her protest of indignation was the last thing she did before she felt herself in a new plane as if she had squeezed into a tube and looking at things in a fast forward way. Right there in front of her right now was a small village and it was burning. Artemis nearly vomited as she recognized that everyone was dead. Males, females and even children. All of them had wounds that pertained to bow and blade.

"Long ago when I became the avatar to destroy and counter the vampire threat there is no middle ground," Percy's voice echoed around her like a narrator and Artemis felt herself moving as if somebody is driving her legs into autopilot making her wander all over the village seeing more grissly scenes. All the people are dead and Artemis estimated that there are at least three hundred all of them. And in the middle of the village was a golden figure that Artemis recognized immediately covered in blood standing looking at the heavens.

The scene shifted and now Artemis found herself in a bunker of world war one and she again nearly lost her dinner seeing the grissly scene, limbs and bodies scattered all over the place while a golden figure was standing outside looking at the heavens.

Again and again the scenes shifted with Percy narrating every one of them. Artemis couldn't bear to look at the carnage at all over those. There was a world war two ship that is filled with corpses, renaissance mansions, empty buildings, dark sidewalks and many more. All of them had one in common though. At them was the golden eagle figurehead stained with its victim blood looking at the heavens.

"I killed so many people," Percy's voice echoed monotonely. "All of them are vampires but they are people to begin with. I had performed my duty as an avenger and keeping the balance on the world until I killed my quarry. I can't kill him sice he hid in his human form and there are laws pertaining that I can't do it till he revealed his true form,"

"Percy I don't see anything that is supposed to be related to me," said Artemis remindingly. She immediately found herself brought back to the white plane where Percy was standing in front of her.

"Have you ever wondered why I trained you Artemis?" asked Percy crossing his arms in front of her.

"To kill vampires, what else?"

"I didn't train you to kill vampires only Artemis," sighed Percy. "I trained you to kill me,"

Silence followed and one could hear a fly buzzing if there ever was one at where they are right now.

"What?" Artemis asked horrified.

Percy only looked at her. "You heard me Artemis. I trained you to kill me the moment I killed Adam. You're the only one that could. With Adam dead I was no longer needed and my form would have been next to useless if I continued living with no sense of purpose. I had to make you hate me by lying to you and manipulating your head with what you feared most to make you angry enough to kill me since the ancient laws won't allow suicide for me to take care of it myself," Percy only sighed scratching his long hair. "I had enough of killing and I had to atone for murdering thousands. It was the only way to set me free. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for battering you a bit before you land the final blow,"

"That's it?" Artemis asked incredulously and she wanted nothing more than to punch the man in front of her. "You just wanted to die? Have you ever considered how it would affect everyone? What would happen to the Vampire Hunters without you? How will I feel about killing you? Tell me Percy, when you admitted your love for me, is that also a lie?"

"The Hunters would be fine without me," replied Percy with a tired sigh sitting at a tree stump that appeared out of nowhere tiredly. "The vampire menace will be bearable with Adam dead and they could handle it. And I believe that with what I did to you made you comfortable enough to kill me as planned,"

"But what about everything else?" Artemis asked irritated that he is conveniently avoiding the most important topic that she wanted to talk about.

Percy only shook his head sadly at her.

"It's a mistake Artemis, we are never supposed to be together. I'm sorry if I reciprocated your feelings. I...I can't help it,"

"But...but you did love me right?" asked Artemis feeling herself choking with her tears unable to believe what Percy is saying to her. She can't believe it, she won't. What they shared between them was something great enough to topple empires a hundred times over and she isn't just letting go of it even if he wanted to. "It's not a lie to, right?"

"No, it's not," replied Percy. "But it's a mistake in my part,"

"Not for me!" snapped Artemis. "I loved you Percy. Your idiotic, stupid, stoic, sarcastic and annoying attitude and personality made me fell for you. I who is supposed to never fall in love with ANYONE have fallen stupidly for you. Isn't that enough?"

"I suppose it is. I never wanted to hurt you Artemis. All I wanted was to see you smile and happy. But we both had our duties, yours will continue while mine is ending. I never deserved your love before Artemis, and certainly not now after everything that I had done to make you cry,"

"I don't care!" screamed Artemis wiggling out of Cassandra's arms. "You're here now aren't you? We can start anew, forget everything that had happened and just be ourselves. I've never been so happy in my entire life Percy, being with you and Cassandra gave me more in our brief time to me than entire centuries in Olympus,"

Percy only smiled at her and Artemis nearly fainted as Percy gently lowered his head and kissed her lips. Blushing to the roots of her silver hair, Artemis slowly returned the gesture that parts of their anatomy moving in tandem and she is slowly being reminded why she loved this person in the first place as she recalled his taste. Her mind is slowly going numb as he felt his tongue begging for entrance and Artemis was losing her common sense to pleasure as she allowed it making her head explode in a flurry of snowflakes as their tongues met and a moan left her lips. It didn't help that Percy's hands was all over her and the urge to remove her clothes is slowly getting stronger to Artemis as her skin felt very feverish.

"You're so beautiful Artemis," Percy spoke softly when they both separated for air.

"Percy I-I love you," Artemis mumbled unintelligently as she gazed at that handsome face.

"And I love you too my beautiful moonlight," replied Percy kissing her brow. "But I had to leave now with Cassie?"

That snapped Artemis from the pleasure induced cloud that is hovering over her head.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Artemis gripping Percy's arms sternly.

"Tell me what do you see?" asked Percy smiling down at her before sweeping his hand over the white scenery that is all over them.

"All white," replied Artemis with a frown. "Hospital?"

"No Arty," spoke Cassandra who stood beside her, her white gown shimmering like a pale waterfall. "This is the pathway between life and death. You might call it the road of choices for us immortals,"

Artemis only blinked. "Am I dead?"

Cassandra's chuckle was her only answer. "Not quite yet Arty. Percy's accidental explosion nearly killed you though that's why you are here. In a way I am happy for your presence. At least I can say goodbye,"

The sudden truth brought Artemis' brain chemistry to a grinding stop and her heart throbbed upon hearing it. "Oh no no no no. Don't tell me you two are-,"

"Leaving?" finished Percy for her. "Yes we are. I'm dead and so is Cassandra. We both have finished our duties. More me than her though but that's not the point-,"

"What about me?!" cut off Artemis feeling her tears fall. "Don't tell me you're leaving me behind?"

"Artemis you still have a life to live," sighed Percy in front of her cupping her chin making her look at those adoring emerald eyes she loved. "You still have your own duty to the world before following us,"

Artemis can't help it as sher body moved on autopilot and before she knew it she is hugging the man in front of her with all her strength, clinging on his neck as she sobbed relentlessly on his shoulder. It did not take long for her to feel the strong hands that trained and loved her cover her lithe frame in return. Soon another pair of hands that are gentler entered and she knew it was Cassandra joining them. She could hear the other girl crying also knowing that this is their last farewell.

"This is so unfair!" wailed Artemis clinging hard on the person in front of her.

"I know Artemis. Trust me I know," replied Percy kissing her brow once more.

"Life is never fair for all of us Arty," spoke Cassandra to her also.

Artemis was still sobbing as she suddenly felt Percy flash and power filled the air as he transformed to his true self, the golden figure with an eagle as a head. Somehow it felt right seeing his true form than his human one. Artemis never let go.

"Artemis,"

"No! Please stay,"

"Artemis,"

"Don't leave me,"

"Artemis,"

"I'll do anything!"

"Artemis...farewell,"

The moon goddess nearly stumbled as she saw Percy slowly turning into light and her arms that are holding his neck passed through. Cassandra behind is also the same bearing a soft smile in her lips.

"Thank you for everything Artemis. You are my best friend and lover. I'm sorry for leaving you,"

"Noooo! Please don't leave me," wailed the moon goddess as the two slowly rose in the air glowing in unearthly light and Percy's wings are opened in all their glory as he took Cassandra on his arms. However Artemis doesn't care as she slowly saw the two people that she cared the most drifting away.

"We'll see you again Artemis," spoke Percy clearly in a voice that shook the entire frame. "On that we can promise. When everything is said and done you will see us again. We love you Arty, My legacy to protect I leave in your care. Farewell,"

"Percy!" that was the last word that Artemis' cried before a blinding white filled the world around her and she found herself waking up again hurting everywhere to the mortal realm where she fought both Percy and Adam and killed them both.

...

...

...

 _Timeline after The War of the Giants_

Artemis skimmed the whetstone in her hand for the thousandth time on her knife taking calmness from the sound of the blade ringing on the stone sharpening its edges. She hated the silence since it brought her back to the memory lane. It had been many many years ever since that day where Percy and Cassandra left and Artemis missed them no less than yesterday still able to recall their faces clearly on her head. Or at least maybe it was because of the painting hanging at the main pole of her tent.

She had made the painting a century ever since she returned back to Olympus after leaving the care of the vampire hunters to their leader. The painting was made in order to preserve one of the main memories that she had fondly with the two who had changed her life forever. It depicted the three of them sitting at United State's National park overlooking a crystal lake. Percy was sitting at the grass, his back leaning on a tree, his eyes closed while his black hair are windswept giving him a regal but peaceful look. At his lap was the form of her in her silver hair cuddling with Cassandra who is also sleeping, her face serene and the perfect view of beauty.

Artemis sighed as she touched the enamel filled picture. It had taken her three tries to use her power to manipulate the enamel paint on the marble slab to entomb her imagination forever, and for good reason.

The moon goddess may never admit it but she had come close to dying more times than she can remember on this two wars. There was the one where she was captured by Atlas and she had to thank her lucky stars that the Titan did not have any funny ideas of raping her though his minions would come once in a while and grope her while she was stuck on that damnable rock. It did not help that during the next war, this time a giant had a fetish for her and it took Apollo's stray arrow to stop the giant from laying his dirty hands on her. She did not even want to think about the times she fought Typhon with the others. That was too many close encounters to recall.

Artemis sighed again as she was falling back to memory lane. She needed to be alone for a while to think again and she didn't hesitate on picking up her bow and arrows before stepping out of the tent where the rest of her Hunt are doing their daily duties. Before she got out however, she glanced one more time at the scabbard of the silver sword she had used all those times with Percy and Cassandra during her vampire hunting days before shrugging and strapping it to her side. Many of her girls had always asked her about her new secondary weapon but she simply waved it off since Artemis hated thinking about going back to memory lane.

"-and that is how Percy defeated Kronos," Thalia's voice echoed along the campfire where she and the others are eating making Artemis' eyebrow twitch at hearing the name.

If there ever was one person that Artemis hated more than anything else, it was him. Don't get her wrong, Artemis respected the son of Poseidon greatly since he saved her sorry hide after all being trapped under the sky. However that didn't give enough reason for him to be named after the man she loved. Truth be told, Artemis had to rein in her anger and it took all her effort to support him not to be killed on that council after he saved her. On her books, he is now even with her and she owed him nothing. She wanted to search for the boy's mother though to shave her scalp for the audacity that she named her son for the most dedicated person that Artemis had the privilege to meet.

"Thalia!" Artemis called making her Lieutenant stand up in attention after noticing her.

"I'm going out for a while, you're in charge till I get back," Artemis calmly stated making the girl nod before she flashed herself to a very familiar woodland.

Artemis slowly willed her hair back to silver and her age to grow from twelve to twenty one as she walked unto these woods. Ever since she had been back at Olympus, she had wore her hair color auburn and her age twelve. In her opinion, Olympus doesn't need to see the real her beneath the mask of the moon goddess that everyone feared.

As it was, Artemis took pleasure on taking in the familiar woodland scent as she could see the outline of the house she had trained in all those years. Artemis had made sure ever since to maintain Percy and Cassandra's mansion to prevent it from tearing itself down and the shacks of weaponry that littered the forest. She knew that the vampire hunters that wanders every once in a while would use these shacks to create their new weapons or train aspiring trainees and Artemis did her best to help them in a roundabout way. The small fishing town that used to lie at the riverside are now a thriving modernized town but Percy's house remains the same. For Artemis, it was one of the last few mementos she had with her beloved. She never used it but she made sure that it is well up to Cassie's standards which is very high when she was the one keeping it maintained long ago.

That is the reason why Artemis stopped dead on her tracks as she saw lights within the building. Her mind went immediately from overdrive guessing who would be the ones to turn it on. Her bow materialized in a second on her hand Artemis immediately dashed to the wooden doors. Whoever it is, squatters, hillbillies, thieves or worse vampires, Artemis is going to kill them. Nobody desecrates this house, not without her permission at least.

Slowly opening the doors which made no sound with the oiled hinges, Artemis was ready to start shooting and demanding when she froze seeing a very familiar scene that she never had guessed she would see again.

The fire was roaring at the furnace giving the living room a warm glow and the furnitures looked still the same. However it was the two living souls other than her at the house that made her wonder if Hecate had poisoned her with something foul that her mind is playing tricks on her.

There standing at one of the small tables was Cassandra in her usual white clothes making tea, her blonde hair shimmering like small waterfalls as she blinked seeing Artemis before smiling at her the way that Artemis really loved. At the stuffed high chair watching the fire was obviously Percy looking every bit the regal and first vampire hunter with his black and white clothes and a sword at his lap. He noticed her too and smiled with that small smirk of his that Artemis earlier hated but soon loved before he beckoned to her.

Artemis found herself on autopilot as her body moved taking familiar looking steps as she sat at the same chair that she first sat when she first long ago entered this house. Her brain however was in overdrive trying to distinguish if this is all, a dream, an illusion or a trap. It it was, Artemis had to give it though to whoever is responsible that this is a pretty realistic work.

Her proof that it was real though came to pass when Percy laid a hand on her own squeezing it gently before meeting her silver eyes with his emerald ones keeping it in gaze to convince her ever reluctant mind that all her doubts are all for naught. Cassandra's hand at her shoulder that came was the last straw that everything is not her imagination but real.

Somehow Percy must have sensed that she is slowly accepting reality for his left hand carresed her face making her automatically lean into it.

"Artemis, welcome back," Percy's voice calmly stated making the waterfalls on the moon goddess' eyes to fall as right now, everything was once again made perfect.

Phoebe Artemis is once again home as the Creator intended it to be.

...

...

...

At least until a sword sprouted from her chest pierced from the back and the last thing that Artemis remembered as her power was drained was Percy's evil cackle. **(Nah Just Joking at this part. I got you didn't I? hihihii)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _To the ever sleeping hound that waits at the forests, tell me what you see?_

 _A warrior, a lover, a goddess she had been made to be._

 _Along woods and under hills, her horn and hunt had rang,_

 _Through halls and castles, the minstrels tongue, her story ever sang._

 _She waited long, patience born, for love and trust she sought,_

 _Not denied, the Creator's reward, when everything that was perfect for her was wrought._

 _To the Clear Breeze along the Western Sea, can you hear my call?_

 _The beauty, the gentleness, the kindness of person stronger than any wall._

 _Beauty is hers to give, a curse from the start,_

 _but blessing it is, once refined, sharper than any dart._

 _Friendless she was, when was born, alone and afraid,_

 _but Creator's will, she met him and now her fate is laid._

 _She was defiled, through claw and fangs and killed by enemy's hand._

 _but friendship and love not denied, she is now as perfect as the land._

 _To the clear Northern sky, do you heard the tale?_

 _Of bravery, of sacrifice, of memory that it entails,_

 _A knight he was of great renown that took the offered boon,_

 _through death and bitterness, to fight the darkness, he met the very moon._

 _His love was great but buried deep, his heart bled when he lie,_

 _For repentance sake, that through her hand, he would soon be made to die._

 _But as it was, was foretold that love can renew,_

 _For purpose made, unwavering faith, his reward was life that's new._

 _Three of them made by Fate, the hunter, moon and heart,_

 _they suffered once and continued on ever since the start._

 _Now at Creator's will when due is due, its time for the reward,_

 _Everything was made perfect, as was foretold, no darkness, no problem, nothing was now marred._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **HIYA2X! PHOEBE ARTEMIS VAMPIRE HUNTRESS IS NOW FINISH. I THANK YOU ALL FOR EVER SUPPORTING MY LAST STORY AND TRUST ME, I TOOK YOUR WORDS OF CONFIDENCE TO HEART. I NEARLY CRIED EXCUSE ME. I LOVE YA ALL READERS, THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME ALL THE WAY. PHOEBE ARTEMIS OUT. PLEASE REVIEW READERS. IT WOULD HURT ME IF MY LAST CHAPTER I GOT 3 REVIEWS ONLY HIHIHI**

 **PS: FOR THE LAST TIME I...AM...A...GIRL! DON'T CALL ME A GUY.**

 **PPS: I LOVE CHEESEBURGERS.**

 **PPPS: THERE'S NO LEMON. I'M SORRY.**


End file.
